


Elise

by KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls



Series: Translations of Love [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Oscar Isaac Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, New Beginning, Post-Loss, Seattle, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 104,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls/pseuds/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls
Summary: Meet Elise Redfield.
A successful lead interpreter and translator for a Seattle based contracting company, her life is turned upside down when her agent brother-in-law  introduces her to one of his friends who happens to be under his contract.
 A haunting past in tow, she slowly lets her guard down around the candid and easy-going friend, and despite hesitation on Elise’s part, a week of passion and raw emotions ensues, leading to surprising revelations about her and her new lover’s past.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **  
** A rainy April Thursday in Seattle. "What else is new?" he thought. He had been in Seattle for a week now, doing research for a film project that was still hanging in the clouds. The days had been cold and grey and filled with rain. "Why does it always rain?" he whispered. "Typical Washington weather," he was assured by his agent time and time again.

Looking around, the city's people seemed just as grey. Pale skin, grey looks, an almost sulky mood. "The place does lighten up when the sun comes out," James said. "The whole city changes color as soon as it gets warm", he continued. "Just wait and see, you won't recognize it once the cafés start setting up outside again."

James had been his agent for four years, and was originally from Seattle. During this time, they had become close friends. He attended James' wedding; he helped him and his wife to the hospital when she went into labor a couple of years later; and he was even chosen by James as godfather to his friend's daughter. Whenever James talked about his family however, he saw a spark in his best friend's eyes that was missing in his own life. How much he wanted that. That spark. That feeling of love. That feeling of belonging. Family. Maybe even children. 

It seemed he was unlucky when it came to love. His last relationship had ended in utter disaster. Three years he had spent with Lorraine. A rollercoaster of love and lust; it had blinded him to the truth. He didn't realize, truly realize, that Lorraine was out for her fifteen minutes of fame until the very end.

He never thought he would be betrayed like this; stabbed in the heart by the one woman he had brought home to meet his mom; essentially the one woman he'd loved. Or so he thought. But the day those pictures surfaced - _private ones only her and him knew about_ \- he knew who kept leaking their locations, their arrivals, and their outings.

He had never been this hurt. He had never been this furious. He had never lost his temper with anyone; but when he confronted Lorraine it quickly escalated and he ended up throwing a picture-frame through his big screen TV. Shocked at his action, he left, and hasn't attempted to contact Lorraine since.  

His heartbreak made him cold at times, almost cross, and it made him careful around other people. It made him suspicious of anyone trying to start a conversation outside his usual actor obligations. His privacy had been invaded and he felt exposed. Privacy had always been very important to him. It was more to protect his family really. After all, they didn't choose to be famous. He, however, did. And whenever he went home to see his family, he wanted it to be just that: family time. Lorraine had destroyed a very important part of his life, and his family almost paid the price. Anger overcame him. His fists clenched up. 

He must have had a look of frustration on his face thinking about the last month because James interjected. "You're thinking about her again aren't you? God, Oscar. If I had known she was that kind of woman, I would have NEVER introduced you to her." James looked at Oscar with a guilt-filled face.

"It's not your fault, man. I guess you never truly know anyone," Oscar sighed. He looked out the window, getting lost in thoughts of his ex girlfriend. She was a good kisser, and a better lover. Sometimes he wasn't sure what he missed more; loving someone or just being close to a warm body. He shook his head. "Snap out of it" he said under his breath, still looking out the window.

Initially, Oscar had planned to explore Seattle that day, with James doubling as a personal tour guide. He wanted to get to know Seattle's people, its pace, its beauty and quirks, but when the rain picked up, people scurried to find cover, and Oscar and James decided to flee to a small coffee shop near Pike's Place Market.

The rain came and went in erratic patters, so instead, the two decided to do some people watching, take some notes, listen to accents, feel the city's heartbeat while staying put; try to take in all it had to offer while enjoying some hot coffee; and what was probably Oscar's third piece of strawberry shortcake. He already felt his waist expanding. He hoped the rain would stop soon so he could walk off all the extra sugar he had just consumed. He wasn't afraid to eat calorie laden treats, or even gain a couple of pounds, but he also knew the movie industry's cruelty towards anyone displaying more than what they ought to weigh.

Oscar was still looking out the window, sipping on his cup of coffee, when he spotted blur of a bright color in the sea of grey coats and umbrellas. "That's one veeerrryy blue raincoat," he said turning to James.

"The umbrella is even brighter," James laughed. 

Oscar returned his attention to the blue coat. He hadn't noticed that the person in was also carrying a pink umbrella.  "Well there's someone who isn't giving into the gloom of it all," Oscar said with a light laugh. The person stumbled towards the coffee shop, closed their umbrella, and entered. Oscar was intrigued. He turned around so he could see who was bold enough to defy the grey feel of the city. 

People kept blocking his view at first but when he finally caught a glimpse, he saw a face that was weathered yet warm. A great big smile beamed in his direction; a woman with messy strawberry-blond hair and rosy cheeks.  She didn’t just smile his way, but waved as well. Oscar was perplexed. Did he know her? Did she know him? He was about to wave back when James got to his feet. "ELISE!" James shot out, "I should've known it was you. Only you would wear such bright colors on such a murky day." The two embraced in a tight hug.  

Oscar got to his feet. "Elise. What a beautiful name," he thought. James and Elise laughed before finally turning to Oscar. "Oscar, this is Elise. My sister-in-law," James said.

"Your sister-in-law? I didn't know your wife had siblings," Oscar said with a surprised voice. He looked up and down at Elise, not in a judging manner but in a surprised kind of way. Elise looked nothing like her sister, Christine. Christine was tall, taller than him, very thin, and shy. Elise was short, a little curvy but athletic, and seemed a little more forward. Oscar was still looking over Elise. He hadn't noticed her extended hand.

"So is shaking hands an oddity, or...?" Elise said with a hint of a German accent. 

Oscar shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare like that. It's just you look nothing like Christine." Oscar stretched out his hand. "I'm Oscar, Oscar Isaac Hernandez."

Elise took his hand and shook it. "Well nice to meet you, Oscar, Oscar Isaac Hernandez," Elise chuckled. 

Oscar didn't want to let go of her hand. Her grip was strong but her hand was soft. There was something confident about it, something confident about her. She continued smiling at him, and he  felt his heart pick up the pace.

"May I have my hand back now?" Elise asked with a laugh. Oscar let go. His ears turned a little red. He was instantly smitten with Elise. She exuded a warmth he couldn't steer away from. A comparison shot into his mind. The warmth he felt had been amiss with Lorraine. Why did he have to think like that right now? 

Elise didn't seem as taken aback by Oscar. It threw him off a bit. He was used to women swooning over him, or at least stand with slacked jaws, but she didn't seem impressed. Maybe she didn't know who he was. That would have been a nice change for him. Or maybe she did but just didn't care about his fame. After all, James wasn't just his agent but he had worked with, and for, people like Tom Hiddelston and Benedict Cumberbatch; and Oscar was sure she knew that James worked with celebrities.

"Maybe those were more her type," Oscar thought to himself, and he felt his heart sink a little bit. "Maybe she liked tall guys. Tall, English guys," his thoughts raced. He ran his hand through his black curls. "Snap out of it!" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Elise asked. 

"So again, I didn't know Christine had siblings," Oscar diverted while all three sat down at the table.

"I'm sure she's mentioned Elise," James said. "You just haven't met her because she wasn't at the wedding."

"Oh?" Oscar raised an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me!" Elise side-eyed Oscar while she was taking off her coat. "It's not like I didn't want to be there. I was just busy with..."

"She was deployed as language expert and couldn't just take leave," James interjected in a calming voice when he heard Elise's voice elevate. "Let me get you some coffee and cake," James said as he got up and left the table. 

Elise turned her attention to Oscar. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I have a temper," Elise continued more calmly. "Anyways, Christine and I are half sisters. Same mother, two different dads. That's why we don't look much alike." That explained a lot. Oscar wondered if Elise looked more like her father or her mother in that moment. 

One thing was certain, English wasn't her first language as her accent gave her away. He liked that. He liked meeting people who weren't originally from the U.S. He liked hearing their stories, especially their first impressions of America. Although Oscar was born in Guatemala, he wasn't raised there. Instead, his family moved to the States when he was little, so he couldn't recount his first impression of this vast country, so he always loved hearing other people's first impressions.

He had a million questions for Elise already, but those had to wait because when he looked in her direction, Elise looked over to where James was standing in line. She made some hand gestures that looked like a strawberry, and a motion that looked like a mountain of something. Her signaling made Oscar chuckle. She shot him a look from the side, and his smile quickly turned into a trained ‘I'm so sorry’ puppy look.

Oscar continued to glance at Elise. Although, he was more subtle about it now that he knew that she was aware of him looking. He would've remembered her if Christine had mentioned Elise before, but Christine wasn't a big talker, and her past was just as mysterious as Elise. He tried to recall if he'd seen pictures of Elise in his friends' apartment. He tried to recall if there were any family pictures on the walls at all. He wouldn't have forgotten that smile if he'd seen at least a picture of her. No chance. He shook his head again, refocusing on Elise.

The light hit her profile in such a way that it gave her a soft glow. He hadn't noticed the fine lines around her eyes and her mouth at first. Most men would've been turned off, but Oscar thought she looked even prettier now that he saw more definition on her face. She was maybe 30; 32 tops. Her hair was just about shoulder length and swept to one side, still a little messy, which he for some odd reason adored.

Her eyes were grey with the slightest hint of green. When she moved around a little more, he glimpsed part of a tattoo on the back of her neck. He couldn't quite make out what it said because the collar of her shirt covered most of it. Oscar's eyes followed her movement when she lifted her arm to raise her scarf above her head, and for a short second he saw something that made him want to find out more about this woman.

Elise placed the scarf over the chair. Still facing the line, she looked to make sure that her brother-in-law bought the right cake. Oscar checked her over again, moving his gaze between Elise and his journal. Elise looked relaxed but professional. She was wearing a white button down blouse, with the two top buttons undone, tucked into black slacks.  She wore black leather boots. On her left wrist was a watch with a large face with what looked like an anchor. A thin silver necklace was draped around her neck and on it hung two gold rings.

She occasionally would play with the rings, griping them tightly now and then. And for a moment, the confidence from earlier seemed to have waned. There was something fragile about her, something that made him want to reach out and ask if she was ok, but Oscar didn't dare ask questions now. He was afraid she might get upset, like she did earlier.

For now, he enjoyed the view. She was beautiful in a classic and soft Hollywood kind of way but didn't seem to know it, or at least didn't seem to care, which made her more attractive to him. She swiped her hair behind her ear, still looking in the direction of the line. A small dragon with sapphire eyes clasped around her ear came to light. She would feel it occasionally as to make sure it was still there. It was the only thing that was out of the norm for her professional get up. Maybe another way to defy an expected social standard, and he adored it already.

He was lost in his gaze when Elise turned towards Oscar. He quickly tried to look at his journal, but he knew he had failed when Elise smirked his way. "Finally!!!" she exclaimed. James returned with a large cappuccino, and a strawberry shortcake with what seemed an excessive amount of whip cream. "Exactly the way I like it," Elise grinned and then she took a large bite.  

Oscar looked a bit shocked and then grinned "Wow, hungry?"

"Just enjoying life," Elise muffled while trying to chew the piece of cake she had just stuffed in her mouth. "So. What are we getting Christine?" Elise asked, facing James. "I was thinking she needs a trip. Maybe to England. Or New York?" Elise huffed.

"How about you finish your cake before we talk so you don't spray us with crumbs," James laughed. Elise stuck out her tongue. 

Clearly, Elise and James had known each other for a while. Oscar wouldn't have been able to explain their rapport otherwise. Even so, Oscar was just as surprised at James that he hadn't mentioned her. He kept telling himself he'd remember Elise, but maybe he'd forgotten. After all, why would he have looked after other women while he had been in, what he thought, a great relationship. He shook his head again. "Focus," he told himself.

Oscar rested his chin between  his left index and thump and contently watched Elise. He had never seen a woman eat like that. Without a care. Elise wasn't a messy eater in any way but she wasn't exactly afraid to take big bites. She was the polar opposite of some of the women he had met in the movie industry. He liked that Elise was being herself. He liked that she wasn't impressed or startled by him. He liked her. No, he adored her, and he only just met her. 

Elise finished her cake and slowly sipped on her coffee. She looked impatiently at James "Ok, so you called me to come here so we can talk about Christine's present. Any idea?"

"Is it a birthday present?" Oscar asked.

"No, it's a promotion," James expressed with a large amount of pride on his face. "Christine finally got the job as principal at Hamilton International. She's worked hard to get to this point, so I figured I'd, - **we'd** -, get her something. A trip sounds nice, though. Maybe a music weekend? Elise, you know what music she likes. Isn't there some kind of festival she'd want to go to?"  

A wide grin came over Elise's face. It was as though she had the perfect idea already and just didn't want to say until she heard the right words. "Well," she pondered, "There's a festival in August here in Washington. It'd be perfect because it's towards the end of summer break. And her favorite band is putting the whole thing together." Her smile widened. 

James rolled his eyes. He was afraid of the words he might hear next, because when it came to music, all Christine and Elise talked about, when the two were together or over the phone, was this banjo-wielding, folk-rock-sounding band from England. "Let me take a guess here," he proceeded before Elise even had the chance to say the name. "Mumford and Sons. Right? Am I right?" 

There was a hint of disdain in his voice but Elise wouldn't have any of it. "Don't take that tone with me!" her voice was elevated, again. "She's never seen them live. EVER. I've seen them like five times, and you’ve even met them, personally! Which she is still upset about by the way, and so am I. You're just scared she might run away with Marcus and live the rock star life," Elise laughed loudly. 

James didn't seem amused at first but he did turn his frown into a small chuckle. "Tell me something, Oscar," Elise faced him. "How many beautiful women does my brother-in-law work with?" Oscar was completely stumped by this question, and the look of surprise and sheer fear didn't help. "You don't have to answer that. I know he works with beautiful women, but unlike him, my sister isn't this insecure. Really, James. Do you think she'd leave you for a musician? Especially with a baby. Not to mention Marcus is married and I'm certain his wife has a baby on the way." Elise looked flustered.

James nodded. "Now that you say it like that, it does seem a bit ridiculous. I guess the trip would be nice. Where is it at?"

"Walla Walla," Elise calmed down. "Whatta whatta?" James asked. Oscar was amused by this exchange. He knew Marcus Mumford personally. In fact, James knew he knew Marcus. But Oscar bit his tongue. Any mention and it may have put Elise over an edge. Not to mention that it seemed to confirm what Elise's type was: English and tall.

Elise definitely had fire in her eyes. Something you only see when a person is passionate about something. He liked that. He had never seen that kind of fire in Lorraine, and he started to wonder what he ever saw in that woman. His thoughts drifted. He looked out the window while James and Elise discussed plans on how many tickets to get. After a while, all he heard was the rain. 

He must have truly fazed out when he heard his name on repeat a few times in the distance. "Oscar? Oscar!" He turned around. Elise was standing with her coat on and her scarf wrapped around her neck. "So are you going to be there?" she asked.

"Where?" he replied with a genuine undertone of surprise.

"Christine's promotion party. This Saturday. Will you be there?"

 "Yes," Oscar smiled.

"Ok good, because I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to give you my number," Elise grinned. "Gotta run!" She shook Oscar's hand and gave James a quick hug, and then she was gone. 

"Wow. What just happened?" Oscar asked James with a confused look.

James laughed. "Looks like she took a liking to you. She's usually not like this. More reserved than this."

Up until this point Oscar was unsure if Elise liked him at all. Despite her warm smile and passion for music, he had a difficult time reading her. There was a constant switch between genuine warmth and masked fragility. "So you've known her for a while then?" Oscar asked with a little hesitation.

"Remember I told you about my brother, Joseph?" James' face darkened into a pained expression. 

Oscar remembered. It was something James didn't bring up much. And then it hit him. And his heart dropped a little. The thing he saw earlier, on her wrist, when Elise had removed her scarf. It was a sign of pain for sure. Oscar couldn't help but think about her now. "She wasn't what she seemed," he thought to himself. Her confidence masked the pain that caused her scar. Still, a smile came across his face when he thought about her and that warmth of hers and the way her skin felt when he shook her hand. His thoughts drifted again, and the two men continued to silently watch people pass by the window on this very grey day. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Oscar!” A loud knock on the door woke him up. “Breakfast is ready. You gotta get up. Interview in an hour!” James’ voice boomed through the closed door. Oscar groaned into his pillow. He reached for his phone to see the time. Friday, 06:30 a.m. the screen displayed. He didn’t mind getting up early, but last night he had had the sweetest dream about Elise; his best friend’s sister-in-law, and whom he only just met yesterday. 

“Elise,” he whispered. He liked how her name rolled off his tongue. He wanted to drift back to sleep to see her warm smile and grayish eyes. His eyelids became heavy again. A soft smile overcame him when he felt his mind sinking back into the dream…

“OSCAR!” James yelled sternly.

“I’m up! I’M UP!” he yelled back.

“For god’s sake, can you two be any louder?” Christine’s voice sounded angry from behind the door. A muffled crying indicated that they had clearly woken up Chloe, Oscar's six month old goddaughter. 

Oscar got out of his warm bed. A quick cold shower woke him up completely. He forwent shaving his face, again. “A couple of days of stubble isn’t too bad,” he thought to himself.  He fixed his hair with wax, which made his curls look extra dark and extra curly. A quick glance out the window from his guest room  revealed another day of cold Seattle rain. Oscar sighed. He opened the mahogany dresser and  pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a grey body hugging sweater. He grabbed his black hoodie, leather jacket, and his leather boots, and finally found his way to the kitchen where James was reading the paper. 

  
Oscar had been staying at his friends’ apartment for the past week. He wanted to get a room at a hotel, but James insisted. “It’ll be more home-like. And you have a place to cook if you need,” he had explained. Oscar admitted that it was nice to stay in an apartment that was filled with people who welcomed him, who talked to him, and who included him in their lives. After his break up with Lorraine a month earlier, he went back to his old place to grab a few things for his trips around the world. He was relieved when he didn’t find Lorraine waiting. Only the big screen T.V. reminded him about his anger, and the pain he felt from her betrayal.  

His apartment felt cold and empty that day, and for now he was unsure if he’d ever return to that place again. All he knew was that his latest movie could not have been released at a better time. The promotion tour of Ex Machina had kept him busy; busy enough to take his mind of Lorraine. But when it was all done, he felt like he didn’t know where to go. So James invited him to stay in Seattle. The fact that another project came his way while staying here was pure coincidence, but a welcome one nonetheless.   


“Good morning,” James frowned, folding the newspaper and throwing it on the table. His tone was as grumpy as his face. “Did you forget to set your alarm? Or did you forget about the interview?” he asked grudgingly.

“Sorry,” Oscar replied, with puppy eyes.

 “Give him a break. Can’t you see the man is still heartbroken?” Christine interjected. She sounded tired and still a little upset that they had woken up Chloe, but her face softened when she saw a dreamy look on Oscar’s face. “Unless it was something else that kept him dreaming.”

“Oh?” James raised an eyebrow.

Oscars ears turned red. He quickly turned to the counter to get a cup of coffee from the machine, but really he didn’t want his friends to see that he was slightly embarrassed by the fact that Christine was right.

“Ready to go?” he asked hastily a few seconds later, trying to put on his boots while nibbling on a piece of warm toast.

“Oh now you’re in a hurry,” James smirked. His tone more friendly than earlier. “Care to tell?” he continued, egging Oscar on.

Oscar managed to mumble a “shut up” before he pulled his hoodie over his head, throwing on his leather jacket right after.  James and Christine looked at each other, both raising their brows; code for find out the details. Oscar had already reached the front door waiting for James, when he saw Christine whisper something into James’ ear, followed by a giggle. They glanced his way as he opened the door.

“Stop it,” Oscar said on his way out.

“Stop what?” James asked innocently while he walked out the door  right behind Oscar.

The radio station where the interview was supposed to be held was just a few blocks away, but the rain warranted for a cab ride. Oscar didn’t say a word but he felt James staring at him, smirking and raising his brow occasionally. “Stop it,” Oscar scoffed, but he couldn’t hide his smile when he thought about Elise. He wondered if she was thinking about him at all, or if her last words yesterday were just her way of being friendly. The cab ride was a mere five minutes, and Oscar was glad that their silence was broken when  the cab driver asked for the fare.

There were a few paparazzi waiting by the station’s entrance. The interview had been announced a few days earlier by the radio host, and a celebrity in town was always a big deal. “Well. Up we go,” James said as he looked up the tall building from inside the cab.

Oscar put on his best actor smile. By now he knew how to please the photographers with his red carpet variation of himself. James opened the door, and the flashes went off. Oscar smiled politely and waved for the cameras before James whisked him away to the entrance of the station. “Thank you,” Oscar smiled. For the remaining time at the station, they focused their attention on the interview, something Oscar was glad about since he was almost certain that James wanted to interrogate him about Elise.

An hour later, across town, Elise helped her sister unload a van with belongings from Christine’s old office. The school that had recently hired Christine required her to start working as soon as possible as the former principal had suddenly left. “Why did he quit?” Elise asked.

“Some kind of medical thing,” Christine replied. “It’s kind of sad how I got this position, but I guess when life gives you lemons, right?”

Elise could tell that Christine was excited about this new job. She had worked in education her whole life. Teaching was her first passion, but as time went on she realized that schools are only as great as their administrative teams. So Christine switched from active teaching to managing staff, and now she was here. Principal at one of the best schools in Seattle.

“Head mistress has a nicer ring to it,” Elise proclaimed.

Christine laughed. “You think so?”

“So are you going to expand the language program?” Elise implored.

“I will bring up the idea at some point. It’s a little too soon to spring new ideas to a new team, considering the circumstances of how I got this job and all. Why do you ask? Are you thinking about teaching?” Christine inquired, her eyes narrowing. She had tried to occasionally convince Elise to go into teaching, but traveling was more important to Elise.

“Oh god, no!” Elise countered with a horrified look on her face. Christine let out a loud laugh. The idea of children seemed to instill fear in Elise. Even around Chloe, she was tense and always happy to hand the baby back at the first chance she got.

“Suit yourself,” Christine responded, still laughing. She had learned a long time ago not to continue pushing the matter once Elise said no.

 

When the two women entered the school, Elise let out an audible gasp. “Wow! So much color.”

“Yeah. Remember our schools? Clinic white, dreadful grey tables, and boring linoleum floors,” Christine recounted.

“And don’t forget the awful scratchy uniforms,” Elise said with a shudder, recalling their childhood.

The sisters grew up in former East Germany. Everything was grey and boring back then. Books were limited, opinions oppressed, and education was focused on agricultural and factory related skills. When the revolution came and the iron curtain fell, their parents moved and a new view of the world opened up to them. Both women became hungry for knowledge, and soon a passion for linguistics and traveling ensued, specifically when they realized that they could go anywhere their hearts desired.

They soon reached the office, where they were greeted by the vice principal: a short, older woman over which the sisters seemed to tower. After a quick chat, Christine closed the door and began unpacking the boxes. “So what did you think of him?” Christine grinned.

“Of who?” Elise replied, trying to come across as if she didn’t know that her sister meant Oscar.

“Oh come on!” Christine begged. “You know that I mean Oscar. He’s cute, hmmmm? HMMMM? ” her eyebrows  and forehead wiggled as her smile widened.

“Well first of all, I didn’t get a good look at him because the cafe was packed. Secondly, he hardly spoke a word. Then again, I was in a hurry, and James and I had to figure out,” Elise paused turning her head away. “Nothing… Lastly! I’m starting to get this feeling you and James are trying to set us up,” Elise’s tone became slightly irritated towards the end.

“That’s because he mopes around the apartment all day,” Christine argued rolling her eyes. “Also, what’s the nothing you had to figure out? Tell me, pleeeeeeeeeeeease. Pretty please,” Christine pried.

“Oscar is staying with you guys?” Elise looked surprised, and then annoyed that neither James nor her sister had mentioned this little fact to her.

“Oh?  Well, he just broke up with his girlfriend. He was traveling for a while after that, and then, I guess, he became this lost little puppy. And you know how James is. Always taking in strays. So he offered Oscar to stay. He's been with us for almost a week. He mopes around the apartment. All. Day. Long! He’s not noisy or anything, he just mopes. Moping Oscar with his sad moping puppy eyes.” Christine ended with a low voice while she slumped her shoulders and made a frown  imitating a sad Oscar.

Elise chuckled. “Poor guy,” she whispered. She did remember his eyes, though. And for a second she lost herself thinking about them. His eyes were dark but very kind, and when he smiled, the corners wrinkled up in such a way that his whole face seemed to smile. Elise let out a deep sigh. “You know, for an actor- and I’m guessing here that he’s an actor- he’s not very confident,” Elise contemplated.

“That’s because you can come across as very intimidating,” Christine countered.

Elise laughed. “Me! Intimidating?”  She was not always this confident, but in her profession, she had to learn to be forward because often she was the first person new clients talked to and she liked to leave meetings with a good impression of herself and the company.

“He is, by the way,” Christine said while she stacked books on the shelves.

“He’s what?” Elise helped.

“An actor. A pretty good one at that,” Christine continued.

“I wouldn’t know,” Elise shrugged. “I just haven’t had the time to watch T.V., let alone go to the movies. In fact, I’ll be leaving next week for India, so I won’t have much of a chance to watch anything.”

“You’re always on the go,” Christine frowned. “You really need to stop running, get yourself a new ... significant other, have lots of sex, try starting a family again.”

“Let me stop you right there!” Elise glared at her sister.

“What? I’m not saying give up traveling entirely. I’m just saying settle down. You know! Pick a place to return to on a regular basis. Have children. Or adopt. You’re 34, almost 35. By now you should’ve remarried and…,” Christine stopped when she saw her sister’s thought lines contract into deep creases and her lips narrow to such thin lines that they almost disappeared.

Elise let out a strong huff through her nostrils. Why did her sister not see that she was happy at the moment?

“I’m not saying marry Oscar. I just think you’ll regret if you wait much longer,” Christine maintained. “Plus, Oscar is a really…”

“Don’t say it! Don’t say that! That’s like a jinx,” Elise cried out.

“Fine, I won’t say it then. All I can say is he’s probably better for you than the last relationship you had. Your ex boyfriend was a real… How do I put this politely?… asshole, and don’t deny it. He made you feel like crap about everything you did or said. Not to mention he was stalking your every move. And then... well... he was an asshole.”

Christine was right in that aspect. Elise’s last boyfriend, Frank, was controlling. She couldn’t go anywhere without him wanting proof that she was actually going wherever she said she was going. In the end, Elise’s job was on the line when she kept declining overseas assignments. So one day - _after another rather violent of his outbursts_ \- she pretended to have the flu. She waited until he left for work, packed whatever she could fit into a few suitcases, and stayed with her sister for a couple of days until her company was able to reassign her to a job far away from Seattle, far away from this continent. Six months before her sister’s wedding, Elise had disappeared and no one knew where to find her. Until five months ago, when she showed up at Christine’s doorstep, suitcases in tow and nowhere else to go.

“I never did tell you thank you,” Elise swallowed a deep breath. “So… Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it... but... don’t ever do that again,” Christine responded. “You know what it was like not knowing where you were? I was so worried he had followed you god knows where. I thought you were dead,” tears started forming in Christine’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I know it was selfish and I never meant for you to worry. And I never meant for Frank to show up at your place,” Elise apologized.

She looked at her sister. All those fine lines in her face, the white streaks in her hair, her drastic weight loss, it was all because Elise had left suddenly, not thinking that Frank would go as far as trying to break into her sister’s apartment. But she was scared. Frank had a temper, and she was scared if she had let anyone know where she was, he would have found her for sure. She begged her boss not to reveal the location if anyone ever asked, and he obliged. For that she was grateful.

“James did knock him out,” Christine managed a soft smile. Frank didn’t know that James had already moved into the apartment at that point, so when he tried to open the door with a lock pick, James was already waiting for him. “The look on Frank’s face was priceless,” Christine chuckled. “I really don’t think he ever saw James’ fist coming.” The sisters laughed.

“Good!” Elise shouted, then sighed.

When Elise showed up out of the blue at Christine’s apartment mid November of last year, a little over two and a half years had passed.  Elise remembered the moment her sister opened the door. They both looked shocked. A second later the sisters held each other in a tight embrace, crying. So much had changed in both women’s lives that they ended up talking three days straight. During that time, anger surfaced, apologies flowed, often interrupted by crying and the occasional nap. That same week, Christine helped Elise find an apartment close by, and the two have been almost inseparable since, rebuilding a fragile relationship based on a messed up past.

Christine was angry, and Elise knew that. She glanced at her sister from the side while handing her more books. “You know, I wasn’t upset that you left. I understand why,” Christine explained while she sorted her books. “But a postcard, a phone call, even a text message would have made all of this so much easier,” she had finished stacking books on the shelf, when she  broke down crying.

Elise hugged her sister. “I promise you, I’ll never do that again. I promise. I promise. I promise,” she whispered.

 Christine stepped back and wiped her tears from her face as much as she could. “I hope not, because if you do, I will make sure that you'll never get to eat strawberry shortcake at my house again,” her face looked angry. “You’ll only be allowed to eat chocolate chip cookies, without milk!” she chuckled while tears continued to roll over her cheeks.

Both women took a deep breath. “Let’s call it a day,” Elise said warmly. “Look! The rain stopped. We should go for a walk. I’ve missed Seattle so much, and I know there’s a bakery somewhere near here because I saw it when we drove by. And on the way you can tell me all about Oscar. I’m dying to know more about him.” They put on their coats, grabbed their umbrellas just in case, and took a walk towards the bakery Elise had mentioned.

Frank didn’t come up again for the remainder of the day, instead they talked about their jobs, Chloe, and life. A few times Oscar’s name came up. It made Elise smile, and she was glad the day ended much better than it had begun.  


	3. Chapter 3

 

Beatles fading in.

> _“Oh yeah, I’ll tell you something_  
>  _I think you’ll understand_  
>  _When I’ll say that something_  
>  _I wanna hold your hand_  
>  _I wanna hold your hand_  
>  _I wanna hold your hand…”_

Oscar reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. “The one day I don’t need an alarm,” he grumbled into his pillow. He wanted to throw the phone against the wall and go back to sleep. The chorus of his alarm did make him smile however. It made him think of Elise; his best friend’s sister-in-law, and whom he just met a couple of days ago.

He closed his eyes trying to envision Elise’s warm smile. He imagined what it would feel like to hold her hand while strolling down the boardwalk at Seattle’s waterfront. He wondered what her hair smelled like. He wanted to know if she was ticklish, what her favorite color was, and what countries she had been to. Oscar rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling.

“Elise,” he whispered. He closed his eyes again and touched his lips with his fingertips. He imagined Elise’s lips on his. His smile widened. He imagined she was a good kisser. He thought about how lovely it would be to wake up next to her. Oscar couldn’t get her out of his mind.  He let out a deep sigh as he ran his hands over his face and then through his hair. “I’ve only just met her,” he muttered.

Oscar flipped to his side; his mind was wide awake and focused on Elise. “I might as well get up,” he grumbled. Slowly, he sat up on the edge of the king-sized bed, stretched his arms, and looked out the window hoping for clear skies. Instead, heavy, gray clouds greeted him, but at least it wasn’t raining. It was only 7 am, and despite it being a Saturday, Oscar heard the muffled voices of his friends from the kitchen. He put on a pair of  grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a lightweight sweater. He grabbed his running shoes and hoodie and slowly, like so many times before, made his way to the kitchen.

James and Christine’s apartment was gorgeous to say the least. The two had a large, three bedroom apartment that overlooked the waterfront right by pier 70 in Belltown. The entrance hallway led towards the dining room and kitchen, splitting the apartment into two distinctive areas at its end.

To the left was a hallway that led to the bedrooms. There’s was a large master suite with its own balcony overlooking the piers, and an attached  bathroom covered in black tiles from top to bottom; a second master bedroom with an attached bathroom covered in black marble; and a decently sized nursery between the two massive rooms.  To the right, another hallway led first to the laundry room; then the den, which James used as his office; and a guest bathroom. At the end of that hallway the space opened into a massive, two way split living room with a balcony also overlooking the waterfront. 

The floors, with the exception of the kitchen and bathrooms, were black walnut, only occasionally broken up by beautiful runners which Christine had accumulated during her travels when she was a student. The furniture was mostly in contemporary, simplistic style, often doubling as secret storage for controls, video games, and DVDs. The dining room held a large mahogany table with eight chairs, while the kitchen impressed with its industrial steel fronts and appliances, and an enormous island which doubled as bar style counter for breakfast. 

A baby grand piano, guitars, and various other instruments hanging on walls graced one of the living room sections, while a large leather sofa, big square ottomans, and a big screen TV took up space in the other section. All rooms had large windows that let in natural light making the place look much warmer than it actually was; but if sunlight was a bother, electric blinds could turn the entire apartment into a darkroom. If it hadn’t been for the occasional baby item laying or standing around, one would have never guessed that the two had a six month old baby in the house. 

Oscar stayed in the large master suite with the balcony. When he first arrived in Seattle, he was shocked that this was the room his friends offered him. He thought that he’d inconvenienced them. “I always planned using that room as a guest suite. Makes a visit much nicer, don’t you think?” Christine had explained to him. He couldn’t agree more. 

The room was painted dark blue with bold white trims throughout. Beside the king-sized bed, the room held a large TV on its own stand with a couple of game consoles hidden within. A couple of thin but tall book shelves, filled with magazines and memorabilia, were on each side of the TV stand. To the left of that was the door to the master bathroom, which in itself was grand with a Jacuzzi tub, separate glass shower, double sinks, large mirrors, a sectioned of toilet, and a small closet for towels .

A large mahogany dresser ran almost the entire length of the bedroom wall opposite the tall windows, leaving only enough space for the door that led to a walk in closet.  A desk, a day bed, and a small table with two chairs stood perfectly arranged by the windows.  And at the end of the bed was a leather chest that doubled as another seating option.

Oscar was used to a little luxury when he attended award ceremonies, but even so, his guest room was above all the luxury he'd ever encountered. He didn’t dare ask how much his friends had invested in the place. He was happy he got to wake up in a place like that for a while.

He sighed, then slowly started towards the kitchen, this time paying attention to the hallway walls. A few fine pieces of art hung on the walls. Paintings which were - _in his mind_ \- obviously Christine's choice as they were mostly in rich hues of purple. But no family pictures of any kind. He shrugged it off as a decorative choice.

James and Christine mustn’t have heard him come down the hall, because when he entered the kitchen, the two were engaged in a deep kiss. Oscar coughed lightly to make his presence known, and the two immediately let go of each other. “We’re going to have to put a bell on you or something,” James scowled while he reached for his jacket. He walked over to the stroller and checked on Chloe, who clearly didn’t mind her parents making out, yet.  Christine’s face meanwhile had turned red. She didn’t like getting caught like some teenager. She quickly gathered some bags and put on her coat before she turned to Oscar.

“We’re about to head to the farmer’s market. Anything you need?” she asked, still red in the face.

“A bell,” Oscar replied sarcastically. Christine shot him a look so dangerous it made him take a few steps back. “I’m just kidding. Please, don’t hurt me. James, help?” he laughed.

Christine’s frown changed to a soft but sarcastic smile. She shook her head. “Sometimes, just sometimes, I just want to smack you over the head. Such adolescent behavior,” she continued with a raised brow.  

“Ok, so remember I asked. If there is anything you need, just text us. This will take a little while, but we should be back by noon to set up the living room. We’ll be using the SUV this time, so if you need to go anywhere, the keys to the sedan are by the door. It should work fine now that the engine is fixed. Oh, and by the way, my sister is coming by a little later. She needs to use the Jacuzzi in the guest bathroom. I guess her water heater is out, again!” Christine said as she helped James push the stroller out the door.

“I’ll be out for a run,” Oscar said hastily. “Does she have a key?”

“Yes! I’ll text her and let her know,” he heard Christine yell before the door slammed shut.  

Knowing that Elise would come over made Oscar’s heart jump with joy. He quickly ate a small breakfast and then decided to tidy up his room. When he was satisfied with his result of a quick cleanup - _which basically meant throwing whatever was on the floor and on the bed into the closet_ \- he put on his shoes and hoodie and headed out the door. On the way out he caught a quick glimpse of the kitchen clock.  "Almost 8. I better get running before Elise gets here,“ he said to himself.

\---

Elise had just missed Oscar leaving the building when she rang the doorbell a few minutes later. Since there was no answer, she decided to let herself in. Christine had given her an extra key in case of emergencies, and this was definitely one. Her water heater was once again broken and she desperately wanted to take bath.

"Anybody home?” she yelled. “Hello?” The silence was almost creepy. She let out a little huff before she took off her shoes. On her way to the guest room she stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a tall wineglass and small bottle of chilled Sauternes she knew was always on hand. Elise was about to open the door when she remembered that Oscar was staying at her sister’s apartment. She knocked a few times and then slowly opened the door. “Oscar? Hello? I guess everyone is out?” she proceeded cautiously. 

She knocked on the bathroom door and when no one answered she opened the door just as carefully as she had when she entered the bedroom. “Ok. All mine then,” she said with a smile. She went over to the tub and started the water, slowly adding a little peppermint oil for scent. She left the wineglass and Sauternes in one of the corners. She took her bag  that she had brought along and placed it on the leather chest by the bed. After some digging she took out her change of clothes and neatly placed them on the bed. She went over to the windows closing the blinds, then got out her phone from her pants and texted her sister.

“Hey. Oscar isn’t here. Going to use his bathroom. Really need the Jacuzzi tub.”

“Ok. I let him know you’d be there. Just lock the bathroom door in case he forgot.”

“When will he be back?”

“No clue. Said he’d be out for a run. Might be a while. He runs a few miles when he does.”

“Ok. I’ll try not to take forever.”

“Alright, sis. - ps: do you need anything. At the market.”

“New bottle of Sauternes? Took the last one.”

“Really? At 8:30 in the morning?”

“Luv you!”

“Don’t fall asleep with whatever you’ve planned!!!!!”

“What?”

“I know what wine and Jacuzzi mean.”

“Christine! Sometimes you’re gross. Just gross.”

“No. I’m a grown ass woman who knows stuff.”

“Laterz. _*Winky face*_ ”

Elise raised a brow. Sometimes her sister knew her too well. Elise would’ve forwent what she called her once a month pleasure bath, but she was desperate for some release. And with her water heater broken she had no alternative to her ritual. Elise reached to her chest and took off the thin silver necklace with the two rings, placing it carefully on the table by the window. She took off her clothes, and slid into her white silk robe that she’d brought along. She dug again in her bag. Biting her lower lip, she pulled out two waterproof vibrators. A blue rippled one and a sleek red one. “Hmmmm? Blue or red? Blue or red?” she whispered. “I guess… blue,” she sighed with a smile and threw the red one back into her bag.

Elise took her phone and battery operated blue friend with her to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and leisurely wandered to the sinks. Oscar’s hygiene articles were spread out on the counter surrounding the sinks. She gazed across and  saw a bottle of cologne, opened it, and smelled it. “Nice,” she thought. The fragrance wrapped around her nose. It had a forested scent with a hint of spice to it. She looked further down and caught sight of Oscar’s hair products. “Geez, and I thought I had too much of those,” she uttered.

Elise looked at her phone and opened the music app, chose a relaxing playlist, and  placed the phone on the counter to enhance the sound. She paced slowly to the tub,  placed her vibrator on the edge, and checked the temperature of the water. When she was pleased with the overall feel, she slowly opened her robe and let it glide of her shoulders. Elise loved the feeling of the cold tiles under her feet but her body was aching, so she carefully stepped into the tub and switched on the jets of the Jacuzzi.

Her body was so tense, that when she sat down, she let out a deep, long sigh. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and just enjoyed the relaxing massage the jets provided. After a while, she sat up and filled up her wineglass. The bottle had  just enough to top of the glass; although technically it would’ve been enough to fill two glasses if she’d been proper, but Elise didn’t care for fancy rules at that moment. "This. Is. The  life!“ she quipped while she sipped on her wine. Half a glass and fifteen minutes later, Elise’s body was warm and relaxed. So she retrieved her blue vibrator and slowly submerged it under the water. 

Elise closed her eyes, switched on her blue toy, and slowly let it run across her legs. The finer vibrations of the toy coupled with the streams from the Jacuzzi gave her goose bumps. She added a little more hot water, and then slowly guided the toy near her most sensitive area. Elise took deep breaths as she circled the toy around and around before slowly letting it glide into her. The ripples of the vibrator made her moan whenever she pulled the toy out and slid it back in.  

She let her free hand slide over her breasts and stomach. She imagined she had a lover in the tub with her. Someone who’d caress her every inch and kiss her neck while filling her out. The water made her feel weightless, and the jets continued to massage her every angle. Her breath was getting heavy. She kept biting her lower lip. She felt her stomach tense and her toes tingle when she sped up the movement of the vibrator "So. Close.” she breathed. Her back was arching. She was ready to snap.

 

Then she heard a thud on the door.

“Elise?”

Elise held her breath. “Oh my GOD,” she mouthed.

“Elise, are you ok in there?” a puzzled Oscar asked on the other side of the door.

“Uhhhm… yes?… Yes!… I’m… good!” she yelled. “Oh fuck,” she winced trying to suppress a moan. Elise was so close she wanted to scream.

“Are you sure?” Oscar sounded worried.

“Mmmm hmmmm!” Elise muffled. She bit into her hand as hard as she could stand while she came. “Oh god,” she said trying to hold her breath to prevent making noise. “Errrrmmmm. I mean… Oscar, how long have you been back?” she shouted, breathing heavily.

“I just got in a minute ago. Heard the tub when I walked in my room,” he said. 

“Oh? Oh! Okay. Do you need to use the shower?” Elise asked with agony. She was glad Oscar couldn’t see her face right now. She could tell she had turned a shade of red so bright it probably could’ve rivaled Rudolph’s the Red Nosed Reindeer’s nose. There was a minute of silence. “Oscar?” she called.

“Uhm, no. I’m good. I’ll take a shower after we set up the living room. But I am going to change my clothes real quick, if that’s ok?” he asked awkwardly.

"Of course. Of course! I won’t be much longer. Just going to wash out my hair. What time is it?“ Elise yelled back.

"10 o'clock,” Oscar responded.

Elise’s eyes widened. She had been in the tub for nearly an hour and a half. Her fingertips looked like shriveled prunes, but that was nothing compared to how red her face must have looked. 

Oscar was about to walk to the dresser when he saw Elise’s change of clothes on the bed. He walked over to see what she’d chosen to wear that day. Blue skinny jeans, pink polka dot socks, a white peasant style shirt, and… a plum colored silk bra and matching panties, all neatly spread across the bed. He bit his lower lip. Oscar wanted to touch her undergarments. “Nope,” he shook his head. “Bad Oscar, bad, bad Oscar,” he told himself. He smiled. His eyes trailed to the end of the bed where he saw Elise’s bag. He walked closer. Without touching the bag, he glanced into it. 

A wide grin overcame Oscar’s face. He looked to the bathroom door before he finally walked to the dresser. He pulled out black boxer briefs, black jogging pants, and a black t-shirt. He turned to look towards the restroom door and changed quickly out of his sweat drenched clothes, balled them up, and threw them into the hamper in the walk in closet. He walked over to the bathroom, took another glance into Elise’s bag on his way, and knocked on the door.

“Yes?!” he heard Elise yell.

“So… You sure you’re ok?” he asked with a smug undertone.

“Yes. Just finishing up with taking a bath.” Elise said.

“Just the bath?” Oscar interrogated with a wide smile on his face.

“Yup. Yup, just a bath,” Elise’s voice cracked.

“Alright, well I’m going to start cooking some brunch. Come and join me, will you?” he inquired.

“Ok, I’ll be there in 15 or 20 minutes,” she almost squeaked the last words. Elise knew exactly why Oscar asked about her bath. 

She listened intently and when she heard him close the bedroom door, she dunked her head in the water and let out a scream. She’d never been so embarrassed in her life. Not even when her parents had walked in on her and Joe. Elise swiftly scrubbed her body with lavender soap, and washed out her hair, just like she said she would. She got out of the tub and grabbed one of the towels from the closet. After she dried off, she gathered her things and slowly opened the bathroom door. When she didn’t see Oscar, she made a dash for the door to the hallway and locked it.

She walked over to the bed to get dressed. Just before she reached the leather chest, she froze and stared mortified into her bag. Right there, in plain view, was the red vibrator, and next to it a handwritten note. She picked up the note and read the scribbles which were clearly jotted down at a fast speed. _“So who’s he? *signed with a badly drawn smiley face and Oscar’s name*”_ the note read. Elise stood there. She wanted the earth to split open and swallow her whole. It wasn’t enough that he had probably heard her pleasure herself but he saw one of her toys, too?

She looked up at the ceiling. “If you could do me the honor and just smite me right now, right here, that’d be great, mmmmmmkay?!” The silence indicated that she had to deal with this head on, but all she wanted was to become invisible so she could sneak out the front door.

Prayer unanswered, Elise got dressed, dried her hair, and attempted to put on some lightweight make up before she headed to the kitchen. She walked as slowly as humanly possible. “Should I make a dash for it?” she asked herself, but before she had the chance to pick up the speed, Oscar’s head popped out of the kitchen door.

“I’m waiting for you so I can cook brunch. You said 15.” A wide smile graced his face before he disappeared again.

“Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it,” Elise huffed as she slowly entered the kitchen through the adjacent dining room. Oscar greeted her with a smug grin on his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Elise’s face was bright red when she finally made her way to the kitchen. “What am I going to say?… Oh god!…” she paused. “What if he stood by the door the whole time and listened?” she panicked. Moments earlier, Oscar had found her red vibrator in her bag and left her a note. _“So who’s he?“_ signed with a badly drawn smiley face and Oscar’s name.

 

Elise had been in the guest bathroom of her sister’s apartment, taking a hot bath in the Jacuzzi tub, enjoying some much needed self-satisfying relaxation time, when Oscar had suddenly knocked on the door. The shock of getting caught in such a delicate moment had made her entire body tense up. So now, not only was she as red as a fresh cooked lobster, but her body ached worse than it had before she took the bath.

 

"You’re late,” Oscar said as he focused on cutting a  green bell pepper.

Elise glanced at the fridge. “In and out,” she whispered under her breath as she darted for the large appliance.

“Stop right there!” Oscar’s voice boomed.

Elise froze mid run. The sudden halt made her slide and almost trip but she caught herself on the edge of the kitchen island. “I’m hungry,” Elise yelped as she pulled herself up. She wanted to grab a snack and then disappear to the living room and watch TV, but Oscar raised his brow and pointed to the cutting board where he had started prepping vegetables for the meal. 

 

“Well after that bath, I’d be hungry, too,” Oscar smirked.

“Okay! So you saw,” Elise gritted through her teeth. “And you heard,” her brows and eyes narrowed.

“Saw and heard what?” Oscar denied innocently. “I’m just telling you to stop, because I’m cooking brunch. Don’t want to ruin your appetite now, do you?” he continued with a serious voice, and raised brow.

“Stop that!” Elise scowled.

 “What?” Oscar said, raising his brow again.

“That?!” Elise pointed to his brow.  She was getting annoyed.

“Well maybe… ,” Oscar slowly walked towards her. “… next time you bring your boyfriend over…” he wiped his hands on a towel. “… you should lock all the doors,” he finished as he stopped right in front of her.

Elise wanted to punch his arm for that remark. Instead, she couldn’t help but gaze into his big dark eyes. 

 

Oscar had moved close enough that she could feel the heat from his body against hers. Elise stood completely still. She wasn’t scared but confused by her own inability to look away from him. She was mesmerized by his eyes. Her lips parted and her breaths became deeper. She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second.

Oscar stood so close that his scent enveloped her. Forrest. Rain. Spice. Salt. Sugar. She could almost taste it.

 

“So?” Oscar asked, moving his body even closer.

“So what?” Elise fluttered her eyes open, feeling  her heart rate jump.

“Who is he? I’m sure you’ve got a name for him,” Oscar interrogated with a slightly tilted head. He was so close, Elise saw the vein on his neck pulsate. Oscar’s gaze was fixed on her face. He tried to read her reactions as he moved closer, yet. Elise felt like she was being taunted, but somehow it didn’t bother her. 

“No name. But he does have a friend,” she said in a higher pitch. Her eyes trailed from his neck over his jaw line to his lips.

Oscar raised his brow in surprise. “Really? Was he the one that got the honor of sharing the tub with you?” he asked with a smug undertone.

 “Wouldn’t you like to know,” Elise breathed.

 

He gently placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Elise was surprised that she didn’t resist. Oscar leaned in. His lips were so close to Elise’s left ear, she felt his breath on her lobe. “Did he satisfy your needs for the day?” he whispered into her ear.

Elise turned her head. How badly she wanted to brush his neck with her lips. “Yes,” she whispered back, holding her breath. She secretly hoped Oscar would steal a kiss. Just one.

Instead, Oscar let go of her hips, stepped back, and smiled. “Good,” his eyes wandered over her body. “Good,” he repeated as he walked back to the cutting board. 

 

Elise exhaled. She suddenly felt dizzy. Her steps heavy, she barely reached the barstool next to the island. Her hand grazed a glass on top of the counter. The clatter of its fall surprised Oscar.

“Elise!” he called out as he rushed to her side. The color had drained from her face. “Oh my god. Elise, are you ok? Elise?” Oscar held her up. “I was kidding about not eating, sweetie,” he grew concerned.

“I’m ok. I’m ok. I just… need to sit down,” Elise said weakly. “I haven’t eaten anything, yet,” she continued. “Only had a glass of wine when I took my bath,” she confessed. She had no clue why she told him that. She wanted to lie, but she couldn’t fib around him, so the truth slipped out.

 

“Do you want to go lie down?” Oscar asked warily.

“No, no. I just need something to eat,” Elise could barely hold up her own weight.

“Well I can’t move. If I do, you’ll fall over. How about a tangerine? Hmmm? Hold on to my waist,” Oscar guided her arms around his waist. He reached for a tangerine in a nearby bowl and peeled it for Elise. “Here,” he said as he fed Elise a piece of the sweet citrus fruit. 

 

Elise didn’t want to let go. Oscar felt warm, and he smelled fantastic. Perfect, really. But as she continued to eat, her strength slowly returned to her. So she let go, reached for another tangerine, peeled it, and ate that one as well.

“I’m so sorry,” Oscar apologized. His face looked pained with worry.

“It’s my own fault,” Elise countered. “I really should’ve eaten some breakfast.”

“You sure you’re ok?” Oscar inquired. “Yes. Really, I am.” Elise said trying to fake a big smile.

“Alright, I’m going to go back over there,” Oscar pointed to the cutting board. “But the second I see you tilt, I’ll make you go lie down,” he said sternly.

 

“Got it,” Elise gave him a thumbs up. There was an awkward silence, only broken by the noises of a knife cutting vegetables. Oscar kept a close eye on Elise. She reached for the bowl again and grabbed a banana. She peeled it slowly and then bit down on the soft flesh of the fruit. Oscar let out a chuckle.

“Whatshh tsho funny?” Elise mumbled with a full mouth.

“I was just thinking… at least you picked a realistic size,” Oscar grinned.

Elise coughed as she choked on a small piece of banana. “Excuse me?” she replied as she sat up straight.  

 

“A realistic size for what?” a familiar voice asked behind her.

“Heya James,” Oscar smirked.

Elise froze again. “Could this day get any worse?” she hissed.  

"You alright, Liz? You look a little pale in the face,“ James gestured around his own face.

"I’m great. Just peachy!” Elise clenched her jaw and lips into a painfully thin smile.

“Oh kay!?” James replied awkwardly,  looking at Oscar with a perplexed expression.

 

“Size of the chef knife,” Oscar blurted out. “Elise picked the right size for a chef knife. She was just about to help me cook…” Oscar looked at the clock on the wall. It showed 11:15. “… cook some lunch,” he looked at Elise who in turn threw him a questioning and shocked stare.

“Really?” James stared at Elise.

“Yup, just about to start cooking.” she got up from the chair, still a little wobbly, and made her way to Oscar. “Good going!” she whispered angrily from the corner of her mouth.

“What?” Oscar whispered back as he pulled up his shoulders.

 

“You? You’re going to cook?” James’ eyes narrowed. “You!  Elise. Nadine. Redfield., are going to cook?” James asked again. He looked between Elise and Oscar. Then he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

“Did I miss something?” Oscar side-eyed Elise whose face had clearly taken on some color again.

“Just wait for it,” she grumbled. 

 

A booming laugh came from the hallway. “There. It. Is,” Elise dropped her head on her chest as she extended her hand in a dramatic fashion in the direction of the door. James returned with a basket of produce, still laughing.

“AHAHAHAHAHA,” he gasped for air. “Oscar, I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he said as he continued to laugh. “Liz doesn’t cook!”

 

“Oh? Well she’s a busy woman, traveling and taking long baths,” Oscar grinned. Elise shot Oscar a fierce look. She was clearly not amused by his last statement.

“Let me clarify,” James snorted. Little tears formed on the outside corners of his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. “Liz doesn’t cook because… because… because she doesn’t know how!” his voice echoed. “One time,…one time,…” James laughed so hard he had to steady himself by placing his hands on his knees. “…one time, Elise tried to make pancakes,” James’ voice was getting hoarse. “Liz, tell him. Tell him what happened,” he held his stomach and could barely breathe.

 

Elise rolled her eyes.  "I burned the pancakes to a crisp,“ she said matter of fact'ly.

"The whole kitchen… the whole kitchen was covered in smoke,” James had finally caught his breath. His laugh was mocking Elise.

“Don’t forget about the time she nearly burned down the house when she didn’t set the timer on the oven, and the heat was too high, so the pizza caught on fire,” Christine said when she walked through the door, with Chloe in her arms. 

 

“Oh great. You too?! Huh? Okay, let’s just get all my kitchen fails out in the open right now!” Elise sounded frustrated. She turned to Oscar. “Another time, I was trying to make a casserole. Everything was perfect. Except! I had turned the wrong dial. So instead of preheating the oven, the casserole sat on the stovetop, heating up that way,” Elise’s voice was irritated.

“It was a good thing we weren’t in the kitchen because the whole thing blew up,” James said shaking his head, still laughing.

 

“I also tried to boil eggs, and I kind of forgot, and they just burned right into the pot. And another time I was trying to make a smoothie. I mean who could fuck that up, right? I forgot to replace the lid. And no one, NO ONE, ever told me to leave more space when baking cookies, so when I tried my luck at that, it turned into one giant cookie. Scorched on the outside and raw in the centre. YUMMY. And don’t get me started on how many times I fucked up trying to cook an egg sunny side up” she caught her breath as she finished with an agitated sarcastic undertone.

“Well those are kind of difficult,” Oscar replied. Elise glared at him.

 

Oscar wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or hold Elise in his arms. “O… O… Ohhhhhh kay. So, I’ll teach you ?” he stumbled out the words with a warm smile towards Elise instead.

James and Christine glanced at each other. “Just keep the fire extinguisher close by,” James laughed as he left the kitchen to get the rest of the groceries from the SUV. Elise threw a roll of paper towels after him.

“He doesn’t mean it,” Christine apologized when she saw Elise’s face.

“Oh, I know. Good thing that man treats you well, even though he is an ass sometimes; otherwise I’d question why you ever married him,” Elise composed herself.

“Look who’s talking. I wasn’t the first to marry into this sense of humor,” Christine argued, then halted when she caught what she had just said. “Oh, honey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound like a bad thing,” she retracted.

“I know,” Elise said with a thin smile.

 

“Well, I’m going to go and put Chloe to bed. Going get some rest as well. You two be good now. And don’t burn down my apartment!” she glanced at Elise.  

"I think my brother-in-law is rubbing off on her,“ Elise shook her head. She was about to walk out of the kitchen when Oscar stopped her.

"Where are you going?” he asked.

“I was just going to see if Christine needs help,” Elise declared. 

 

“I think she’s doing just fine. Come here!” Oscar commanded softly.

Elise walked his way. She liked his voice. It sounded velvety, with a hint of an accent that she couldn’t quite place. One thing was sure, Elise liked more than his voice. She finally had time to check him out and the more she got to see him move around, the more she liked what she saw. The day she met Oscar at the café, it was so crowded and loud, she had difficulty focusing, but now it proved much easier to take in his looks and mannerisms despite still being embarrassed about the Jacuzzi incident.

 

Oscar was taller than her. At least half a head taller, which placed him at about 5'9". He had gorgeous curly black hair with single grey hairs in between and a small grey, almost white, patch at the top. Elise already knew she liked his eyes. Warm, kind, and welcoming, with long lashes, they always wrinkled at the corners when he smiled. His brows were perfect. His nose was the right size for his face. And when his lips formed to a wide smile, creases appeared on his cheeks, deeper on left than the right. 

 

Elise bit her lower lip. She let her eyes wander over his body, just like he had done to her earlier. Oscar had a nice built to him. Evenly proportioned and fit.

“Are you seriously checking me out right now?” Oscar asked.

Elise’s eyes trailed back up. She tilted her head. “You did the same thing earlier,” she grinned.

Oscar made himself tall. He stepped back from the counter.  Then he slowly turned around, modeling his looks. “Like what you see?” he chuckled.

 

Elise laughed. She gestured for him to keep turning in a circle while she looked up and down his body. “Stop!” she ordered. Oscar obliged. “Nice ass,” she nodded. “Thank you,” Oscar looked down over his back. “Takes hard work to keep that in shape,” he wiggled his brows.

“Oh geez. The two of you need to get a room,” James scoffed as he dropped of the last basket of groceries. Elise and Oscar started laughing. “Could you at least put away the ice cream and milk before setting the kitchen ablaze,” James said.

Elise huffed. “Ass.”

“I know,” James looked down his own backside imitating Oscar. “Lots of pizza and beer,” James mocked before he walked out. Elise heard him laughing in the hallway.

 

She rolled her eyes, then put away the cold items from the baskets. A couple of minutes later, she finally stood next to Oscar. He had waited patiently while he watched her every move. “Ok, so let’s start with the stovetop,” he said.

“Wow, you want me to bring down the house already, huh?” Elise asked sarcastically.

“Is your cooking really that bad?” Oscar countered, doing the raised brow thing Elise was starting to get accustomed to.

“You clearly didn’t listen when my sister said I almost burned down the house,” Elise frowned. Oscar chuckled before his face changed to an alarmed look. He shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Ok, see the dials? The little dots next to them indicate which burner will get hot when you turn them on,” he instructed.

“I know that,” Elise felt patronized.

“Ok, so you’re going to pre-heat those two pans. The red one at medium heat, and the iron-cast at low-medium heat. You want to use burners where the pans sit perfectly on top, that way, you don’t lose heat or under-heat when you’re cooking ,” Oscar pointed to two pans next to the stovetop.

Elise grabbed them and did as he instructed.

“In the red pan, you’re going to add some oil, just enough to cover the bottom with a thin layer, and then you’re going to add two tablespoons of unsalted butter,” he continued calmly.

Elise again did as instructed. "That’s not so difficult,” she proclaimed.

 

“Alright. So now to cut some potatoes,” Oscar turned to the kitchen island and gathered four medium potatoes. “We’re going to make potato hash. I already prepped and cut the bell peppers, onions, and garlic,” he pointed at the bowl with the cut vegetables. “I want you to cut these into half inch slices and then cube them. So pick a knife and let me see how you would cut the potatoes,” Oscar told Elise. She gulped. There were several different knives on the counter. She had no clue which was the correct one.

 

“We’re not peeling the potatoes?” she stalled.

“Nope, I already scrubbed them. See how the skin is nice and clean. It’s also very delicate, so they’ll cook through just fine with the skin on,” he explained while he rolled one of the potatoes in his hand.

 

Elise mentally traced his fingers when he did so. Oscar placed the potato on the board and looked at Elise. She took a deep breath and went for a long knife with a wide smooth blade that narrowed at the tip. She turned to look at Oscar.

“Good choice,” he said, looking pleased. “Ok so let me see you cut one of the potatoes.”

Elise held the knife tightly as she cut through one potato back and forth until it met the cutting board.

 

“Stop,” Oscar said. He took the knife from her hand and balanced it on his fingertips. “This is a pretty heavy knife. Nicely balanced and very, VERY sharp,” he ran his thumb over the edge of the knife without breaking his skin. “You want to let the blade do most of the work for you. So you’re going to hold the knife close to the blade. Like this, with your thumb and index actually holding the blade, and the rest of your fingers lightly wrapping around the handle. Like this,” Oscar demonstrated.  Elise’s gaze followed his arm as he took her right hand with his and positioned her fingers to hold the knife properly. Oscar’s touch sent a small bolt of electricity up her hand. His fingertips were a little rough but warm. “Good,” he smiled.

 

“Alright. Now with your left hand-  your guiding hand-  you’re sort of going to make a claw, like this,” Oscar instructed.

“A claw, huh?” Elise raised her brow this time.

“Yeah, you know, a claw. A CLAW,” he roared.

“Liar Liar,” Elise snickered when she recognized his attempt to imitate Jim Carrey.

“Yeah,” Oscar chuckled. “Good movie, huh? Anyways, you make a claw and grip whatever vegetable you’re cutting. So now… see how I’m gripping the potato, my fingernails tucked under,” Oscar asked, making sure Elise paid attention.

 

 “You’re going to rest the blade of the chef knife against the knuckle, like this,” Oscar explained as he reached for another chef knife close by. “You rest the tip of the knife on the board, and use a sliding motion towards you to cut down and then forward away from you. It’s almost a rolling motion,” Oscar focused on cutting the vegetable. Elise watched his face from the side. A vein on his forehead indicated his focus on the task at hand.

 

“Did you pay attention, or where you staring at me?” he caught Elise off guard. “See how the slices are nice and even? Your turn,” Oscar pointed at the cutting board.

“Ohh kayhhhh… Ok, I can… I can do this,” Elise nodded confidently, her face turning pink. She was ready to cut but stalled. “Ok, go!” Oscar waited. Elise’s hands trembled. She could feel Oscar’s stare burning into her skin. She didn’t want to disappoint.

 "Alright, let me help you,“ he said. Oscar stepped behind Elise, his left hand covered her left hand, and his right hand lightly wrapped around her right. He moved his body more to Elise’s left side so he could get a better view over her shoulder. "We cut in a rolling sliding motion, moving your guiding hand half an inch to the left as you cut every time. The vegetable stays in place, the knife moves but never lifts higher than the top of the vegetable, and the tip remains on the board, ok?” his breath was on her neck.

“Ok,” Elise breathed.

Oscar guided her hands as she started to move the knife down towards and then away from her. “Relax your grip on the knife a little. Rolling sliding motion. It's almost like making love. Rolling. sliding. motion,” he whispered into her ear.

 

Oscar moved his body closer to Elise’s, forcing her to inch towards the counter of the kitchen island. Part of her stomach was exposed as her shirt had slightly lifted when Oscar had moved his arms around her. Her skin touched the cold steel of the counter. The small shock of the cold made her shudder.

“You ok?” Oscar asked softly.

“Yes,” Elise tried to focus on cutting.

 

Oscar kept looking over her shoulder to make sure she was cutting the potato into even slices. For a moment, he closed his eyes and took in the scent of her hair. It smelled of strawberries and coconut. “Fuck,” he cussed as he felt a small sting on his left ring finger. Elise had accidentally cut into his skin when he stopped moving his guiding hand to the left. 

 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry,” she turned around with a panicked look on her face.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. Just a small cut. See. Just a small cut,” he showed her his finger. “Paper cuts are worse than this,” he laughed. “It just stung a little bit. Look, it’s hardly bleeding” his eyes scanned Elise’s lips. His eyes locked on to hers. He loved her eyes. Those big grey eyes with a hint of green.  Oscar dropped his hands to Elise’s sides, and then rested them on the counter behind her. “Just a small cut,” he said softly. He leaned in, biting his lower lip. Elise’s heart rate soared to what felt like a million beats per minute.

“Sizzling,” Elise whispered, moving back.

“Right.--- Sizzling,” Oscar closed his eyes.

“No. I mean SIZZLING!” Elise yelled as she pushed Oscar back and pointed to the stovetop. 

 

The oil in the red pan had started hissing loudly, building up some smoke. Oscar quickly turned on the overhead vent and lowered the heat of the burner. When he turned back around, Elise had moved to the other side of the island. She looked a bit scared, and Oscar wasn’t sure if it was because of the oil or his intent. Regardless, the moment had passed. Oscar smiled, but his heart dropped at his own disappointment for not moving in faster.

“Heart rates ok?” he questioned Elise.

“Yeah,” she panted. They looked at each other and started laughing.

“Maybe that’s enough teaching for one day,” Oscar declared. “It’s already 12:30,” he sighed after a quick glance at the clock.

 

He finished cutting the potatoes and cooked the potato hash. He quickly whisked some eggs with milk, salt, and pepper, and made scrambled eggs in the second pan. Elise had taken a seat by the island counter and observed his every move. Her eyes moved back and forth between Oscars hands and his lips. She wanted that kiss. She needed that kiss. She bit her lower lip thinking about how close he came to kissing her. She had felt his breath graze her lips. “Late lunch is served,” Oscar’s voice echoed. Elise had been so lost in her thoughts she almost didn’t hear him.

She smiled. “Looks good,” she sighed. 

 

“Dig in,” Oscar handed her a fork.

She did as told. “Oh. OHHHH. Hmmmmm,” she moaned.

“Good, huh?” Oscar grinned. “Oh my god, yes! Oh. Hmmmm,… wow. Almost as good as sex,” Elise quipped. She paused and thought about what she had just said.

“Yeah? Well I’m glad I could satisfy your needs somehow, señorita Elisa,” Oscar beamed.

“Muchos gracias, Oscar. ¡Qué feliz me haces! ¿Me besarias más adelante?” Elise asked.

Oscar’s heart skipped a few beats. Elise speaking Spanish anchored his attraction to her even more. Oscar managed a shy “Sí” before he dug into his meal.  "Don’t let her get away,“ he thought to himself, as they quietly finished their lunch.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“It’s about time,” James called out when he saw Elise and Oscar enter the living room.  "I was going to check on you two. Thought you guys had abandoned me,“ James squinted. The clock in the dining room had shown 2 pm by the time Oscar and Elise had finished their lunch. They quickly had cleaned the counters, and stored the rest of the groceries from Christine’s and James’ shopping trip before they made their way to the living room.  
   
"You should’ve. Elise tried to cut off my hand, and burn the place down,” Oscar joked.  
“WHAT?” James rushed towards Oscar.  
“I’m good. I’m good. I was just joking. Just a small cut. See!” he quickly lifted his hand to prove that he was alright.  
“Don’t do that! Geez, my heart!” James looked agitated.  
“Would the two of you like to get a room?” Elise interrupted, rolling her eyes at her brother-in-law, followed by an angry squint at Oscar.  
“Ha! Ha! LIZ!” James gave her a menacing glare.   
   
Elise was well aware that one of James’ responsibilities as an agent was to ensure his clients were ready for auditions when needed. This meant ensuring the actors under his contract didn’t do anything stupid to get themselves or others hurt. “He’s not as fragile as he looks,” Elise egged on when she saw James’ worried face. He inhaled deeply. It was code for Elise to stop. James wasn’t known for having a bad temper, but when he did reach his limit, people within a two mile radius definitely knew.   
   
“The lights look great,” Elise diverted quickly. “Looks just like from their early concerts,” she said with a smile as she pointed up. James scoffed out a “thank you.” He was going all out for his wife’s party. He had researched old concert pictures of Christine’s favorite band, Mumford & Sons, and had decided to decorate the living rooms in the style of their second album, Babel.  
   
With the help of a planner, he had picked off-white hues for the main fabric, and shades of blue, yellow, and red as contrasts. String lights hung from the ceilings, running in a zigzag pattern from one side of the room to the other. The big screen TV had been replaced with a large drop down canvas on which James started projecting pictures from Christine’s career. The windows were draped in four massive nautical flags, and in the corners stood a variety of large vases filled with giant sunflowers and empty tree branches. Crates, a few wood benches covered with seat pillows, a couple of wood tables, and a rustic looking bar had replaced most of the furniture for the party.   
   
“So, what do you think?” James beamed, his brows wiggled.  
“I don’t think she’s expecting THIS,” Elise opened her arms in amazement. “I think she’ll love it,” she smiled softly.  
“I thought this was going to be a small thing?” Oscar asked while he rubbed his hand over his chin. Elise took notice. Oscar hadn’t shaved in a few days, so his stubble was starting to grow into a beard. She liked the sound she heard when Oscar rubbed his hand over his growing facial hair. She imagined how it would tickle her in all the right places. The thought made her snicker.  
“What’s so funny,” Oscar side eyed her.  
“Nothin’,” Elise fibbed.  
   
“It WAS going to be a small thing, but you know how it is,” James directed the decorating crew to move the tables to a different spot. “Word gets out, people sort of invite themselves…” he shrugged. “I made sure it won’t be more than 50 people this time, but knowing my parents, they’ll bring their friends, so 60 maybe, 65 at most…” James took a deep breath.  
Oscar wasn’t surprised by this kind of set up. He’d known James and Christine for four years, and every time there was a reason to celebrate his wife, James had gone above and beyond to show his appreciation.  
   
“The crew will deliver some small hay bale seats for the balcony in a few minutes, the babysitter should be here by 5, and the caterers will set up at the two main tables around 6. We’ll also have an open bar,” James said with pride as he looked around the room with his hands on his waist. “We still need to hang up tour posters, garlands, and set up the DJ table,” he continued.  
   
 "You know… you’re making it incredibly difficult for the rest of us to impress our significant others,“ Oscar pointed out. James laughed.  
"You know me. I love to spoil Christine,” he smiled.  
“Well, you’ve once again outdone yourself man. You should throw me a birthday party,” Oscar contemplated.   
   
“You’ve got a birthday coming up?” Elise was curious.  
“Nah, it was last month, but there’s always next year,” Oscar hinted with his signature grin.  
Elise wondered how old Oscar was. She looked him up and down again. If she had to guess, she’d say thirty, but his hair made her think late thirties, maybe forty. She secretly hoped that Oscar was closer to her age. Frank had been much younger than her, and his immaturity always shone through in his jealousy and him stalking her at all hours of the day. In the end, Elise couldn’t bare his behavior anymore and she left.   
   
“That reminds me: Liz, did you bring the posters?” James interrupted her thoughts while he unpacked a box of champagne glasses.  
“I forgot,” she said in surprise. “I can get them now?” she offered.  
“Please! I want this to be perfect,” James requested as he was trying to arrange the glasses into an even square.  
“Do you need help?” Oscar asked Elise. He quietly hoped she’d say yes.  
“It’s really not that much to carry…” she caught his disappointment. “…but, since you offered. You don’t need his help, do you James?” Elise asked.    
"No. Go! Just hurry back before Christine tries to sneak a peak,“ James demanded.   
   
He had closed off the hallway with makeshift curtains to prevent his wife from seeing the final decorating stages.  
"We’ll be back in a couple of hours but definitely no later than 5,” Elise ensured. She grabbed her coat and Oscar’s hand and headed out the door. Just as they exited the apartment, Elise saw the elevator doors closing from the corner of her eye. So she turned left abruptly, sprinted towards the elevator, and extended her arm to prevent it from leaving. A couple she didn’t know looked surprised when she caught the doors just in time.   
   
“¡Vamonos!” she shouted at Oscar. He was still looking at his hand when Elise had suddenly let go. Oscar tried to savor the moment as he could still feel her warmth in his palm.  
“Oscar!” Elise yelled.  
He finally looked up and darted towards the elevator. “Sorry,” he apologized out of breath. “You know, for someone with short legs, you’re incredibly fast,” he gasped.  
“You know, for someone as fit looking as you, you sure are out of shape,” she countered.  
“Shots fired!” Oscar laughed.  
The couple who had already occupied the elevator did not seem entertained, so the ride to the lobby finished in an awkward silence, with Elise and Oscar secretly sneaking fleeting looks of the other.   
   
One of Oscar’s glances lingered a few seconds longer. He liked the way Elise’s hair fell today. Soft waves that framed her face. She was wearing earrings in the shapes of treble clefs, and a pink cotton infinity scarf. The white peasant style shirt was covered with a turquoise jacket, and she wore converse covered in band names. She had clearly decorated those herself. It made Oscar smile, but he couldn’t help thinking about that missed chance to kiss her. That moment in the kitchen when the two were close enough to taste each other’s breaths upon their lips. How good she smelled. How her body radiated warmth. Oscar was thrown out of his thoughts by the sound of the elevator doors opening.  
   
“Do you think we interrupted their juego del amor?” Oscar whispered from behind when they finally arrived at the lobby. Elise let out a snort. She loved the bits of Spanish Oscar had started to incorporate when he realized she spoke the language as well. The couple was still in earshot when they suddenly picked up their pace.  
“I suppose we did,” Elise snickered, looking after them.  
   
“So, Liz is your nickname, huh?” Oscar felt a sudden need to pose questions while they walked north.  
“Only people who know me well enough call me Liz,” she replied.  
“Oh, then what about Nadine, Miss Redfield?” Oscar was curious. “No one ever calls me that unless they’re upset or making fun,” Elise stopped for a second. “And it’s Misses by the way,” she seemed offended. Elise took in Oscar’s reaction. “But you knew that,” she determined by his silence. She started walking again, a little faster than before.  
   
“I’m such an ass,” Oscar whispered to himself. He stayed in place and looked after Elise for a minute. He was certain she was upset.  
When Elise realized that he had stopped following, she halted. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go,” she yelled. Oscar’s face brightened.  
Maybe she wasn’t upset after all. He ran to catch up with her. “I didn’t mean to offend you,” he huffed a few yards away. “Good god, I really need to start working out again,” he panted when he reached Elise.  
“I know you didn’t mean to. I rather not talk about it right now, Oscar,” she responded sternly.   
   
Oscar had not seen this side of her. He had seen her upset and embarrassed, but she had always come back with some witty response and a hefty side of sarcasm to lighten the mood. This was different. She was serious, almost cold, and ready to close off. Oscar realized he was about to encounter new territory with Elise. It was as though he started walking on the broken shards of her shattered heart, and if he wasn’t careful he’d probably end up turning the pieces to dust.   
   
“Here we are,” Elise said.  
“Oh wow! You…,” he spun around. “… you literally live three streets over,” Oscar expressed in astonishment.  
“Did Christine not mention this?” Elise staggered. The two had stopped in front of a gated apartment complex five minutes from Christine’s and James’ apartment building. Elise got out a key card, scanned it, and opened the gate. “After you, señor Oscar,” she swooped her arm in an inviting motion.  
“Gracias,” Oscar replied with a soft smile.   
   
They took the elevator up to the top floor, walked left through a long hallway, and turned right and down another hallway.  Elise stopped in front of a blue door on the right side of the hallway. Gold numbers wrote out 540. “Now, my apartment isn’t as majestic as the palace you’ve been staying at, and I didn’t clean, but the view is to die for,” Elise explained with apprehension.  
“Ok… I’m sure it’s lovely,” Oscar smiled down at her. He hadn’t realized how much shorter Elise was until he stood tall next to her. Granted, he was wearing sport shoes which probably lifted him a good inch of the floor. Still, he was a little surprised.  
“Also, I don’t invite guys over, ever, so… I’ve got pepper spray and a bat right next to the door,” she cautioned.  
   
“Do you want me to wait out here?” Oscar inquired. Elise looked into his eyes. Those big brown warm welcoming eyes. “Elise?” Oscar asked.  
Elise had spaced out for a minute. “Uhm,… no. Just,… you walk in first but don’t judge. You can keep your shoes on,” her heart rate was elevated again. “How does he keep doing that?” she asked herself. She unlocked the door and Oscar walked in slowly. “Straight ahead,” she explained. A narrow hallway covered from top to bottom in picture frames, paintings, and posters led to the living room.   
“Cozy,” Oscar smiled.  
“That means it’s small,” Elise countered a little embarrassed.  
“No, I mean it’s cozy. I like it. Very welcoming. Your sister’s place is nice but it’s… it’s sort of…”  
“Cold? Clean? Modern?” Elise asked as she took off her jacket, throwing it on a yellow chair.  
“A little bit of each,” Oscar chuckled.  
“Yeah, she was always the organized one. Always loved the sleek style,” Elise shook her head softly. “She softened up a little when Chloe was born, I guess. I mean she never had stuff laying around before,” Elise continued as she took off her scarf.   
   
Oscar kept looking around. Elise’s place was filled with colorful furniture, memorabilia, and plants. The living room was decently sized. By the window was a big comfortable looking couch in dark red. A comforter and small pillows were strewn across it. A heavy cherry-wood chest, and a couple of small  ottomans matching the couch stood in the centre. The TV was mounted on the wall opposite the couch with a small entertainment centre right beneath. On each side of the TV were two tall but empty bookshelves.    
   
To the left of the living room was a dining room that lead to a small balcony. A small, green, distressed dining table with four mismatched chairs and a small blue dresser were all that fit on the floor. An array of small plants hung from the ceiling by the window. Opposite the balcony door was a tiny hallway with three doors. To the left was the entrance to a small kitchen, straight ahead the entrance to the laundry closet with stacked washer and dryer, and to the right a sleek office; the only place that looked as professional as Elise’s sister’s apartment.   
   
“Where’s your bathroom?” Oscar wondered as he looked around the space.  
“You missed it when you entered,” Elise explained.  
“Do you mind?” he asked.  
“Straight down the hallway to the right, the door right next to the entrance,” she pointed with her hand.  
“Thanks,” Oscar replied. He slowly walked down the narrow hallway and looked at all the pictures she had hanging on the walls. Concert pictures and photographs from her travels, beautiful galaxy paintings, and tour posters graced every inch.  "Amazing,“ he whispered.  
   
Oscar found the bathroom. It was small, with a small, white shower tub, a single, white sink, and toilet. Dark green almost black tiles, broken up by smaller white tiles at the edges of the ceiling and the floor, covered the entire bathroom. The hardware was in white gold, and almost too expensive looking for this place. Oscar chuckled lightly. Somehow, the bathroom had James' signature written all over. After all, he was the one to admit that in his and Christine's apartment, he'd chosen the tiles and marble slabs, and whatever else for the bathrooms. So he likely had helped Elise fix up this tiny room.  
   
Oscar chuckled again, then turned on the water. He hadn’t taken a shower and really wanted to freshen up. "Good god, the water is freezing,” he said under his breath. He'd forgotten that the main reason Elise used his guest bathroom this morning was because her water heater was broken. He looked around to see if he could find it but it must have been located to the outside of the apartment. So, he decided to walk back when the closed door to the left of the bathroom piqued his interest.  
   
He slowly opened the door and peeked into Elise’s bedroom. A queen sized bed with a black mission style headboard took up most of the space. Turquoise and off-white bedding covered the bed along with an avalanche of pillows. On each side of the bed was a small nightstand, each holding a lamp, one  an alarm clock. There was no TV. Just a small stereo on a short black dresser opposite the bed, and a tall set-in wall shelf filled with hundreds of CDs. Oscar peaked around the door and saw a heavy turquoise curtain leading to a closet.  
“Finding everything ok?” Elise yelled.  
“Yup, yes,” he replied as he quickly made his way back to the living room.   
   
Elise had placed a box filled with scrolls on the dining room table. “I told you it wasn’t much,” she said.  
“Well, after your morning you need all the help you can get,” Oscar grinned.  
“You’re not going to let that go, huh?” Elise asked with an annoyed  look on her face. Earlier that day, Oscar had interrupted her in a most delicate situation, and kept teasing her about finding her vibrator in her bag in his guest bedroom.  
“I’m going to tease you ‘til the day you die,” he laughed.  
   
“You should be so lucky to know me that long,” she replied.  
Oscar’s heart dropped. That stung! He knew her heart had been broken at least twice and tried to not take offense by her brash response.    
Elise let out a deep sigh. “Sorry… Do you want a beer?” she asked.  
“It’s only…” Oscar looked at his watch. “… already 3:30?!” he said with a raised brow. “Wow! Time flies,” he stated, thinking it was much earlier than that. “I guess… I did cook lunch,” he reasoned in a cocky attitude as he took a seat at the dining room table. Elise opened a bottle from a local brewery, and poured herself a glass of white wine. “Wine? I don’t think you should drink anymore wine,” Oscar snickered.  
“Oh, shush,” she smiled as she handed him the beer.  
   
“Shouldn’t we go back?” Oscar inquired.  
“I told James, we’d be back latest at 5. I needed a break before it gets crowded,” Elise replied.  
Oscar looked at her again. Elise was beautiful but in this moment she looked exhausted. The green in her eyes had disappeared and the warm smile had vanished. “Not a social butterfly, I take it?” Oscar questioned, keeping a close eye on her body language.  
“I can be. Just not this time,” she paused and took a sip of wine, slightly licking her lips afterwards.  "There will be a lot of people who haven’t seen me in over three years. I know they’re going to ask questions. A lot of questions. And I know James’ parents are mad at me for leaving without telling them. And I don’t… I mean I think I can’t deal with it,“ she sat down on the opposite side.  
   
"What made you leave?” he gave her a soft look, sipping on his beer. Elise looked at Oscar. He had a warm and tranquil quality about him that made her remain calm.  She sat and thought and thought, but she couldn’t figure out how to give him a short answer without digging up all the pain Frank had caused her. Oscar realized he had pushed too far too fast. “It’s ok. You don’t have to tell me,” he told her in his smooth and relaxed voice. How much she liked his voice. And his eyes. Elise was cautious. She wanted to spill her heart to this man whom she only met two days ago, but she was scared. Her emotional baggage was a lot to handle and she didn’t want to overwhelm Oscar with her past.  
   
“Did you take those pictures,” Oscar redirected her attention.  
“What?” Elise caught herself.  
“The pictures. In the hallways and in the living room,” he looked in the direction.  
“Ehhmmm, yes. Most of them are mine. A few, Joe snapped,” she managed a smile. This was the first time she had mentioned his name in Oscar’s presence. Oscar was well aware of who Joe was. He treaded carefully in that direction. Joseph, Joe for short, was James’ older brother, and Elise’s late husband. James barely talked about Joe. Despite him having passed away so long ago, whenever James did manage to mention his brother’s name, the pain his memories evoked reflected deeply upon James’ face.   
   
Oscar looked at Elise. There it was, that fragility he had seen at the cafe the day he met her. Not even her smile could convince Oscar that this was the same woman who earlier had spunk and fire in her eyes when she yelled at him to hurry up. Oscar slowly scanned from Elise’s face to her wrists. He had almost forgotten about her scar. He didn’t push on. He was afraid asking her now would make him look judgmental. “What about the paintings?” he carried on.  
“Those. Those are mine,” Elise nodded with a smile.  
“And what about those,” Oscar pointed to the empty shelves.  
A dark frown overcame Elise’s face. “They’re waiting for new books,” she said in a serious tone.   
   
“I see,” Oscar pretended to understand. Elise got up, walked to his side of the table, and looked out the glass balcony door. Oscar turned so he could continue to gauge her expressions.  
“I love this city. I mean even with its grey gloomy days, I love this city,” Elise said with a dreamy stare. “Small specialty shops hidden in buildings, record stores in between, antique shops selling the quirkiest stuff, book stores scattered throughout, and tiny restaurants you can’t find anywhere else. I love this. I’ve missed this. Even with its grey facade, it’s beautiful here. Do you know what I mean?” she asked quietly.   
   
“I do,” Oscar replied gazing up at her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, but she looked lost in her thoughts.  
“Oscar?” she turned to him looking down into his eyes.  
“Yes,” he looked up at her.  
“Why are you here?” she asked.  
“To help you carry party supplies,” he responded with a soft smile.  
“That’s not what I mean,” her brows contracted. She returned to her chair opposite him. “I mean why stay in Seattle? It’s sad here. With all the rain. And grey shades. You’re an actor. Definitely handsome. You could be wherever in the world and party, with women at your side, melting into those big, pretty eyes of yours. So why here?” she questioned him.  
   
Oscar took a sip from his beer. “Is that what you think I am? A big spender and shallow ladies' man,” he sounded hurt.  
“I didn’t mean to imply that,” Elise countered.  
Oscar thought for a minute. She was right to a degree. He could have gone anywhere in the world, anywhere that was brighter and more welcoming than this city. “Because I’m running away from my past,” he was stunned by his own honesty.  
“Then we’ve got something in common, I guess,” Elise spoke softly. “That’s why I left,” she said as she finished her glass of wine.   
   
Oscar got up and threw his beer bottle in the trashcan by the kitchen door. “Do you mind if I have another?” he asked.  
“Go for it,” Elise smiled.  
“More wine?” he offered but Elise declined. When he came out of the kitchen he got a better view of her office. He popped his head in the door and looked at all the frames hanging behind her desk. “Holy wow. Are all of those language certificates?” Oscar pointed in astonishment. Elise got up and walked up next to him, leaning her upper body against the doorframe while she crossed her arms.   
   
“Yup,” she answered unimpressed. Oscar walked into the office to get an even better look.  
“English, French, Italian, Spanish, Dutch…Japanese, Urdu?…” he gave Elise a puzzled look. “…and Russian? And what is this? Greek? Turkish?” Oscar was impressed. “What do you do again?” he was curious.  
 “I work as an interpreter and translator for a contracting company,” she replied.  
“And you have to know all these languages for that?” he pointed at the frames.  
“Well technically you can get around most of the world speaking English, Spanish, or Mandarin, but it gets complicated when the company has to talk or negotiate with the local population. So I guess, yes,” she replied.   
   
“I have to be honest. I’m a little intimated. Actually more than a little,” he said with his eyes wide open.  
Elise chuckled. “Why? It’s not difficult to learn a new language. Maintaining it is a different story,” she explained.  
“Why?” Oscar looked shocked. “Well because not many people here speak more than one language, two or three if they’re lucky, but this…,” he started counting the certificates. “…I can’t even…,” he looked at Elise. “Please tell me your horrible at math. Please! Please let me have that one!” he begged.  
Elise let out a loud laugh. “Sure,” she shook her head.  
“Oh god, you’re good at math, too?” Oscar looked scared. “Basic algebra and trig, but beyond that, ehh…” she wiggled her hand.   
   
“God, I hope our children have your intelligence and beautiful face. Which begs the question, where does that leave me?” he laughed.  
“Wow, you’ve completely skipped hypothetical dating, our wedding, adopting puppies, and just went straight to having kids, huh?” Elise was amused. “You haven’t even kissed me, yet,” she threw Oscar a fleeting look.  
Oscar bit his bottom lip. If only she knew how much he wanted to kiss her. But this didn’t feel quite right. Oscar shook his head in disbelief then finished his beer.   
   
“We better head back. I need to take a shower,” he smirked. Elise put on her coat and scarf. Oscar grabbed the box from the table.  
“Thank you,” Elise told him.  
“For?” Oscar was stumped.  
“For being you, and not the actor variation of yourself,” she replied softly as she gave Oscar a tender kiss on his cheek.  
“¡Vamonos!” he blushed. Elise grabbed her keys and the two walked back to Christine’s and James’ apartment.   
   
“You guys are really taking your sweet ass time,” James greeted them with a stressed voice when they returned right at 5 pm. “The bartender is going to be late. And so is the DJ. Accident on the highway,” James panicked.  
Elise grabbed his shoulder. “Ok. Take a deep breath. It’s a couple more hours until the first guests are supposed to show up. So … I can make some drinks if anyone shows up early. I’m sure Oscar knows how to handle an iPod. Just plug it into the DJ station for now and we’re good,” she said calmly. “I’m going to go hang up these posters. Oscar, you said you’d take a shower. So go! James, you’ve got a book about drinks somewhere in your kitchen. Bring it to me!” she commanded. The men obliged.  
   
Elise took charge. She quickly hung up the posters and went to check on the alcohol inventory. She checked the balcony which James had finished decorating while she was gone with Oscar.  
“Here’s the book,” James handed it to her. She quickly skipped through it and picked a couple of drinks that were easy enough to make to hold the crowd over until the bartender arrived. “Go and take a shower! You’re a mess,” she ordered.  
"But," James scoffed.  
"Go!" Elise pointed her finger,  reading through more recipes.  
James scurried to do as he was told.  
   
She then went to check on Christine who was getting ready for the evening. “So you and Oscar, huh?” Christine wiggled her brows.  
“What? No! Although he did try to kiss me earlier today,” Elise defended herself.  
“Yeah? And you didn’t let him?” Christine squinted.  
“It was the kiss or burning down the kitchen,” Elise recounted.  
“The kiss! Always the kiss! You would have had enough time to put out the fire,” she smirked still wiggling her brows.  
“I’ll keep that in mind for the next time,” Elise helped Christine into a flowing green dress.   
   
“Alright. Wait here while I go check to see if the caterer arrived. Don’t leave this room!” Elise demanded.  
“Ok ok,” Christine frowned. She was excited and wanted to see what her husband had conjured up this time. She wasn’t allowed anywhere near the living room since lunch, and the wait drove her mad.    
   
The caterers did in fact arrive on time and started setting up the tables with beautiful chocolate dipped fruits and other deserts. In the kitchen, the head chef prepped large plates with various appetizers while also adding the finishing touches to the dishes meant for the buffet.  
James joined Elise in the kitchen. “Looks like things are falling into place,” his voice still sounding stressed.  
“Yes, it is. Everything is great,” Elise assured him. “Get your wife and show her the living room before the guests arrive,” Elise said.  
“Is Oscar ready?” James asked hastily.  
“I’ll check. Get your wife. No! Wait! Wait until we’re ready. I want to see her reaction. Help her get her jewelry on and stall her a few more minutes!” Elise demanded.  
   
She went to knock on Oscar’s door.  
“It’s open,” he yelled.  
Elise slowly opened the door. “"God, please don’t be naked,” she whispered. Oscar was standing by the side of his bed wearing only a pair of black slacks. He looked up and caught Elise staring. Oscar was a lot more muscular than Elise thought.  He smiled her way but she avoided his eyes. Elise did notice that Oscar had shaved his three day beard off. She was a little disappointed. She liked the scruff. She scanned from his face across his chest and back up to his face.  
   
 When she caught his eyes she quickly looked to the floor as though she had seen something forbidden. “Could you please put on a shirt?” she requested, her cheeks turning red.  
"Sure,” Oscar smiled at the thought that he had made her blush. When Elise looked up a few seconds later, Oscar had put on a crisp white button down and a black tie. He put on his socks and a pair of black dress shoes.   
   
“I need to change, too,” Elise grabbed her bag that she had left on the leather chest and darted towards the bathroom.  
“You need help this time?” Oscar asked through the door.  
“Shut up!” Elise exclaimed.  
Oscar laughed. He went over to the balcony door to look outside. “Looks like we might actually see some stars after all,” he talked loudly, seeing that the skies had cleared.  
“That’s lovely,” Elise yelled.  
Oscar heard her cussing occasionally which made him chuckle. He looked over to the table. He hadn’t noticed it before but Elise had left her silver necklace with the two rings attached behind. She must have forgotten about it when she rushed to get dressed that morning. He picked up the necklace.  
   
In that moment, Elise opened the door. “Could you help me close the back?” she asked shyly. Oscar was speechless. He scanned Elise with his eyes from top to bottom. Elise wore a body hugging, curve enhancing, black v-neck, cocktail dress. The hem fell just below the knee. Her legs looked smooth and soft. Her feet were clad in strappy heels. Oscar’s eyes traced back up from her ankles over her legs to her stomach over her cleavage to her face. She had put her hair into a loose, French twist and wore silver earrings. Her makeup was minimal. Only her lips appeared more rosy than usually. “You look stunning,” Oscar breathed.   
   
Elise’s cheeks changed to a deep red as she turned around. Oscar walked over. His fingertips grasped the slider of the zipper. He slowly pulled on it to close Elise’s dress. He finally was able to read her tattoo: “Tempus Fugit Velut Umbra [time flees like a shadow]”. Oscar let his hands glide over Elise’s shoulders down her arms to her sides. Elise closed her eyes. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she’d pass out. Elise could feel Oscar’s warm breath on the back of her neck. “Time does flee like a shadow,” he said softly. Oscar didn’t hesitate this time. He gently kissed her right on the spine of the back of her neck. Elise let out a small moan when his lips left her skin.   
   
“I found your necklace,” he whispered into her right ear before he slowly draped it around her neck. The cold of the silver touching her skin made her shiver.  
Elise turned around to face Oscar. She placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. She could feel his heart beating through his shirt. She looked at her hand, too afraid to look into his eyes. “The party,” she swallowed her breath.  
Oscar gently lifted her head by the chin. “It’s ok,” Oscar whispered. “I understand. ¿Me besarias más adelante?” Oscar asked softly.  
“Sí,” Elise smiled.  
   
“Are you guys ready?” James opened the door.  
“Perfect timing,” Oscar whispered, his eyes fixed on Elise’s. “Yes? Yes!” he turned towards James.  
“Alright let’s go. The guests will be here soon.” James covered Christine’s eyes with his hands, guiding her towards the living room. “Just for you, mein Schatz,” he said in German as he lifted his hands from her eyes.   
   
“Oh… My… God… James, it’s perfect,” little tears formed in Christine’s eyes. “thank you, thank you, thank you,” she flung her arms around her husband. “You guys too. Come here,” she hugged Oscar and Elise and gave each a kiss on the cheek. “Oh this is so lovely, James. And look at the flags…” Christine walked off to feel the flags.  
“I told you she’d love it,” Elise beamed.  
“I better check that she’s ok,” James grinned.  
   
Oscar and Elise side-eyed each other while Christine checked out the rest of the decorations. Oscar stepped closer to Elise and grazed her left hand with his right. She wiggled her fingers, and he wrapped his hand around hers, stroking the back of her hand in small circular motions with his thumb. Elise leaned her head on Oscar's shoulder as she watched her sister gasp at everything James had put together. She could feel Oscar smiling, and for a moment, Elise was completely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have a few foreign language bits here and there.  
> Please let me know if you need help with translations.


	6. Chapter 6

 

The doorbell rang a few minutes after 7 pm, guests slowly trickling in. Since the bartender and the DJ were running late, Elise had decided to assign temporary host duties. She stood behind the bar mixing up dry martinis, bourbon peach teas, and gin & tonics, while Oscar manned the DJ table. Forty five minutes later, all of the guests seemed to have arrived and the living room was filled with cheer and laughter.   
   
Oscar occasionally looked over to Elise to see if she was ok. Earlier that day, she had confessed that she was uneasy about seeing some of these people. People who might question where she had been for the last three years. If she was still dreading being in the same room, she sure covered it well with her smile and the occasional laugh. But Oscar knew better by now, and once in a while he caught her looking his way with a desperate look on her face.   
   
“Oscar Isaac?” a man’s voice shouted. “I can’t believe this. Oscar Isaac at my friend’s party,” the man went on.  
Oscar looked over to Elise. “Who is this?” he mouthed her way.  
“I have no idea,” she mouthed back, shrugging then laughing.  
“Dude, you were awesome in Inside Llewyn Davis,” the man said pretty loudly.  
“Thank you,” Oscar nodded and shook the guest’s hand. “You should totally sing later, man,” the stranger requested.  
“Alex. Please! Oscar is my guest,” James interjected quickly when he realized people were taking notice of his famous friend.  
   
Most of the guests were Christine’s friends. Like Elise, Christine kept mum about what exactly it was that James did. It was mainly to protect the privacy of James’ clients but also her own family. As soon as people found out that James worked with actors and musicians, slews of requests, some more obvious than others, would always get sent their way. From having celebrities show up at birthday parties to passing on scripts, and even love letters, to the more odd requests of getting personal items signed, very personal items.   
   
“Oscar. Oh man. I’m so sorry. I understand if you want to leave,” James scratched his forehead.  
“It’s all good. You guys are my friends. I can’t bail out every time someone recognizes me,” he chuckled. He leaned towards James. “Besides; I might just play a song or two later,” his eyes wandered over to Elise who was busy making another dry martini for an older woman, who, Oscar could’ve sworn, already had finished two of the same drinks earlier.  
“I see,” James smirked when he caught Oscar staring at Elise.  
   
A few minutes later, the bartender and the DJ finally turned up and relieved Oscar and Elise from their duties. Elise saw Oscar from across the room. She was just about to walk over to him when someone abruptly grabbed her arm.  
“Elise? Where have you been?” a grey haired woman asked in a high pitched voice.  
“Sandra!” Elise was startled.  
“I have a bone to pick with you,” the woman started to yell.  
“Sandy, why don’t you just let it go,” a calming voice similar to James’ said.  An older man had walked up behind Sandra.  
“No. No, I won’t. How could you just leave? Look at your sister. Look what all this has done to her. Look at her hair. And her weight. You’re the older one. You’re supposed to be the protector not the other way around. And you! James! My own flesh and blood! Why didn’t you tell us she is back?” Sandra was filled with anger.   
   
“Mom, please! Please not today,” James quietly pleaded.  
“Why not? She just up and left. Not a word!” Sandra snapped. Despite her small frame, James’ mother looked fierce.  
“Dad! Could you please? This is Christine’s evening,” James begged.  
“What makes you think I can do anything?” James’ father  raised his brow. Elise was looking around the room. The music had stopped. All eyes were on them. She desperately looked for Oscar. When she saw him, she gave him a helpless look.   
   
Oscar tried to make his way towards Elise but stopped when he saw James shaking his head at him. “Mom, please. We’ll explain everything tomorrow. Please not now, please!” James looked at his mother in despair.  
“You better explain,” Sandra stated in a bitter tone as she turned away and walked towards Christine. “Christine, sweetie…,” Sandra warmly hugged Elise’s sister.  
“I’m sorry,” Christine mouthed over Sandra’s shoulder towards Elise. The music started back up and the guests returned to chatting and laughing.  
   
“I’m sorry, Liz.” James’ father placed his hand on Elise’s shoulder. “You really had us worried, you know,” he continued calmly.  
“I know,” Elise had tears forming in her eyes.  
“Here! Drink this. Liquid courage, and cure for all sorts of heartaches,” James’ father smiled and  handed Elise a glass of whiskey. She emptied the glass in one big gulp.   
   
Oscar had carefully observed the situation. When he felt the tension break away he made his way towards Elise. “Oscar,” she gasped, the whiskey burning down in her throat. “Uhm… Oscar this is my… Uhm…” she stalled.  
“Edgar. James’ and Joe’s dad,” Oscar blurted out. “We met at the wedding,” Oscar revealed.  
“I keep forgetting you were at my sister’s wedding,” Elise looked down in shame.  
   
Edgar sighed when he saw Elise hanging her head. “Let’s not ruin the rest of your sister’s evening, hmmmm. Joe loved your smile, remember,” Edgar tried to cheer her up. “Whatever the reason, I’m sure you did what was right for you, and that’s all that matters,” he hugged Elise from the side and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. “Let’s see if it’s safe to approach my wife,” he chuckled and walked off.   
The fact that an almost 6' tall man was afraid of his 5'5" wife made Oscar laugh. "She's got fire," he grinned, his smile waning when he saw Elise's face. “Are you ok?” Oscar leaned in trying to look into her eyes.  
Elise inhaled and exhaled deep breaths. She was on the verge of breaking down. “Not today, I won’t give her that,” she muttered. Elise composed herself as best she could.  "I could use another drink,“ she finally looked up.  
"Ok,” Oscar grabbed the empty glass and took her hand. He lead the way to the bar where they sat down on a couple of barstools.  
   
“Two…” Oscar side-eyed Elise. He had no idea what her favorite drink was. He gazed at her lips. She was still taking deep breaths. “Sir?” the bartender waited. “Two strawberry martinis?” he guessed with a higher pitch.  A smile formed on Elise’s face. “Yeah, two strawberry martinis,” he repeated more assured. He turned towards Elise. “The way you ate that strawberry shortcake at the café, I’m assuming strawberries are your favorites?” he inquired and stated simultaneously.  
“Yeah,” Elise let out a small laugh.  
She took a deep breath and finally looked him in the face. “Tell me more about, you know, me,” her voice was calm. Oscar moved closer to her, resting his right hand on her exposed left knee. The direct warmth of Oscar’s hand sent a small jolt up Elise’s body. “Well?” Elise smugly raised her left brow. Oscar thought for a minute, resting his chin between his left thumb and middle finger while his index slowly moved back and forth across his bottom lip.  
   
“Let’s see. You like bright colors but your favorite is turquoise. You like concerts. You LOVE Mumford & Sons. You like to travel. You like to paint. You speak a million languages. Probably Klingon, too. You’re fast for being short,” Oscar grinned. He leaned in closer so he could whisper into her ear. “You like silk on your skin, and long hot baths, and shiny vibrating red toys. And you definitely, definitely, like my lips on your neck,” Oscar breathed on Elise’s neck as he smoothly inched his right hand from her knee to her inner thigh, making sure no one saw him.    
   
He carefully listened to Elise’s breathing. He could feel her heart rate jump when he, ever so tenderly, brushed his lips against Elise’s neck. Oscar sat back and closely watched her face.  His eyes locked on hers, as he bit his bottom lip. Elise’s skin felt soft and warm and taut below his right palm. He moved his hand a few more inches upwards when he suddenly felt her thigh twitch. Elise quickly shut her legs squeezing Oscar’s hand between her thighs. He continued to massage her more firmly. She closed her eyes. The room seemed to spin. Her legs trembled. She could feel moisture building up between her legs. If only they were alone, she would have let him move his hand up all the way to where she needed it most.  
“Your drinks,” the bartender interrupted.  
“Thanks man,” Oscar frowned. He had so much more to tell Elise. So much more to whisper into her ear. To breathe on her neck.   “Shall we go mingle?” Oscar raised his brow.  
“I guess,” Elise sighed.  
   
“I promise I won’t leave your side,” Oscar assured her as he stood up, drink in hand. He held out his right hand, the same hand that had just caressed Elise’s left thigh, and Elise accepted. She placed her left hand in his palm smiling while she blushed, and grabbed her drink with the other. His entire hand wrapped around her dainty fingers. “Watch this,” he whispered sideways into her ear.  
   
Oscar stood up tall. He put on a smug but warm smile. He took lead, and walked around the room. Elise side-eyed Oscar as he started talking to people, fixating on the pulsating vein on his neck. She wanted to place a tender kiss on his neck right beside the vein. She wanted to get his heart rate up just like he had done to her more than once this day. The voices around her became a jumbled mix of words. She wasn’t paying attention to what they said.   
   
Oscar on the other hand kept his focus on the party guests and their stories: where they were from; how they knew the woman of the hour; what their hobbies were. Not one person asked about Elise’s last three years. Not one person asked about her ex boyfriend. And not once did he let go of her hand. “Are you ok? You’re really quiet,” Oscar’s voice was the only clear thing she could hear.  
“Yes. …Thank you,” Elise whispered when they had a moment to themselves.  
“You’re welcome,” Oscar whispered back.  
After talking to a few more guests, Oscar decided to lead Elise into a corner in the back of the living room. A small bench stood empty, so he sat down patting the vacant spot next to him. “Sit with me,” he requested, and Elise didn’t deny. She sat down to the  right of him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Oscar gently stroked her left  knee, but he didn’t dare try to move up her leg again. He would not be able to contain himself, and while he liked to push his limits he also did not want to scare Elise away.  
   
Now and then, Elise scanned the room and caught her mother-in-law giving her a menacing look. “She’s hated me since the day Joe passed away,” she said directing her eyes in Sandra’s location.  
Oscar was surprised by this sudden revelation. “I don’t think she hates you,” Oscar disagreed.  
Elise let out a small sigh.  
“What’s Christine’s favorite Mumford song?” Oscar asked.  
“What?” Elise was taken by surprise.  
“Your sister’s favorite Mumford song, sweetie,” Oscar repeated. The way he said sweetie so effortlessly.  
“Uhhhh… After the Storm. Why do you ask?” Elise wondered.  
“You’ll see. I’ll be back,” Oscar smiled as he got up. “Don’t leave, please,” he looked down at Elise anxiously.  
“I’ll be here,” Elise promised. Oscar took off into the crowd.  
   
“Elise?” a tall thin blond woman walked in front of her. Elise tried to look past her side to see where Oscar had disappeared to, but she had lost track of him. She looked up at the woman who had blocked her view.  
“Margaret? Wow! You look so… so… so tan!” Elise was surprised.  
“I know right,” Margaret smirked as she spun around. “Spent some time in the Bahamas,” she said with an arrogant tone.  
“That’s fantastic,” Elise nodded.  
“But wow you, too. You look fuller, healthy,” Margaret smiled, but it was one filled with pity. “I haven’t seen you in forever. How have you been? And where have you been?” Margaret pried.  
“Pretty good, and all over the world,” Elise tried to keep her answers short. Margaret was one of Elise’s acquaintances with whom she had gotten out of touch when her relationship with Frank progressed.   
   
“Yeah? Well I’m glad you’re ok. I heard about Frank. And I just cannot believe what a jerk he was to you. I guess you never know, huh?” Margaret looked around the room almost restlessly.  
“I guess,” Elise frowned. Why did Margaret have to mention Frank. She knew how badly he treated Elise.  
“So the guy who was sitting next to you, is he here with you?” Margaret asked scanning the room. Elise realized Margaret must have recognized Oscar, and only talked to her to check out the situation.  
“No. He’s a guest of James’,” she explained with an annoyed undertone. “Why do you ask?” she questioned.  
“Do you know who that is? That is Oscar Isaac. Mmmmm mmmmm. God, he is fine. And single! At least according to TMZ,” Margaret said in a patronizing way.  
“Ok?” Elise could feel her stomach churn a little. She had no idea Oscar was this famous, and Margaret lusting after him irritated her.  
   
A repeating note suddenly resonated through the room and got everyone’s attention. James had taken the floor, tapping a silver spoon against his Champaign glass. “Ladies and gentlemen. Friends,” his voice boomed over the speakers. He waved his hand in a downward motion, signaling the DJ to turn down the microphone a few notches. “Hi. Hello? Uhm. Ok… Once again, I did not prepare a speech,” James paused. “How could you have ever married me,” he smiled in Christine’s direction as everyone let out a collective laugh. "I mean seriously, I even forgot to write my vows, so…“ James caught an alarming glare from his wife.  
   
"Sorry,” he grimaced. “So. What can I say? Uhhhmmmm. You all know, we’re here today to celebrate my beautiful wife, Christine. As all of you are aware, she’s been promoted to principal at Hamilton International,” James beamed with pride as the guests clapped. Christine’s face was filled with a mix of joy and embarrassment. “Seriously, babe. You need to stop being so successful. You’re making me look bad,” James teased. “I’m just joking, sweetheart,” James paused as Christine threw him another hazardous look.  
   
“Darling,” he collected himself. “Sweetheart," he paused for a few seconds. "I am so… so proud of you. Your work ethic, your drive, your passion. It’s all an inspiration for me to do better for you,… for us,” James smiled, blushing. “I’m trying not to drag this out… So… I’ll say this,” James’ timbre changed to a serious tone. “I wish you the best of luck at your new and better job. And that you’re happy with everything you’ve achieved. And I hope that your future holds many more accomplishments. That your passion never wanes. And that your heart always gets what it desires,” James raised his glass. “So here’s to you, my love, to Christine,” James nodded to his wife. A collective awe followed by everyone repeating Christine’s name indicated success of his speech.  
   
James walked over to Christine and gave her a short but passionate kiss. Her face turned a bright red. James walked back to the mic. “And now, a little surprise by a dear friend of ours. I know some of you have recognized him because of his work in Inside Llewyn Davis and Ex-Machina. He does actually sing, by the way. Not too badly either,” people snickered. “Anyways, a small round of applause for our friend Oscar Isaac who is going to sing a little song for you,” people clapped. James lowered the mic for Oscar, who appeared out of nowhere with a barstool in his hand.  
   
“Oh my god, he is going to sing,” Margaret said. “He has such a gorgeous voice,” she continued. Elise huffed. She left Margaret's side and snuck to the side of the floor to get a closer look at Oscar.  
He was trying to get comfortable while tuning his guitar. “This was sort of last minute,” he breathed into the microphone. “Errrm, I hope I can remember the lyrics,” he chuckled. The guests gave him a small chuckle back. Oscar started plucking the guitar. Elise recognized the chords instantly. “Wait, wait….. Ok. Uhmmm. Let me think. Just one second…,” Oscar started over. Just when he was about to start singing he saw Elise. Her eyes were focused on him.  
   
“So sorry, let me just adjust my posture,” he sounded a little nervous. He turned his body a little so he could take in Elise’s reactions. Oscar started up again. He took a breath.

 

> _“And after the storm,_  
>  _I run and run as the rains come_  
>  _And I look up, I look up,_  
>  _On my knees and out of luck,_  
>  _I look up_.”

Oscar’s voice was smooth but passionate. Elise couldn’t believe her ears. She had never heard “After The Storm” covered by anyone. She looked around for her sister, and when she caught a glimpse, she saw that Christine was just as mesmerized. The entire room was silent as though everyone was trying to hold their breath to not interrupt such a beautiful song. Elise refocused her attention on Oscar. His eyes were closed for most of the song but when he did look in Elise’s direction, he did so with a fire behind his eyes.   


 

> _“And there will come a time, you’ll see, with no more tears._  
>  _And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._  
>  _Get over your hill and see what you find there,_  
>  _With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair,”_

  
Oscar slowly faded out his voice, indicating the end of the song. The room was so quiet one could have probably heard a pin drop. Christine started clapping, and everyone joined in. Oscar looked abashed but pleased. “Thank you,” he said into the mic as Christine hugged him. Elise slowly walked towards Oscar. A few people shook his hand and congratulated him. She had almost reached him, when Margaret swiftly squeezed in front of her.  
  
“Hi. I’m Margaret,” she extended her hand.  
“Hi. Nice to meet you, Margaret,” Oscar smiled and shook her hand.  
“I am such a big fan of your work. I love your voice. And this song, what’s it called? It was beautiful,” she was being handsy with Oscar.  
“After the Storm. Not my song though. It’s by Mumford  & Sons,” he nodded his head.  
“Well it was beautiful. So Uhmmm would you like to get a drink,” Margaret pointed to the bar.   
  
“Uh… Yeah, sure. I’ll have a beer,” he agreed. “I’ll be back,” he said to his friends. Elise was stumped.  
“Did he really just walk off with another woman?” Christine asked perplexed. Elise ignored her sister’s question. She was sure Oscar was just being friendly. Still, her stomach twisted, especially when she saw Margaret running her hand up his arm.   
  
“So, James, did you give my sister her present, yet?” Elise redirected.  
“I was waiting until you were close by,” he said as he pulled a white envelope from his suit pocket. “So this is from both of us,” he grinned.  
“Is it a bill for the party?” Christine smirked sarcastically.  
“Just open it,” Elise couldn’t wait. She and James closely watched Christine’s face as she slowly opened the envelope.  
“Wow. Omg. WOW. AWE. Wow. Thank you, guys,” Christine cried as she hugged her husband first and then her sister.  
“A six day get away to see your favorite band. All expenses paid. For you, me, Elise, and a guest of Elise’s choice” James raised his brow.   
  
“You should ask Oscar to come along,” Christine wiggled her brows.  
“I can’t. I barely know him. Plus. He’s an actor, he might not have time,” Elise was getting tense. She was still watching Margaret flirting shamelessly with Oscar.  
“I’ll make sure he has time,” James offered.  
“Please don’t. Please. Let me just… Can I choose who to bring? Please?” she panicked. She in fact would have loved to ask Oscar but she hardly knew him.  
“Well, don’t wait too long. Looks like Margaret has her eye on the prize, and she is exactly Oscar's type,” Christine glared in the direction of the bar.  
"What?" Elise's stomach twisted more.  
“Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!” James said in a hushed voice.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Elise looked confused.  
“Parents at 9 o'clock,” he said.  
“Tssssssss. I’ll be outside. I love you sis, but I cannot handle this right now,” Elise confessed as she fled to the balcony.   
  
A couple of guests stood outside, smoking cigarettes. When they saw Elise they quickly put out the cigs and left. “Perfect, I’m a deterrent!” she scoffed at herself. She grabbed the balcony’s rail and gazed up . For once, Seattle had clear skies.  
“You put the stars to shame,” Oscar’s voice quietly echoed across the balcony. Elise smirked.  
“That’s a good one,” she admitted. Oscar laughed.  
  
“Did you use that one on Margaret?” she asked. She was surprised by how jealous she sounded.  
“Who?” Oscar looked confused.  
“The woman at the bar,” Elise specified.  
“Oh. Her? Not my type,” Oscar sighed.  
“Really?” Elise doubted.  
“What is your type?” she asked bluntly.  
“Honest, smart, humble, not a fan,” Oscar replied confidently nodding towards Elise.  
“Well you got the honest, smart, and not a fan parts right about me,” Elise countered with a cocky attitude.  
“Really? Wow. And after I sang my heart out,” Oscar laughed.  
“That was pretty nice,” Elise agreed. “I know my sister loved it, so thank you,” she smiled softly.  
  
“So? Are you hiding?” Oscar placed his hand on hers atop the railing.  
“Kind of,” Elise replied.   
Oscar traced Elise’s outline with his eyes. She looked and felt cold. “I’ll be right back,” he said.  
“Ok,” Elise replied.  
Five minutes later, Oscar returned with a cardigan in one hand, and a couple of hot toddies in the other. “Put this on,” he told Elise, handing her the warm garment.  
“Was this in the dryer?” Elise asked, chuckling.  
“Yeah, just a few minutes,” he confessed as he blushed.  
Elise wrapped herself in the cardigan, hiding her nose and hands inside of it for a few minutes. It was clearly Oscar’s,  as the cut was too big on her and his cologne was clinging to the fabric. “Thank you,” she said.   
  
“And a hot toddy. Careful! It’s very hot,” Oscar warned.  
Elise took slow careful sips. “Wow! That’s a hot toddy alright,” she laughed.  
“Right?” Oscar looked pleased. He had made the toddies himself. “Why do you think your mother in law hates you?” Oscar asked out of the blue.  
Elise took hold of the balcony’s railing with her left hand. “Because…,” she looked at Oscar and shook her head. He waited patiently. “Because… I didn’t stop him,” she mumbled. She let go of the railing. Her fingertips searched for the necklace with the rings while she looked up to the stars. The lighting gave her a soft glow, just like the day when he met her.   
  
“Do you miss him?” Oscar was afraid of the answer, but he had to know what he was up against. Elise clearly had been in love with Joe. Her face lit up whenever she said his name; quite the opposite of her brother in law’s reaction.  
“Sometimes,” she replied. “Not as much as I used to. But yes, sometimes. Especially on bad days,” she looked at Oscar. “How about you? Do you miss your ex?” Elise was curious.  
“Not as much as I thought I would,” he again was surprised by his honest response.  
“Then you weren’t in love?” Elise asked softly.  
“I thought I was, but now… I’m not so sure,” he looked up at the stars. It was the first time Elise had seen him without a smile in his eyes.   
  
“Looks like the party is nearing its end,” Oscar turned and pointed to the window. “No wonder, it’s almost midnight!” he had peeked at his watch.  
“Time to wrap up this evening. Grab your partner and slow dance into Sundayyy,” the DJ’s voice smoothly echoed through the glass doors. The soft slow sound of a jazz guitar hummed through the closed doors. “Eric Clapton. Wonderful Tonight,” Oscar smiled. “Dance?” He held out his left hand. Elise put her cup on a table nearby and with her right fingertips reached Oscar's hand. He wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her close to his chest. Oscar gently placed his right hand on Elise’s lower back while she rested her left on his shoulder.   
  
“Don’t step on my toes now,” Oscar chuckled as he started to lead. Elise returned his chuckle with a raised brow and a laugh. She leaned her head on his chest as the two slowly moved to the rhythm of the song. There was that scent again. That foresty, spicy scent. Elise inhaled softly but deeply, the scent wrapping around her nose. She could hear Oscar’s heart beating. His body radiated heat that seemed to envelop her wholly. She felt like she had come home to someone she never actually left. Elise closed her eyes. Oscar gently kissed her on her forehead. She stopped and  looked up at him. He cradled her face with his hands and kissed her forehead again. Then the arches of her brows. He grazed her eyelids with his lips, tenderly skimmed her cheeks, and kissed the tip of her nose.   
  
Oscar let go of her face and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled Elise to his chest, leaning in as close as he could. His lips hovered over hers. He felt her breath graze him. He skimmed her lips with his, and then carefully pulled away only to return for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Parting lips. Gentle tracing of her lips. She let him part her lips. Let him find her tongue with his. Just gentle, back and forth massaging. It had been a long time since she felt such a tender, yet passionate kiss, and wanted to melt into his arms. But --- she halted.  
  
A sudden panic overcame Elise. Images from her past that confused her. Oscar was leaning in for another kiss but Elise stopped him by placing her hand on his lips. “I gotta go,” she breathed heavily.  
“Why?” Oscar was taken aback. “Stay! Please?” he tried to sound convincing.  
Elise’s breathing became erratic. “I have to go, Oscar. I’m sorry,” she stumbled towards the glass doors.  
Oscar was baffled. What did he do wrong? Did he move too fast? Did he not kiss her the right way?  
  
Elise reached the front door of the apartment where James and Christine said their goodbyes to the last guests. She wanted to get out of this place now.  
“Elise? What’s wrong?” Christine stopped her.  
“I gotta go home,” she replied holding her chest.  
“Ok. But you shouldn’t walk alone. Let one of the guys drop you off,” Christine tried to reason.  
“I’ll go get Oscar, he can walk you home,” Christine said.  
 “NO! No, I can… It’s not far,” Elise became desperate to leave. Christine recognized something had happened. She gave James a look while she grabbed her coat.  
“Go,” he sighed. “I’ll take care of the rest,” he frowned. “And be careful,” he yelled after them.  
“Thank you,” Christine said looking over her shoulder.  
  
Oscar had made his way to the kitchen and got a beer from the fridge. He sank his body on one of the chairs by the centre island. “¡Joder!” he cussed. The chef and crew who were gathering up kitchenware glared at him. “Sorry,” Oscar hung his head to his chest.  
“No hay problema,” the chef replied.  
“¿Tu hablas español?” Oscar looked surprised.  
The chef pulled up a chair next to him, and poured Oscar and himself a glass of bourbon. “¿Se trata de una mujer hermosa?” he asked.  
Oscar ran his hand through his hair. “Sí. Una mujer muy hermosa!” he started to sip his bourbon.  
The chef looked at his crew who kept cleaning the kitchen. “Tengo tiempo,” he poured more bourbon.  
  
Oscar and the chef were still talking when James entered the kitchen. Both had finished their glasses of bourbon, and Oscar returned to sipping on his bottle of beer. “Xavier. Sorry. Had to send the sitter home. The food was, as always, absolutely incredible. How much do I owe you?” James asked.  
“It’s ok Mister James. You can pay me tomorrow,” the chef got up and sharply patted Oscar on the  back. “Todo va a estar bien,” he told Oscar. Oscar let out a hopeless sigh.   
  
Oscar felt increasingly uncomfortable. James had returned from helping Xavier and his crew out the door and now just stood there, staring at his friend. Oscar wasn’t sure if he should stay in the kitchen or leave. He decided to get up and head for the fridge. In that moment, James’ phone rang. Oscar strained to hear what was being said. He recognized Christine’s voice but couldn’t make out what she was saying.  
“Right!… Ok!.. Do you have to?… I see…,"James said as he squinted at Oscar. "Ok… I’ll let him know… See you tomorrow morning… Ok… Love you,” James hung up, still staring at Oscar.   
  
He walked towards Oscar and extended his arm. Oscar braced himself against the counter next to the fridge. His whole body tensed up. He closed his eyes ready to feel a sharp pain either against his cheek or his chin. Instead, he heard the fridge open. “Beer?” James asked. Oscar let out a sigh of relief as he ran his hands across his face. If James had punched him, he would’ve been out cold for sure. After all, there were 200 lbs of muscle behind the 6’ frame of his friend. “Let’s … have a talk,” James insisted as he handed Oscar beer.

* * *

 

“Take a seat by the table. I’ll be back in a minute!” James insisted with an alarming undertone. Oscar gulped. For a moment he thought about sneaking out the front door. The thought quickly fled Oscar’s mind when James returned with a baby monitor, a small black box, and two yellowed photo albums in his hands. “Did I ever tell you how Joe and I met them,” he pointed at a photo of Elise and Christine on the cover of one of the albums.  
“No… In fact,…” Oscar ran his fingertips across his mouth, contemplating. “…you’ve never mentioned Elise. You said your brother had been married, but I don’t remember you ever mentioning her name,” Oscar contended. James sat down opposite of Oscar flipping through the albums.  
   
"Do you remember this moment in history?“ James handed Oscar an old postcard he had pulled from one of the albums' pages.  
The card was ripped at the edges and scratched up pretty badly but he recognized the event. "The Berlin Wall,” Oscar said.  
James nodded. “Elise and  Christine grew up in East Germany. At least until they were 7 and 9 years old or so,” James recollected. “Anyways,” James relaxed his pose. “My dad was in the Army. We were stationed in Giessen a month or so after the wall came down. A lot of people migrated to the West, so the German government  had set up makeshift camps for transients, and one of them was close to our base,” he handed Oscar a picture of the place where they had lived.  
   
“See that playground right in between the buildings?” James asked. Oscar nodded and sipped on his beer. The tension he felt earlier slowly dissipated. “Well, our house was right behind the one to the left. Joe and I, we’d go to the playground every day. Even in winter. First thing we’d hit were the swings. Just doing stupid stuff. Seeing how high we could go without falling off you know,” James chuckled at the thought of this memory.   
   
“One day, we were a little late. Usually we went right after school was out. I can’t remember why we were late. Something about us getting in trouble in school,” he scrunched his brows, knowing full well that he and Joe had gotten in trouble for replacing all the dry erase markers with permanent ones. “Anyways! So we get to the playground, and these two girls were on the swings, right? All bundled up in warm coats and scarves and scuffed boots. So we went on the castle thing right next to the swings and waited. We hoped the girls would get cold and leave,” James took a sip from his beer.  
“They didn’t?” Oscar asked with a smile.  
   
“No,” James laughed. This was the longest he had ever talked about his brother without shutting down, so Oscar aimed to keep his replies and questions short. “They stayed on those damn swings for an hour,” James laughed again. “So me and Joe walked over. You know, making ourselves tall and trying to kind of intimidate the girls. But Elise wasn’t impressed. She just swung higher. Like really high! And then… She just let go of the chains and jumped and landed right in front of Joe,” James smiled.   
   
“Granted, we were kids, so I’m sure her jump looked a lot more dangerous than it really was,” he paused for a minute. “Elise was tough, you know. She stood as tall as Joe and crossed her arms. She said something, but we didn’t speak German so we didn’t know what she said. So Christine stopped swinging. She stopped using her feet. She wasn’t as brave, you know. She walked over and whispered something into Elise’s ear. And Elise looked at us and just asked ‘American?’. For two tough boys we sure didn’t know how to talk to girls. So we just smiled and nodded,” James took another sip.   
   
He handed Oscar one of the albums, and right there, beaming at him was a much younger Elise. She was feisty looking, with long hair, and rosy cheeks.  And right next to her was Christine, who at the time was a whole head shorter than her older sister.  
“Wow!” Oscar blurted out. “It’s so odd to see Elise being the taller one,” he laughed.  
“I know right,” James laughed.  "She was taller, until she turned 13 or so. After that, Christine shot up and Elise just sort of stayed a shorty,“ James confirmed with a chuckle.  
   
"So did they let you back on the swings?” Oscar asked.  
“They did,” James nodded. “Elise motioned for us to get on. And the girls waited… and then we let them have another turn. It got dark really fast. I remember my parents came looking for us, and so did the girls’. We all had missed curfew and Christine’s dad shot us an evil look. He wasn’t too happy about his daughters talking to boys. American boys of all things,” James laughed wholeheartedly. He finished his beer and got up to get another one. He returned to his chair and handed Oscar another beer as well.  
   
“It didn’t deter us, though. The next day we went back and the girls were already waiting, you know, because German schools finished earlier than American schools. And so we took turns on the swings. We went on like this for a whole week. Not really talking. Just pointing to where they wanted to go, and we pointed  back. And then one day-  about a week later - Elise out of the blue asked Joe 'What’s your name?’. In English! He was so surprised he barely stumbled out his name,” James recalled with an amused expression.  
   
“After that, Elise and Christine would point at things and ask for the English word. You know, they’d point at a tree and just go 'In English?’, and Joe and I would tell them. And they’d tell us the word in German. Eventually our communication got pretty good,” James’ eyes gleamed with joy. “Elise was the fastest one to learn. Christine was always a few words behind but still quick at picking up new terms. Joe and I, we were a little slower. This went on for a good three months.  And even when it was raining, the girls showed up. We’d stay in the little playhouse on the playground, and Joe and I would bring along American candies, and they brought German soda,” James still beamed. He paused and just looked at a few pictures in the photo album.  
   
“Here’s us in spring. My dad had gotten me a camera, so I always took it along and snapped pictures when meeting up with the girls,” James pointed to a few pictures. Elise and Christine looked happy. In one of the pictures, Oscar saw Joe holding Elise’s hand. “My parents became quite curious as to who these two girls were that kept us outside until it got dark. My mom developed the films, you know, so she eventually saw who it was. She told Joe and me to invite the girls and their parents over. So we did. So one warm evening in mid spring, they all stood in front of our door, ” James showed Oscar another picture with both families smiling at the camera. For the first time Oscar saw where the sisters actually got their looks from. Elise looked much like her mother. Short, a little curvy, strawberry blond hair, a round face. Christine looked more like her dad: tall, thin, oval face, dark hair. Only the eyes were the same as her mother’s.   
   
“You know how sometimes you meet someone and it’s an instant friendship?” James kept looking at the pictures while he asked.  
“I think so,” Oscar replied.  
“Well that’s our parents. I mean, Raimund, Christine’s dad, he was a bit intimidating but my dad and him got along pretty well. I remember,” James started laughing. “The first time they all came over, Raimund had brought along German beer, and my dad had bought American beer. My dad offered beer first, and Raimund took a sip and spit it straight out,” James and Oscar both laughed.   
   
“So Raimund opened one of the bottles he’d brought along. And in German he said 'this is real beer’ and handed the bottle to my dad. My dad hasn’t had any other beer since,” James smiled, lightly shaking his head.  
“How did your parents and the girls’ communicate?” Oscar wondered.  
“Oh! Well, we had been teaching each other English and German, so we became their interpreters. I mean our parents all picked up some phrases, but never truly learned to speak fluently, except Raimund. He was pretty good at picking up phrases,” James explained as he kept turning the pages of the photo albums, occasionally pointing to pictures of Elise and Christine.   
   
“Our families became such good friends that my dad requested an extension on his tour, and it was granted. We even started spending holidays and vacations together. See?” James pointed to a picture that showed both families at a lake house somewhere in Germany. His finger moved to another picture. This time both families sat in front of a Christmas tree, unwrapping presents.  
“What ever happened to Elise’s dad?” Oscar asked carefully.  
“I’m not sure. I know Elise’s dad and her mom got divorced when she was a baby, and that’s pretty much all she knows as well. I mean Raimund treated her as her own, and she never asked about her biological dad,” James said while he looked further through the albums looking for a specific picture.  
   
When he found it, James lifted the film that held the photographs in place, took the picture out, and slowly slid it across the table towards Oscar. “Elise’s sweet sixteen,” James side-eyed Oscar to gauge his friend’s reaction. Oscar stared at the picture quietly. It showed Elise and Joe gazing at each other while dancing. She wore a flowing yellow dress and a red flower in her hair, and Joe was dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt with a black tie. Much like Oscar had worn today. Oscar took a big sip from his beer.   
   
James watched Oscar intently. “Joe… He… He was in love with Elise the moment he met her at that playground,” James explained. “Shortly after this, we left to go back to the States. We all stayed in contact of course. And when Joe graduated from high school a year later in '97, he joined the army. He took a pretty big gamble because the military didn’t have to station him in Germany, but somehow… Somehow he got lucky and ended up back in Giessen,” James paused. Oscar had to digest all this information, so he got up and got another beer.   
   
“Last one,” Oscar said, as he handed James another beer as well. “So when did they get married?” Oscar wanted to know.  
“In July '99. Joe got stationed in Germany in '98. He waited a whole week before he proposed,” James laughed. “I remember… I remember the day he wanted to ask her. He called me. Joe was a pretty confident guy you know but this… He was so nervous. He said he had bought her a red rose and he hid the ring inside the flower so just the diamond peeked out. He said he planned to pop the question in front of the Neuschwanstein Castle, you know the Cinderella one. He had rented a horse drawn carriage, the whole romantic thing, you know,” James chuckled. “And when she said yes, he fainted,” James and Oscar both laughed, Oscar spitting out some beer.  
   
“He did not,” Oscar laughed, wiping his mouth.  
“Yeah, he did! He said, he was so nervous, he couldn’t eat all day. And so by the time he was ready to ask her, it was late afternoon, so he did the whole on one knee thing when they got to the castle, and according to Elise, when he got up, he fell straight back down,” James laughed loudly. “He ended up in the ER for the evening. How’s that for an engagement?” James still laughed. He paused to catch his breath. “A year later, they tied the knot. It was a small ceremony, in front of a judge. Just the family and a few friends were invited,” he handed Oscar another picture. This time, Elise was dressed in a blue gown and Joe wore his uniform. Joe side hugged a laughing Elise who looked as though she was trying to escape a kiss on her cheek. It made Oscar chuckle.   
   
“They never had kids?” Oscar asked.  
“No. I mean Joe wanted to have kids, mainly because mom kept pushing him, but Elise had her head screwed on right. She put education first. It was good for them though. They got to do things, young couples with children kind of miss out on, you know?” James handed Oscar vacation pictures of Elise and Joe. “In this one, they visited Greece,” James said.  
   
Oscar looked at a young Joe and Elise smiling in front of the Parthenon. “And here, in Paris,” James continued. This time Joe and Elise stood in front of the Eiffel tower. “Joe made it a point to show her the world, even though he was gone for long periods of time,” James proceeded,  showing Oscar a few more pictures of Joe and Elise in front of landmarks like the leaning tower of Pisa, the Coliseum, and the  royal palace in London. “He probably would have taken her to the moon and back if he had had the money,” James professed.  Oscar noticed that Joe’s smile had waned in some of the later photographs.  
   
“What happened?” Oscar asked as he handed the pictures back. James had told him that Joe passed away in an accident but beyond that he never explained how, or when.  
“The wars. The wars changed him. You know. Joe went to Afghanistan once and Iraq twice, and each time he came back less alive,” James' face was overcome with pain. “He started drinking… A lot! He wasn’t a mean drunk, you know. But a careless one. Elise had warned him, if he didn’t slow down, she’d need a break. So one day, Joe was drunk again, and Elise confronted him. It was a Saturday in July, 2005. They had an argument and Joe walked out. He went to some bar close by… I guess he got kicked out… Started walking home… He never saw that car coming when he crossed the road,” James swallowed a sighing breath.   
   
After a minute he continued. “Elise… Elise was so heartbroken, you know? She stopped talking, literally stopped talking. So Christine took her in. I moved to Germany and I lent a hand to help out with the bills. Quite fortunate for me, because the firm I worked for, needed a representative in Germany. Funny how things like that work out.” James inhaled and exhaled deeply.  
   
Oscar watched him closely. He knew what James was about to say next, but he had to hear it to be sure. “Elise felt so guilty about Joe,” James looked at Oscar. “She almost joined him two months later. She spent a month in the hospital. And then another six months with us. A lot of therapy. A lot of talking,” James sighed.  
“She eventually got better and rejoined the work force. Christine and I, we became more than close friends, so I moved Christine over here, so we’d be close. And Elise followed. She got a job at ..”  
“… a contracting company,” Oscar interjected.  
“Yeah, that’s right,” James confirmed.  
“What about her ex, the one she ran away from?” Oscar asked cautiously.  
“Frank? Now there’s a name we definitely want to forget,” James scoffed.  
   
“You know; Elise met Frank a few months before I met you,” James explained with drawn in brows. “She had been single for … Almost five years? I mean she had a couple of short term things, but nothing serious. I never understood what she saw in that guy. Absolutely not her type,” James drank the last of his beer.  
“He must have been charming, then?” Oscar inquired.   
   
“Well in the beginning, he was. But as they went on, he became really possessive really fast. He wouldn’t even let me or her sister take Elise shopping. It got to the point that we were lucky to see Elise once a month. It was kind of Frank’s way of  confirming that she was still alive,” James said with an unsettling tone.  
“Did he hurt her?” Oscar asked warily.  
“I honestly don’t know,” James shook his head. “If he did, she hid it well. Christine might know for sure,” James conceded.  
   
“You want my advice?” James asked.  
“Sure,” Oscar nodded.  
“Elise will compare you to both Joe and Frank. Not consciously, but she will. Don’t let it bother you. I mean, make it clear you’re not either of them but don’t try to dwell on it too long. It’ll eat you up alive. And don’t live up to whatever Joe provided for her. You’ll only end up breaking your own heart,” James explained. “Just let her do her thing and she’ll open up to you,” he finished.  
“Thanks?” Oscar was a little confused.   
   
“What’s in the black box?” Oscar had been wondering the whole time.  
“You know how Elise took off? Without telling anyone where she went?” James asked.  
“I gathered that today. Your mom was pretty upset. Elise thinks she hates her,” Oscar blurted out. He couldn’t believe he let that slip.  
“My mom doesn’t hate Elise,” James looked genuinely surprised.  "She never hated her. She loves both the girls like daughters. She just never got over Joe, you know. I mean, what mother would ever get over her own child’s death?“ James started to sound exhausted. "Anyways, don’t tell Christine about this,” he requested as he opened the box. Oscar nodded in agreement.  
   
“Elise got back about five months ago. Middle of November, 2014 . Christine didn’t know she was coming back,” James said as he pulled out a stack of postcards from the box.  
“But you knew,” Oscar realized.  
James couldn’t look at Oscar. He just pushed the stack of cards towards him and looked down as he continued. “She spent a year in India. And then six months in Hungary. And then, the last year…,”  
“… she was in the Sates,” Oscar side-eyed James as he scanned through the postcards. James had known all along where Elise was and never said a word to his wife or his parents.   
   
James finally got the courage to look at Oscar. Oscar didn’t judge him but the deep creases in his forehead indicated that he didn’t understand why. “She made me promise. I dropped her off at the airport, and she made me promise not to tell. I told her the only way, I’d let her get on any plane was if she sent me some kind of message that she was ok. That in case anything happened, all I had to do is get her. And she promised. And she did,” James tried to justify.   
   
“But your wife?” Oscar mumbled.  
“I love Christine. I really do. I mean, I’m IN love with her. And I know this… all of this… got to her. But if I had told her where Elise was, she’d have called off the wedding and ran after her sister,” James confessed. “I know that’s selfish of me,” he continued as he put the cards back in the box. “And I care about Elise like a sister, but Christine, she… she is everything to me. Everything,” he gulped. “When Christine got pregnant, I told Elise to come home. I told her, her sister needed her. So a two weeks after Chloe was born she came back. Just like that,” James sighed.   
   
Oscar finally finished his beer. He shook his head in disbelief.  How could she so easily leave her loved ones behind?  But he also understood. He understood that she had to get away from her ex. Oscar sighed. He got up and  threw the empty beer bottles in the recycling can. He put the glasses in the sink and closed the photo albums. “I’m going to bed. Need to sort out all of this information,” he mumbled as he slowly stumbled towards the kitchen door.   
   
“Oscar,” James gave Oscar a pleading look. “Don’t tell Christine.”  
“I won’t,” Oscar assured. “But eventually, you’ll have to or else it’ll eat you up alive,” he repeated James’s own words back.   
   
Oscar stumbled to bed. He looked at his phone. 3 a.m. He didn’t know what to think. He ran his hands across his face as he exhaled slowly. He knew he liked Elise. He understood why she was scared. But he worried his fast advancement destroyed any chance he had with her. He had to see her. As soon as possible. He tried to carry on the thought of what to tell Elise but five minutes after he fell on his bed, he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

   
On Sunday morning, Elise woke up to a throbbing headache and the smell of fresh coffee. “God. Ah… tssssss… I don’t remember drinking THAT much alcohol,” she muttered under her breath. She slowly reached over to her nightstand to see what time it was. The clock read 8 a.m. “Well that’s a first,” she yawned.   
   
Elise usually slept in on Sundays, but her sister had stayed the night to talk Elise through her sudden bout of panic. Christine had always been an early riser, even on Sundays; something Elise never quite understood. She loved to sleep in on the weekends. There was almost nothing better than being wrapped up in her blanket, feeling toasty and coddled, completely ignoring the world outside. Her sister being at the apartment however meant that she had to get up.  
   
She let out a small huff of air and rolled herself tightly into her blanket. Elise closed her eyes and  started to think about last night’s party.  It had been an emotional roller coaster ride, and Oscar had been that passenger that held on tight, with his eyes wide open until the end to make sure everything was ok with the person next to him.   
   
Elise took in a deep breath. She still had Oscar’s scent on her from when he kissed her. She thought about how he had felt her up on several occasions throughout the day. He definitely pushed Elise to an edge. Something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Thinking about his touch, his scent, the way he had kissed her made her reevaluate her reaction. She felt so comfortable in his arms. Safe and guarded. And yet, her mind had flooded with memories, good and bad, that overwhelmed her. So she ran.   
   
Elise tried to convince herself that she’d understand if Oscar never wanted to talk to her again. Especially after the way she rejected his request for her to stay. But secretly she hoped he’d give her another chance. Elise let out another huff as she sat up on the edge of her bed. She jumped to the floor wrapped in her blanket and hopped towards her closet for a change of clothes.   
   
“Good morning,” a tired Christine greeted Elise a few minutes later. Elise's sister had dark circles under her eyes. “I was going to make breakfast, but you hardly have anything in the fridge,” Christine said grumpily. “Yeah, sorry. Haven’t had time to get groceries,” Elise replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “I guess you better go home. I know James will be mad at me for asking you to stay,” Elise apologized. “Eh, he’ll be ok,” Christine nodded. “At least the weather is nice today. We may just take Chloe out for a stroll. You can join us if you want,” Christine offered.  
   
“Are Sandra and Edgar going to be there?” Elise was cautious. “Yes. They drove up all the way from Corvallis for the party and will stay a few days. You should really come by. Talk to them, Liz,” Christine tried to convince, but Elise shook her head. “Ok, but you know, sooner or later, you’ll have to talk to them. They love you. I know it seems like they don’t, but they do!” Christine said as she slowly put on her heels. “I have to go clothes shopping anyways. For my trip. Remember?” Elise argued as she watched her sister get ready to leave.  
   
Christine was just about to put on her coat when the doorbell rang. “Expecting someone?” she asked Elise. “On a Sunday morning!?” Elise exclaimed. “Just asking,” Christine shook her head. “I’ll check,” Christine dragged herself to the door. Sleeping on the couch had left her body aching.  
   
When she got to the door, she looked through the peephole, and let out a deep sigh when she saw who it was. Elise was straining to hear who her sister was talking to. She didn’t feel like walking to the front with a massive bed head and messy mascara eyes, but when Christine still hadn’t returned five minutes later she got curious. “Who is it?” Elise yelled around the corner of the kitchen.   
   
She heard footsteps and a whispering Christine returning to the living room. A second later, Christine popped her head in the kitchen door. “Elise. Now listen, ok? Don’t get upset,” she said with an apprehensive expression. “Why? Who is it?” Elise queried again. “Well come to the living room,” Christine motioned, trying to lure her sister out of the kitchen. “Ugh, I look awful. Just tell whoever it is to come back later!” Elise demanded.   
   
Christine ignored her sister’s request and left Elise standing, knowing her sister’s curiosity would get the better of her. And sure enough, Elise followed a few seconds later. “Oscar!” Elise was flabbergasted. Oscar was the last person she expected. He stood in front of her with a wary and tired face; dressed in blue jeans, a black button down, and his leather jacket, and boots.  "You forgot your bag,“ he held out Elise’s bag. "Just put it on the couch,” Elise looked down. She couldn’t look into Oscar’s eyes. An immeasurable amount of guilt suddenly overcame her. “And you forgot to give me your number,” he continued. “I was kind of hoping you forgot,” Elise admitted. Oscar felt a sting in his chest. That response definitely hurt.   
   
“Maybe I should go. Christine, I’ll see you later?” Oscar was about to turn towards the hallway. “Stop!” Christine commanded. “Ok, you two! Oscar you sit down on the couch, NOW!” her voice was stern, almost scary, so Oscar did as he was told. “Elise. Liz. Please talk to him. Please. Just … For the sake of your sanity… the sake of MY sanity, just talk to him,” Christine pleaded as she held Elise’s face.  "I know you don’t want to hear this but really, he… Oscar is a great guy,“ she looked at Elise and Oscar, both of whom stared at the floor, unable to react. Christine was generally a shy and quiet woman. The sudden authoritative tone took both by surprise.  
   
"I’m going to go home now. To my husband and my daughter. You two, talk!” Christine closed her coat and hugged her sister. “Please give him a chance. Just tell him what you told me last night, he’ll understand,” Christine whispered into Elise’s ear, and then walked over to Oscar and leaned in. “Just hear her out, ok? I know you like my sister, so listen to what she has to say,” she gave Oscar a small kiss on his right temple as she nodded a goodbye.   
   
The door slammed shut and Elise and Oscar were alone. An uncomfortable silence settled in the apartment. “Do you want coffee?” Elise was the first to speak. Oscar looked up at her. Elise sure was a mess. Her hair was tangled. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying with small streaks of mascara running down the corners. She wore an old sweater and old sweatpants. Despite his confusion and frustration, Oscar managed a small chuckle at the sight of her.  
   
“I’ll have a cup,” he accepted. “Ok,” Elise said quietly as she went and got Oscar a hot cup of coffee. She placed the cup on the cherry wood chest by the couch. “Thanks,” Oscar stared blankly at the cup. He opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something else, but Elise interjected.   
   
“I don’t know why I ran out of there so fast. I… I panicked,” Elise’s voice trembled. Oscar looked up at her. She wasn’t looking at him but instead stared outside through the balcony door. She bit her lower lip gazing around her dining room. She was frozen in place, thinking about what she wanted to say next. She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly. Oscar could see the panic rising in her again. “Elise,” he started.  
   
“Please! Let me just think for a minute,” Elise finally looked at Oscar. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She took a deep breath trying to control herself. “I’m so angry at myself. For leaving the way I did… Because you did nothing wrong. I’m just…,” she took another deep breath. “…I thought I was happy being alone. And then you came along and…” “… and now you’re not happy,” Oscar implied. “No. NO! I didn’t say that,” she shook her head.  "It’s just. I see my sister and my brother in law, and their baby. And I look at them and they’re so happy… I thought I was too,“ Elise was trying to remain calm but with each word it got harder and harder to hold back her tears.  
   
"And then you! And now I’m questioning that. Being alone, I mean. I want that too, you know. What they have,” Elise could barely breathe as she clutched her necklace for comfort. “And I had that. I had that kind of happiness they have. I had that with Joe. I was so… so… happy. And then it was gone… Just like that,” hot tears started streaming over Elise’s face. Oscar saw the pain she was trying to hide when she pushed him away last night.   
   
“And then I thought about Frank, and how badly he treated me. How I was only with him because I didn’t want to be alone. And it scares me,” she admitted. “I’m so… confused. I’m confused because I don’t know what I want,” Elise looked to the floor. “I want to be happy but I’m scared it’ll get taken away. And I don’t want to be miserable just because I don’t want to be alone,” she placed her hands over her face, sobbing into the palms of her hands.   
   
Oscar couldn’t bare seeing her like that. He slowly got up, took off his jacket and placed it on the couch. He walked over to Elise, and lifted her face with his left hand. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. Elise sunk her face into his chest as he embraced her wholly. “Sweetie,” Oscar sighed, still holding her. “Elise. I can’t tell you what to do,” he said quietly. Elise’s tears seeped through Oscar’s shirt. His body felt warm and comforting against her, so much so that she stopped crying, but Oscar kept holding on a while longer.   
   
A few minutes passed. Maybe ten. Maybe twenty. Oscar loosened his embrace, stepped back, and wiped the last of Elise’s tears from her face. He took a deep breath. “I could never take Joe’s place. I wouldn’t dare try,” he acknowledged. “And I’m not Frank. I’d never try to cage you like he did,” Oscar said with a pained expression. James had warned him she’d compare him to her past. “I’m just me. This is it. This guy in front of you, that’s what you’ll get,” Oscar clarified, a thin smile appearing on his lips. “I just need to know what you want me to do. Stay or leave?” Oscar asked, his heart pounding so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest.  
   
Elise stepped back. The silence, however short, was agonizing. “Stay,” Elise whispered. Oscar closed his eyes for a second. He let out a sigh of relief. How good it felt to hear those words. Elise was still thinking. “What is it?” Oscar asked softly. “I just… I need you to know what you’re getting yourself into,” her voice still shaking. “It’s been so long since I’ve been…,"she paused. "Treated with respect? Dignity? Worth? ” Oscar asked. Elise nodded.  
   
“All of that. I mean my family respects me, and so do my colleagues, but this, being with someone, I need time. Time to adjust to how nice you are,” she admitted, perplexed at her own words. “Take as much time as you need, sweetie,” Oscar smiled as he ran his hand across her face. There it was again. The way he said sweetie so naturally.  Elise closed her eyes. She trusted Oscar. It felt nice not to be scared of someone touching her.   
   
“May I ask you something?” Oscar was careful. “Hmmm,” Elise nodded into his hand. “Frank. Did he hurt you?” Oscar asked, still stroking Elise’s face. Her eyes still closed, she wrapped her fingers around Oscar’s hand and held it in place on her cheek.  "Sometimes,“ was all she said. Oscar’s heart dropped at the thought that she had been physically hurt.  
   
Elise sighed. "I have to get dressed. Need to go shopping,” she pulled away. “Ok,” Oscar turned to get his jacket. “But..." she paused  "... you can come along, if you want. Shopping I mean,” Elise half asked, half stated. “I’d like that,” Oscar confessed with a soft smile. “Give me about 30 minutes,” she said as she quickly made her way to her bathroom. “Ok. Did you eat breakfast?” Oscar wondered. “No! But don’t bother, my fridge is pretty much empty,” she yelled before she closed the bathroom door. “I know. I saw yesterday,” he replied back loudly, chuckling.  
   
Oscar heard Elise starting the shower when he walked to the kitchen. A sudden screech made him run to the bathroom. “Shit, fuck, damnit,” he heard Elise cussing through the door. “Elise, are you ok?” he sounded concerned. “Yeah. I forgot the water heater is broken,” her voice echoed back. “Oh right. You want to go to your sister’s?” he asked through the door. “Dear lord, no! My in-laws are visiting. Between them and a freezing shower, I’ll pick the freezing shower. I’ll just have to suck it up,” she yelled as she got into the tub. “Oh god, fuck. This is a lot colder than I thought,” she yelled. “Are you sure?” Oscar interrogated with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Yeah huh?” Elise replied-asked with a high pitch. Oscar couldn’t help but laugh. “I heard that!” Elise exclaimed.  
   
Oscar walked back to the small kitchen. After some searching, he found enough ingredients to make oatmeal with strawberries topped with brown sugar, and some scrambled eggs with bell pepper, onion, and cherry tomatoes. He had just started setting up the plates, when Elise walked in, with a towel wrapped around her hair, dressed in a turquoise cotton shirt and black skinny jeans. Her eyes had cleared up quite a bit, and a warm smile once again graced her face.  
   
“That was probably the quickest shower I’ve ever taken,” she said, rubbing her shoulders. “Wow, what’s this?” she asked in amazement. “Breakfast,” Oscar insisted as he pulled out a chair. “You’re telling me THIS was in my kitchen?” Elise asked in disbelief looking in the direction of her kitchen. “You really don’t cook, do you?” Oscar laughed.  
   
“Not really,” she grinned as she stuffed a  spoon full of oatmeal in her mouth. “Well if we have time today, we should get some groceries as well, so I can cook you some dinner later,” Oscar said. Elise coughed. “Too soon, too fast?” Oscar scrunched his nose. “No. No, I… I feel bad because I haven’t cooked once for you , and if you cook dinner, you’ll have cooked three times for me. In two days!” she pointed out. “Is that your move?” she asked brusquely. “What?” Oscar laughed. “You know, your move.” Elise wiggled her brows and shoulders in the direction of her bedroom. Oscar laughed loudly. “No. But it can be. I mean, is it working?” Oscar raised his brow, trying to look suave. “Mmmmm. Not yet. But it’s getting there,” Elise laughed.   
   
After breakfast, Elise called in a work order, and then proceeded to dry her hair, and to put on socks and shoes. By the time she was ready to go, it was almost 11 a.m. She took a quick peek out the balcony door. “I don’t want to jinx it, but we might be ok without an umbrella today,” she said cautiously. Oscar snuck up behind her while he put on his jacket, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elise jumped. “Geez. Ok, that right there, don’t do that,” she gasped.  
   
Oscar chuckled. “Sorry,” he said, his face buried into her neck.  Elise turned around to face him. She put her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. Oscar gave her a soft kiss. When he pulled away, he saw that Elise’s eyes were still closed. So he decided to nibble the tip of her nose. “Ouch,” Elise scrunched her face. “Couldn’t resist,” Oscar smirked. “Let’s go,” Elise said. They made their way down the apartment’s narrow hallway. Elise stopped in front of a closet. She opened the sliding door and grabbed her purse, keys, and the cardigan Oscar had given her the night before.   
   
“You’re not really going to wear that, are you?” Oscar asked pointing at his cardigan. “Why yes. Yes, I am. It looks good on me,” she grinned. Oscar didn’t want to admit it but seeing her wear his clothing made his heart jump with joy. “We don’t have to wait for the janitor?” he wondered. “No, they can fix the water heater from the outside. Let’s go!” Elise pushed Oscar out the door.  
   
   
When they reached the front gate, Oscar held out his elbow. Elise hooked her arm into it. “So, which way?” Oscar asked. “Left  and straight down 1st Avenue,” Elise took lead. “I want to check out the vintage shops today for some clothes,” she explained. “Nice. Do I get to see you try them on?” Oscar asked slyly. “I’ll model them for you,” Elise stuck out her tongue. She knew exactly what he meant.  
   
“I didn’t realize the Space Needle is this close,” Oscar said in amazement as he looked over his shoulder. “Yeah. If I had an apartment on the other side of the building, you could pretty much directly look at it. Or at least see the top,” Elise explained. “Have you ever been at the top of it?” Oscar was curious. “A couple of times. The view is best at night though,” Elise said as they continued down 1st Avenue.   
   
“So have you lived here for long?” Oscar wanted to know. “Almost 9 years. Including the time I was gone,” Elise replied.  "Wow, no wonder your accent is almost unnoticeable,“ Oscar pointed out. "What about you, Mister Hollywood?” Elise realized she hardly knew anything about Oscar while he knew almost too much about her. “I’ve got a place in New York,” he smiled. “In Brooklyn. Have you ever been?” he questioned.  Elise shook her head. “Wow! I’m shocked. For someone that travels a lot, you’ve never been to New York?” Oscar was genuinely surprised. Elise shot him a look. “I’m actually surprised you don’t live in L.A.,” she countered. “Do I look the L.A. type?” he defended. “No, actually you don’t. I just thought it’s easier to get work out there,” Elise clarified. “Then again, I don’t know anything about show business,” she admitted.  
   
“James doesn’t talk about his work?” Oscar asked. “He does occasionally. Usually more around award season, but he doesn’t boast, if you get my drift,” Elise disclosed. “And I don’t ask. It’s rude to ask,” she said. Oscar was surprised by this, but it did somewhat explain her relaxed way around him. “So I have to ask. You've never seen any of my movies?” Oscar had deep creases on his forehead again. “I don’t know,” Elise looked him up and down. Oscar looked a little bit hurt. “Well we need to change that,” he said confidently. Elise returned his attitude with a playful pinch to his arm. “Anyways,” Oscar shook his head, laughing. “You really have never been to New York?” he redirected.  
   
“I never had a reason to go. I might just have one now,” Elise hinted. Oscar’s heart jumped again. Elise suddenly stopped. “We’re here. The first store of the fifty or so I want to hit today,” she said with a serious face. Oscar’s eyes widened and his forehead crinkled into deep creases. “Really?” he sounded almost scared. “I’m just kidding,” Elise laughed. “I just want to explore a few shops, then circle back around to Pike’s Place Market to get groceries, as requested by you,” she said smugly. “And maybe check out a bookstore if we have time. Ready?” she grinned. “Absolutely,” Oscar admitted.  
   
The first two shops they entered were small and filled with quirky items Elise loved,  but she didn’t find what she was looking for. So they continued on. “You don’t mind all the walking, do you?” Elise side-eyed Oscar. “Not at all. I actually need to work out again. Have to start getting fit for filming,” he touched his stomach, expanding it on purpose. Elise laughed. “I didn’t think you were that insecure,” she assumed. “I’m not, but it’s Hollywood, like you put it. Have to look good on the big screen,” he grinned.  
   
They reached the third shop. Elise couldn’t help but trace Oscar with her eyes. “Well I think you look just… fine,” she beamed. “What kind of dress are you looking for anyways?” Oscar asked when they entered the shop. “Something bright, preferably long,” Elise was already scanning the racks. She always knew exactly what she wanted. Oscar helping her was an added bonus that she had to get used to however. She usually shopped alone. It was the one time Frank would leave her alone.  
   
“What’s the occasion?” Oscar wanted more details. “No occasion, just getting ready for India,” she replied. “You’re leaving?” Oscar was stumped. “Just for a month. It’s work related,” she quickly responded when saw Oscar’s disappointment. “When are you leaving?” Oscar stopped searching through the clothes. “This coming Saturday,” Elise stopped as well. “I thought maybe James or Christine had mentioned it,” she looked at Oscar. He could feel his heart sink to his stomach. “No,” he quietly returned to searching. “It’s just a month. You’re an actor. You travel to different locations all the time,” Elise was taken aback by his reaction.  
   
“I know, but I won’t be here when you get back. Wait, when are you coming back?” Oscar sounded gloomy. He had just met Elise, and he really liked her. And now she was about to leave. “Beginning of third week of May. I have to look at the itinerary, but I think May 18,” Elise started searching through the racks again. “So where are you heading to?” Elise asked. “What?” Oscar was lost in his thoughts. “You said you won’t be here. So where will you be?” Elise had picked out three dresses and walked around the rack to face Oscar. “Where are you going?” she said softly.   
   
“Canada,” Oscar replied. He tried to mask his disappointment with a smile. “For a movie?” Elise continued. “Yes,” Oscar sighed. “Well, I’m off for a week after I get back. I can change my return flight,” Elise paused. What was she saying? She only just met Oscar and now she was willing to change her flight to go see him? “I mean, that’s if you want me to visit. I can change the flight?” she felt her stomach twisting. “Please say yes, please, please, please say yes,” she thought to herself. Oscar thought for a minute.   
   
“I don’t know if I’ll have much time. The schedule is pretty packed,” he explained. This time it was Elise who felt her heart sink. “Oh. Ok,” she frowned. “But it’d be nice to return to someone waiting for me at the hotel or apartment. Not sure yet about the accommodations,” he divulged. “I might be able to get a pass for you, so you can come visit the set,” he smiled. “Really? That would be lovely. I’ll get to meet all your actor friends,” Elise grinned. Her reaction was met by a disapproving look on Oscar’s face. “I’m kidding. I’d just be happy to spend a few hours with you. You really don’t have to get me a pass,” she beamed confidently.   
   
Oscar was surprised Elise didn’t ask what movie he was working on. In fact, he was surprised that she still didn’t ask a lot of questions about his work. With Lorraine, his ex girlfriend, it was all about who he knew and when they could meet them and party. Elise didn’t seem to care. If she did, she disguised her excitement pretty well. Oscar was still searching the racks for a dress, when Elise decided to try on the few she had found. “Are you going to help, or…?” she asked. “Remember, modeling my goods wrapped in nice dresses,” she laughed.   
   
The store associate must have heard her because she threw Elise a questioning look when she walked to the fitting rooms. Oscar snickered. He was ready to stop searching when he saw a turquoise, lightweight cotton dress with an off white lace trim. “That’s her style,” he muttered under his breath. He went over to the fitting rooms where Elise was already waiting for him. Only her head peeked out from behind the door. “Let’s see what you got,” Oscar beamed while he sunk into a leather chair. Elise stepped out in a long bright purple cotton dress. “Mmmmm…no,” Oscar shook his head. Elise tried on the second dress she had picked out. A pink button down shirt style dress that went just below the knee. Oscar shook his head.   
   
Elise put on the third dress. She paused and looked in the mirror for a good five minutes. “Are you going to show me the dress?” Oscar asked patiently. “I don’t know. Maybe not. What did you find for me?” she tried to redirect but it didn’t work. “Come on. Show me. You modeled the other two,” Oscar waited patiently. Elise bit her lip. “Ok,” she agreed. She slowly opened the fitting room door. Oscar let out a small smile. He had seen a dress similar to this; last night, in a photograph. Elise stood there waiting for an answer. “And?” she asked. “It’s beautiful on you. You should buy it,” he conceded.   
   
“Maybe. It just reminds me of my sweet…” “…sixteen?” Oscar looked up at her. “I know. I saw the picture,” Oscar smiled. Elise was stunned. “Yeah, not going to get this one,” she frowned. “What did you pick?” she asked Oscar. “I don’t know. I’m not good at this. Usually I have a stylist helping me at events. So forgive me, my queen” he chuckled as he knelt down and  held up the dress above his head as though he was begging for mercy. “I like the color,” Elise beamed.  
   
She quickly got out of the yellow dress. “Can you put these back?” Elise handed the three dresses she had picked over the door to Oscar. “Sure,” Oscar he replied as he took the dresses and hung two back on the rack nearby. He brought the other dress to the register for the cashier to hold, and then swiftly returned to the leather chair. “Oh. Oscar, you’ve got good taste,” he heard Elise gasp. “Well let me see the disaster I picked,” he laughed. He was flipping through a magazine that was on the  table beside the chair, but when Elise stepped out, the dress complementing her beautiful hourglass figure, he nearly had his breath taken away. “Eres muy hermosa,” Oscar said so softly, it was almost a whisper. “Gracias,” Elise blushed.  
   
Elise returned to the dressing room to change back into her street clothes. “Could you please take this. I’ll be right out,” she handed Oscar the dress. “So yay then?” he wanted to make sure. “Yay,” Elise stuck a thumbs up over the rim of the door. Oscar went to the register and paid for the dress and the one he had set aside earlier. Elise looked through the store some more and found a jacket and a pair of earrings she really liked. “Alright, ready to pay,” she told the cashier. “Did the gentleman that came in with me give you a dress?” she asked as she looked around for Oscar. “He already paid for them,” the cashier pointed to the window. Oscar was outside, talking on his cell in one hand and a bag in the other. “I see,” Elise responded. She paid for her jacket and earrings and headed out the door.  
   
“You didn’t have to pay for the dress, you know?” Elise sounded a little offended. “I don’t mind,” Oscar put his phone in his pocket. “That’s not the point,” Elise huffed. She was clearly insulted. “You can pay for the food?” Oscar compromised. “You better believe I am,” Elise squinted. “I’m grateful, but I don’t want you to think that you have to buy me stuff,” she explained. “Got it. No presents for Elise,” Oscar smirked. “I didn’t say that,” she side-eyed him. “I meant…” she was trying to find the right words. “I get it. It’s a sense of pride to pay for your own stuff. I’ll ask next time, ok?” he suggested. “Ok,” Elise agreed with a handshake.  
   
“Ready for Pike’s Place Market?” Elise asked. “Yes, ma'am,” Oscar held out his elbow. “Oh dear god, I’m not that old, yet,” she laughed. “How old are you anyways?” Oscar asked, glancing at Elise from the corner of his eye. “Take a guess,” she dared him. “29?” “Up.” “30?” “Up.” “31?” “Still up,” Elise smiled. “Ehhmmmm is it getting warmer?” Oscar tensed up. “I’m 34, going to be 35 in June,” Elise nodded. “Really?” Oscar glanced at Elise again. She didn’t look 34 or 35. “I’m flattered that you thought I’m under 30,” she laughed.   
   
“Ok, your turn to guess,” Oscar said smugly. “Oh, man. Between 30 and 40?” Elise asked with a crinkled nose. “Wow!” Oscar stopped. “Is it the grey hair?” he chuckled. “I can’t quite place you. I guess the middle, 35,” Elise narrowed her brows. “36,” Oscar admitted. “Ugh, so close,” Elise snapped her fingers.   
   
“Well this is it,” Elise stopped in front of a large sign that read Pike’s Place Market. “I thought it was bigger,” Oscar scratched his head. "Weren't you here on Thursday?" Elise asked. "At the cafe, yes, but not inside the market," he clarified. “Ok then. Just wait,” Elise pulled Oscar towards the entrance at the fish market. Oscar’s eyes widened. “Oh, it’s bigger on the inside,” Oscar looked on in amazement. Elise giggled. She wondered if Oscar was aware that he made a reference to Doctor Who, one of her favorite TV shows. “Let’s go one level lower. There’s a dessert shop I like,” Elise beamed.  
   
Oscar and Elise walked down the stairs and turned left. “Geez, this is like the T.A.R.D.I.S.!” he exclaimed. “Score,” Elise blurted out. “What?” Oscar raised his brow. “Nothing,” Elise grinned. “We’re here,” she pointed at a window. The display inside was filled with chocolate covered fruits, candies, and cookies. “Oh boy. I can already feel two extra pounds on my waist,” Oscar laughed. Elise entered the shop before Oscar had a chance to check out the rest of the display. When he followed,  Elise had already picked chocolate covered strawberries, a chocolate covered apple dipped in toffee, and some pistachio and walnut brownies. Oscar walked up behind Elise to give her a kiss on her neck. “Don’t,” she side-eyed him. Oscar frowned.  
   
“Oh hey. It’s you,” the cashier behind the counter looked stunned. “I saw you in the movie with the orange cat,” she continued. “Garfield?” Oscar joked. “No, you were playing a musician. Davis something,” the cashier was beaming. “Inside Llewyn Davis,” Oscar nodded. “Yes that’s it. You’re Oscar Isaac. Do you mind taking a picture with us?” she asked. “I only see you, Grace,” Oscar winked as he quickly read her name tag . “Wait here. I mean do you mind waiting?” Grace  was moving side to side. “Not at all,” Oscar smiled.   
   
Elise moved to a corner of the store, checking out displays, when Grace returned with her boss and her coworkers. “Oh, it is him,” her boss said. Oscar was patient. He talked to the staff, quickly asking their names. “I got my phone. Does your girlfriend mind taking a picture of all of us?” Grace pointed at Elise who had overheard. “Oh. Uhmmmm we’re not… dating. Just friends,” Elise was quick to point out. She took the young woman’s phone, who was beaming from ear to ear. Clearly, hearing that Elise wasn’t Oscar’s girlfriend had made her day.   
   
“Alright, everyone on three. One. Two. Three. Cheese,” Elise said. “One more,” she instructed as she counted down again. “Ok now everyone, just one silly one,” she grinned at Oscar. Oscar decided to pick up Grace for the last picture, and everyone around them went into silly poses on cue when Elise counted down. “Thank you so much,” Grace beamed. Oscar was heading to the door, when Grace stopped him. “Our boss told us to give you these,” she gazed at Oscar who opened the bag to sneak a peek. “Chocolate truffles. Nice. Well, tell her thank you,” Oscar said before leaving the store.  
   
“She gave me her number,” Oscar chuckled when they left the shop.“It’s in the bag,” he shook his head. “Hmmmm,” Elise gave Oscar a half smile. “You’re not jealous, are you?” Oscar inquired, worrying. “No,” Elise smiled. “Ok, because, I mean stuff like this happens, occasionally. It might get worse after December,” Oscar stated. “What happens in December?” Elise asked. “I can’t tell you, yet,” Oscar gave her puppy eyes.   
   
“So, you’re not my girlfriend?” Oscar hadn’t forgotten. “I’m trying to be careful,” Elise replied. “It’s not because of me but you,” she continued as they went back upstairs. “Oh?” Oscar was surprised. “You’re an actor, and if my brother-in-law is right, you’re the next big Hollywood sensation,” she said calmly.  
   
“I see,” Oscar stared at Elise. “Can we talk about this later?” she asked. “Ok, as long as we actually talk about it,” Oscar agreed. Elise nodded. “Let’s get some salmon, and veggies, and I want to get some flowers as well,” Elise pushed on. Oscar helped Elise pick some nice cuts of salmon and some fresh veggies. They split up for a minute. Oscar went to a vendor who sold spices and herbs, and Elise went to one of the flower stands and picked out a couple of sunflowers. “I’m guessing those are your favorites?” Oscar asked, walking up behind her. “Yes, my absolute favorite flowers,” Elise smiled. “So at the party, the sunflowers were your touch?” he inquired. “Yup,” Elise beamed. Oscar nodded. He had to remember that.   
   
“I think we got everything we need,” Elise stated. “The bookstore?” Oscar reminded her. “Oh right, we can go another day,” she said. “No, let’s go. You need some books to fill those shelves,” Oscar wiggled his brows. “Alright. But then we should go. I have some reading and writing I need to get done before tomorrow. Work stuff,” she said.   
   
Elise and Oscar used the stairs to get to a lower level. This time they turned right. “Wow, really! T.A.R.D.I.S.!” Oscar exclaimed. Elise giggled. “What did I say?” he asked with a puzzled look on his face. “You’re a sci-fi nerd,” Elise grinned. “It’s a good show,” Oscar said as he walked after her. “Yes, I know!” she beamed. “So you’re one, too!” Oscar gasped. “Yeah, and I got the tattoo to prove it,” she blurted out. “Really? Where?” Oscar scanned her body. “That’s for me to know, and you to find out,” she winked at him. “Damn,” he cussed.   
   
Elise stopped in front of an antique bookstore. “You’re not going in?” Oscar asked. “No," she shook her head.  "The book I want is right there,” Elise pointed to a glass case that held a leather bound book. “One of the first translations of Friedrich Schiller’s work,” she sighed. “How much is it?” Oscar asked with a curious expression. “Enough to make a dent on my credit score,” Elise laughed. “Let’s go inside. We can still look around,” Oscar nudged on. “Just promise you won’t buy the book. Please. I really want to get it on my own,” Elise begged.  
   
“Ok, I promise,” Oscar conceded. “So is Schiller your favorite writer?” Oscar was chipping away at Elise’s layers. She had taken notice of his interest in her but tried not to reveal too much. She still had to ask him questions, but never seemed to get a turn. “One of the few German writers, yes. But personally, I like satire. Jonathan Swift is my favorite,” she beamed. “But romantic poetry? Schiller definitely holds a top spot,” Elise said as she was scanning the book shelves for more of Schiller’s work.  
   
“Do you read poetry?” she inquired. “I read whatever comes my way,” Oscar nodded. “Let’s go. I really need to prepare for tomorrow,” Elise sighed in disappointment. “But you haven’t picked a book,” Oscar said. “I need time in a store like this. I can’t just pick one. It kind of,” she looked down embarrassed. “It kind of has to speak to me. You know? I mean look over there. There are ten different prints of Dante’s Inferno on the shelf, and none of them say buy me,” her ears turned red.   
   
“I see,” Oscar glanced at her from the side. Elise had just revealed a vital part of herself. She wanted things with character and history attached. Maybe it was because she left so much behind when she was younger; and when she left Frank. “Well then, on we go,” Oscar motioned with his left in the direction of Elise’s apartment while he held the door with his right.   
   
It was almost 6 p.m. when they got back to the apartment.  After she unlocked the door, Elise  immediately went to check if the water heater had been fixed. “Oh good. I can take hot baths again,” she shouted from the bathroom. “With your friends?” Oscar asked innocently.  Elise came back out of the bathroom with red ears and started to take off her shoes and the cardigan. “You're really never ever going to let me forget that, huh?” she sounded annoyed. Oscar dropped the bags on the floor, grabbed Elise by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. “Never!” he whispered with a mischievous smile when his lips left hers.   
   
“I’ll make dinner, you go and do your work thing,” he commanded. “Alright, but seriously, no interruptions. I have to get some translations done and write a short presentation,” she insisted. “I cross my heart,” Oscar smiled.   
   
Elise went to her office and shut the door. Oscar could hear her typing away at her computer. Occasionally, he heard her speak in a different language, like she was preparing a speech, and then more typing. He snuck away to Elise’s bedroom for a few seconds and opened the bag with the dresses he had paid for earlier in the day. He went and got hangers from her closet, and hung the turquoise dress on the door frame and the second dress behind it to hide it.   
   
Quiet like a mouse, he made his way back to the kitchen. “Finding everything ok?” Elise asked through her closed office door. “Yes. Just prepping all the ingredients. Dinner should be ready in thirty minutes?” Oscar asked. “Ok,” Elise replied as she typed away.  He emptied the bags on the counters and started to sort through the ingredients he needed. Oscar saw that Elise had placed the sunflowers in the sink, so he grabbed them, got a glass, filled it with water, and put the sunflowers with the glass on the dining room table. He then proceeded to cook salmon steaks with herbs, brown rice, and steamed green beans with honey drizzle and toasted walnuts. It didn’t take long for Elise to pop her head out of her office. “That smells great,” she grinned. “It’s almost finished,” Oscar said as he started to set the table.   
   
Oscar looked through the drawers to find matching silverware. His eyes stopped when he saw a pair of forks and knives more elegant than the others. He took to set out of the drawer to get a closer look. The silverware had beautifully curved handles with swirled edges. The useable ends were sleek in design, and despite their dainty appearances the utensils felt heavy in his hand. Oscar flipped one of the forks over. At the top,  "J & E" had been gracefully edged into the handle.   
   
“It was a wedding gift from my mom,” Elise had snuck up behind Oscar to see why he had gotten so quiet. “We don’t have to use these,” Oscar gulped. “I don’t mind, if you don’t,” Elise took the silverware from his hand. “We do have to eat,” he concurred, but Elise put the set back in the drawer and retrieved a couple of less elegant but matching sets. An awkward silence and blank stare made it difficult for Oscar to gauge her emotion.   
   
Elise sighed. “Let’s eat,” she motioned to the table. Oscar pulled out a chair, put a towel over his arm, and started to serve the food. Elise laughed. “You don’t have to wait on me you know,” she snickered. “I want to,” Oscar poured a glass of Chardonnay before he finally seated himself.  
   
“Well, dig in!” he waited to see Elise’s reaction. “Oh. Oscar. Hmmmm… Still almost better than sex,” Elise had her eyes closed, taking in all the flavors. “We need to establish a comparison then, and see if you still think that way later,” Oscar blurted out. Elise halted her chewing. “Right,” her face turned deep red. “You know, you and Christine have that in common. You blush at the idea of sexual innuendos, or when you get caught making out. I thought you’re from Europe. Aren’t you guys more liberal?” he asked.   
   
“We are. It doesn’t mean I don’t blush when it’s directed at me,” Elise replied with candor. “I like the way you blush,” Oscar pointed out. Elise quietly finished her food. She  felt a tingling in her stomach when Oscar spoke like that. His voice low and smooth, his eyes fixed on her. She liked that she felt desired. “I’m going to go change,” she placed her silverware on the plate. “Are you staying?” she asked. "Do you want me to?“ Oscar’s heart rate elevated. "I mean if you want, I’ll stay. We can watch a movie,” he suggested pointing to the TV. “That’d be nice,” Elise confessed before she disappeared to her bedroom.  
 


	8. Chapter 8

Elise wondered what Oscar had done with the dress he bought for her. She looked around her bedroom, a big smile quickly gracing her face. She saw the turquoise garment hanging on her closet door frame, and peeking out from behind was the yellow dress she had tried on earlier as well. Elise’s heart jumped with joy. She wanted that dress but had difficulty admitting it to Oscar. After all, the dress reminded her of her sweet sixteen party; the day Joe had decided to confess his love to her. Elise ran her hands over the dresses, hugged them, and hung them into the closet.   
   
Oscar, in the meantime, looked around the living room. “Where the hell are the remotes?” he mumbled to himself, scratching his head. Like his friends’ apartment, Elise must have had hidden storage to keep small items out of view. Oscar opened the cherry wood chest and found a stash of DVDs on one side, yoga mat and small weights on the other, but no remotes.  
   
He quickly scanned over the DVDs to see if Elise had one of the movies he had starred in.  And sure enough she did. She must have forgotten or never realized that she had one of his movies. He pulled the movie from the box, and returned to his hunt for the remotes. Baffled by his unsuccessful search, he took off his boots and stretched out on the couch while checking on some things via his cell.  
   
Elise tip toed into the living room a few minutes later, dressed in grey cotton pajama bottoms, a pink tank top, and wearing Oscar’s cardigan. Oscar was still lying on the couch, scrolling on his cell, the top of his head pointed towards the hallway. Elise looked at him for a couple of minutes. She wanted to run her fingers through his dense curls, teasing his patch of grey white hair. She let out a hushed snicker at the thought. She couldn’t see what he was scrolling through on his cell, but occasionally she heard him whisper a small “wow” underneath his breath.  Elise shook her head. Oscar seemed completely immersed in whatever he was reading.  
   
“You didn’t turn on the TV?” she finally asked and he jumped up.  
“I couldn’t find the remotes,” he looked around the room again, shrugging.  
Elise walked to the end where Oscar had just been resting his feet, opened the armrest, and pulled out two remotes from a box hidden within: one for the TV and one for the DVD player.  
   
“Well I didn’t look there,” Oscar said matter of fact-ly, confused by the fact that he actually didn’t check.  
“You haven’t seen the half of it,” Elise laughed as she pulled out and flipped up an extension from the opposing armrest’s side of the couch. “For wine glasses or, you know, laptops,” she casually shrugged.  
“Where do you guys find furniture like this?” Oscar asked in amazement.  
“James has a friend who makes custom adjustments to existing furniture,” Elise explained. “Incredible,” Oscar shook his head in disbelief.   
   
On her way to the kitchen, she stole a kiss from him.  
“What was that for?” Oscar asked, looking after her.  
“The dresses,” she replied when she returned a few seconds later, two glasses of Chardonnay in her hands. She stole another kiss.  
“And that one?” he smiled.  
“For doing the dishes,” she smiled, handing Oscar a glass. “So what did you pick?” she pointed to the chest while taking a sip of wine.  
“Oh! Uhm. Robin Hood, the newer one,” Oscar picked up the case. He grinned from ear to ear while he wiggled his brows.  
“Ah, I haven’t seen that movie since I bought it,” Elise replied.  
   
“Really? How did you like it, if you remember that is?” Oscar was curious.  
“It was good,” Elise nodded. “I bought it mainly because I went through a major Kevin Durand phase,” she laughed. “And Russell Crowe has always been a favorite,” she further disclosed.    
"I see,“ Oscar frowned.    
"He’s got a nice voice. Not as lovely and smooth as yours though,” she grinned when she saw Oscar’s frown.   
   
“How did you like the villain?” he nudged on.  
“Which one? There’s more than one,” Elise recalled.  
“King John,” Oscar blurted out as he plopped back down on the couch.  
“Oh! Pretty good. And mean. Stuck up mean,” she put the disc in the DVD player and turned on the TV.  
“Yeah? But… good stuck up mean or just… eh,” Oscar wiggled his right hand.  
“He was good as far as I recall. Handsome too. Nice hair. He kind of looked like…,” Elise stopped. The penny had dropped.  
   
“That was you?” she was taken aback.  
Oscar had a big smile on his face.  
“No it wasn't,” she countered. She started the movie and sat down next to him. Oscar side-eyed Elise who was focusing on the screen. When Oscar’s name popped up, she glanced at him from the side. “Hmmmmm,” she hummed. Oscar sipped on his wine as he observed Elise for a while. His first scene was about to come up.  
“Brace yourself,” Oscar chuckled.   
   
“I see,” Elise’s eyes widened, her left brow raised. She paused the movie.  A younger, topless Oscar was on the screen. His hair curlier and darker than now, sporting a neatly trimmed beard that was neither full nor a goatee. “You look so… so ripped,” she glanced quickly across Oscar’s body.  
“And I’m not now?!” her asked, laughing when he caught her fleeting nod.  
“No, you are, but you’re… You’re,” she paused.  
“Yes?” he was curious to hear the answer.  
“You’re more defined now. Sexier,” she answered diplomatically.  
“Nice save!”  
“What the hell is in your eyes?” she squinted.  
“Oh that,” Oscar let out a loud laugh. “I had to wear blue contacts for the movie, you know for historical accuracy of the character” he nodded. “Well I prefer your eyes brown,” Elise smiled.   
   
Oscar decided to move his body to one corner of the couch, his feet remaining on the floor. Shortly after, Elise cuddled up to him, nestling her head on his chest. He wrapped his left arm around her and tugged her closer, yet. He heard her yawning a couple of times as she quietly watched the movie. Before he knew it, he felt a faint, rhythmic breathing against his chest. She had fallen asleep in his arms.  
   
Oscar took the blanket from the top of the couch and covered Elise. He turned down the volume, and kept watching the movie, but he too felt sleepy. Five minutes after she had fallen asleep, he dozed off.  
   
Oscar woke up to some rustling noises and soft piano music. He opened his eyes to find Elise had gotten up. “Damnit,” he heard her whisper. He craned his neck to see where her voice came from. When he couldn’t see her, he sat up. He glanced at his watch. Almost midnight.  
He looked around to the dining room and saw her sitting in a chair next to her table. She was facing a canvas on an aluminum art aisle. She had taken off the cardigan and had draped it across the back of another chair. When Oscar looked closer, he realized that Elise had just spilled some water near a small radio on the table, and now tried to clean it up with some paper towels.  
   
Oscar ran his hands across his face, got up, and slowly walked over to her. “What are you doing?” he asked with a sleepy, gravelly voice.  
“Oh. I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” she asked, startled when she saw a sleepy Oscar had snuck up on her.  
“No,” he lied. “You’re painting at this hour?” he asked softly, yawning.  
“Yeah,” she nodded. “Sometimes, I wake up and can’t go back to sleep, so I paint,” she said as she moved the brush across the canvas. “I woke up when the credits started rolling. Tried to be quiet. I really didn’t mean to wake you,” she continued to paint, moving back and forth between palette and canvas. Oscar got himself a glass of water, pulled up a chair behind her, sat down, and watched as Elise tranquilly painted an illuminated waterfront on the canvas.   
   
“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he continued watching her. She had a warm glow about her. Something that came with comfort. She definitely seemed comfortable around him or else she likely have stopped painting.  
   
He tracked her movements with his eyes, her arms elegantly moving between canvas and palette, switching between brushes when she needed. It was almost like a graceful dance. He moved his chair closer to hers and watched on, leaning in to kiss the back of her shoulder. His breath felt hot against her skin. So much so she let out a small gasp.  
   
 “I’m almost finished,” she whispered as she paused to retrieve a thin detailing brush.  
“You’re missing something,” Oscar’s voice was still quite gravelly. “Right under that street light, there should be a mysterious figure looking up at you,” he pointed with his right index, careful not to touch the canvas.  
   
“You think so? Maybe you should paint him or her,” Elise handed Oscar the thin brush. “I might ruin a masterpiece,” he laughed softly as he took the brush from her hand. He dipped it in grey paint, focusing as he started to paint while looking over her right shoulder.  
   
Elise looked at him from the corner of her eyes. The vein on his forehead became more prominent with each brush stroke. She began to snicker when she looked at the canvas. “I’m not done yet,” Oscar raised his brow and opened his mouth, concentrating on the movement of the brush. He tried to steady himself by moving in closer to her and resting his chin on her right shoulder, wrapping his left arm around her waist. “And… done,” Oscar said with pride. “Worth a million dollars. A real Oscar Isaac,” he chuckled.   
   
She laughed when she saw that he had painted a tiny stick figure with what looked like a fedora on its head next to her street light. “You can paint over that, right?” he asked as he grazed her neck with his lips. The soft touch of his lips made her body tingle.  
 “I think I’m going to keep it that way,” she shivered out as she tried to add a few more details in the shadows.  
   
Oscar took in the scent of her hair. Strawberry and coconut. So sweet. So her. He placed a tender kiss on the back of her neck, running his hands down her spine. Her hands began to tremble, causing the straight line she was painting to become squiggly.   
   
She could feel her heart rate rising quickly. She got off her chair and turned around to face a seated Oscar. She placed the paintbrushes and palette on her dining room table, took off her silver necklace with the two rings, dropping it on the table next to the radio, and then ran her right hand softly across his face before resting it on his left shoulder.  
   
Oscar bit his lips. He noted the soft desire in her eyes. A wanting to feel his skin touch hers. But she seemed too afraid to ask. So - _gentle and with some hesitation_ \- he let his fingertips wander down her arms to her hands. An approving smile from her, he then massaged back up her arms, then down her sides to her hips. He gauged every small reaction, every tiny twitch of her muscles, making sure she was ready for the next move. Another smile, another gentle nod, and he let his fingertips slip inside the waistband of her pajama bottoms, resting his hand above her silk panties.  
   
She looked down at him, her breaths quiet, short, and shallow. There was a warm silence. A waiting for him to continue. But again, she seemed too afraid to ask directly. So he took a leap of faith and gently tugged on her pajama bottoms, slowly pulling them down while looking into her eyes. A small gasp was her approval. He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss on her exposed stomach, just above the edge of her panties. This time she twitched.  “Do you want me to stop?” Oscar asked when he looked back up into Elise’s eyes. Lips parted, she sighed out a quiet but firm "No!".  
   
He pulled her closer, letting his hands glide down to the small of her back, then over her bottom, down the back of her thighs, and to the back of her knees. He stopped. Despite all the signs that she was consenting to every touch, he stopped. He was waiting for her move, gearing an encouraging smile towards her to let her know it was ok to touch him back.  
   
Elise suddenly felt simultaneously comfortable and nervous in Oscar’s presence. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. She yearned for his breath to graze her breasts, his lips to kiss her neck, his hands to caress her legs. She wanted all those things and yet she stalled.  
   
So he took her hands and helped her open that first button of his shirt. Then he let go and she unbuttoned the rest. With trembling hands because it had been so long. She reached the last button, her grays trained on his browns as she slid her hands underneath the fabric, pulling off the shirt over his shoulders; her palms running across them and down his back. She loved the way his muscles tensed up a little. That first touch of her skin against his very electrifying. He closed his eyes, savoring this very moment with a hollow moan. He could feel the vein on his neck beating hard, and he was sure Elise noticed it, too.  
   
He opened his legs to pull her even closer to his chair, running his right hand up her inner right thigh, lifting the front of her tank top with his left hand so he could kiss her stomach. He could feel her legs tremble when he moved the hand that was on her thigh up a couple more inches.  
   
He listened carefully, watched attentively, taking in every small reaction of her body as his right hand reached the intended destination. There was a small, almost shocked moan when he started massaging her through the fabric. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed, her breaths short but deep. “I don’t think I’m doing this right,” he whispered, kissing her stomach.   
   
Elise opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look. Oscar kissed her stomach again. He moved her panties to the side so he could touch her delicate skin without hindrance of silk. This time he moaned. The feeling underneath his fingertips: warm; already a sliver of slick wetness covering her folds, making it easy for him to tease his fingers across. “Still not quite the reaction I want,” he breathed on her stomach when her moans remained subtle and few.  
   
“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “It’s been so long,” she shivered.  
“Don’t be sorry. Relax,” Oscar replied. He pulled her closer, gently moving his right knee between her legs to open her stance. She held on to his shoulders for support. She had an idea what might come next. Just a small hint. He kissed her stomach again and again and again, his left arm wrapping tightly around her lower back, as he slowly, very slowly, pushed his index and middle finger inside of her while circling her clit with his thumb.   
   
She shuddered out a whimpered moan. “There it is,” his voice vibrated on the skin of her stomach. He gently rotated his fingers side to side as he moved them back and forth inside of her. Just gentle --- small --- movements. Focused exploration to see which spots made her twitch.  
   
An “Oh my god” dripped from her lips while he continued massaging her, circling faster around her peak as he felt her getting wetter and wetter. He smiled onto her skin when she moaned again. There was growing tension from the core of her body. That tingling sensation that came with a building climax, and for the first time in a long time it weren't her hands getting her there.  
   
She started rolling her hips into his right hand, causing his fingers to push deeper into her. She wanted more. Just a little bit more. That didn't go past him. So he chanced moving a little deeper, yet,  as he pulled her as close as he could. And she dug her fingertips into his shoulders.  
   
“Oscar,” she moaned. He felt her muscles squeeze around his fingers, saw her stomach tighten and relax with each rolling motion. She covered her mouth with her left hand, biting into it as to not scream. She could feel her strength to stand up crumble, so she pressed her right fingers into his shoulder, locking her arm so she wouldn't fall. Her fingertips so deep in his flesh, he let out a deep rumbling growl.   
   
He looked up and saw her holding back. “Let go. Let yourself cum. I know you want to,” he whispered, his voice lower than ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face to her stomach, tugging on his curls, her hips begging for his fingers to move deeper. So he did. Just a fraction of an inch against that pressure point right there. That point that had her hold her breath and bite her lips. Her body tensed, her core snapped.  
   
“Fffffffuck,” Elise collapsed onto Oscar’s right knee, out of breath, burying her face into his neck. Her arms hung loosely over his shoulders. He let his fingers fall out of her, gently moving her panties back in place, tasting the tip of his right index shortly after.  
“Sweet. Just like I thought it would be,” he smiled, kissing her tenderly on the lobe of her right ear. “You ok?” he asked softly while he nipped on her.  
“Yes,” she sighed, and he let her catch her breath.  
   
“So? Was this better than my cooking,” he smirked. He felt her smiling into his neck.  
“Ohhhhhh yes,” she replied as she nibbled his ear. Oscar kissed her collarbone, up her neck to her jaw and then her lips. “I want more,” he whispered with a seductively low voice. “I want so much more,” he repeated with a heavy lidded gaze.  
   
Elise bit her lips. She stood up with a slight tremble in her knees. She took Oscar’s hands and pulled him to a stand, ready for more herself. He reached for the bottom of her tank top but she teasingly pushed him away. Her fingertips reached for his belt, unbuckling it, then opening his jeans. Oscar watched with a lip-bitten smirk as she pulled down his pants, her body dropping into a kneeling position in front of him. He wore grey boxer briefs, his excitement barely contained within. “Nice,” Elise grinned looking up at him.  
   
He stepped out of his jeans, kicking them to the side, waiting for her to do whatever. He knew she'd probably not go there, but whatever move she was plotting next would be welcome. Those teasing touches a lot more exciting anyways.  
   
She knelt a few moments longer, then finally let her hands glide over his calves, up the back of his thighs, over his rear. She massaged up his back while her lips kissed their way up his front, from the waistband of his briefs over his abs, to the centre of his chest.  
   
Oscar’s heart was pounding so hard, Elise could hear it when she reached his chest. She traced his collarbone with her lips, drawing small circles with her tongue. He let out a deep gravelly moan at that. Her lips felt like silk on his skin. Warm silk that had been left in the sun all day. And her tongue was velvet. Warm velvet.  
   
He reached around her hips down to her behind, bent his knees slightly, and without hesitation he lifted her up. She wrapped herself tightly around his body, the warmth of his chest seeping through her tank top. She gave him a deep passionate kiss, her tongue searching for his, and he reciprocated by massaging hers. “Bedroom?” he asked when Elise pulled away to catch her breath. She bit her lower lip and shook her head in disapproval. “No?” Oscar looked around, still holding her up. “Hmmmmm? The living room it is,” he smirked as he carried Elise to the cherry wood chest.   
   
Oscar propped her on the edge. “Hold on,” he said. He walked over to his pants and retrieved a condom from one of the pockets. “Just want to be ready,” he smirked as he placed the square pack on the extension of the couch. He grabbed a pillow and placed it behind Elise. “Don’t want you to hurt your back,” he said softly. Elise giggled. She still sat on the edge of the cherry wood chest, a growing anticipation hidden in her smile. She wanted to feel his body on top of hers. To feel whatever he had hidden in those boxer briefs inside of her.  
   
“Do you still want to?” he made sure.  
“Yes,” she breathed, her eyes wandering up his body. He knelt down in front of her closed legs, resting his behind on his heels, his hands caressing her calves, he kissed each knee. He let his hands wander to her waist, his fingertips twirling at the corners of her tank top.  
   
With a raise of his brow, he tugged at the shirt and finally pulled it off over her head. A simple silk bra matching her panties came to light,  perfectly contouring her breasts. Oscar smiled. He loved that she wore something simple. No false advertisement sort of speak. Not that there would've been anything wrong with it. He was glad nonetheless.  
   
His gaze fell from the top of her cleavage to  underneath her left breast. Right there, on her rib cage, he spied a spherical tattoo, with smaller circles and straight lines held within. The Doctor Who tattoo she'd hinted at earlier that day. "Beautiful,“ Oscar whispered. "Exquisite, actually,” he corrected as he gazed up and down the rest of Elise’s body. He moved closer, opened her knees, and positioned himself between her legs, shifting his weight on his knees. He ran his fingertips across her tattoo, feeling the delicate bumps of the lines.  
   
Then he skimmed the edge of her bra with his fingertips, watching her nipples harden. He leaned in and pulled down the side that held the right breast, kneading  her flesh as he closed his mouth around her nipple. He circled the sensitive bud with his tongue, pulling away sucking, then gently bit down, and she let out a satisfied hiss. He moved his attention to her left breast, this time biting harder when he pulled away, and she let out a louder moan. “Hmmm, so you like a little bit of pain,” he whispered as he smoothly moved his hands to her back, unhooking her bra, and gently pulling it off by the straps.  
   
Elise - _eyes closed_ \- felt his breath graze her cleavage; felt him bite into the soft flesh of her breasts, each bite always followed by a kiss. “Harder!” she breathed, running her hands through his curls from the back of his neck. Oscar did as commanded. Alternating between breasts and valley, he bit harder into the flesh each time, and always followed his bites with a soft, lingering kiss.  
   
He closed his lips around her left breast one last time, taking in as much as he could, then pulled away and bit the tip of her nipple as hard as she could stand. “Tsssss,” Elise whimpered through her teeth. Oscar smiled as he moved to her right breast one last time. He sucked and bit down even harder; and she curled her toes as she dug her fingernails into the back of his neck. She could feel the moisture between her legs increasing, soaking her panties in her wetness; and he noticed as well.  
   
He pushed her back and down by her shoulders, making sure the pillow was propped underneath her back. He pulled her hips closer to the edge of the cherry wood chest, which caused her to let out a small, panicked yelp.  
“Don’t let me fall!” she pleaded.  
“I wouldn’t dare,” he laughed.    
Elise gripped the top of the square chest; her body so tense it ached.  
   
“Relax. I promise I won’t let you fall down,” Oscar assured, tenderly kissing her legs. He lifted her hips and pulled off her panties, then guided his arms below her knees and lifted her legs on his shoulders as he dropped his weight back on his heels. “Very beautiful,” he whispered as he gazed down between her legs. Her hair was neatly trimmed. Her folds still swollen and dark pink from before. “And very wet,” he licked his lips with a smirk.   
   
In that second, she felt exposed and vulnerable. No one had seen her like this in over three years. Especially not with this much light. He noticed her body tensing up even more. “Sweetie, relax,” he said calmly as he carefully ran his hands up and down her upper thighs. "Relax," he whispered, watching as she closed her eyes, turning her head to the side while taking in deep breaths.  
   
He kept massaging her legs for a few minutes. Just gentle stroking up and down, and up and down, waiting for her muscles to loosen under his touch, and then - _when he felt the tension break away, and without warning_ \- he leaned in and closed his lips around her clit, holding on firmly to her thighs to keep her legs from shutting. The sudden heat of his lips and tongue made her jolt upright and grab his head by his curls. “Fuck,” she hissed as she bit down on her bottom lip. She didn’t expect him to dive in the way he did.   
   
She could feel him smile against her. Clearly, he was amused her reaction. She tried to wiggle away a little, but he grabbed her hips, pinning her tightly against the edge, keeping his tongue circling and coiling while every so often he sucked on her swollen bud. Elise couldn’t hold up her body much longer, so she let herself fall back on the pillow on top of the cherry wood chest.  She relaxed into Oscar’s motions, who switched back and forth between sucking her clit and sliding his tongue in and out of her folds.  
   
He let go of her hips and ran his hands across her body, caressing her breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples between his thumbs and indexes now and then. Elise loved the short bursts of pain. Those stinging twists and pinches aiding in another build up. “Oh god, yes,” she breathed.   
   
He pulled away a minute and kissed the inside of her thighs. He gazed at her again, smiling at the despaired expression on her face while he traced with his hands from her breasts to her stomach before returning to sucking her clit. He shifted his arms, placing his left arm across her stomach to hold her down while his right dropped to his side.  
   
Her writhing under him was almost like a challenge to pin her down harder. A turn on for him. He was getting to her and he loved that. And he loved that it also showed with increasing wetness between her legs. He was quite thankful as he was greedy for her taste. Greedy to drink that sweet slickness away from her folds .  
   
Circling faster around her clit, he felt her rolling her hips harder below the grip of his left arm. So he guided his right hand up, letting  his right index and middle finger glide into her, massaging her faster than before. “Jesus fricking… Christ!"  Her hands started gliding over her own body. She squeezed her breasts. Scratched her nails across her stomach. Oscar felt Elise’s back arching, heard her moaning increase. She wrapped her legs around his neck. Tighter and tighter. She was so close. Just a few more circles of his tongue, a few more curls of his fingers, a few more heated breaths, and her core snapped. Again.  
   
Oscar released his grip on her, letting her legs fall off his shoulders, her feet hitting the floor with a dull thud before he pushed her back at the waist a little. A trail of wet kisses up her stomach to her neck was just what she needed to help her regain some focus. Regain some idea that it had not been a dream. That he seriously had just made her cum a second time. “That. Was. Sexy.” he nibbled on her earlobe between each sultry spoken word.  
   
Oscar stood up. Elise propped herself up on her elbows. She lifted her right leg and placed her foot on his chest, and with the tips of her toes she trailed down his stomach to his boxer briefs. She bit her lips, as she brushed against his erection. She was definitely ready for that. NOW! That soft desire from earlier more like fiery lust now.  
   
Elise sat up on the edge of the chest, and tugged on the waistband of Oscar’s briefs, looking up at him. He smiled and took her right hand and guided it inside his briefs. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, her thumb barely reaching to her middle finger as she closed her hand around his erection before gently massaging the back of the tip with the same thumb. Oscar threw back his head and stared at the ceiling. His breathing getting heavier when Elise started moving her hand up and down.  
   
There were a couple of imperfections. Not so much imperfections to her though, just a couple of veins she felt below her fingertips. She loved the feeling, like added texture she knew would drive her crazy once he'd get inside her. And she loved how firm he felt, how thick he was in her hand, and with just the perfect length she knew would make her ache but not hurt her.  
   
“Stop,” he breathed. He looked down on her. “Stop,” he repeated with a gulp. Elise withdrew her hand from his briefs. “Sorry, sweetie , but making you cum has made me really, really, REALLY horny! I prefer not to leave a surprise in your hand,” he blushed as he tried to catch his breath. She snickered, and so did he.  
He pulled her up to a stand and trembled a kiss onto her lips. He led her to her couch and guided her body to lie down.  
“This will be better for your back,” he said softly.  
“Is that so?” she whispered.  
“Oh yeah,” he breathed. He retrieved the condom from the table extension, pulled off his briefs, and knelt down on the sofa between Elise’s legs.  
“Not fair,” she pouted. “I should get to tease you at least,” she gazed at his erection as she took the condom from his hand.  
“Elise,” Oscar started. She brushed his lips with her right index.   
   
She propped herself to a kneeling upright position, facing him. She teased his lips with hers, smiling a devilish smile. Her tongue traced over his jaw line down his neck to his chest. She gently bit into his skin before letting her lips run down the centre of his abs, raising her rear as her head went down. Oscar let out small, despaired huffs of air. His heart pounded, his head spun. Elise tore open the package and got out the condom.  
   
“Strawberry flavored?” she looked up at Oscar.  
He hung his head and sighed. “I couldn’t resist,” he chuckled.  
She kissed the tip before she placed the condom on it, making him shudder. He let out a deep, gravelly moan when she unrolled the thin piece of rubber down to the bottom of his shaft while slithering her tongue back up to his chest.  
   
“Hmmmmm. Elise! Now! I want you now!” he nearly growled. He had a fire behind his eyes. He could feel his carnal instincts take over. An innocent, pouted smirk pushed him over the edge. He grabbed her by her hips and threw her back onto the couch, dropping his body on top of her at first, then resting most of his weight on his elbows and knees while she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
   
He hovered his erection, teasing her there with his tip, then gave her a deep passionate kiss as he thrust into her. She gasped a moan into the kiss. He had filled her out completely, hitting that spot with that first push already. He started moving in slow rolling motions, in and out, in and out.  
   
She was about to cover her mouth again but he grabbed her wrists with his right hand and pinned them above her head. “Don’t. I want to hear you,” he breathed into her ear. He wrapped his left arm firmly around her back as his movements became shorter, his thrusts harder. He bit her neck, and she responded by tightening her legs around his waist, opening up her hips, letting him push deeper. His thrusts harder, she  felt pleasurable pain every time his whole length returned inside her.  
   
“Joder!” Oscar cussed into her neck. He let go of her wrists and she closed her arms around him. She bit into his shoulder, tasting his sweat. It wasn't enough that he was great with his lips, tongue, and fingers. No! He knew how work his cock, too; angling himself just right to relentlessly hit that spot over and over and over. It was mind numbing.  
   
He wrapped his arms tighter around her body. She could barely breathe, adding to the haziness of it all. “Elise,” he hissed through his teeth. She started gasping for air. She felt like she was going to pass out. So she scratched down his back and squeezed hard around him. “Fffffffuck,” his whole body tensed up, his arms shaking around her body, he moaned loudly into the curve of her neck as he came. She held her breath, biting hard on her lower lip as another climax washed over her. At last, she drew in a deep breath because he finally relaxed his hold on her. Elise exhaled, her body collapsing below Oscar and out of his arms. Her breathing slowed down. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them.  
   
Oscar’s face was right above hers, gleaming with sweat. He gazed into her weary eyes, a drop of sweat falling from his nose onto her lips. She tasted the salty bead before it evaporated from her lips.  
“Everything ok,” Oscar looked concerned.  
“Blissful ecstasy,” Elise whispered.  
He laughed, then buried his face into the curve of her neck, giving her tender kisses behind her ear. He propped up his right arm on his elbow and rested his head on his hand. He gazed at her  profile, tracing her lips with his left fingertips. He rubbed the tips of his left index and thumb when he saw something red on them. “Your lip is bleeding, sweetie,” he told Elise.  
   
Elise traced her mouth with her right fingertips. “I guess it is,” she noted.  
 “Hold still,” Oscar requested. He moved his hand to the bottom of his shaft, held on to the condom, and pulled out. “I’ll be back,” he whispered as he stood up and turned.  
“Nice ass,” Elise called after him when he made his way down the hallway to her bathroom.  
“I know,” he spanked his right cheek before he was out of Elise’s view. She laughed, then sighed. Her whole body was sore.  
   
She closed her eyes. She could still feel his sweat on her body. Taste it on her lips. She was enthralled by him. How was this possible? She had met him only three days ago, and now he was in her apartment, naked, and had already made her cum three times. But she couldn’t resist. His lips, his eyes, his scent. She had always resisted temptation for at least three or four dates. But Oscar... Oscar was something else.  
   
Oscar returned with a tissue for her lips. He gazed at her, and placed the tissue on the extension table of the couch. She was still naked, sprawled across the sofa with her eyes closed and her legs open. Assuming she was asleep, he put on his boxer briefs before he proceeded to kneel next to her so he could  gently pad her lip with the tissue.  
   
 “Thanks,” Elise whispered.  
“I thought you were asleep,” he smiled.  
 “I almost was,” she countered as she opened her eyes.  
 “I didn’t bite you that hard did, I?” he inspected where the skin had broken.  
“No. I bit my own lip,” Elise divulged.  
“What time do you need to get up?” Oscar inquired. “No later than 7,” Elise said.   
   
“Do you want me to stay?” Oscar narrowed his brows.  
“Yes, of course,” Elise sat up.  
Oscar was still kneeling. Elise stood up and ran her hands through his hair while he looked up at her. He sighed in relief at her response. He kissed her stomach and let out another long sigh. He reached around, searching for her panties and when he found them he helped Elise put them back on. “Let’s actually go to bed,” Elise laughed softly. She pulled Oscar up by his hands.  
“God, you’re so beautiful,” he mumbled as he leaned in to lightly kiss Elise’s breasts. Oscar noticed that he had left visible impressions from his bites. “I hope those won’t bruise,” he softly circled the raw spots. “But you might have to wear a scarf tomorrow,” he grazed Elise’s neck with his index, laughing softly.   
   
Elise sighed. She didn’t care what her co workers would think, but she didn’t tell Oscar that. “Let me go turn off the radio,” she said as she walked to the kitchen table and switched off the small device.  
   
She stood frozen for a minute, smiling, then she felt Oscar’s breath in her neck. “Stop sneaking up on me,” she chuckled as she turned around.  
Oscar smiled mischievously. “Can’t help myself,”  he grinned, looking up and down her body. He bent his legs and moved his arms behind her knees and lower back, and in one swift motion lifted her off her feet. “Time for bed,” he grinned.   
   
She gave him a soft glance, and he leaned in for a soft kiss before he started carrying her to the bedroom where he gently laid her on her bed.  
“I see you prepped the blankets already, huh?” Elise realized.  
“Of course. Have to make sure you’re comfortable,” he smiled. He crawled on the bed next to her right side, lying down on his back, pulling the comforter over them.  
Elise wiggled herself as closely to Oscar’s left side as she could, burying her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He peeked at his watch. It was almost 1:30 in the morning. He set his alarm while she draped her arm across his chest.  
He watched as she fought to keep her eyes open. Two minutes later, her steady breathing indicated that she’d fallen asleep. Oscar felt content. “Don’t let her get away,” he said under his breath. A few minutes later he fell asleep as well.  
 


	9. Chapter 9

 

_*beep beep beep beep beep*_

 

The loud noise rang directly into Oscar’s ear. He had rested his left arm above his head, when his watch, relentlessly beeping, sounded of the alarm. He opened his eyes. It was Monday morning. Dawn was breaking. 6:30 am. Oscar looked down and saw Elise’s messy, strawberry blond hair. Her left arm was still draped over his lower chest. The rest of her body pressed against his, with her face buried into the left upper chest. He watched Elise’s body as it lightly rose and fell with each breath. Her skin felt warm and smooth against his naked torso. It was bliss. How much he wished he could stay with her like this all day, but it was time to get up. He didn’t want Elise to be late for work.

 

Oscar gently shook her left shoulder. “Elise,” he whispered. “Elise, sweetie, time to get up,” he shook her a little harder. Elise groaned. “Five more minutes,” a gravelly muffle resonated from Oscar’s side. “No, sweetie, you have to get ready. I’ll make breakfast,” Oscar said as he slowly rolled his body out from under her arm and out of bed. Elise tried to grab the comforter but Oscar was faster than her. He swiftly lifted the warm enclosure off her body. Elise, lying on her stomach with her face buried in a pillow now,  was only wearing her silk panties. She stretched her body, groaned some more, and finally rolled to the edge. “You’re so cruel,” she pouted, propping up her head on her right hand.

 

“Maybe,” Oscar chuckled. “I don’t want to get you in trouble for being late,” Oscar bit his lips as he looked up and down Elise’s body. Her breasts were still raw from last night. She caught Oscar’s scanning glance and quickly covered her front with a pillow. “Now you’re shy?” Oscar chuckled. “Well, last night you saw me in the perfect lighting. Daylight, is another story,” she grinned as she let her eyes trace across his body.

 

Oscar looked perfect. His shoulders, his arms, his chest, his abs, his legs. All of it was in perfect balance. Not overly trained but defined. And his hair was a perfect curly mess. He made Elise want to vanish into the pile of pillows on the floor. She clearly didn’t feel as confident as Oscar did. “Go, get ready. I’ll make breakfast,” he insisted as he walked up to her and kissed her good morning. “Alright,” Elise scoffed when he pulled away.

 

She dragged her feet to the bathroom and started the shower. She caught a sly grin from Oscar before she shut the door. “Shut up,” she yelled. “I didn’t even say anything,” he laughed. She knew Oscar was thinking about Saturday morning, when he had interrupted her pleasuring herself in his guest bathroom at his friends' place.

Thirty minutes later, Elise emerged dressed in a crisp white button down, a grey pencil skirt, and a matching grey one-button jacket.  Her hair was in a neat French twist, her makeup light, and her jewelry simplistic. She walked into the dining room to find Oscar looking out the balcony door, wearing nothing but his underwear, and a cup of coffee in his hand. “Looks like another clear day,” Oscar said dreamily before he turned around. “Wow!” Oscar gasped. “You look so,” he was trying to find the right word. “Yes?” Elise tilted her head, crinkling her nose. “Professional,” Oscar nodded his head in approval. 

 

“And you look underdressed,” Elise bit her lips. “Are you planning on getting dressed, or will you be lounging like that all day,” Elise raised her brow while she scanned his body. By god that man was perfect. Oscar caught her fleeting look, which made her blush. He hadn’t known her for long but he sure knew how to make her blush with a simple, cocky smile, and those big brown eyes of his. “Just until breakfast is served and eaten,” Oscar had slowly inched his way up to her. So close, Elise felt the heat radiate from his body. “I better eat then,” she tried to stay focused on his eyes, but her glance wandered again. 

 

 

Oscar leaned in for a kiss. Elise closed her eyes, but just before he reached her lips, he pulled away. “Take a seat,” he smirked when he saw Elise letting out a frustrated huff of air. Oscar had made omelets, prepped some fresh fruits for a side, and had made fresh coffee. “You need to stop cooking for me. I’m very sure I’ve gained two pounds since I met you,” Elise sighed as she took a bite of the omelet. “Oh… Oh god! How?” she stared at Oscar who took in her reaction. “Better than sex?” he asked.

 

“No! The sex was great but this… This is a very close second,” Elise giggled. “Seriously, my weight,” she chewed on some cut up honey dew melon. “I don’t see it,” Oscar shrugged. “Yeah, well, when my ass and hips get wider, I’ll blame it on you,” Elise laughed. “I like curves,” Oscar licked his lips. “Why does he have to lick his lips like that all the time,” Elise thought as her heart skipped a few beats. Her thoughts hit the gutter for a second. She shook her head and sat up straight.

 

“I want you to know, I … I usually don’t go to bed with men,” Elise stammered. “I know you don’t. You like the living room,” Oscar directed his eyes to the cherry wood chest. He was trying to push her buttons. “That’s not what I meant,” Elise elevated her voice. “I mean,” she calmed herself when she realized what he was doing. “I don’t have sex with guys unless we’ve dated, you know for at least three dates. And I definitely don’t do one night stands,” she blurted out, her ears turning crimson.

 

“What’s wrong with one night stands?” Oscar interrogated. “Nothing! I mean if women have one night stands, that’s great for them. More power to them, you know? If guys do it, kudos to them as well. I’m… I’m saying, that’s not me,” Elise looked down in embarrassment. She had never gone to bed with a man as quickly as with Oscar. She hadn’t been with anyone since she fled from Frank. The traveling had kept her busy, and even upon her return, she was hesitant to call anyone back who gave her their number. But the day she met Oscar, and especially after the party, she knew she wanted to feel his touch against all parts of her body. And it wasn’t just the sex, it was about how comfortable he made her feel. At ease and safe. She had missed that.

 

“So is that what we are? A one night stand?” Oscar had stopped eating and crossed his arms in defense. “No? I don’t know. I’ve never had one, so I wouldn’t know,” Elise confessed. “Is this what a one night would be like?” she looked for his eyes. “Not with me,” he replied honestly. “I wouldn’t have asked if I could stay. I’d have kissed you goodnight and left. I definitely wouldn’t have stayed for breakfast,” Oscar divulged. “I see,” Elise was surprised by this honesty. Then again, Oscar had a candor way about him that made him even more attractive. A question lingered on her mind, and he could see it behind her eyes.

 

“I had my share of,” he paused. “Sensual adventures,” he squinted. The corners of his eyes crinkled. “I was always a gentleman. Never just left without saying goodbye, but that’s where it ended. Always made myself clear before the night took that turn. And that’s that,” he explained as he reached for his fork to continue eating.

 

“I didn’t mean to insinuate,” Elise spoke softly. “I just don’t know what this is. What you want. What I want,” she stated. “I know it’s not a one-nighter,” she clarified. “So it’s lust?” Oscar asked, focusing on her body language. “I hope that’s not all it is,” Elise replied, blushing when she realized what she had just confessed. “Good, because…,” he halted. “… I hope it’s more than lust, too,” Oscar sipped on his coffee while giving Elise a lasting look across the rim of his cup. 

 

A loud song interrupted their short silence. “That’s me,” Elise pulled her cell from her jacket pocket, looked down, and cringed. “Gotta take this,” she held the phone against her chest. Oscar got up and started clearing the table. 

“Good morning ,” Elise tried to sound confident.

“So did he stay the night? Because you know… His bed was still made, and I don’t remember him coming home,” Elise’s sister was on the other side, curious and loaded with questions.

“Elise?” Christine asked.

“Uhhhhm, yes?!” Elise watched Oscar who cleared some more dishes.

“And? You know? Sex?” Christine whispered into the phone. She must have already been at work.

“What? Nooooo,” Elise sounded uncomfortable.

“Huhhhhh,” Christine gasped.  "You liar, you so did,“ she yelled into the phone.

"Aren’t you at work?” Elise tried to divert.

“Oh my god, you naughty little bee. Good for you. But wow. And yay,” Christine’s voice squealed back.

“Aren’t there kids around?” Elise tried to divert again.

“Details. DETAILS! Was it good? Was it?” Christine whispered. 

“You’re my sister!” Elise exclaimed.

“I mean, you’re my sister,” she whisper-repeated. 

Oscar had returned to refill Elise’s cup with coffee before he slowly walked back to the kitchen, craning his neck around the corner, smirking at Elise before he disappeared again.

“Oh my god.  HE'S STILL THERE!?!” Christine shouted.

“Could you say that louder, please? I don’t think the rest of Seattle heard you,” Elise cupped her hand over the microphone end of her cell. 

“Come on! Was it?” Christine persisted.

Elise looked at the kitchen door. Clanking of metal and ceramics indicted Oscar was cleaning the kitchen.

“Yes,” she tried to control her voice, beaming from ear to ear.

“And? Fast and done? Or all night? Or in between?” Christine interrogated further, more quietly.

“Just the right amount of time,” Elise watched the kitchen door attentively.

“And? You know? Big? Or eh? Or?” Christine was inquisitive.

“Bigger than I thought, but perfect,” Elise blurted out. She heard something fall in the kitchen.

Oscar peeked his head out of the kitchen, grinning. “Is that your sister?” he asked loudly. “Good morning, Christine,” he called out, raising his brow accompanied by a cocky smile. He walked over to Elise who quickly whispered something into her phone. He leaned in and bit her neck, pulled back, and gave her a mischievous smile. 

“Oh, ohhhh, ohhhhh, Elise, not so fast. Stroke it slower,” he said loudly, trying to suppress a laugh.

“Stop that,” Elise blushed, suppressing a giggle with her hand.

“Are you guys making out? Oh god, are you doing it right now?” Oscar heard Christine yell into the phone.

“We’re not!” Elise exclaimed, shocked. 

Oscar leaned in. “Oh, Elise, sweetie that feels good, ohhhhh hmmmm,” he bit his lips to not lose himself in laughter.

“Animals!” Christine yelled, laughing.

Oscar gave Elise a kiss on the neck before he went to get dressed.

“I gotta go,” Elise’s face was a deep red. “Alright, I love you sis. Glad you had fun. I mean Oscar is fine, and that ass,” Christine smirked. "Does James know you look at other men’s asses?“ Elise was caught off guard by her sister’s statement. "He knows I’m not dead! But you know, looking, no touching,” Christine countered smugly. "I love you, sis," Elise laughed as she hung up. 

 

“You look flushed,” Oscar noted. “Are you sure, you’re from Germany?” Oscar asked slyly as he closed the last button on his shirt and pulled up his pants. “Yes. But like I said, it doesn’t mean I don’t get flustered if you direct sexual innuendos at me,” she blushed even more. Her thoughts went right there again. Where they had been on and off since she walked into the dining room. Her body tingled. “Your sister gets flushed just as easily,” Oscar revealed. “You flirted with my sister?” Elise squinted her eyes.

 

“No, but I’ve caught her and James in more hot and heavy make out sessions than I care to admit,” he said bluntly. “Oh god. Tmi! T!M!I!” Elise covered her ears. “What? You don’t think that baby made itself, do you?” Oscar egged on. “I know that, I just would prefer not to have THAT image in my head. But thank you,” she nodded. “You’re welcome,” Oscar laughed. “I mean your sister knows you have done it, so I don’t see the big deal,” Oscar continued. “I tell you this much, her shy demeanor is a front. James is definitely not the dominant one in that bedroom,” Oscar grinned when he saw Elise coughing as though she had choked on a piece of food.

 

“Please tell me you never told her that. Or him,” Elise covered her face with her left hand. “No, I usually just turn up my T.V. or use my headphones. I’m not a pervert, but my god those two have a lot of sex,” his whole face grinned. Elise buried her face in her hands. “Why would you tell me that?” little tears forming on the corner of her eyes from laughing. “Because you’re so tense. Sex is a natural thing. Some have more, some have less or none. But it’s not a bad thing,” he explained.

 

“I’m surprised you talk so freely about it, considering you’re American,” Elise pointed out. “I wasn’t born here,” Oscar disclosed. “I see,” Elise was intrigued. “Well, I’d like to hear all about that some time,” her skin started to return to a normal hue. She looked at her watch and sighed. “I have to leave for work,” she said. 

 

“I was thinking,” Oscar pulled on his boots at last. “After I go take a shower and change my clothes at your sister’s, I can go and get some more groceries for you. I mean if you don’t mind. I would need a spare key?” Oscar looked at Elise. “Oh, you… You don’t have to do that, you know. I’m actually kind of picky about what I get,” she was taken aback by his offer not because she didn’t like that he was nice, but because she was apprehensive, still. She wasn’t used to this type of treatment from a man. The type where someone would do something without asking anything in return, so trust wasn’t a natural state for her. At least not since Joe passed. 

 

“Too fast, too soon?” Oscar asked as he stood up. “No. I just. I…” Elise was at a loss of words. Oscar noticed her right leg twitching nervously. He walked over and knelt in front of her, resting his hand on her leg. Elise immediately stopped when she felt his soothing caress down her calf. Oscar focused on her eyes.  Elise knew she wanted to come home to Oscar waiting for her. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms again. “You spoil me,” she said softly. “You’ve never been spoiled?” Oscar searched for her eyes when she looked away.

 

“I have. Joe did. I mean he didn’t cook for me,” she bit her tongue. “Stop bringing up Joe!” her mind screamed inside her head as she looked into Oscar’s eyes. “How did you guys survive?” he asked with a serious undertone. “Ok. Good! He isn’t offended,” Elise thought.  "He poured a mean bowl of cereal,“ Elise laughed. It made Oscar laugh as well. He reached over to the dining room table and grabbed the necklace Elise had left next to the radio. Oscar stood up and closed the cold silver chain around her. He held the rings in between his fingers for a few seconds. His face looked lost for a moment.

 

"Well, I don’t know how to pour a mean bowl of cereal, but I guess I can pour a nice one?” his forehead creased to a questioning look. Elise started laughing. “That was bad. Even for you, that was bad,” she covered her face. “Yeah, that was pretty bad,” Oscar admitted, laughing. “Don’t you have some kind of actor related stuff to do?” Elise, wondered as she stood up. “Some research, yes. I can research and shop at the same time,” he said with that cocky attitude of his. 

 

“Well, if you’re going to get food, go to the Metropolitan Market on Mercer. Let me put the address in your phone,” she held out her hand. Oscar gave her his phone. “I added my number as well,” she said as she handed the phone back. Oscar checked his cell and let out a chuckle. Under her first name, Elise had typed Strawberry, and added a picture of a strawberry as her icon. “It’s not far. You walk the opposite direction than we did yesterday, up 1st Avenue until you hit Mercer and then take a right. You can’t miss it. You might have to take a cab back. Here are my spare key and  key card,” she handed Oscar the spares into his palm and closed her hands around it. 

 

Oscar felt tension in her grip. “So, no parties while you’re gone then?” he made her laugh. “Best have all the girls out before I get back,” she joked. Oscar pulled her close to his body. “I don’t want other girls, just one woman,” he whispered before he gave her a deep passionate kiss. “I really have to get going,” Elise whispered as she pulled away, looking at her watch. 8:15, she was cutting it close. “You can let yourself out,” she said, dashing  to get a briefcase from her office. She gave Oscar a quick peck on the cheek on her return. “Laterz,” she called as she ran out the door.

 

Oscar took a quick look around the kitchen, and made a mental list of the things he wanted to get. He went to the bathroom, and opened the cabinets and drawers to see if there was anything else she needed. Scanning through her things, he stopped at a couple of orange prescription bottles. He read the labels, and sighed as he shook his head. He knew the reason she needed them. He finally grabbed his jacket and went back to his friends’ apartment.

 

“Long night?” James greeted Oscar, sitting at the dining room table. James was holding his daughter on his arm, feeding her formula. “Kind of,” Oscar said quietly when he saw that his friend’s daughter, Chloe, was about to fall sleep. James looked up and down Oscar. Oscar was disheveled to say the least. “Can you do me a favor?” Oscar asked, scratching the back of his neck. “Sure,” James smirked after he noticed a scratch. “The restaurant in the Space Needle, you think you could book a table for two? Around 7:30 or 8?” Oscar requested.

“Planning on taking Elise there?” James’ smile widened. “Yeah,” Oscar nodded. “Sure. I’ll let you know in the afternoon?” James got up and rocked his daughter on his shoulder. “Thanks,” Oscar was grateful James didn’t ask a lot of questions. He went to take his shower, and got dressed. He gathered up a couple of changes of clothes, his bathroom articles, and his laptop. 

On his way out, he saw James reading his paper, a baby monitor on his side. Chloe must’ve been napping. “Oscar,” James stopped him. “By the look of the bag, I’m guessing you’ll be staying over at my sister-in-law’s place?” he inquired. Oscar took a deep breath. He felt like a teenage boy that had been caught doing something naughty, with his friend’s question sounding more like an accusation than an inquiry. “I was hoping. I mean it’ll give you guys a break from seeing my pretty face every day,” he chuckled nervously. 

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself. I’m not your dad. But I am your agent, and I want you to know, if comes down to it, I’d prefer not to end up having to choose between my friend or family,” James looked up at Oscar over the rim of his glasses. Oscar knew James was right. “You’re both adults,” James continued, still looking at Oscar. “Yes we are,” Oscar pulled his lips to one side, trying to force a smile out of himself. 

 

“I’m sure you both can handle it, so I’m staying out of it. But just as an FYI, my wife will not be happy if either one of you fuck up,” James returned his focus to reading. “Got it,” Oscar nodded. He still waited to see if his friend had something else to add. James looked back up after a minute of silence. “Could you let Elise know, her sister wants her to come over on Thursday? For dinner. She’ll say no, because my parents are here, but maybe she’ll go if you ask?” James pointed out. “Dangerous grounds already?” Oscar countered. “Nothing like testing your relationship from the get go, huh?” James laughed. 

 

“No kidding,” Oscar shook his head. “I’ll ask her, but I won’t make promises,” he added. “Well, I’ll give you a call later. Restaurant, remember? By then, I should also know if the movie has been granted a budget,” James replied, getting up when he heard Chloe cooing in the baby monitor. “Thanks,” Oscar was appreciative that James didn’t interrogate him more about last night. His friend had always stayed out of his relationships as much as possible. From his one nighters before Lorraine to after his break up. But this was going down a different path, and Oscar knew he would have to tread more carefully. 

 

Oscar left, dropping off his bag at Elise’s before walking up to the Metropolitan Market. Oscar took mental notes of everything he saw on his way there. He could see why Elise liked this city. And that James had been right all along. The sun was out, and the mood of the people was noticeably lighter. The city’s facades weren’t as grey as they appeared when it was raining. Some were covered in colorful, and probably illegal, graffiti. Others looked automatically brighter as the walls dried.

 

When he reached the market, he took a cart and started shopping. High end groceries, a lot of organic fruits and veggies, and freshly baked goods made him stop at almost every aisle. Oscar had no clue what Elise liked, other than strawberries and whip cream that is, so he guessed and bought whatever looked or smelled good. He hailed for a cab back; stored all the groceries when he got to Elise’s; and then made his way back out towards Pike’s Place Market.  

 

Elise, in the meantime, was already in her third meeting for the day. The trip to India was in the final planning stages, and her boss was scurrying around making people nervous with his constant questions if everyone were ready. This contract was big and not yet guaranteed, but if it was approved, it meant a shift of major proportions; a definite split into two distinct branches, and Elise had been promised head of  foreign negotiations and communications if everything went according to plan. 

 

The stress level was reaching its peak. Elise was amused nonetheless by her boss’ constant checking in on people. She, unlike some of her coworkers, had been ready to go for weeks, and yet, she was still getting asked if she had her passport and visa, her preventive shots, the contracts translated, and so on.

 

“Richard,” she looked at him when he once again popped his head into her office, interrupting a meeting with potentially new clients. She got up, walked to the door, and pushed her boss back by his shoulder. “I got everything. Ok! The contracts are translated, printed out tenfold, and sorted. My passport is ready. My assistant has her stuff together. Please! Deep breath in, deep breath out,” she looked at him, a little annoyed. 

 

“You’re the only one then, because Matt doesn’t have his passport. And Irene, she misfiled some blueprints,” Richard was a wreck. Over the years, Elise had become his go to for almost everything, despite him having an assistant of his own. “I’ll take care of it!  I promise! But I’m in a meeting, and I really, really need you to take a deep breath. It will all get done! If not today, then tomorrow! ” Elise became stern, much like her sister did when her tolerance reached its limit.

 

“What is that?” Richard pointed to her neck. “Nothing!” Elise pulled up her collar, which clearly got out of place when she tried to push her boss out the door. “Wait, you’ve got a boyfriend? Since when? Hey!” Richard exclaimed as Elise finally managed to close the door in front of his nose.

 

“Je suis vraiment désolé,” Elise apologized as she returned to her desk. Her clients, two East Canadian contractors, chuckled when she let out a sigh of relief. “Pas de problème,” one replied. Elise explained the intricacies of some contracts, speaking fluent French. She went over the basics of what the company offered, when out of nowhere her phone rang. Elise didn’t recognize the number. "Veuillez m'excuser,“ she told the clients, handing each a copy of a basic contract to read over the fine prints.

"Yes!” Elise hissed, sounding very irritated.

“Woahhhh, bad timing?” a male voice asked smugly.

“Oscar? Oh, I’m sorry. Long morning,” she sighed as she turned her chair to look out the window. She was relieved to hear his voice, despite her busy schedule.

“Are you alone?” Oscar asked softly.

“No!”

“Clients or boss?" 

"Clients,” she turned her chair back around to look at them.

“Tell them it’s your boss” Oscar requested.

“Il est mon patron,” Elise pointed to the phone. The clients chuckled.

“Oh god, French. Sexy,” Oscar smirked.

“So what do you need?” Elise asked.

“I was thinking about you,” Oscar continued.

“You were?” Elise sounded surprised.

“I was. I was thinking about what I said earlier, about how you blush when I bring up sensual innuendoes,” he was chewing on something.

“I see,” Elise played with a pen.

“I mean, if we end up doing something long distance, you need to learn not to blush during calls like this, especially if people are around” his voice was smooth like caramel.

“Calls like what?” Elise raised her brow. 

“Calls like when I tell you how much I want you,” Oscar replied with a smug tone.

Elise fell silent. She looked at her clients who were still reading through the fine print. 

“Elise?” Oscar asked.

“Still here,” she said, stunned. 

“Good, I thought you hung up on me,” Oscar chuckled.

“Anyways, sounds like I’m calling at the right time,” he continued on.

“What do you mean?” Elise was puzzled.

“Sounds like you need some relaxation,” Oscar smirked on.

“That I do,” Elise smiled. She felt like she knew where this was going.

“Hmmm. You know, your outfit this morning was really sexy, you know, powerful sexy,” Oscar remarked.

“Was it now?” Elise countered.

“Oh yeah,” Oscar smiled into the phone. Elise couldn’t see but she could hear that wide grin of his.

“What kind of desk do you have?” Oscar inquired.

“What?” Elise’s thoughts had drifted for a mere second.

“Your desk, what’s it made of?” Oscar was curious.

“Glass,” Elise gulped.

“With steel drawers?” Oscar edged on.

“Yes,” Elise felt her breathing increase. 

“Hmmmm, nice. Industrial looking office then?” Oscar could tell he was pushing the right buttons. 

“Very,” Elise kept her answers short. She knew Oscar knew she couldn’t speak openly.

“Do you have windows that open to the floor?” Oscar still seemed to chew. Maybe he was eating lunch.

“Yes!”

“And blinds to close the view?”

“Yes!” she bit her bottom lip.

“Hmmmm. I wish I was there. Alone with you. In your office. I’d close the blinds, and kiss your neck,” his voice lowered in timbre.

Elise gulped. Her eyes lost focus.

“Push you back onto your desk and just pull up your skirt. Massage you a few minutes,” Oscar took a sip from a glass.

Elise wrapped the fingers of her free hand around the armrest of her office chair. She tried to keep her breathing steady.

“And then when you’re nice and wet, I’d push your panties to the side, unzip my pants, put on a condom, and then just find my way into that warm and sweet wetness of yours. And then take you right there. On that. Cold. Hard. Smooth. Surface,” Oscar bit his lips.

“Maybe switch up positions. Flip you over, your front on your desk, and hold your arms by your sides first. Taking you from behind. Occasionally biting the back of your neck. Long. Deep. Thrusts.” Oscar's voice remained steady.

“And then I’d let go of your arms, so you can hold on to the edge of the desk, while I grab your shoulders, and push in harder and faster. Until you beg no more, making us both cum,” Oscar knew he had reached the intended effect of his call when he heard Elise gasp into the phone. 

Elise’s heart rate was up. She felt herself tighten below her belt, her legs pressing hard against each other. Oscar had managed to make her climax right then and there.

“Hang on,” she could barely speak when she placed her cell on the desk.

Oscar heard Elise speaking in French. She was explaining a few important points in the contracts, desperate to get the clients out of the office. She assured them she’d send them copies and answer any questions later on, then bid them goodbye, closed and locked the door, and walked back to her desk. She picked up her phone and took a deep breath.

“Why… would you… do that to me?” she breathed into the phone.

“Because. You needed it,” Oscar said matter of fact-ly.

“I did, hmmm? I did...” Elise sounded slightly annoyed that she admitted to this.

“Did it work?” Oscar asked smoothly.

“Did you stay calm?” he nudged on.

“Barely!” Elise sounded exhausted. 

“I see,” Oscar laughed softly into the receiver.

“You’re so lucky you’re not here,” Elise sighed, running her hand over the back of her neck.

“Why is that?” Oscar countered.

“I’d make you make me cum again,” Elise said.

“Again? Really? Oh…” Oscar sounded surprised.

“Well that’s a first,” he laughed.

“It’s a first for me, too,” Elise felt her face flush. “Where are you?” she wondered. “At a restaurant at Pike’s Place. Eating some lunch,” Oscar responded smugly. “And you talked like that?” Elise was shocked. “No one heard me. I asked for a corner booth, away from the crowd,” he laughed. “I hope so!” Elise raised her voice. She couldn’t believe he was in a public place talking naughty to her on the phone. “I promise,” Oscar assured her. “And even if they heard, they don’t know it was you,” Oscar continued. “Not helping!” Elise squealed. “Sweetie, I promise, no one heard, and no one knows,” Oscar calmed her down.

 

“Listen. I got something planned for tonight. What time will you be back?” he tried to break the sudden tension he felt. Elise sighed. “Well, hopefully, no later than 6:30,” she said. “Hmmmm lots of work, then?” Oscar asked. “No, just a temporarily paranoid boss,” she laughed. “Do you think it’ll be later than 7, though?” he asked. “Definitely not! I usually get off work at 5, but with all the  final preparations, it could be 6. Anything beyond that, my boss knows he’d have a mutiny on his hands,” Elise laughed wholeheartedly. “Alright, well, then I see you at 6:30. It’ll give you enough time to get ready,” he spoke softly. “Where are we going?” Elise was curious now. “It’s a surprise. So it’s a date then?” he waited. “Elise?” “It’s a date,” Elise smiled ear to ear when she finally hung up.

 

A loud knock on her office door brought her back to reality. “Elise,” Richard yelled. “I’ll be right there,” she rolled her eyes. When she opened her door, Richard looked like he was about to break down. He handed her an amended version of the contract. “Could you please just look over this and make sure it was translated correctly?” Richard huffed, holding on to blueprints under his right arm, his briefcase under his left. “Got it,” Elise assured. “It’ll be ready in 30 minutes!” she yelled out of her office as she sat back down behind her desk.

 

“Oh and boyfriend? How long have you been dating?” Richard tried to squeeze in the question before Elise was focusing on the papers. “Not now, Richard,” she shut her boss down as she started to read over the amendments. “Ok. But you have to tell me later, before you go home,” he insisted. “No can, I have a date,” Elise threw him an alarming look. Richard knew it was best to back off when she tried to get work done. “Tomorrow?” her boss waited. “Tomorrow,” Elise waved her hand for him to leave.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

The face showed 6:45 pm, Monday evening. Oscar was pacing in the living room. Elise had told him she’d be home by 6:30. Maybe she got held up work. Maybe it was traffic. Or worse? Oscar looked at his watch again. 6:46. He couldn’t understand why he was this nervous. Elise and him had spent the night from Sunday to Monday together.  Why was this date causing his hands to sweat and his heart to race?  
   
He heard the door open. “Sorry! Traffic!” Elise shouted from the hallway. She rushed  into the living room and saw a suave Oscar standing there, dressed in a dark grey suit, a dark blue shirt, and a grey tie. His curls were tidy, his face freshly shaven, and his eyes looked brighter than usual. “Wow, you were talking date date,” Elise had stopped in her tracks.   
   
“Do I have enough time to change?” Elise asked. “Yes,” Oscar lied. He didn’t care. “I promise 5 minutes,” Elise ran to her bedroom. Oh god, which dress should she pick. Elise took of her heels and threw them on the floor. She skipped through her dresses, panicking. Elise got her cell from her jacket and called Christine. “Help me,” she breathed into the phone. “What?” her sister was perplexed.  "Oscar is taking me out. Fancy. He’s wearing a suit. I need a dress. Which one?“ Elise skipped through her clothes again.   
   
"What color is his suit?” Christine tried to remain calm, but she was excited that her sister and Oscar were going out. “Dark grey, on the edge of black,” she replied. “You need something lighter, then,” Christine explained. “The pattern. Pin stripe, solid?” Christine tried to help narrow it down. “Solid, matte,” Elise described. “How about the light-plum, short lace dress with the open back and the nude lining?” Christine suggested. “Yes! YES! Perfect! Thank you sis,” Elise grabbed the dress and threw it on the bed. “Details on Thursday?” Christine asked. “Thursday? Why Thursday?” Elise stopped. “Oscar hasn’t asked?” Christine bit her tongue.   
   
“Asked me what?” Elise stood there. “Nothing. Don’t worry right now. Get ready!” Christine diverted. “Do you know where he’s taking me?” Elise asked but her sister had already hung up. Elise rushed through changing. So fast so, she didn’t notice the small travel bag by the side of her bed. It took her 5 minutes longer than promised but when she finally stood in front of Oscar, his jaw dropping was all that mattered. “Wait,” Elise said as she opened her hair. It fell into soft waves just above her shoulder. “Perfect,” Oscar beamed. “Close my back?” Elise felt butterflies building up.   
   
Oscar closed her zipper and stepped back. “No kiss today?” Elise asked softly. Oscar wrapped his arms around her from the back and tenderly kissed her neck. “Let’s go,” he whispered into her ear as he helped Elise into her coat. A cab was waiting by the gate. Oscar had called for it while Elise was changing. “Space needle,” Oscar instructed the driver. “I had a feeling,” Elise nuzzled herself into his shoulder as the cab drove off. "You know, it’s just a minute drive, right?” Elise said. “I know but I figured you didn’t want to walk after your long day,” Oscar smiled. His hand grazed hers. Elise intertwined her fingers with his.   
   
A minute later, the two stood in front of the space needle. Oscar held on tightly to her hand as they walked up to the entrance. “Up we go,” Elise smiled. The elevator had just arrived on ground level, so they hurried to catch it before it went up again. Oscar pushed the button. Elise quietly looked at the doors as they went up. She felt her ears burning from turning red. Oscar kept side-eyeing her. Elise’s hair barely covered the mark he had left on her the night before.  It made him smile. She could’ve easily hidden it, but had chosen not to.  
   
Oscar kept observing Elise. She had traded her simple silver jewelry for pearls. Her eyes were a little more smoky. Her lips a little more pink. The vein on her neck was pulsating quickly. It appeared that she was as nervous as Oscar. He tightened his grip around her hand just before they reached the restaurant level.  
   
When the doors opened, Oscar let Elise take lead. “Good evening,” the maître d’ greeted them. “Do you have a reservation?” he looked at Oscar. “Yes, under Oscar Isaac,” Oscar replied. “Sorry, no,” the headwaiter scanned down the list.  "It could be under Oscar Hernández,“ Oscar replied. "Ah yes, party of two, Mister and Misses Hernández. You are late!” the headwaiter confirmed with a snobby undertone. “That’s my fault. Also, we’re not married!” Elise intervened in a stern voice. “I apologize. The gentleman who called in the reservation clearly stated Mister and Misses. Anyways! Your table has been offered to someone else. We do have a table closer to the center, unless you want to wait?” he gave Oscar an Elise a highbrowed look.   
   
“We’ll take it,” Elise said with confidence. The headwaiter grabbed two menus and arrogantly guided the pair to a centric positioned table. Oscar was about to pull out a chair for Elise and take her coat when a man approached the two. “I apologize. My headwaiter *he looked sternly at the maître d’* clearly did not recognize you, Mister Isaac. We have a more private table by the window for you and your wife?” the man, who was clearly the manager, pointed towards a sectioned off table with a view on the skyline.   
   
“We’re not…” Elise started but Oscar cut in. “Thank you,” he nodded. He motioned for Elise to take lead. “After you Mrs. Hernández,” he chuckled mischievously. Elise glanced at him, slightly agitated that he was feeding into her brother-in-laws minor prank. “May I take your coat?” the manager asked Elise. “Oh, thank you. Also, we’re not married!” she clarified, giving Oscar a disapproving stare. “My apologies,” the manager said redheaded when he pulled out a chair for Elise. Oscar chuckled, shaking his head as he seated himself. The headwaiter, who had suddenly softened his arrogant smirk to a welcoming smile, handed them the menus and poured each a glass of water. “May we start you off with a wine?” he asked.   
   
Elise scanned the wine card. She looked at Oscar like she was waiting for some form of approval. “Your pick, sweetie,” he grinned. “I’ll have a glass of the Chateau Ste. Michelle Ethos Reserve Chardonnay,” she said quickly. “Make that a bottle,” Oscar chimed in. “Very good choice,” the maître d’ tried to sound convincingly nicer as he left to get the wine. Elise started reading through the menu. “For the first time, I’m glad you’re an actor,” she smiled from behind the card. “You’re not happy that I’m in show business?” Oscar was surprised.  
   
“For you, I am glad. It’s your passion. I assume. For myself..,” Elise halted, lowering her menu to think. She wanted to choose her words carefully. “I have never dated anyone in show business, so I don’t know how ready I am to put myself behind your shadow,” Elise said bluntly. “My shadow? Why would you put yourself behind my shadow?” Oscar tilted his head, intrigued by the statement.  
   
“I’m not a celebrity, so I wouldn’t be able to stand by your side. I’m not even working in a show business related field, so I wouldn’t even stand in your shadow. So that leaves me behind the shadow. And even then the press can be harsh because they find the ordinary boring, and then they scold us like little children if we’re not glamorous enough for their elite,” Elise took a sip from her water.   
   
Oscar was taken aback by her straightforwardness. “What makes you think you’re ordinary?” Oscar was perplexed. “Anything not celebrity or famous in this world is ordinary,” she stated. Oscar had never seen this side of her. “Cynicism and jealousy doesn’t suit you,” Oscar said coldly, leaning back into his chair. “I’m neither,” Elise argued back.  
   
“I’m not cynical about nor am I jealous of your job! In fact, I wouldn’t trade for it. I wouldn’t want it. I’m just,… I suppose realistic. I mean look at Ben, and his wife. The tabloids had a frenzy with her, and social media pretty much tore her to shreds. And she works in the industry, but because Ben is the actor darling, they just… I don’t know,” Elise stopped when she saw that Oscar looked confused.  
   
“Who are you talking about?” his forehead crinkled. “Benedict Cumberbatch,” Elise stated. “You’re on a first name basis with new age Sherlock?” Oscar was startled. “He’s a good friend. And so is his wife,” Elise confessed. “Who else do you know?” he suddenly realized that Elise knew more people than she had let on before. “A few,” she disclosed hesitantly. “I thought you and James didn’t talk about his job,” he was confused.   
   
“We don’t, but he does have people over. And he’s invited me to dinners and award shows, just like he’s taken Christine along numerous times. We don’t talk about the work, or about private lives of people under his wing. And I don’t ask. Whatever people tell me, they tell me on their own, and everything they do say stays very much between us,” Elise divulged, cautious not to disclose anymore names. “I mean some have become friends over the years, a few have become very good friends, but it’s rude to go around and say you know so and so, especially when their career takes off,” she took another sip of water.   
   
“Anyways, I was just saying, I don’t know how willing I am to give up my privacy for someone else’s fame, even if I stand behind the shadow. And it’s not just you, I mean that in general. That’s the reason why only very few actors have become close friends,” she finished. “Where’s the waiter?” she looked around.  
   
 “I see,” Oscar warmed up again, leaning back into the table. Elise had just become 100 percent more attractive to him. She wasn’t cynical or jealous. She had just seen part of the ugly side of show business, something he’d prefer she hadn’t, and drawn her own conclusions. And she wasn’t out for her 15 minutes it seemed. Quite the opposite. She appeared nervous to be seen with him. For someone who knew nothing about show business she certainly understood what a lot of actors wanted in a friendship and even companionship.   
   
“I don’t know why I didn’t meet you before I met Lorraine,” he muttered as he looked through his menu. “What?” Elise asked. “Your wine,” the waiter had finally returned. “Are you ready to order?” the waiter looked at both while he filled the wine glasses. “I haven’t even had time to look through the menu,” Elise frowned. “Could you give us a couple more minutes, please?” she asked, blushing. “Of course,” the waiter stepped away to clear another table.   
   
Oscar had closed his menu and was now observing Elise. She ran her fingertips across the selections of her card. Her lips moved as she silently read out the menu to herself. Occasionally he’d see and hear her hum a small ‘hmmmmm yes’, followed by an approving nod.  Then she stopped. “What?” Elise felt Oscar staring at her. “What?” she repeated softly as she looked up to find a growing smile on Oscar’s face.  
   
“You’re not ordinary. You’re incredible. And you don’t even see it. The things you can do, and the way you view the world. It’s incredible And it’s a shame some people didn’t or don’t see that. And I'd never ask you to stand behind my shadow. If anything, I'd ask you to be by my side, that is whenever YOU are ready for it.  ,” he sat back in his chair, nervously tapping the table with his right index.  
   
Elise felt a warm fuzzy feeling build up in her stomach. The way Oscar looked at her. The way he said incredible. She glanced over the menu again and made her choices. “Ready?” the waiter had returned. “I’ll have the hearts of romaine and the wild king salmon,” Elise closed her menu. “Excellent. And you, sir?” the waiter turned to Oscar. “I’ll have the Kobe steak and lobster, the steak medium well,” Oscar grinned at Elise as he handed the menu back to the waiter.  
   
“Big spender,” she laughed. “Might as well,” he returned her laugh with a crinkled nose and eyes. “Excellent. I will be back with more wine,” the waiter was about to turn on his heel. “Could you… leave the bottle, and open another one?” Oscar asked, putting on that charming smile of his. “Very well,” the headwaiter motioned for a second help to bring him the open bottle. He placed it on the table, then turned his nose when he walked away. Oscar pretended he didn’t see.  
   
“I think he started having a bad day when we showed up,” Oscar whispered. Elise let out a muffled laugh.   
“So, where are you from?” Elise wanted some answers at last.   
“I was born in Guatemala. Moved around a few times as a kid, and raised in Florida,” he explained.   
“I see. That’s why you speak Spanish then?” Elise asked.   
“My mom taught us,” Oscar smiled.  
 "Us?“ Elise questioned.   
"My sister, my brother, and myself,” Oscar took a sip from his wine.   
 "So, do you have dual citizenship then?“ Elise’s eyes beamed.  
"Nope. I became a citizen in 06.  What about you, do you have your German citizenship?” he returned the question.   
“No. I got my citizenship in 2008.” she recalled.  
  
“Why?” Oscar was curious.  
“It was easier dealing with bureaucracy that way, with Joe and all that,” Elise nibbled on some bread the waiter had brought to the table. “So, what about your childhood, good student?” Elise nibbled on more bread.  
“Oh, hmmmm, uhmmmm, so so,” Oscar stammered, wiggling his hand.  
“What the hell is so so,” Elise mimicked his motion.  
“Grades were good, me not so much,” Oscar laughed. The nervousness he had felt earlier started to peel away with each question Elise asked.  
“I see. So you were a rebel?” Elise grinned.  
“You could say that. Mischief and all that. I actually got expelled,” he nodded.  
“What? No! Really?” Elise shook her head in disbelief. “I think I might have to re-evaluate you as  possible candidate as father of my children,” Elise gabbed.  
“NOW who’s skipping hypothetical marriage and puppies?” Oscar’s eyes widened.   
“Well with what you just told me there’s two possible outcomes. At best, our kids will be multilingual, artistically and musically inclined geniuses. At worst, back talking mischievous punks,” she laughed with sincerity.  
“At least they’d be good looking,” Oscar joined her laughter.   
Elise caught her breath. “I think that’s the wine talking,” she blushed.  
“I don’t think it is,” Oscar looked into her eyes. He reached across the table to touch her left fingertips with his right.  
  
“Do you want children?” Oscar was more serious.  
“I’m not sure. Maybe one,” Elise sighed as she ran her right fingertips across the back of her neck, and then tilted her head to rest it in the palm of her right hand. “You?”  she looked at Oscar’s fingers, which were crawling closer to her left wrist. His right thumb was massaging the back of her left hand.  
“I don’t know, yet,” he responded honestly.  
“Hmmmmm,” Elise looked out the window. She loved how warm his touch felt on her skin. How soothing that circling motion against her hand was.   
Their silence was interrupted when the food arrived. “Wow, looks good!” Oscar exclaimed. “Let’s just hope this doesn’t compete with my own cooking,” he chuckled nervously. The waiter refilled their wine and left a second bottle at the table. Elise waited for Oscar to start before she took a bite from her own food. “Hmmm, I think you might have to step up your game,” she grinned. “Thanks,” Oscar’s creases on his forehead deepened. “I’m just teasing,” Elise giggled.  
   
“So, what came first? Music or acting?” Elise asked after she had finished chewing on another bite.  
“Music,” Oscar washed down a piece of steak with wine.   
“I was in a few bands, but at some point acting seemed more worth the investment,” he chewed again.  
“Really, just like that?” Elise cut up her vegetables.  
“Yeah. I was in New York. Just happened to walk past Juilliard. Their enrollment was actually closed. I filled out a form, turned it in, and returned the next day. I kind of begged, and somehow got a spot,” he nodded.  
“Nice,” Elise admitted. “So did you do movies right away?” she ate some of the rice that came with her meal.  
“Theatre, then movies. I started with small roles and slowly worked myself up,” Oscar had a taste of the lobster. “You want some?” he asked Elise.  
“I’m good,” she finished her hearts of romaine. “So music, theatre, and movies. Are you thinking small screen next?” she continued.  
“I already did.  A miniseries for HBO. It’s in post production now. Should be released this August,” he disclosed.  
“Oh, so you’ll be busy in August?” Elise’s heart dropped. She wasn’t sure when, yet, but eventually she did want to ask Oscar if he had time in mid August; for him to come along to the festival for which Elise had bought tickets as a promotion present for her sister.  
“A little bit. Why do you ask?” Oscar detected a hint of disappointment in Elise’s voice.  
“I was going to take a weekend off to travel. Anyways, it doesn’t matter. TV, movie, theatre, and music. I’m legitimately impressed,” she diverted Oscar’s question to avoid him asking further questions about the trip.  
“Not as impressive as what you do,” Oscar took a bite from his vegetables.  
“Well. You must be doing something right. James usually doesn’t stick with people who don’t believe in themselves. You know, the type who whine more than wanting to take risks, mister big movie star,” Elise whispered the last part.  
“Well actually, I have your brother in law to thank for that,” Oscar leaned back, taking a break from eating his steak.  
“How so?” Elise was curious  
  
“The whole risk thing. He pointed me in the right direction. He talked to this music producer who told him the Coen brothers were looking for someone to fill a part. The music producer heard me play. And then it was all about wanting the part.” Oscar kept it cryptic. He was aware Elise hadn’t seen too many of his movies. The ones she did see, she had no clue that it was him.  
“So there were a lot of other people wanting the job?” Elise had finished her salmon.  
“Not so much. It was more about the right person. Authenticity and all that. I mean everyone took a risk in hiring me, and I took a risk wanting the role, because it would either be great or a disaster ,” Oscar resumed eating.  
“What was the part?” Elise asked, intently following Oscar’s movements with her eyes.  
“A folk musician. Llewyn Davis,” Oscar took another bite.  
“When was this?” Elise wanted more specifics.  
“Let’s see, almost a year after Robin Hood finished the promotion tour. Beginning 2011 is when I auditioned, I think it was in March or April, but I didn't get the part until a year later in 2012,” Oscar disclosed.  
“James had actually taken over being my booking agent at that time. He was pushy,” Oscar laughed. “He basically said, this is it. You do this right, everyone will want you on their call list. So yeah,” Oscar finished his food.  
Elise pondered.   
   
“James had mentioned a music film,” Elise disclosed. “He said he had found some guy to play a musician,” Elise sipped slowly on her wine. “He said he wanted me to meet this guy, this decent guy, with real talent,” she said with a dreamy smile. “It was the first and only time he’d ever urged me to meet someone he had under his contract,” Elise stared blankly at Oscar. The penny was in the air. Stuck.   
   
Oscar however had a sudden flashback to those years. In March 2011 was when he auditioned. His agent’s voice sounded statically in his mind. "My sister-in-law would probably pay an arm and a leg to see this movie getting filmed," James had joked.   And then Oscar's mind went to March 2012 . He had just had his final audition for Inside Llewyn Davis. James had congratulated him on getting the role after Oscar had called him with the news, then invited Oscar to a double date with Christine and her sister, but when Oscar showed up, Christine’s sister had canceled due to unforeseen circumstances. So Lorraine, a friend of Christine’s, was there instead. Christine’s voice echoed in his memory: “I’m sorry Elise couldn’t show. She said she’s sick.” So he had heard her name! He just didn’t remember because he had met Lorraine instead, and somehow Elise’s name had slipped his mind. Until now.  
   
“But I was with Frank at the time so I had to decline,” Elise’s voice brought Oscar back to the now.  
“Lorraine was your understudy,” Oscar whispered, looking at his wine glass.  
“What?” Elise was confused.  
"The guy your brother-in-law had mentioned, with talent, well if that's what he said," Oscar gaped.  
“The guy you were supposed to meet,” he paused.  
“That was me,” he said as he turned his focus to Elise.  
 “Lorraine took your place. She was a replacement,” Oscar confided, biting his lips.  
“It was supposed to be,” his stomach hurt.  
“You!” he looked up into Elise’s eyes with a pained expression.   
   
Elise pulled her eyes away and stared at her empty plate. The penny dropped. It dropped with the force of a meteorite. Oscar was wrong. At least that’s what Elise tried to tell herself. He was wrong. He must be wrong. “You’re wrong,” she whispered, shaking her head. “You’re wrong,” she repeated a little louder, trying to sound more convincing. She shook her head again and held her breath. Elise got up. Her eyes lost focus. “I need some air,” she breathed. “Ok,” Oscar jumped up trying to help her. “No! By myself!” Elise said harshly as she walked haphazardly towards the elevator. Oscar grabbed her coat and ran after her. “I’ll be back to pay,” he called out to a confused waiter.   
   
Oscar caught the elevator just in time. Elise was holding herself upwards by pushing her hands against the side of the elevator. “Elise,” Oscar tried to hold her. “No!” Elise pushed him away. The elevator had reached the observation deck level a few seconds later. Elise stumbled out and up a short flight of stairs. Oscar stayed close by her side.   
   
“Elise,” he said again. She grabbed the railing. “All this time,” she gulped. “All this time, I could’ve been with you,” she breathed heavily. “All this time. Wasted. Wasted!” she tried to catch her breath but it was as though vises were gripping around her lungs. “I could’ve been with you. I could’ve avoided all this bullshit,” she gasped. “All this pain,” she couldn’t breathe. “Elise, sweetie, you need to slow your breathing,” Oscar’s voice sounded distant. Concerned, he tried to grasp her hands but Elise pushed him back. The color had drained completely from her face. “All this time,” she repeated. And then everything went dark.   
   
Oscar caught a collapsing Elise before her body reached the floor. Elise was out cold but breathing. A couple of bystanders who had watched from nearby rushed to help. “Do you need us to call an ambulance?” an older gentleman asked. Oscar listened for her breathing and took her pulse. “She’s ok, just in shock,” he explained. “Are you sure,” the man asked again. “Yes,” Oscar took off his jacket and placed it flat underneath Elise’s head. He covered her body with her coat and elevated her legs. A few seconds later she was conscious.  
   
Oscar knelt down. “Elise, are you ok?” he was worried. “Yeah. What happened?” she was puzzled. The manager of the restaurant was looking down on her along with some members of the staff. “You passed out,” Oscar was taking her pulse. “Because of a missed chance,” she said quietly. “Yes,” Oscar smiled warily. “I want to go home,” Elise sat up, her mind clearing from the foggy confusion. “Ok. I’ll take you,” Oscar rubbed her arm. she was slowly standing up, still shaking. “Slow, sweetie,” Oscar held her from the side.   
   
“Let’s get you warmed up in the restaurant first. I’ll go pay the bill, and then we’ll go,” Oscar said. Elise didn’t say a word. Oscar did as he said. The manager brought him some free dessert and a bottle of the wine they had earlier, also on the house. “Is she ok?” he asked. “Yeah, just some bad news kind of thing,” Oscar looked over his shoulder and saw Elise’s vacant gaze. “Thank you,” Oscar sighed as he made his way over to her.   
   
“Ready?” he looked down on Elise, who got off her chair without saying a word. He helped her into her coat, and then put his own jacket on. Oscar reached for Elise’s hand on the way out, but she pulled away. The ride home was just as silent. Oscar didn’t know what to say. He was as upset about the situation as Elise. Had he met her that day, he most likely wouldn’t have ended up with Lorraine. But he didn’t say a word. He knew Elise’s situation had been more dire than his own.  
   
It was almost 10 pm by the time the pair got back to the apartment. Oscar slowly opened the door and waited in the frame. Elise took off her coat and dropped it on the floor in the hallway while she walked to the dining room. It was like she was in a trance. Her actions automatic but without prediction. Oscar watched as she disappeared around the corner of her living room and decided to follow to make sure she was ok. Elise had sat down on one of the mismatched chairs and now stared into the emptiness outside the window. Oscar pulled up a chair next to her, looking at Elise from the side. Silent tears had started rolling down her cheeks.  
   
“I could’ve been with you,” she whispered. “We could’ve been married by now. And maybe a baby on the way. Or at least living in the same city,” she said with a calm but haunting emptiness. “We don’t know that for sure,” Oscar affectionately kissed her shoulder.  "Elise, look at me,“ he moved closer to her chair. "Please look at me,” he pleaded softly. She turned her face towards his. Oscar delicately skimmed her cheek and her lips with his left fingertips before tenderly resting his hand on the side of her neck.  
   
“We don’t know that,” he repeated. “We don’t know if we would’ve ended up together like that. I was a different person, and so were you,” he measured her pulse with his index. Elise was calm. “I think there was a reason we didn’t meet. Maybe we weren’t supposed to. Maybe we were meant to grow. I don’t know. But I’m here. I’m here now. And as angry as I am that I didn’t see you first, as angry as I am that we both wasted time, I know I am glad to have you now, right here, ” Oscar tightened his grip lightly on the side of her neck.   
   
Elise’s vacant look changed. Her pulse picked up pace.  It was as though all of the pain she had felt over the last four years appeared on her face. She looked on the floor, then around her apartment. Her chest rising and sinking in deep breaths. “But I could’ve,” she began but couldn’t finish. She started crying pain-filled tears. “I know. I know, sweetie. And I’m so sorry,” Oscar pulled her to a stand, closing his arms around her. He knew she had to let it out. To cry away all the agonizing memories.  
   
Oscar kissed her on the forehead. “Let’s get some rest,” he said softly when Elise had calmed down. She pulled away without a sound and walked to her bedroom. Oscar wasn’t sure if she wanted him to stay or leave. He looked at the couch and then down the hallway towards the bedroom. A soft light wrapped around the corner. Oscar took a leap of faith and followed Elise into the bedroom. When he got there, she was already in bed, still in her lace dress, close to the left edge of the bed, her back turned towards the door.   
   
Oscar couldn’t tell if she was asleep. He took off his suit, shoes, and watch, only leaving on his underwear and a white under armour shirt. He crawled under the comforter and edged his way close to Elise, burying his face into her shoulder and wrapping his right arm around her waist.  "I’m glad you stayed,“ Elise whispered, wrapping her hand around his. She was fast asleep a few seconds later. Oscar tried to stay awake but he felt his mind drift.   
   
An hour later, Oscar woke up to a jolt by his side. Elise had shot up with panting breaths, cold sweat running down the back of her neck and shoulders. She got out of bed and went to bathroom. Oscar heard Elise rummaging through her cabinet. He knew she was looking for her medication. A few minutes later she returned. She had taken off her dress and had changed into a tank top and cotton shorts. She curled back into the same position she was in when she had fallen asleep earlier.  
Oscar realized that she mustn't have noticed that he was awake, so he didn’t move. He heard her sob a few times, felt a tension through the mattress as she tried to get comfortable, but before long the tension fell away, and the sobs turned into rhythmic breathing. She'd fallen back to sleep. Oscar, too, felt his mind drift again. That sleepy haze clouding him. He managed to gingerly wrap his arm back around Elise before the fog could completely envelop his mind.   
   
But just as he was about to doze off again, he felt Elise squeeze his hand. He pulled her closer to his body, subconsciously kissing her right shoulder. With his eyes closed, he listened. Her breathing was still steady. Her body warm again. She was still asleep. She must’ve been dreaming. Oscar pulled her closer, yet, and kissed her shoulder again, this time lightly tasting her skin with his tongue. Elise’s breathing remained steady. He propped his head on his left hand, and traced her shoulders in small circles with his right fingertips, from right to left and back.  
   
She inhaled, rolling to her stomach, tucking her hands under her pillow, and turned her head to face Oscar. He whispered a hey and she whispered hey in response. He leaned in and kissed her left shoulder, her closing her eyes, a heavy sigh dripping from her lips. He pulled the comforter off their bodies and pulled himself to a kneeling position, moving his body over her closed legs, right below her behind. He kept his weight on his knees, one leg on each side of her thighs, and started massaging her back from the bottom up, slowly pulling up her tank top as his hands moved upwards.   
   
The top crinkled at her shoulders, and he let his hands glide back down her spine. He leaned down, listening to her breathing as he kissed up her spine, each time teasing her skin with a small lick of his tongue.  Short, muffled moans were her answer to that. He kissed his way back down, his hands running down her sides before he hooked his fingers into her cotton shorts and panties. In one smooth motion he pulled off both while moving off the bed.  
   
He crawled back on top, pushing her body as closely to the headboard as possible. Then his hands explored her legs. Up and down, he kneaded the back of her calves and thighs, stopping only for a moment to lift his shirt by the collar and pulling it forward off his body. Then he moved back to kneeling right above her, this time over her ankles. He leaned down, just enough to reach his arms around her stomach and breasts, and pulled her up into a kneeling position, her behind resting on her heels. A gasp and she was wide awake. Tired but awake.  
   
“Oscar,” she breathed as he kissed the back of her shoulders, his arms wrapping tightly around her upper stomach and breasts. She grabbed his arms with her hands, feeling his muscles flex under her grip. He felt great against her body. Warm. Soft. Taut. All at the same time. Every breath of his grazing fiery over her shoulders elevating her into some dreamy trance.  
“Oscar,” she breathed again. “It’s so late,” she whispered.  
“Call in sick in the morning,” he responded, placing a lasting kiss behind her right earlobe.  
“I can’t,” she gasped.  
“Then be late,” he kissed behind her left earlobe.  
“I thought you didn’t want to get me in trouble,” she panted.  
“I don’t care. Tonight, I don’t care,” his voice reverberated from her shoulder.  
   
He dropped his right hand to her right hip, slowly inching his fingertips to her front, and without hesitation started circling her, kissing the back of her neck at the same time.  
She sighed. She was so tired, so very, very tired from the day and the night before but his body felt so warm against hers, her own temperature rising with each lasting kiss, the warmth a feeling of safety and wanting and needing. “Let me make love to you. With you,” his voice resonated seductively low. “I want to make you forget. I know you had a nightmare. Let me kiss it away,” his words rolled smoothly across his lips. "Quiero hacerte el amor,“ he repeated in Spanish and she moaned in response. How much she loved hearing him speak Spanish.  
   
"Tell me to stop, and I will,” he gently bit her neck, and she knew he was truthful.  
Last night, he asked her if she had wanted to go on more than once. If she had asked him to stop then, he would have. And if she would ask now, he would as well. But she didn’t want him to stop. She was just tired; barely able to hold her body upright. If he didn't hold her so tightly, she would sink into the pillow in front of her.  
“I’m so tired,” she finally said.  
“Then I stop?” he asked softly, loosening his embrace.  
“No! Please. I don’t want you to stop,” she ran her hands across his right hand, begging his fingers to keep moving around her peak, and his embrace re-strengthened.  
   
She dropped her head back on his left shoulder, letting out small breaths, and he gazed down over her right shoulder. He watched as she wrapped her right arm from under and around his right,  placing her hand on top of his. Her left hand held on to his left arm, her fingers gripping on tightly. Gentle bites into her shoulder, he watched as she increased the speed at which she guided his fingertips around her clit; hot, slick wetness trickling out of her and down her thighs. Usually, she would've been embarrassed but with him she didn't care.  
  
So instead, she led his fingers back and forth between her peak and her opening, letting herself fall into the moment. He had never seen anything more sensual than this. The way her  movements flowed as she moaned out airy breaths. “Wow,” he sighed into her neck, feeling her tense into his body, her hips rolling in smooth circles. The occasional brush against his erection was unavoidable and he let out gravelly moans at that. How much he wanted to feel her whenever her ass grazed against him. But he was adamant about making her cum first. Letting her mind and her body release away whatever had her afraid earlier.  
   
A shift put her whole weight to her knees, her back pressing against his chest. He brought his left hand up to her neck, wrapping his fingers lightly around her throat as he kissed her right shoulder.  
She bit her lip, her guiding hand begging him to speed up even more. “I’m so close,” she breathed.  
“I know. Just let it happen, sweetie. Like you did last night,” he spoke softly.  
She dug her left fingertips deeper into the skin of his left arm, her legs trembling. Her stomach flexed, and he wrapped his left hand a little tighter around her throat while his right rubbed harder against her, causing her to let out a whimpering but liberating moan.  
   
He let go of her and she sunk head first into her pillow. She caught her breath, and he positioned himself close to the bottom edge of the mattress, caressing her trembling legs, spreading them more each time his hands returned to her feet. Soft sighs were her response, especially when tender lines closed in towards her seeping folds. Always close but never touching.  
   
He got off the bed, and opened the travel bag he had left earlier and she heard him opening what sounded like a cardboard box. She listened as he took off his underwear, the soft fabric hitting the floor with a soft echo. He climbed back on the bed, kneeling between Elise’s legs.  
“You came prepared,” she laughed.  
“Yes,” he chuckled as he rubbed his hands up her back to under her tank top which was still crinkled up at her shoulders. He wrapped his left arm underneath her breasts, lifted  her up a few inches, and pulled the top off over her arms, pressing excitement against her thighs. Hard, hot, and throbbing.   
   
He trailed down her spine with his tongue, small kisses in between, savoring every taste of her skin. And then, without warning, he bit Elise’s left butt cheek. “Owww,” she yelled, jerking her head around and he laughed. “I couldn’t resist,” he squeezed her cheek. His hands found their way back to between her legs, teasing and circling her folds. Now and then he would slide in just the tip of his index, her twitching every time he did so. “Oscar!” she winced, raising her hips slightly towards his hand, longing for his fingers inside her.   
   
“Please!” she begged. How mean of him to tease her like this. He watched as she arched her back, not even attempting to hide a devious snicker escaping his lips. And then he did something that drove her quite mad. Just a small movement, really. A lingering drag of his right index over her rather sensitive clit, from front to back. “Fuck!” She whimpered into her pillow as she desperately bucked her hips upwards. Another snicker from him, she heard him tear the wrapper off  the condom he had just gotten from his bag. He let out a sigh as he slid it on, pulling her hips up towards him and gradually, inch by inch, pushing his way in, gripping her hips tightly.   
   
The increasing pressure had her bite her pillow. “Oh god, Oscar,” her words were muffled. He reached under her stomach again and pulled her back up to his chest, causing her to let out a loud moan when she felt him hit that spot hard. Bites across the back of her  shoulders, his right hand rubbed her clit while his left squeezed her breasts. God, was he ever great with multitasking. She began moving up and down his cock; short vocal gasps falling from her lips as she bit her left fingertips.  
“What’s wrong?” Oscar breathed into her ear.  
“You’re. Hitting. That. Spot,” Elise gasped between each word.  
   
“Fuck,” Oscar whispered under his breath. Hearing her say that turned him on even more. He pushed her back down and she caught her weight on her elbows, her fingers gripping the pillow in front of her. Her hips rolling, her insides tightened every time she pushed back. He ran his hands over her back, around her ribcage to her breasts, cradling the soft flesh as he kissed and bit up and down her back.  
He pulled himself up again, his hands holding  on to her shoulders as he drove into her deeper and harder. And she dropped her face into the pillow, spreading her legs as far as she could, remaining on her knees. She wanted more. More of him. More of his thickness deep within her, his full length expanding her to the point of  pleasurable ache. Jolting bliss that tethered some imaginary rope, cranking it tighter and tighter. “Yesssss,” she hissed, biting her lips.  
   
He let go of her shoulders and dropped his chest on top of her back. He grabbed her wrists, holding them down next to her head, biting her lobe. Her moans started to switch between deep breaths and small whimpering cries of pleasure, and he started to perspire, little beads of sweat dropping onto her shoulder.    
"I want to see your face,“ he moaned into her ear.  
"Ok," she breathed.  
He pulled out and quickly rolled her to her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he immersed deeply back into her, keeping his weight on his arms. He gazed at her face, watching quite contently as with each rolling thrust she gasped for air. He leaned his head down and bit her breasts, and she let her hands roam across his shoulders down his back. She grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to her. That rope slowly tearing away strand by strand.  
   
"God, you’re so hot,” he moaned. Then he bit her neck. Hard! And she cried out.  
He moved his arms under her back, and in one swift motion rolled to his, her on top now, straddling him. Her hands pushed against his chest as she moved her body up and down while she looked up to the ceiling. He grasped on to her hips, helping her steady herself, feeling her squeezing and releasing; milking his shaft with every upward motion, relaxing with each downward motion, wetness seeping from her channel over his skin.  
Then she dropped to his chest, nearing exhaustion. So he enveloped her with his arms and held on tightly as he rolled his body back on top of hers. “Elise, you’re so beautiful, you have no idea,” he caressed her face before he buried his nose on her shoulder.   
  
She wrapped herself around him, her nails leaving red lines on his back. He pushed in even deeper at that, hard thrusts sending rippling shockwaves through her body. That imaginary rope close to tearing. “Oscar. Oh god. I’m so tired. Just... a little harder,” she begged.  
  
He took her words and moved faster, and harder, his movements falling out of synch. But she didn't care, each time moaning louder as he hit that spot. She was almost there. Just one thin strand tethering that rope. He could tell. Her body tensing, her legs and arms shaking around him gave her away. So he wrapped his arms even firmer around her body, flexing his muscles, sucking and biting into the left of her neck, releasing hollow moans. "Elise, good ffffucking god," he breathed, trembling. One last push and she muted a scream into his shoulder as the rope finally snapped for them both.  
   
Oscar held his breath, lowering his body onto Elise as she relaxed under him, her legs trembling, slipping off to the sides. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Oscar breathed softly into her neck. “That was intense, even for me,” he caught his breath. He noted her closed eyes, her breaths short and shallow, her whole body shivering. The sweat from both was cooling her down fast. Oscar carefully, and holding on to the condom, pulled out. Elise winced when she felt him slide out. Everything was sore. Her legs, her arms, her abs. **_That!_** Oscar grabbed the comforter and covered her before he disappeared into the bathroom where he washed off.  
   
He returned with a small, clean towel in his hand a few minutes later. He lifted the comforter, chuckling amused at the sight in front of him. Elise was lying still, relaxed but exhausted with her legs wide open. Her breathing slowly steadying from short panting to long deep breaths. She let out a soft whimper when she felt Oscar gently drying her off. He covered her back up with the comforter and tossed the towel inside the hamper in the closet. Then he pulled on his briefs and crawled back into bed.  He laid down beside Elise’s right, coaxing her onto his chest with his left arm. “Are you ok?” he asked, gingerly stroking her face. “Yes,” Elise mumbled weakly. “Just. So. Very. Sore. I don’t think I can feel my legs,” she muttered. Oscar started laughing.  
   
“Don’t laugh at me,” Elise frowned, looking up at him, pinching his right arm. “I’m sorry,” he gave her puppy dog eyes. Oscar tenuously stroked her left side.  "Omg. Is that the time?“ she had caught a glance of her alarm clock. 3 am. "Shit, I’m going to be so tired,” she sunk her head into Oscar’s chest. “Call in sick,” Oscar suggested again.  
  
“I can’t. We have our final prep meeting, and I need to be there,” she replied. “What time is the meeting?” Oscar circled her left shoulder with his fingertips. “Noon, but I have to prepare some paperwork. I have to be at the office on time,” she sighed. “Ok, so we sleep until 8. And I’ll make you a sandwich and coffee to go while you get ready,” he offered. “Just take a quick shower. Don’t hassle with makeup. You’re beautiful without it,” he kissed her forehead. “Why are you like this?” Elise looked into his eyes. “Like what?” he asked, looking bewildered. “Perfect,” Elise whispered, her eyelids getting heavy. “I’m not,” Oscar chuckled. “But you are,” he said softly. Elise didn’t hear him. She had fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Tuesday morning was another typical Seattle day. Grey, gloomy, the clouds just waiting to burst into pouring rain. The alarm was beeping in the distance. It had been for the last three minutes.  Elise refused to reach over and hit the off button. Her body was sore and her mind was tired. “Elise,” Oscar sounded far away. “Liz,” he stood in the doorframe of her bedroom, dressed in sweatpants and a grey v-neck shirt. She had never heard him call her by her nickname. At least not like this. Hearing her shortened name roll over his tongue and out of his mouth was a most wonderful sound.

“Whaaaaaaat,” she groaned into her pillow. “8 o'clock. Remember? Work?” Oscar started to pull the comforter off the bed, but this time Elise was faster. She grabbed the left corner and rolled over twice into the blanket. She looked like a burrito, only her hair sticking out at the top, squiggling her way to the center of the bed. 

 

Oscar started laughing. “Come on, sweetie! You have to get up,” he tried to unroll the blanket, but Elise held on tight. “Nooooooo. Adult life sucks,” she moaned. “That’s not what it felt like last night,” Oscar pointed out. “Ugh, it’s your fault that I’m tired,” she argued. “Well that, I agree with,” Oscar accepted. He dug his hands into the bottom of the comforter, searching. “A-ha!” he yelled when he got a hold of one of Elise’s feet. “Don’t you dare!” Elise jerked around, but she had rolled herself into trouble, unable to escape.

 

Oscar began tickling the foot he had grabbed on to. Elise started kicking.  "STOOOOP!“ she squealed. She had managed to free her arms and tried to pull herself away, holding on to the spokes of her mission style headboard. "Oscar!” she kicked harder, writhing. The comforter flew off. Oscar climbed onto the bed and gripped on tighter to her foot, pinning the leg between his. Elise thrashed around with her free leg, laughing and crying at the same time. “I surrender. Please!?! I surrender! Look! White flag!” she cried out, trying to hold up a case that she had pulled off one of the pillows. “Are you going to get up?” Oscar laughingly interrogated.

 

 

“Yes! I promise,” she wheezed, relaxing when Oscar stopped. He released his hold on her. A pillow flew against his head. “Never!” Elise yelled, as she grabbed and swung another pillow, hitting him in the chest. “Bring it!” Oscar laughed, looking up and down a disheveled Elise. She had put on cotton panties and his under armour shirt when she had gotten up to use the restroom. The shirt clung loosely to her body, outlining her curves. Oscar bit his bottom lip. Her feistiness was a definite turn on. He wanted to kiss her so badly. Feel her luscious lips on his. Take in her sweet scent while tumbling across the bed.

 

In slow motion, out of the corner of his eye, Oscar saw her swing  the pillow again but he grabbed it before it hit his body. “Let go,” Elise tugged on the pillow. “No,” Oscar denied her request, flexing his arms. Elise tugged harder. His eyes fixed on hers. How lovely her eyes looked today. Bright grey with a few slivers of light green shining through whenever the light hit her irises at just the right angle. Oscar laughed when he saw Elise trying to pull the pillow with both hands towards herself while he held on with one. “Come on! You’re stronger than that!” he teased. Elise gave him a determined glance. She was tugging on the pillow with little success. 

 

Suddenly, Oscar let go, and Elise fell backwards onto her mattress. Oscar quickly grabbed the pillow and  threw it on the floor. He got a hold of  Elise’s legs before she could flip over to get another pillow and pulled her close to his waist. He grasped her hips and pinned her to the mattress. “You’re so lucky you put on some clothes after your morning bathroom run,” he panted, dropping down and pinning her wrists above her head, his chest pressing against hers. 

 

 

She wrapped her legs around his lower back.  "Ah yeah? Why’s that?“ Elise breathed heavily. She bit her bottom lip and smiled mischievously at Oscar. "I’d have you right now,” he raised his brow, seductively licking his lips with the tip of his tongue. His gaze trailing down her body, Oscar let go of her wrists and shifted his weight to his hands. 

 

Elise’s heart was pounding. She outlined his facial features with her right index. He had perfect brows. A perfect nose. And those eyes! Those gentle, honest, soul searching, sometimes mischievous eyes. Her index reached his lips, resting on them. Soft, warm, and full. Almost too perfect. Oscar took note of her lasting stare. He leaned in, hovering his lips above hers. She closed her eyes and waited, feeling his warmth against her lips. “Sorry,” he breathed. “No treat for you until you’re ready for work,” he whispered as he pulled away and got up.

 

“You’re so mean!” Elise gasped frustrated. “And you’re going to be late if you don’t get up now!” he opposed with a soft smile. Oscar was standing next to the bed, waiting. Elise groaned and rolled to the edge, plopping her feet on the floor, slowly coming to  a stand. “Good. Now, get ready!” he pushed her towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and heard Oscar whistling on his way to the kitchen. “Ugh, what are you doing to me?” she breathed as she looked in the mirror. Her neck showed two new marks. Elise ran her fingertips over them. How she loved his passionate bites. “Ugh,” Elise shook her head.

 

She hopped into the shower, quickly washing her hair and body, then rushed to get dressed. She picked a grey suit and a deep burgundy blouse. She opted for black leather flats, and black fashion jewelry, and a tricolor silk scarf to match the outfit; and to cover the hickeys he’d left. Elise quickly blow-dried her hair, tousling her strawberry blond locks with her fingers. She forwent the makeup, just like Oscar had suggested, and only applied some lip balm. 

 

“8:40,” she breathed. “New record!” she told herself. She sprinted to the living room where Oscar was waiting with her breakfast. As promised, he had made it to go. “Gotta run,” Elise said hastily, grabbing her briefcase. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Oscar asked. “What?” Elise panicked, looking around. What was she forgetting? Everything was in the briefcase. Oscar, with his arms crossed, watched on in amusement. 

 

“What? Come on. I have to get going,” she was getting anxious. Oscar walked up to her and gave her a deep passionate kiss. “Your treat, of course ,” he said softly into her left ear. “Hhhhhhhh,” Elise exhaled, her eyes closed. “You really need to stop doing that,” she whispered before she opened her eyes.

 

“Stop what?” Oscar asked trying to hide behind an innocent and charming smile. Elise grazed his lips with her fingertips. She felt her heart beating faster. Just like it did earlier. She couldn’t get enough of those damn lips. She already thought ahead to the evening. How much she looked forward to feeling his body next to her, his scent wrapping around her, his breath gently grazing her skin while they slept.

 

“Oh no,” she said softly as she looked down. Her voice so quiet it was almost inaudible. “What’s wrong?” Oscar asked as he saw Elise drift further into thoughts. “Nothing,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I’ll see you later?” she asked cautiously. “I’ll be here,” Oscar smiled tenuously. “Go!” he nodded towards the door. Elise took off, grabbing her coat on the way out, and, like Monday  morning, Oscar was standing alone in her apartment. 

 

He closed his eyes. Elise’s kiss, her taste, still clung to his lips. “Peppermint,” he said quietly to himself as he touched his mouth with his fingertips, feeling the small amount of lip balm she had left behind. Oscar took in a deep breath. “What are you doing to me?” he asked himself, running his hands through his curls and over his neck. “Hhhhhh, man, ” he breathed. He knew exactly what the answer was. 

 

Oscar looked around the apartment and opted to make himself useful. He cleaned up the kitchen, wiped down the dining room table, and fixed the sheets on the bed to the best of his ability. He took out the trash, swept the floors, and changed the water in the vase that held the sunflowers Elise had purchased on Sunday. When he was finished, he decided to watch some morning news.

 

 

He must have dozed off, because when he finally reached for his ringing cell, he saw ten missed calls and even more text messages from his agent, and best friend, James.

 

“Hey man, what’s up?” he breathed sleepily, rubbing his free hand across his face.

“You’re lucky I’ve got friends at the local tabloids and all the gossip stations,” an annoyed James responded.

“What?” Oscar sat up on the couch. 

“Let me clarify! The next time you take  my sister-in-law out to dinner, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t cause her to pass out! In an argument of all things!” he said more sternly.

 

“Oh shit!” Oscar realized what James was talking about. The night before, Elise and Oscar had gone out for a quiet dinner at the Space Needle’s restaurant. The evening went great until their conversation took a turn. Elise had become overwhelmed by the fact that she was supposed to have met Oscar a little over three years earlier. The sudden realization of all the things she could’ve been spared from caused her to panic and eventually faint. 

 

“We weren’t exactly arguing,” Oscar defended.

“That’s not what it looked like in the pictures,” James’ voice was still elevated.

“James, I’m telling you, it is not what it appears,” Oscar tried to convince his best friend.

“Then what?” James’ voice still stern.

“Liz, I mean Elise… Do you remember when I met Lorraine for the first time?” he asked his friend.

“Yes. Christine invited her because Liz… oh. OH!” it dawned on James what must have happened.

“Yeah. Oh!” Oscar mimicked.

“Oh man. Shit. I was hoping she’d never find out. Is she ok? I mean… You know… Emotionally?” James sounded worried.

“Yes,” Oscar thought about how Elise had nightmares last night.

“Are you sure?” James asked, his tone softening.

“I swear, she’s ok,” Oscar assured him.

“So how much do they know?” Oscar redirected the focus.

“What? Oh. Only that you were seen with a female friend with whom you seemed to have an argument,” James replied.

“I see. Well, your little prank doesn’t exactly help the situation if they ask more questions,” Oscar scoffed.

“Crap, I forgot about that. I have to call the restaurant,” James hung up. Ten minutes later he called back.

“Ok so that’s taken care of,” he sounded apologetic.

“I want you to know Liz wasn’t amused by that,” Oscar chuckled.

“I didn’t think that through. Then again, I didn’t think she’d pass out on top of the Space Needle,” James sighed. “So it’s Liz, now, huh?” James observed.

“Uhmmmm. Yes?” Oscar wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Elise’s nickname was reserved for family and her closest friends. 

“She didn’t seem to mind?” Oscar half stated, half asked.

“Well, she’d have let you known if she did,” James explained. 

“So does your wife know? About last night?” Oscar was scared more about Christine’s reaction than how the media would have handled it.

“No, and she’s not going to! And don’t tell Elise that this almost leaked to the press. She will freak out!” James explained.

“Ok, there goes honesty,” Oscar was peeved by his friend not wanting to disclose this. 

“It’s not that. I’m just trying to avoid a shit-storm. The last time the paparazzi  thought she was dating an actor, they followed her to work to see if he’d be there.  And let me just say that I’m still experiencing hearing loss from all the yelling,” James disclosed.

“I see. Who was it?” Oscar was curious.

“That doesn’t matter,” James shot him down. Like Elise, he didn’t like disclosing names to boast. It was a quality Oscar usually appreciated about his friend, except now. 

“Suffice to say, Liz is always discreet about her friendships. You don’t have to worry about her talking to anyone,” James sounded patronizing. 

“I thought you knew me better than that,” Oscar was offended. “I’m not too worried about discreetness for my sake. I know full well what comes with the territory,” he clarified.

“ I know. I was … You’re both adults. But I do need you to be careful when it comes to Liz. I think she can handle the pressure, but I also know she doesn’t like to be in that kind of spotlight, get my drift?” James inquired.

“Yes,” Oscar confirmed. He knew exactly what his friend was talking about. Elise had made that clear last night at the restaurant. 

“Have you told her about December? I mean if you’re dating? Are you two dating? Actually, I don’t know if I want to know. I know you spent the last two nights with her… You know. Liz is like a sister, so whatever already happened, just behave, …” James stammered. 

Oscar started laughing. His friend’s mood was definitely getting better. “I haven’t even thought about what we’re doing tonight,” he paused, thinking. “Maybe we’ll do the same thing we did the last two nights,” he egged on.

“Man. Too much info already,” James sounded embarrassed.

“Well, I haven’t told her. I’m waiting  to see where this goes. But there’s something,” Oscar sighed, his mind drifting. There was definitely something and he had a feeling he wasn’t alone in this thought. He saw how Elise looked at him right before she left for work. He had heard her shocked whisper. And last night felt more than spontaneous lust filled sex. 

“Well I’m glad to hear that. You guys will be good for each other,” James disclosed.

“So you DID set us up then?” Oscar wondered.

“Maybe? It didn’t quite work the way it was supposed to three years ago,” James admitted. An awkward silence followed.

“Anyways,” James finally continued. “Make sure to remind Liz about Thursday night,” he said.

 

“Will do,” Oscar hung up. “Crap,” he muttered. He had forgotten to tell Elise about Thursday’s dinner plans with her in-laws. "I’ll tell her tonight,“ he mumbled, turning off the TV. Oscar looked out the window. Grey skies, but no rain. He decided to put on his running shoes, hoodie, and baseball cap and went for a jog. 

 

Elise’s morning wasn’t as relaxed as Oscar’s. She was 20 minutes late and had rushed from meeting to meeting to make up for lost time; her young assistant hardly able to keep up with her. "Drop these by Richard’s office. If he asks, tell him I triple checked the translation and it’s solid. Then go tell Matt to come by my office in 10 minutes,” the two women walked down the center alley of the office floor which was buzzing with people running from cubicle to cubicle. Elise stretched out her arm, stopping her assistant who was about to be run over by another employee. 

 

“Wait! Make that 15,” Elise continued on.  "I have to go talk to Irene first. Also, if yesterday’s  3o’ clock calls back, let them know the contracts are on hold. If they ask why, tell them that the city is behind on issuing the permits. You know who I’m talking about, right Helen?“ she asked as she stopped and handed Helen a stack of papers. "Yes,” Helen nodded. “Good. Once all this craziness is over we need to have a talk,” Elise explained. “Ok,” Helen gulped. 

 

She had been Elise’s assistant for five months. “Don’t worry, you’re not getting fired, but I do need to talk about your future here,” Elise assured when she saw Helen’s worried face. “Buzz buzz buzz,” she said jokingly with a raised brow. It was Helen’s cue to complete her tasks. She had learned quickly that Elise didn’t like to waste time. Elise was efficient and generally done with all her work thirty minutes before the end of the day. It always left Helen enough time to work on her college assignments, something she was grateful for, especially since Elise had taken her under her wing, helping her by looking over her assignments before turning them in.

 

“Irene! Blueprints, now!” Elise exclaimed as she approached the cubicle. “I know. I know. I’ve got them,” Irene replied in her British accent. “Somewhere,” she panicked looking through stacks of scrolls. “Alright, we’ll retrace steps. What were you doing before you grabbed them yesterday?” Elise said wearily. She was exhausted from last night, and from work. She wanted to be home, wrapped up in Oscar’s arms, cuddling. 

 

“Come on, Irene,” she snapped, her patience wearing thin. “I apologize. I can’t remember,” Irene replied, looking as tired as Elise felt. “I went past the copy room, then the archive, then the kitchen to get some tea, and then the supply …Oh, the supply room,” Irene ran off. Two minutes later she reappeared with a stash of blueprints under her arm. “I’ll take those,” Elise held out her hands. “You have all your papers ready?” she asked. Irene nodded, sinking into her office chair. 

 

Everyone was on edge today. “Sorry. I know you’re working hard,” Elise apologized, giving Irene a sympathetic smile as she rushed to Richard’s office. “Here are the blueprints. Irene found them,” she tossed the scrolls on her boss’ desk. “We all need a raise,” she said half jokingly. “I know,” her boss agreed. “I promise, once all this goes through, everyone will get something,” he scanned through some papers. “You had better, considering that you’re driving us up the wall with your constant questions, you know that?” Elise wasn’t joking this time. Her boss nodded. Elise was the only person who was ever candid with him, so he never took offence to her bluntness. “So boyfriend?” Richard started. “Not now!” Elise took off, dodging the conversation. 

 

“Matt, let’s go,” Elise was stern. Matt, one of the young interns, followed her.  "You’ve got your passport?“ she looked him straight in the eye. "No. It was supposed to be here a week ago but I never got it,” he blurted out. “And you didn’t think to tell anyone?” Elise sounded upset. Matt felt a rising panic, bracing himself for an imminent scolding. “Alright, whatever you were doing has to wait. Call this number and see if they can track it,” Elise handed Matt the number to the central passport office. “Don’t stand here! Call them. NOW!” she commanded. Matt, surprised that Elise didn’t yell more, ran back to his cubicle and started dialing.

 

Elise looked at her cell. The display showed 11 o'clock and twenty new text messages, three of which were highlighted in turquoise, an indicator for friends and family. “Helen, no calls for 45 minutes,” Elise instructed as she closed the door to her office. She grabbed the lunch Oscar had prepared from her mini-fridge and haphazardly opened it on her desk. A plain bagel with cream cheese and fresh strawberries, some chocolate covered almonds, and cheese cubes, all in Ziploc bags,  fell across her desk.

 

A sticky note attached to the bag that held the bagel caught her eye. “ _Hope this keeps up your energy. Oscar,_ ” further signed with x’s and o’s and another badly drawn smiley face. Elise got a napkin from nearby and unwrapped the food. She sunk her teeth into the bagel. “Oh,” she moaned. Her stomach had been crumbling since her first meeting, so the food tasted twice as good.

 

Elise started reading her messages while eating. She skipped ahead to the turquoise ones.

“Back in town for a few days. Heard you leaving for India soon. Let’s meet up. *Signed with a couple of martini glasses and Mikki.*” Elise let out a soft laugh. Mikki was one of Elise’s closest friends. The two had known each other since Elise had moved to Seattle nine years earlier. It was one of the few friendships that, despite long bouts of silence and distance, had endured, and whenever the two got together, they usually picked up where they left off. 

 

“Sure. How about tomorrow, 8ish at our bar?” Elise texted back.

“Super,” Mikki replied.

“Are you bringing David?” Elise wondered. 

“Yes. Unless it’ll make you uncomfortable,” Mikki responded.

“Why would it make me uncomfortable?” Elise was surprised.

“You being single,” Mikki assumed.

“Well I am but also, I’m not.” Elise was cryptic.

“What? What does that mean? Are you dating? Who? How long? Is he good looking? Is he good in bed?” Mikki shot off questions like a machine gun.

 

Elise couldn’t help but laugh. The last time she had talked to Mikki, she had only been back in Seattle for a few weeks and was very much enjoying single life. She had also disclosed that she’d probably stay single for a long time upon her return.

“Talk to me!” Mikki was curious.

“Tomorrow, at the bar!” Elise countered.

“Oh come on, really?” Mikki had signed her reply with a frownie face. 

“Ok, at least answer this: is he good, you know, roar?” Mikki wouldn’t let that one go.

Elise laughed and replied with a row of emoticons.

“OMG. I want all the details tomorrow!” Mikki replied.

“Promise. Over and out!” Elise shook her head.

 

The second message was from Oscar. He had sent her a selfie of him pointing up at the Great Wheel. Sweat was dripping down his nose, his baseball cap hiding his curls, but he looked happy. “He must be out for a run,” Elise muttered under breath, reading the comment attached to the picture. “Let’s skip forward. We’ll spend our 25th anniversary up there. *signed with a grinning emoticon.*” “You need to stop skipping forward and tell me how you would get me to say yes!” she replied jokingly, signing her text with a thinking emoji. Elise waited a couple of minutes but Oscar must have gone back to jogging.

 

The third message was from Christine. “So are you guys coming over for Thursday’s dinner? *Signed with two rows of question marks.*”

“What dinner?” Elise texted back confused.

“He still hasn’t asked? Dinner with mom and dad!” Christine replied.

“What? You mean Edgar and Sandra?” Elise’s stomach churned.

“Yes, you know. Mom and dad. They’re still your in-laws, too!” Christine’s fuse was lit. And so was Elise’s.

“I can handle Edgar but Sandra, no! You guys know, I cannot stand being in the same room with her!” Elise’s temper was shining through in her text.

“Yeah, well. You need to get over yourself and show up!” Christine countered, angry face attached.

Silence followed. The one subject the two budded heads on was meeting up with their in-laws. The sisters would usually end up in heated arguments with one or the other always walking away. 

“What time?” Elise grudgingly caved in, texting back five minutes after she had cooled down. 

“6,” Christine replied. 

“Ok,” Elise agreed.

“Sis?” Christine texted back.

“Yes?” Elise took a deep breath

“Thank you,” Christine responded, a kiss and a hugging emoticon attached.

 

 

Elise paced back and forth in her office. She had some time to spare. Should she call Oscar? She was irritated that he didn’t mention dinner plans. Or maybe he forgot. But he knew her feelings towards her mother-in-law. She decided to give him a call.

 

“Hey, strawberry,” a huffing Oscar answered after the phone rang a few times.

“Why didn’t you tell me my sister asked me to come over for dinner with my in-laws?” Elise blurted out quickly. No reply.

“Oscar? I can hear you breathing,” her tone elevating.

“You can?” Oscar chuckled awkwardly, trying to lift the mood.

“Yeah well I guess you’re more out of shape than you thought, huh? My sister?” she didn’t bite.

“I’m sorry sweetie. I honestly forgot. James reminded me earlier and I was going to tell you tonight,” he pleaded softly.

“Well, I agreed,” Elise sighed. “But only if you’re coming along,” she conceded. 

“Of course! I had planned on it,” Oscar’s breathing normalized.

“Liz?” he asked when Elise remained quiet.

“I’m here. I’m just… It’s been such a long day, and I’m tired and I don’t feel like arguing, and I just want some quiet time and sleep,” she said.

“Ok. Well, when you come home, I’ll cook dinner for you and then we’ll snuggle,” Oscar snickered.

“Is that code for sex? Because I have to tell you, I’m worn out,” Elise’s mood got better.

“No,” Oscar laughed. “I really do mean snuggling. You can tell me all about your day. Or we can just watch a movie or listen to music. I don’t care. As long as I can stay another night,” Oscar gulped.

“Was that too forward,” he inquired softly.

“I’d love that,” Elise replied. “You know you don’t have to cook all the time,” she continued.

“Then I’ll pick up some take out. What time are you coming home?” he asked.

“Most likely the same time as yesterday. It’s crazy here,” Elise stated, sighing.

“Well then, I’ll pick up some Chinese food. I saw a place downstairs,” Oscar offered.

“That sounds great,” she admitted, looking out her office floor window. “I gotta go. Work. My boss looks like he’s about to have a stroke,” Elise chuckled with a sad undertone when she saw Richard carrying a pile of scrolls to the conference room.

“Also,… thank you for lunch,” she nibbled on the last of the cheese cubes, smiling.

“No problem, sweetie,” Oscar exhaled calmly.

“I’ll see you later, ok?  Love you,” he bit his tongue.

“What?” Elise was taken off guard.

“I mean have a great afternoon,” Oscar withdrew.

“Oh… You too,” she hung up the phone. She shook her head. “Slip of the tongue?” she asked herself, cleaning up her desk.

 

Two minutes later her boss knocked on the door. “Elise. We’re waiting. I need you to be my voice because you’re the only one who can understand them,” Richard said anxiously. “On my way,” Elise grabbed the contracts. “Fix your tie! And the clients DO speak English!” she clarified, giving her boss a fierce look. “And for god’s sake stop being so jumpy. You’re the boss! Act like it!” she directed tough love. Elise didn’t understand how Richard ever got this far without crushing under the pressure.

 

“See! You’re helping me already. And I know the clients speak English, but you know what I mean,” Richard stood up tall. When he wasn’t slouching or lost in thought, Richard stood a slender and confident 6'2", much like her stepdad. Maybe that’s why she liked Richard so much. He’d become her father figure over the years, and she knew she could count on him. Just like 3 years ago, when she begged him not to disclose where she was heading, no matter how many times her sister would ask. Richard took a deep breath before entering the conference room. “Game time,” he whispered, smiling. "Game time,“ Elise repeated his words back, patting him on the back.

 

Elise returned home around 7 p.m.. Exhausted, she dropped her briefcase next to the door, kicked off her shoes, and tossed her coat into the closet opposite the entrance. "Oscar?” she waited. No reply. He must have been downstairs getting the food. Elise took off her work clothes and changed into grey sweat pants and a turquoise t-shirt. She put on the cardigan Oscar had given her on Saturday and then slowly dragged her tired body to the living room. 

 

Elise plopped her body on the couch, and got out the remotes to watch some news. She closed the cardigan tightly around herself, smelling the cologne that was still clinging to the fabric. She could feel her mind drifting into sleep, thinking about what Oscar had said on the phone earlier. She fought the oncoming tiredness but her mind finally gave in, nodding off.

 

A while later, Elise felt a gentle push against her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes. Oscar was standing next to the sofa looking down at her, dressed in a grey sweater and black utility looking pants. “Sorry,” he whispered. “Your breathing was so quiet, I had to make sure you’re alive,” he chuckled. “How long have you been back?” Elise wondered. “An hour or so,” he smiled. “And you didn’t wake me?” she got up.

 

“You looked so peaceful. I didn’t want to interrupt your dreams,” he scrunched his nose. His eyes crinkled at the corners. Why did he have to make that face? Elise loved these expressions more and more each day. "To hell with my dreams. I’m hungry,“ Elise laughed, pulling herself out of her fixation on Oscar’s face.

 

She retrieved  two large pillows from inside the ottomans and threw them on the floor, and then proceeded to clean off the cherry-wood chest with some cleaning spray, placing a tablecloth on top. "I did clean that off the other day,” Oscar smirked. He went and reheated the food and then distributed the small boxes on top of the chest, handing Elise a fork. 

“A fork? Really?” she was a little offended.

“Right. I should’ve figured you know how to use these,” Oscar handed her a pair of chopsticks instead.

 

“I know this is really bad for my hips, but I love Chinese food,” Elise proclaimed as she dug into some fried noodles with vegetables.

“So, tell me about your day,” Oscar bit into an egg roll.

“Ugh, don’t get me started,” Elise rolled her eyes.

“That bad huh?” Oscar poured Elise some wine.

“Just my boss. He’s so… So anxious. I understand why but wow,” Elise tried some fried rice.

“I mean he’s always been like this but lately he’s been really on edge,” she took a sip of wine.

“Is he married?” Oscar asked, trying some fried shrimp.

“Richard? Yes. I think his anniversary is coming up soon,” she disclosed.

“How long?” he took some fried noodles.

“30 years, I think,” she took a break from eating.

“Wow,” Oscar raised his brow. He watched as Elise wrapped his cardigan tightly around herself. 

“Am I going to get that back one day?” he pointed at his garment.

“Maybe. Maybe at our 30th anniversary… ” Elise covered her face with the collar, her eyes smiling over the edge. Oscar loved the sound of that statement, however improbable it was at the moment.

 

“How about your day?” Elise grabbed some shrimp with her chopsticks.

“Eh, it was ok. Talked to James in the morning. Went for a jog. Did some sightseeing along the way, ” he poured himself some wine.

“Yeah? Any news on the movie?” she ate more noodles.

“Actually, that’s the only thing that didn’t come up,” Oscar revealed.

“Then what did you talk about?” Elise looked into his eyes with an imploring gaze.

Oscar broke the gaze looking at his food. He took a few nibbles of a piece of chicken.

 

 

“Oscar? What did you talk about?” Elise asked with a soft but serious tone.

“Just…” he paused. “Press stuff,” he kept it mysterious.

“For the movie?” her gaze hadn’t broken. She was studying his body language. Oscar suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.

“Not exactly,” he finally looked at her face.

“Someone took a picture of us. When you fainted,” he couldn’t lie to her.

“I see,” Elise sighed. “Did James take care of it?” she remained calm.

“He did,” Oscar responded. He didn’t expect her to stay this relaxed.  "He asked me not to tell you,“ he bit his lip. "Shut up,” he screamed internally.

“I wonder why?” Elise’s lips thinned to an almost invisible line.

“Hmmm,” Oscar breathed, looking at her attentively.

 

 

“Cards on the table?” Elise said softly when she caught his stare.

“Please,” Oscar was curious. He preferred her honesty over bottled up emotions, even if it meant insult.

“I was angry, because the press was relentless towards a friend of mine,” she said quietly.

“They wanted to see something that wasn’t there, and for that I despise them,” she added.

“And James, he let it run, thinking he was doing my friend a favor,” she nodded.

“And he wasn’t?” Oscar subconsciously tapped his finger against the cherry-wood chest. James hadn’t mentioned that part.

“No, because it forced my friend to come out of the closet. Sooner than he wanted,” she raised her brow.

“I see. That would explain James’ hearing loss,” Oscar started grinning.

“It sure would,” Elise laughed, soft at first then heartfelt.

“Your friend is ok, though, right?” he asked when she caught her breath.

“He is. And he’s happier than I’ve ever seen him,” Elise wrinkled her nose.

“Good,” Oscar inhaled deeply. “Good,” he reiterated. Not once had she disclosed her friend’s name. He was curious as to who it was, but was glad that she was adamant about her rule to not divulge names for the sake of gossip and showing off.

 

“So the rest of your day was ok?” he diverted, gazing at her while she nibbled on some chicken.

“Besides me falling asleep at my desk, I guess so,” Elise quipped.

“You fell asleep?” Oscar had finished his food and started to gather the empty boxes. 

“Yup. That’s what happens when the sex is phenomenal,” Elise grinned. 

 

For the first time since he met her, Oscar didn’t see her blush at the thought of sex.  “You are definitely  throwing off my internal clock,” she laughed, finishing up the last few bites of her food. When she was done, she got up and helped clean up. Oscar took in all her movements, from the quirky way she tossed the empty boxes into the trashcan, yelling slam dunk, to the almost graceful way she wiped down the cherry-wood chest. 

 

“I think, I’m actually going to call it an early night,” she looked at Oscar who was lost in his gaze at her. “Hello?” Elise waved her hand in front of his face. “I think we both need some sleep,” she laughed when he finally snapped out of it. “I think we do,” he smiled.

 

Elise took off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She hadn’t closed the door, so Oscar decided to join her and brush his teeth as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elise blushing. White foam from the paste was starting to build up at the corners of her mouth. She was holding it in. Oscar kept brushing, spitting out his toothpaste first, looking proud. “You have to spit eventually,” he wiggled his brows. There he went again, with the innuendos. Elise almost choked on the toothpaste, trying to suppress a laugh. 

 

She motioned for him to turn around, so he did. Oscar heard Elise spit into the sink, followed by swishing some mouthwash around in her mouth. Oscar followed suit and did the same.  "Just so we’re clear. Some boundaries are not meant to be broken,“ she motioned for him to leave so she could use the restroom. When he didn’t budge, Elise pushed Oscar out, pressing her hands against his chest. 

 

"I’m joking,” he said, laughing as she closed the door in his face. “Go away!” she yelled. “You Redfield women,” Oscar laughed loudly. He made his way to the bedroom, took off his clothes except his boxer briefs, and crawled under the comforter, waiting for Elise. She came to the bedroom a few minutes later, changed into her pajamas, and joined Oscar on her bed. 

 

“May I ask you something?” Oscar inquired.

“Sure,” Elise tugged herself into the blanket, as close to Oscar as she could get.

“Was Joe your first?” Oscar gingerly twirled her hair with his left hand.

“Where did that come from?” Elise shot upright.

“I don’t know? I mean, I do. I… I have so many questions I want to ask you. You’re leaving in four days. I just want to get to know you,” he confessed. 

“So you want to know about my sex life first?” her thought lines became dangerously deep.

“No. Well. Yes. We can talk about something else,” he retracted quickly.

“We could. I mean I did have a childhood before that,” she argued with a bit of an attitude.

“I know. James told me quite a bit. Jumping off swings, picnics at the playground, summer vacations, sweet sixteen,” he smiled at her.

Elise took a deep breath. She was sure she’d tell him sooner or later, so she might as well tell him now.

“He was,”  she laid back down, looking up at the ceiling. 

“And?” Oscar was cautiously nudging on.

“It wasn’t as exciting as I thought it’d be,” she laughed. 

“Really?” Oscar was stunned.

 

“Yeah, really! It was two days before my sweet sixteen, and Joe had invited me to his parents’ place. They weren’t home. I mean, the whole thing wasn’t planned. It was supposed to be a snogging session at most while watching TV, ” Elise laughed softly. “Before we knew it, one thing led to another. Neither of us knew what to do, and how to touch, so it was over pretty quickly,” she sighed, rolling herself into Oscar’s side, gazing across his chest.

 

“The sex was so bad,” she laughed. “I mean for our first time. But that didn’t matter. It’s the after that makes me miss him,” she said faintly, staring into nothingness. “He would kiss my whole body, and pull on my underwear before he’d wrap me up in his arms and fall sleep. And he’d always do that even when he got better,” she giggled. “Even when he was so tired he’d almost fall asleep kissing me,” she finished, laughing softly.

 

Oscar was quiet. Elise had dug up an intimate memory. Her daydreaming look indicated that she missed Joe a lot more than she let on. But Oscar saw something else. The real Elise; unmasked and broken but sincere through and through. And for a moment, Oscar felt fearful. Elise caught his brief worried look. She twisted one of his curls and rubbed his right earlobe between her left index and thumb.

 

“I know you’re not him. I don’t want you to be him. I’m trying hard not to compare you,” she assured Oscar. 

“But you are?” Oscar doubted.

“Only a few times since I met you,” she confided. 

“When?” Oscar gently started twirling her hair again.

“When you look at people without judging them. When you give them a smile even though you don’t owe them one. That’s when I see a little bit of him. You have that same warm welcoming openness in your face. And it…” Elise stopped. 

“Yes,” Oscar kissed her hair, waiting.

“It reminds me of why I fell in love with Joe,” she gulped, looking into Oscar’s eyes. 

Oscar’s mind raced. He wasn’t sure if he was hurt or happy about what he heard. He took a deep breath.

“Elise, I… I think… I think I’m fa..,” Oscar started.

“Don’t,” she covered his mouth with her fingertips. “Don’t say it. Not yet. Please,” Elise rolled out of his arms to her left side.

 

Oscar rolled over and wiggled close to her back. He wrapped his right arm tightly around her. “Ok,” he mumbled into her shoulder. “I won’t say it,” he promised. “Thank you,” Elise sighed. Oscar waited to hear her steady breathing. Her sign of being in deep slumber. “I won’t say it while you’re awake,” he breathed. “But since you’re asleep,” he kissed her shoulder, inhaling deeply. “I’m falling for you,” his voice was so hushed it was but a faint hum across his lips. He breathed in her scent, smiling into her shoulder before he too, fell asleep.  

****

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Oscar woke up to the sound of a door closing. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. The spot next to him empty. "Liz?" he sat up. "Sweetie?" his mind was still in a sleepy daze. A bright yellow note on top of the dresser opposite the bed caught his eye. He ran his hands across his face, sighed, and reached for the paper. 

 

" _Sorry handsome,_

_I forgot to mention that Wednesdays are early days at the office. Call me when you're finished with breakfast._

_Strawberry kisses,_

_Liz_

_*followed by a row of smiling strawberries drawings*_ "

 

Oscar looked at his watch. 6 a.m. He let himself fall backward onto the mattress, hugging the pillow Elise had used for the night, and went back to sleep.  A couple  of hours later he woke up to his cell ringing. He reached for his phone with his eyes closed.

 

"¿aló?" he answered with a raspy voice. Small, almost inaudible snores escaped from his lips as he waited for an answer. "Hola, lo siento, ¿te he despertado?" Elise's voice softly resonated through the speaker. "What?" he inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nose, opening his eyes. Waking up to Elise speaking Spanish was the best thing. "Awe, I did wake you," Elise snickered softly. "I'm sorry. I was getting worried because you haven't called yet, and usually you're up by now," she continued.

 

"I usually am. I guess I was more tired than I thought," Oscar's voice slowly cleared.

"Don't you have any actor stuff to do? Research, photo shoots, interviews?" 

"Not really. I'm actually more on a vacation."

"What about the movie James talked about?" 

"That was more of a coincidence. I'm guessing the budget fell through, because he hasn't said anything. Just as well. One less project to keep me away from you," Oscar bit his lower lip. Why did he have to say that? He hoped Elise wasn't crept out. A subtle laugh followed by an approving hum convinced him that she wasn't. 

 

"así. ¿qué pasa, mi linda?" he asked.

"I love it when you speak Spanish," she giggled. 

"You do, huh? Ditto by the way," Oscar was beaming ear to ear.

"Hmmmm," she hummed contently. 

"Anyways," she caught herself. "Uhm... A friend of mine is in town, and she wants to meet up tonight."

"Ah! Ok. I understand. I can go back to James' so you guys have some privacy to catch up," Oscar started.

"I was thinking more along the lines of going out. To a bar. Double date kind of thing?" Elise intervened.

"I see. Sure. If you promise not to pass out this time," he taunted.

"Ha! Ha!" she countered sarcastically. Oscar could almost feel her stern gaze through the speaker of his cell. 

"I'm just teasing, sweetie," he chuckled.

"You're not actually still in bed, are you?" Elise pried. Through the speaker, Oscar could hear her sorting some papers. 

 

"I am. And still only in my underwear," he tantalized with a seductively low voice. He heard Elise snicker. It was her embarrassed kind of snicker. "You should be here with me. It would be warm and cuddly... But right now it's...," he rolled to his side. "Lonely," he gazed at the vacant spot she had occupied last night. Oscar thought that she was an adorable sleeper: always curled up on her left side; comforter over her shoulder all the way up to her ear so only her strawberry blond hair peeked out; and the softest and most precious little snore he'd ever heard. He laughed quietly at the endearing image in his head.

 

"Awe. I promise you'll have me all to yourself on Friday," she disclosed.

"Ah yeah. Are you off?" Oscar joyously sat up.

"I am. I actually have something planned if you have time?" Elise felt her heart pounding. Please say yes, her mind begged.

"For you? Of course!" he already loved the idea of spending a whole day with her.

"Hold on," Elise requested.

 

Oscar took a deep breath. "Mmmm k," he replied as he listened to Elise talk to someone. Maybe her boss or her assistant. He heard the occasional shuffling of papers, closing of drawers, and clicking of a stapler. He was patient. Typing noises echoed through the speaker followed by more shuffling of papers. A couple of minutes later he heard a door slam. "¡Ay, Dios mío!" Elise cussed along with a few other words. Oscar snorted. 

 

"Did you just cuss in Spanish?" he laughed. 

"I did. I can't help it. I miss speaking Spanish," she confided.

“Christine doesn’t speak the language with you?” Oscar was surprised. He knew Elise’s sister spoke several languages as well, including Spanish, and always tried to hold a conversation with him in that language but quickly switched to English as James couldn’t always keep up.

"She does but she's focused on German because of Chloe," Elise replied, shuffling through more papers. A loud noise indicated that she'd dropped something heavy.

"You ok?" Oscar asked, he brows narrowing.

"Yeah. Just a paperweight," she let out a huff of air. "Final push... So? Friday. Do you have hiking boots?" she asked. 

"I do. I need to get them from the other apartment," Oscar replied. An outdoor adventure. He liked the sound of that. 

"Good," Elise replied happily. 

"Where are we going?" Oscar was curious.

"Not far from here. But that's all I'll say." 

 

"Hmmmmmmm," he bit his bottom lip. His thoughts drifted. Elise could hear his gentle breathing. Neither wanted to hang up. Oscar had spent a lot of time with her over the last few days. He knew she was going to be back later, but he wanted to savor every minute before she had to leave for India for a whole month. And Elise loved the soothing tone of his voice. It gave her strength to tolerate the ever-growing stress level at work. She knew she was going to miss these calls already.

 

"¿qué pasa, lindo?" she asked when Oscar lingered in his thoughts. 

"Nada," he fibbed.

"Oh come on. Spit it out," Elise persisted.

Oscar inhaled and exhaled sharply. His mind was racing. He wanted to choose his words carefully, neither sounding too clingy nor too distant. "I wish you didn't have to leave. I know it's work. Still. ... I think I'm going to miss you. Actually, I know I'm going to miss you," he sighed. "Then let's make the most of the few days we have," she replied, taken aback by her own statement.

 

 

"Yeah, let's," Oscar peeked out the window. Clear skies and sunshine were a nice change.  

"So,... Wednesday's are early days?" Oscar was adamant to keep the conversation going just a little longer.

"Hmmm hmmm. Schools get out early, so a while back, my boss presented the idea to the CEO to let us off work earlier so parents could have a family-time kind of day in the afternoon. The compromise was showing up earlier," she explained.

"I see. So are you getting off early as well? Because you don't... I mean... well..." Oscar stammered.

"Because I don't have kids? Everyone gets off early, handsome," she chuckled.

"What time will you be back then?" he queried.

"1:30ish, maybe a little later. You don't have to wait for me, you know. You should go explore. The Pacific Science Center is open I think, and so is the EMP. The SAM should be open as well," she said enthusiastically.

"The what?" Oscar laughed softly.

"Seattle Art Museum," Elise giggled back.

"So you like museums?" Oscar needed confirmation.

"I love museums," Elise beamed.

"I have to remember that. I think I'll check out the Science Center. I'm sure my sister would be disappointed if I didn't do at least one science related excursion while here," he gabbed.

"You sister likes science?" Elise took a sip of something.

"She's a scientist. Specialized in climate change," his voice carried a sense of pride.

"Ah yeah? Well I can't wait to meet her one day. I'd love to talk climate change with someone who knows what they're talking about," Elise disclosed.

 

Oscar's heart skipped a few beats. The idea that Elise liked museums, science, and the outdoors was deepening his attraction to her. Lorraine in comparison didn't care much about anything outside of show business. It created a tense relationship between his family and his now ex girlfriend. There were times he wish he'd listened to his sister's heeded warnings. 

 

"Hhhhhhhh. Meeting. I have to go," Elise sighed.

"Listen, don't rush with the museum, ok? I have to stop by the market on my way back so I might not be home until 3 or 4 ," she talked quickly with background noises indicating her gathering up materials.

"Ok," Oscar responded.

"Promise?" Elise waited.

"I promise," he pledged.

 "I'll see you later then, mi lindo," she said softly. 

"Ok, mi linda. See you," Oscar sighed as he hung up the phone. 

 

He edged his way to end of the bed and finally got up. After a quick shower, he got dressed in dark jeans, a dark red sweater, and his leather boots. He made his way to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee. When he reached the entrance he let out a heartfelt laugh. A red string holding an improvised "enter at your own risk" paper sign blocked his way. He saw a blue midsized bowl and a silver spoon on the kitchen counter, and next to that stood a box of frosted flakes. Oscar removed the sign and stepped through the door frame.

 

He picked up the bowl, feeling something on the hidden side. He turned it  around to find an angry face made from cut up sticky notes looking up at him, and another note hiding inside the dish. 

 

" _Mighty brave of you to disregard the sign._

_That's one mean bowl, btw!_

_Better feed it some nice, crunchy flakes and milk._

_xo, Liz_

_Ps: Do you have any idea how difficult it is to capture a mean bowl like that? It tried to bite my hand. *a small scribble of the encounter was next to the sentence*_

_Pps: I'm sorry I can't cook. I'm great at other things, though *winky face*_."

 

Oscar ran his hand across his neck, laughing. He poured himself some cereal with milk, picked up the bowl and spoon, and walked around the apartment. He entered Elise's small office. Looking around, he saw a pin board behind the door. He munched on the cereal while reading over the notes attached to the board. Travel dates, flight numbers, reminders about upcoming events; and there in the lower right corner was his "So who's he?" note from Saturday. He couldn't believe she had kept the note considering how embarrassed she got when he reminded her of the incident.

 

He left the office and walked into the dining room. The small plants hanging from the ceiling by the window were well taken care of. He assumed that Christine must be watering them whenever Elise traveled. He opened the drawers of the small blue dresser that stood in the corner behind the dining room table. Elise's art supplies were stashed within. Brushes, paints, palettes; all neatly organized by size and color.

 

A sketch book was tucked in the corner of one of the drawers. He took it out and flipped through the pages. Doodles of dragons, lyric designs, and sunflowers graced the thick papers of the book. A few drawings however were of dark haunting figures, some cowering, others with screaming faces. Oscar carefully placed the sketchbook back to where he found it. He was certain the sketches weren't meant for prying eyes. It was his secret to keep.

 

Cereal bowl in hand, he slowly walked to the hallway and took a closer look at the posters, photographs, and paintings. Elise's own work was pretty good, he thought. Some work was more abstract than others, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Her favorite hues were blues and greens with turquoise being almost always the primary focus. 

 

Her photography was just as good. She clearly had a favorite band. Almost every single concert picture - and poster- taking up space on the wall was of Mumford & Sons. A few pictures of smaller bands were scattered throughout, with her having met almost all of them either prior to or after the concert. 

 

Oscar laughed at the sight of a specific band picture. A group of five 6-foot something's were all framing and kissing Elise's face or hair. Her eyes were closed tightly, her nose scrunched, but her smile was wide and genuine. She was embarrassed and happy-looking at the same time. Maybe another favorite band of hers. Or a silly picture cued by the photographer which had taken her by surprise. Either way, Oscar liked this concert picture the most. 

 

The rest of the photographs were from her travels. Usually landmarks of some kind. One particular photograph however drew his attention. It depicted a much younger Elise dreamily looking out a window onto what looked like a traditional Japanese house. The bright pink hues from the cherry blossoms indicated that the photo must've been taken in the spring. This was Joe's work for sure. Who else would've bothered capturing such a moment? Oscar let out a sigh. She seemed blissfully happy above anything else. He could only hope to receive that kind of look from her in the future.

He walked towards the closet opposite the bathroom entrance. Coats, many in bright colors, and shoes took up most of the space. Empty canvases were stored on the shelf above. He wondered what Elise had done with the painting from Sunday night. He went back to the hallway looking for it. And sure enough, all the way at the end, towards the living room and close to the right hand bookshelf,  was the painting from the first night he had stayed over. 

 

Oscar let out a small laugh. The stick figure he had added was still there, and next to it Elise had drawn a second, much nicer, stick figure with wavy hair and a turquoise dress. She must have added it this morning as the paint still looked tacky.  Oscar felt his stomach tingling. She was falling for him, or so at least he hoped. Why else would she keep these small things? 

 

He finished his cereal, looking at the painting, then quickly cleaned the bowl and spoon, and stored them away. He grabbed his jacket and a newsboy cap, and left the apartment. On his way to the elevator he encountered a couple of Elise's neighbors. Two older women, who, upon his sight, first whispered and then stopped talking. "Good morning," he smiled at them, waiting for the elevator, putting on his jacket and hat. "Good morning," the women giggled right when the elevator doors opened.

 

"He's cute," one of the women whispered behind his back on the way down.

"I think that's 540's boyfriend," the other woman replied in a hushed tone.

"Oh. Well it's about time. Poor thing shouldn't be alone at her age," the first woman whispered.

"I agree," Oscar chimed in, without looking back. The women snickered. Their whispers became less audible. Oscar strained to hear but he couldn't make any of it out. When the elevator reached the lobby, Oscar turned around and smiled at the two. "Have a lovely day," he scrunched his nose, tapping the rim of his hat with his right hand, then slowly walking off. He heard the two women giggle as they scurried down a different hallway. 

 

The air was cold this morning, but the sun made up for it. After looking up a map on his cell, he decided to walk to the Pacific Science Center. He could see why Elise had recommended he'd go there. Various interactive exhibits, theaters, and the planetarium piqued his interests. After walking around for while, he opted to check out the portal to current research and spent the rest of the time there.

 

A few hours after Oscar had left, an exhausted Elise entered her apartment. Frustrated, she slammed the door, and threw her briefcase on the floor. "Oscar?" she waited, secretly hoping he'd broken his promise to take his time. He wasn't home. She took off her shoes and coat and tossed  them right next to the case. Her day had been stressful but something else had put her over the edge. She took a deep breath and decided to fill her tub with water to take a long hot bubble bath. 

 

Scents of lavender and vanilla calmed her mind. A while after she'd stepped into the tub, she heard the front door open. "Liz?" Oscar's voice echoed through. "In here," she called out. Oscar carefully peeked into bathroom. Elise was covered in bubbles, her head rested on a towel against the edge, her eyes were closed, and her arms were relaxed on the sides of the tub. "Long day?" Oscar treaded cautiously. By the look of her stuff in the hallway, and her clothes strewn across the tiles, she'd arrived home in a less than happy mood.

 

"Yes," she let out a sigh, opening her eyes. "What happened?" Oscar walked up and sat on the side of the tub. "Just, work. Which wasn't that bad really," Elise shook her head. She sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees.  A disappointing stare into the bubbles signaled another problem. "What is it, sweetie?" Oscar grabbed a bath pouf hanging from a hook nearby, dipped it in water, and squeezed some coconut body wash over it.

 

"Someone bought my book," she sighed, feeling the warm water and soft scrubbing from the pouf going down her back. "The poetry one?" Oscar knew exactly which one she meant. "Hmmm hmmmm. I guess waited too long," she sniffled. "Oh well," she tried to convince she was ok but her tone proved otherwise. "I'm sorry sweetie," Oscar continued washing her back. 

 

Elise looked up at him. "I should get out. I look like a prune," she wiggled her fingers. Oscar grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, holding on to her hand as she stepped out of the tub. "How was your day?" Elise's gaze softened a little. "It was great. I need to go back at some point and check out the rest," he dried her hair with another towel. "I'm glad you had fun," Elise smiled.

 

"Hmmmm," Oscar leaned in for a kiss. "What time are we meeting up with your friend?" he kissed her neck. "8," Elise breathed. "Good. Enough time for us then," he grazed her collarbone. "God you smell fantastic," he inhaled deeply. His two day stubble tickled Elise's neck, which made her laugh. "What?" Oscar asked, mischievously staring down her body. "I like that you haven't shaved today," she giggled, running her hand across his face. "Or yesterday," she wiggled her brows.

 

Oscar bit his lip. Elise ran her fingertips down the vein on his neck, holding on to her towel with her other hand. "Damn it," she breathed softly. She let go of the towel and quickly pulled off Oscar's sweater, pushing him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants at the same time. Oscar kicked off his boots as fast as he could and helped Elise pull off his pants and briefs.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Wait," he said before Elise could straddle him. He reached over, retrieved a condom from his bag, and tore open the wrapper. Elise swiftly took it from his fingertips and unrolled the thin sheath over his tip to the bottom. "Oh god, fuck," he cussed. He was still sensitive from the last time, and Elise's grip was a little tight. "Sorry," she bit her lip when she saw Oscar's agonized expression.

 

Oscar helped Elise kneel above his lap on the edge of the bed. She tugged on his curls and gave him a long passionate kiss, then rested her arms on his shoulders. Oscar wrapped his arms around her lower back. He could feel her lowering herself onto him. He looked into her eyes as she slowly began moving up and down. "Hmmmmm, yes," he nodded softly, biting his lower lip. "How are you this wet already?" he breathed onto her neck. "I don't know. I've been thinking about you all day," she breathed heavily. "You have?" he asked.

 

"I was imagining you coming by. And doing the things you told me the other day on the phone," she gasped as she started to roll her hips faster. Oscar bit her neck. "¡Dios mío!, I love when you do that," Elise yelped. She sat up straight, her hands pushed against Oscar's chest. He let himself fall backwards causing Elise to moan out loudly. Him falling back had caused him to push in deeper as she was able open up her hips more. 

 

She had to steady herself on Oscar's chest for a moment, getting used to the new position. He caressed her face, smiling at her, before moving his hands to her hips. He grasped on tightly, helping her move up and down. Elise liked this position. She let go of his chest and sat upright, her hands holding on to his. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back. Oscar  watched as she gasped for air every time she moved up, tightening her stomach and squeezing him on the way down. He let go of her hips and intertwined his fingers with hers, steadying her that way. 

 

Oscar suddenly felt his core tighten. And then.... "Liz. Shit. Stop, sweetie," he gripped her hips sharply to make her stop. "What?" Elise cried out. She had been close when he stopped her. "Condom got loose," he breathed, sitting up, he closed his arms around her. "Fuck," his lips tightened, the vein on his forehead showing intensely. He sunk his head into her breasts. "Babe, I'm so sorry. I just came," he hung his head. He could feel some of his essence trickling out of the condom.

 

"Ok. It's ok. Don't panic," she looked down on his questioning face. "No need to panic. I'm on the pill," she assured him, stroking his face. Oscar let out a sigh of relief, but he still looked worried. "It's ok. Really. It's ok. And I've had tests because of the trip. All negative," she said. "You did?" Oscar panted. "Yes. We're good. Unless there's something you're not telling me," she gazed into his eyes. "There isn't, I promise. I got tested a few weeks after I broke up with Lorraine. I promise, it's all negative," his breathing was still slightly erratic. 

 

"I'm sorry," his ears turned red. "I didn't mean to freak out," he finally said calmly, taking deep breaths. "I've always been careful with the girls I've been with," he confided. "It's ok. I understand. You don't have to explain yourself," Elise played with his curls, resting her forehead on his. She had never seen him this upset before. The two were quiet for some time, holding each other in a close embrace. "So, do you want to continue using?" Oscar proceeded with caution after his mind had calmed and he had some time to contemplate. "Can I think about it," Elise asked. "Of course. Of course! I'd never ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with," he promised as he slowly pulled out.

 

"It's not that entirely," Elise moved off, lying down on her back next to him. "Then what?" Oscar wondered. "It's. It's stupid," she fibbed. "It's not stupid when it comes to sex," he traced her breasts with his fingertips. Elise turned her body towards him. "I mean the condom is for protection of course. But it also provided this... this barrier, literally and figuratively. You know for something that I consider..." she shook her head and bit her lips.

 

"What, sweetie? Tell me," Oscar prodded. "Are we more than lovers?" she asked. "I'd like to think so," Oscar narrowed his brows. He was getting concerned. "Me too. But going at it without a condom; it's a new level of intimacy for me. And a new level of trust. ... I trust you, I just don't know how ready I am for that kind of closeness," she confided. "I see," Oscar finally understood. "We'll take it as slow or as fast as you want," he circled his fingertips across her left shoulder. "Ok," Elise smiled. She rolled to her back. 

 

She stretched out her body, placing her hands behind her head. Oscar rolled to his left side, propping his head on his hand and tracing the outline of the spherical tattoo. "What does it say? I know it's Gallifreyan, but what does it say?" he continued to trace the delicate contours. "It's a line from my favorite poem," Elise inhaled deeply. "First love’s enchanting, golden days!" she exhaled. "That's beautiful," Oscar admitted. "I take it the book would've had the poem in it?" he asked. "Hmmmm," Elise nodded. 

 

Oscar watched as she slowly started to drift into sleep. He kissed her side. "Don't fall asleep. We still have to meet up with your friend," he gently nudged her. "I know. Just a few minutes," she breathed steadily. Oscar watched as she dozed off. He set his alarm on his watch and curled up next to her. An hour later he woke up to his watch beeping. I was just past 6 pm, and Elise seemed like she was still sleeping.

 

"Come on sweetie," he nuzzled her neck. "I'm awake," she sighed, opening her eyes. "Might as well take another quick shower," she chuckled, rolling of her bed. "Join me?" she smiled. "Ok," Oscar grinned, getting up as well. "No shenanigans," she pushed him back when he tried to kiss her neck. "Oh come on, just a nibble," he argued, giving her a playful look of despair. "No!" she stuck out her tongue, and hopped in the shower. 

 

The two quickly washed each other's bodies, only occasionally stopping for a kiss. When they were done, they dried each other off. Oscar put on black briefs, black jeans, a white under armour shirt, with white, long-sleeve button down shirt over that. He pulled out a pair of dull but dressy shoes from his bag. "Do you mind if I use your office while you get ready?" he retrieved his laptop as well. "I need to Skype my brother," he continued. "Go ahead. The outlet is under the desk. The password for the network is taped inside the drawer," Elise was skimming through her dresses, still wrapped in a towel.

 

Oscar set up his laptop in Elise's office. After a few minutes of waiting, his brother picked up the call. "¿qué pasa, hermano?" Oscar's brother grinned. "¡Tengo algunas noticias para usted, Mike!" Oscar beamed. He closed the door so Elise couldn't hear. "Really? What's the news?" Mike raised his brows. "Ok don't tell mom or Nicole just yet. Or dad!" Oscar begged. "Yo prometo," Mike said. Oscar looked at the door, listening if Elise was close by. He ran his hands across his face when he was certain she wasn't anywhere near. "Me he enamorado con una mujer muy hermosa," he said with a serious face. "I see," Mike nodded. "Tell me about her," he added.

 

Half an hour later, Elise walked into the dining room dressed in the turquoise dress Oscar had bought her on Sunday. She wore off white ballerina flats, and had left her hair open in soft waves. She went into the kitchen and got out a few strawberries to nibble on. The door to her office was still closed, but she could faintly hear Oscar talking to his brother in Spanish.  A few minutes later, Oscar stepped out of the office into the dining room, blushing as though he had told a secret.

 

"How's your brother?" Elise called out from the kitchen when she realized Oscar hadn't seen her. "He's good. He says hi by the way. He'd like to meet you," Oscar blurted out. "Ah yeah?" Elise liked the idea of meeting Oscar's family at some point in the future. "What are you doing?" Oscar asked, walking into the kitchen. "Oh. I thought the dress was for India. You look beautiful," he stared. 

 

Elise nibbled on the last strawberry.  "Thank you," she grinned, walking over, giving him a sweet strawberry infused kiss. "Scrumptious," he smirked, licking his lips. "Ready?" Elise tilted her head. "Yup," he smiled. "But are you? It's kind of chilly outside." Oscar raised his brow. "The bar isn't far from here. I'll wear a long coat and a scarf," she assured him.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the two arrived at a bar with some Hawaiian elements in the set up. "I think we're early," Elise looked around, taking a seat at a nearby table. "We are," Oscar looked at his watch. "But only a few minutes," he smiled. "So this friend of yours, does she know about me?" Oscar was curious. "I only told her about you yesterday. She knows I'm bringing a date," Elise kept anxiously scanning the room.

 

"There she is," Elise waved,  got up, and hugged  a young woman a little shorter than her. She had long, dark brown hair, Amber eyes, and a welcoming confident smile. She wore a pair of faded jeans, a band shirt, a black fitted leather jacket, and boots to match . Behind Elise's friend stood a tall man with a strong jaw line, dark brown hair, and tropic sea-blue eyes. He was dressed in dark grey jeans, a flannel shirt over a white v neck, and a dark almost black leather jacket. 

 

Oscar felt as though he had seen his face before. He nodded at the stranger who was clearly Elise's friend's boyfriend. "So is this him?" Elise's friend asked, beaming ear to ear. "Yes. I'm sorry. Oscar, this is my friend Michelle, Mikki for short, and her boyfriend David. Guys, this is Oscar, my..." she stalled. "Her soon-to-be boyfriend?" Oscar chuckled nervously, standing up and stretching out his hand towards Mikki, then David. "Right," Elise blushed. 

 

"Super. Soon-to-be boyfriend," Mikki grinned, raising a brow at Elise. "So Oscar, what do you do?" Mikki dove right into 20 questions. "I'm an actor," Oscar nodded timidly, waiting for the women to take their seats before sitting down. Elise's friend was direct. "An actor. Interesting!" Mikki nodded at Elise. There was nervous tension in the air. Oscar knew he'd be scrutinized by Elise's friends and had tried to prepare for this moment, but even so, Mikki was intimidating. 

 

"That's why you look familiar," David interrupted the awkward uneasiness. He had a British accent and his voice was low in timbre. "You were playing a musician in that movie with uhm... Chris Pratt. 10 Years. Am I correct?" David took off his jacket, taking a seat. "That's right," Oscar nodded. "It's one of my older movies," he added. "How many movies have you been in?" Mikki side-eyed Oscar.

 

Oscar felt Mikki's lasting glare from his side. "Uhm..." he started. "How about we get some drinks for our lovely ladies, and give them some time to catch up," David suggested. He knew that look on Mikki. She was suspicious of Oscar's intentions. She had given David that same look on several occasions. It took a lot of convincing to assure her that he was out for more than just long legs and super flat, gauntly stomachs. "Sounds like a plan," Oscar briskly got off his chair. Elise laughed into the back of her hand. She didn't realize that David was so much taller than Oscar, until now. 

 

"He's a shorty," Mikki blabbed.

"Look who's talking," Elise countered.

"Touché," Mikki laughed. Elise joined. When she saw Oscar and David looking over at them she placed her finger in front of her mouth, shushing Mikki. The women could barely suppress their laughter. 

 

"So?  How long have you known him?" Mikki raised her brow, grinning, when they'd calmed down.

"A week, tomorrow," Elise answered anxiously.

"A WEEK!?" Mikki yelled. She looked around. "A week," she repeated more quietly. "And you two have already done the deed?" she was definitely surprised. 

Elise hung her head, ashamed. "I know," she whispered. 

"I'm kind of proud of you," Miki blabbed.

"What?" Elise shook her head in denial. Her friend usually encouraged her waiting a few dates into a new relationship.

"Well, I mean, you've been single, what? Three years? Kudos to you," Mikki wiggled her brows. "So who made the first move?" she wanted all the details.

"He did," Elise sighed.

"Of course. You would never," Mikki laughed.

"So come on. Hmmmm? hmmMMM?" Mikki gave Elise a devilish smile.

"He knows how to use it. And I'm not just talking about what he's got below the belt line," Elise replied, grinning sheepishly. Mikki gasped. She was speechless for a moment. "Well that's good. Sounds like he's got the potion to the motion," she nodded in approval. The two women started to laugh. 

 

 

"I think they're talking about us," Oscar returned with a strawberry martini for Elise and a beer for himself. "I'm most certain they are. My ears are burning," David joined in with a Long Island Iced Tea for Mikki and a whiskey on the rocks for himself. 

 

"So since we're playing 20 questions, David what do you do?" Oscar was curious. 

"I'm a spokesperson for the fashion industry," he replied.

 "Also known as a model," Elise revealed.

"Alright. Alright, you can put it that way, if you'd like," David scoffed jokingly in his accent.

"Dolce & Gabbana!" Oscar exclaimed. "The white pants guy," he added.

"What? I don't even want to know how you knew that," Elise laughed.

"Hey, nothing wrong with looking at aesthetically pleasing people. Also, muscle envy," Oscar grinned.

"Awe, babe, I like you just the way you are. Small tummy and all," Elise snickered.

"That's right. I mean, you haven't complained so far," Oscar countered.

"Oh dear god. That's a lot more than I needed to know," David grimaced.

Everyone at the table laughed. 

"By the way, there is a bet on," David looked at Elise.

"Ah yeah? What's the bet?" Oscar was curious. 

"How many drinks it will take to get Elise up there," David pointed to a small stage at the end of the bar. Oscar's smile widened. A big drop down screen and a karaoke machine had been set up. 

"What does the winner get?" Oscar queried.

"The winner gets the next tab paid for," Mikki replied.

"Hmmmmmm," Oscar looked at Elise who shook her head in disbelief. 

"Don't do it," she warned him.

"How many did it take last time?" he egged on.

"Two cocktails," Mikki giggled. Elise glared at her friend.

"What? Come on girl, you can sing. You just need liquid courage," Mikki laughed.

"Hmmmm, count me in. I'll say three cocktails and a shot," he chuckled. Elise pinched his arm. Oscar pulled her in for a kiss. 

"I'll think two cocktails, again," David smirked.

"Hmmmmm. I think Oscar knows something I don't. Two and a beer," Mikki wrote everyone's guess on a piece of paper. 

"Thank you, guys. For encouraging drunkenness on a Wednesday," Elise was as red as a beet.

 

Oscar looked at Elise. She was always a little reserved as long she wasn't stressed. Maybe he'd get to see a completely different side of her this time. He gently stroked her arm, then pulled her chair closer to his side so he could rest his arm around her waist.

 

"So how did you two meet?" Oscar asked Mikki.

"I fell into his arms," Mikki laughed.

"What?" Oscar looked puzzled.

"At a charity event," David beamed.

"Hmmmm last December," Elise added.

"You were there?" Oscar asked, sipping on his beer.

"Hmmmm. I had just gotten back from my extended assignment," she fibbed. "And James had this gala thing he attended with some actors. And he asked us along." Elise disclosed. "We were all dolled up. And Mikki tried to look a lot taller, so she decided to wear 5 inch heels," she laughed, sipping on her drink.

"I wish I had learned how to walk in them first," Mikki quipped. 

"So you tripped?" Oscar looked at Mikki.

"Straight into my arms," David let out a booming laugh.

"That's how we figured out that David could do pretty good Elvis impressions," Elise giggled. She had finished her first drink.

"Really?" Oscar sipped on his beer some more.

"His exact words were "Whoa there, careful little lady." " Elise tried her best Elvis impression. 

"Anyways," Mikki picked up. "The whole evening I kept looking his way, " she added.

"I kept my eye on her as well," David said.

"We ended up talking, when I fell into his arms a second time," Mikki gazed at David.

"I told her she needed some catwalk lessons," David let out another loud laugh. Mikki blushed.

"Yeah well you try walking in 5 inch heels," Mikki scrunched her nose at him.

"What makes you think I haven't," David raised his brow, trying to suppress another laugh.

 

Oscar looked at David flabbergasted. They all started laughing again. "Let's get you another drink," Oscar grabbed Elise's glass, shaking his head. Mikki quickly finished her Long Island Iced Tea. She went with Oscar this time. "One more strawberry martini and another beer," he instructed the bartender. "Do you want another Long Island?" he turned to Mikki, who was staring at Oscar. "Sure. And a whiskey on the rocks," she told the bartender.

 

"So, what's your deal," Mikki asked bluntly. 

"What do you mean?" Oscar was taken aback.

"Come on. Elise doesn't date actors. Especially the ones under James' contract," Mikki gabbed.

"What makes you think... How did you know?" Oscar asked, perplexed.

"Because I asked James," Mikki raised her brow. "I know all about you Oscar Isaac Hernández Estrada," she continued.

"You do?" he raised his brow back.

"After Frank, you better believe it," Mikki looked up and down Oscar.

"I see," Oscar looked into Mikki's fierce eyes. "No trick! No front! I like her. A lot," he said with a serious tone. 

"How much is a lot?" Mikki didn't break her stare.

 

Oscar looked over to where Elise was sitting. She and David were laughing. Elise met Oscar's gaze with her eyes. Her smile widened. She blushed, looking down, biting her lower lip, returning to a laugh when David said something else. She kept a discreet distance to David, but it was clear he was a friend. Oscar turned his attention back to Mikki.

 

"I love her," Oscar admitted.

"After a week?" Mikki was doubtful.

"After a day!" Oscar clarified.

"That's what Frank said, too," Mikki stared at her friend. Elise looked happy. 

"I'm not him," Oscar was offended to be compared to someone who had hurt Elise.

"That's what James said," Mikki sighed. She looked at Oscar.

"Do you see how happy she is? She hasn't laughed this much in a long time. You must be something else, Oscar Isaac Hernández Estrada, or else she would've never let you touch her," Mikki grabbed her drinks. 

"Thank you?" Oscar said half asking.

"Don't break her heart. At least not on purpose. You hear me," Mikki waited.

"I promise," Oscar answered sincerely.

"Good. Let's get her drunk and up on the stage," Mikki laughed.

 

"What took you guys so long?" Elise called out. "New bartender," Oscar fibbed. He smiled at Mikki, who nodded in approval. The group talked and laughed. David got the third round of drinks. "Feeling brave enough, yet?" Oscar nudged Elise. "Nope," she giggled. She was definitely tipsy. She leaned her head on Oscar's shoulder taking in his scent. "Well we're going to go and sing," David pulled Mikki to the stage and entered their names in the queue. Not many people had signed on, so they had their turn almost immediately. Mikki chose the song.

 

"This is great," Oscar laughed. Mikki was tipsy but had a great voice, and David kept messing up the lyrics to Eye of the Tiger. "I guess I'll go next," Elise snickered. "Are you sure?" Oscar had pulled her close, kissing her shoulder. "Hmmmm, maybe get a shot first. I'll put my name on the queue," she whispered in his ear. David and Mikki had made their way back to their table when Oscar returned with a round of tequila shots.

 

"Here's to new friendships," he raised his glass. David, Mikki, and Elise joined him. "To new friendships," they called out. Elise gave Oscar a kiss and made her way to the stage. "Looks like Oscar won," Mikki snickered. 

 

Elise stood in front of the machine and scanned through the songs. She bit her lip. When she had found the perfect one, she asked the person tending the machine to wait until she gave the signal to start the song. The man nodded in agreement. Oscar sat back and paid close to attention to Elise. She looked nervous. She closed her eyes, and nodded her head. The song opened with a small piano intro.

 

Elise opened her mouth and began singing:

 

"It started off so well

They said we made a perfect pair

I clothed myself in your glory and your love

How I loved you,

How I cried....."

 

Elise's voice was strong and clear. The entire bar fell silent. Oscar was staring at her. He had never heard her sing before. He wasn't sure if she was actually singing or lip syncing along. It sounded too perfect. 

The first verse ended and went into the chorus:

 

"Save me Save me Save me

I can't face this life alone

Save me Save me Oh...

I'm naked and I'm far from home"

 

Oscar continued to watch in disbelief. This woman - the same woman who blushed at the slightest hint of sexual innuendo, who was generally restrained in her responses to ensure she didn't say the wrong thing, and who didn't like to put herself in the spotlight- was singing like she'd done this her whole life.

 

When the song ended, Elise looked around the bar. Silence was followed by a round of applause. She curtsied and walked off the stage, blushing. "I told you she could sing," Mikki whispered over Oscar's shoulder into his ear. Elise sat back down on her chair, still blushing. 

 

"That was perfect," Oscar breathed into her ear, kissing right behind her earlobe. "Get a room you two," Mikki grinned. "We just might," Elise wiggled her brows. "Ok, once again, too much information," David shook his head. The four continued late into the night talking about jobs, life, and embarrassing encounters. At some point Oscar ordered burgers, and more beer. 

 

As the night progressed, Elise would lean her head on Oscar's shoulder for longer periods of time. "Are you tired?" he asked softly when he saw Elise closing her eyes on and off. "Yes," she breathed into his shoulder. "Ok," he rubbed her back. 

 

"Hey Mikki, I think we're going to call it a night," Oscar pointed at Elise who looked incredibly tired. Mikki, who had been slow dancing with David, walked over. "What? It's not even midnight, yet," she looked at Elise who was yawning. "Awe. Alright. We had better get going, too, I guess. David has a photo shoot in the morning," Mikki admitted. 

 

She hugged Oscar tightly. "You be good to her. She deserves to be happy," she said softly into Oscar's ear. "I promise," Oscar mouthed. "It was nice to meet you, David," Oscar shook David's hand. "Maybe we'll run into each other," Oscar helped Elise into her coat. "It's a small world," David nodded, putting on his jacket. "We should exchange numbers maybe, so we can all chat sometime," Mikki suggested, handing David her cell. "Sure," Oscar got out his cell.

 

Mikki walked over to Elise while the men finished their small talk. "I think you've got a good one, Liz," Mikki smiled at her friend. "I think so, too." Elise sighed. "Let's not wait too long to meet up again," Mikki sniffled. "Ok," Elise wiped away a tear. Goodbyes were always difficult, even more so when it came to best friends. The women hugged one another. "David makes you happy, right?" Elise asked. "He does," Mikki glanced at David. "Very much," she smiled. 

 

"See you soon, David," Elise waved him goodbye. Oscar held out his elbow, and Elise hooked into it with her arm. The two quietly walked back to the apartment. Oscar thought about what Mikki had said. Just before they entered Elise's apartment, he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Elise gasped. "Just because," Oscar smiled. 

 

 

Oscar helped Elise out of her coat, when they entered the apartment. She dragged her feet to her bedroom, slipping her dress off her shoulders, plopping herself onto the bed. By the time Oscar joined her, she had fallen asleep. Oscar gently moved Elise up to her side, took off his clothes, and curled up next to her. "Liz?" he whispered, wrapping his arm around her. "I love you," he breathed into her shoulder when he didn't hear a reply. His mind drifted into an amazing dream a few minutes later.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Elise's Thursday morning at the office was slow. She was grateful. Her head was throbbing, her eyes were burning, and every sound seemed to be enhanced. Hanging out with her best friend rarely ended in bad hangovers, but when it did, it was the full nine yards. 

 

Oscar, like Tuesday morning, had made her breakfast to go. She got the bag from the mini fridge and opened it. Inside she found a small blueberry bagel, Greek yogurt, some cashews, and cut up cantaloupe. And all the way at the bottom some aspirin and a note. 

 

" _Hope your head feels better soon,_

_Muchos besos._

_Oscar_

_*two smiley faces, one kissing the other, and little hearts floating around them, were drawn in the corner*_ "

 

"Thank you for that man," Elise said, looking up to the ceiling, nibbling on the blueberry bagel. Halfway into her meal, Richard knocked on her office door. Calmer than the last few days, he pulled up a chair and plopped down. "Looks like we're all set," Richard sighed. "Matt got his passport last night by courier. And preliminary contracts have been sent," he added, trying to steal one of Elise's cashews.

 

Elise shot her boss a fierce look causing him to retract his hand at lightning speed. "Ask!" she muttered, chewing on some cantaloupe. "May I, please," Richard chuckled. Elise nodded. The stress from the last few days was showing on his face. His eyes looked tired, he hadn't shaved this morning, and his hair was a tousled mess. The exhausted look was rounded off by a wrinkled suit and a horrible tie which was definitely not his wife's choice. "So is your wife growing tired of you, or was that tie an accident?" Elise asked bluntly.

 

Richard let out a booming laugh. "Not the best choice, huh?" he ran his hand across the yellow fabric of the tie. "She's not home," he sighed. "Oh? Everything ok?" Elise asked, sounding taken aback. "Yes. She just needed a break from my panicking self. She's on a four day relaxation trip," her boss revealed. "Paid for by you of course," Elise raised a smiling brow. How could she ever doubt there was something horribly wrong? Her boss nodded with an exhausted grin. "How she continues to stay with you is beyond me," Elise chuckled. "Hey now! I'm still your boss!" he grimaced before starting an infectious laugh.

 

"So, tell me about him," Richard beamed. One reason he had stopped by was to get a few details on the man who had suddenly entered his metaphorically adopted daughter's life. "Is that why you're here, to talk about him?" Elise was careful not to use the word boyfriend. At least not yet. "Tell me. I saw the marks. And that silk scarf of yours isn't fooling me. You're hiding new ones," Richard smirked, stealing a piece of fruit. "He's lovely," Elise nibbled on a cashew. "That's all?" Richard questioned.

 

"Hey now. You're my boss!" Elise raised her brow, throwing his own words back at him. "At least tell me what he does? Does he treat you nice? How long have you been dating?" Richard shot out the questions one after another. "He's an actor. He treats me with respect. And uhmm,..." Elise took another bite of cantaloupe. "A week," she mumbled through her chewing.

 

"How long?" Richard looked at her, shocked. "A week, ok! A week! Well actually we're not... We've been dating for four days... But I've known him for a... Why am I explaining myself to you?  You're not my dad," Elise's temper revved up. "I'm not judging. I'm just surprised," her boss said calmly and a little hurt by the last statement. Elise hated that calm demeanor at times. The whole week he'd been stressing everyone out, and now, he was as calm as the eye of an impending storm. 

 

"So he's an actor. One of James'?" Richard asked. "Hmmm hmmm," Elise took a sip of water. "That's good?" Richard continued carefully. "I'm not sure, yet. I mean James has known him for some time. I think if he didn't like Os..." she paused. "I mean if James didn't consider him to be ok, he wouldn't have introduced him to me," Elise corrected herself. 

 

"Os?" Richard raised both brows.

"Come on, might as well tell me his name," he nudged on, shimmying his upper body side to side.

"Sometimes you're like a kid," Elise shook her head.

"Come on," Richard wiggled his brows.

"Oscar," she revealed, rolling her eyes. 

"Is he grouchy?" Richard grinned sarcastically. 

"Ha! Ha!" Elise twitched her nose. 

"Well he definitely has you distracted," Richard smiled. 

"How do you figure?" Elise asked, finishing the last of the cashews. 

"Let's see: You had a mark on your neck on Monday. You were late on Tuesday. Completely unfocused yesterday.  And you look even more tired today than the last two days combined, but especially Tuesday, when you decided to take a long, profound, soul-searching nap at your desk," Richard gave her a knowing smirk. 

 

"Helen told you I fell asleep?" Elise's face turned red. "No. I saw you, but decided not to wake you," her boss got up. "I'm so sorry, Richard. That was completely unprofessional. I promise that won't happen again," she felt her pulse rising. "Don't worry. We've all had those days," Richard winked at her. "You've fallen asleep at your desk?" she squinted. "Don't tell anyone," he grinned as he walked out. 

 

Elise buried her face into her right palm, laughing. She was relieved her boss wasn't angry with her. She cleaned up her desk and started packing up boxes for Saturday. Why was there so much paperwork? Hadn't this company heard of digital copies. Then again, where they were heading, intermittent outages were a common occurrence. Elise sighed and continued sorting through and packing everything she needed. Every so often she wondered what Oscar was doing but refrained from calling him. She didn't want to seem clingy. After she was done packing she went to the floor and talked to her co-workers.

 

Helen, whom she'd become quite fond of, was flirting with Matt, giggling at whatever it was he had whispered into her ear. "You two have nothing better to do, huh?" she raised her brow, smiling when Helen shot up to a stand. "Sorry," the young assistant apologized. "No need. Just keep it low key. Preferably out of the office," Elise glanced at Matt who in turn became red in the face.

 

The intern had started a month after Helen and was part of the architect team. The same age as her assistant, Matt was quite the opposite of Helen, often unfocused and forgetful, needing others to pick up his slack. She couldn't figure out if it was because Matt was infatuated with her assistant or if this was his regular self. Elise wasn't above telling them they shouldn't see each other, but she did wish Matt would take his job more serious.

 

"Let's have a talk, Helen," Elise motioned for her office. Helen took a deep breath in. Despite assurance that she'd not be fired, she felt nervous. She looked to Matt for some kind of advise, any kind of advise, but the young intern just smiled at her nodding for her to go.

 

"So, Helen," Elise poured her assistant some water, then sat down in her chair. "Have a seat," she pointed at a chair by her desk. Helen obliged. "You've been here for five months. Another month and you're up for an evaluation," Elise spoke with a serious tone. "Yes," Helen nodded. "You're a quick study. Fast worker. Always on time," Elise searched through her drawers. "Thank you," Helen gulped.  "So," Elise inhaled sharply. "Do you want to stay? With this company?" she asked as she pulled out some papers from one of the drawers. "I think so," Helen replied nervously, looking at the thin stack of papers. 

 

"Do you want to remain my assistant?" Elise looked sternly over the edge of the papers. "I... Uhm ... ," Helen stammered. Her boss was generally easy going but when it came to work, especially anything with a deadline attached, that informal tone quickly became authoritarian. "Be honest. I know you didn't apply to be my assistant and yet they stuck you with me because there was no position available in foreign negotiations and relations, specifically for another interpreter and translator," Elise placed the papers on the desk. "Not at the time," Helen sighed. 

 

Upon her assistant's response, Elise's thoughts drifted to the day she had returned to her regular office. A lot had changed during her absence. One change was her appointment to supervisor of the interpreter and translator teams within this branch. Another was Helen. Richard insisted Elise hire help when the India project crossed his desk. She remembered how reluctant she was to hire an assistant. She'd never needed help before. But now, she couldn't recall how she ever made it through a day without one, especially with a workload that had almost tripled since the start of the project.

 

Elise had interviewed twenty or so young, associate-degree in hand, and eager to please people, none of which she particularly clicked with. She was ready to give up her search when a résumé, on top of a pile of other applications, at HR caught her eye. Crisp, clean, and to the point, the résumé showed an impressive amount of linguistic abilities but zero work experience in the field this person had applied for. The HR manager even told her that the pile Elise was looking through had all been rejected applications. She convinced the manager to call this person in. To give them a chance sort of speak and if the person didn't meet the stringent requirements to send them over for an assistant position.

 

A few days later, Helen stood in Elise's office. Anxious and out of her element, she sat in for a contract review with a client who insisted on speaking French, despite his ability to speak English. A few rude remarks in, Helen, who had been quietly observing the review, responded to another, rather rude question addressed towards Elise.

 

Her French was perfect, her answer witty, and her demeanor anything but timid when the client started cussing at her. Despite having lost a contract to the company, Elise couldn't stay mad. It was the moment she knew, the young woman was perfect for the job, so she took the blame and hired Helen on the spot. Of course Helen had no clue that she'd been called in upon Elise's request. It was a secret she intended to keep.

 

"So do you still want that job?" Elise retrieved a pen when her mind returned to the now. She thought it to be sad to lose Helen as an assistant but the young woman before her had more potential than typing up memos and going on a supply run when needed.

 

"You mean... What?...But I haven't finished my degree," Helen stammered. "I'm aware of that, but you've proven yourself. I also know that you only have a year left until graduation. You're smart. I think you'll finish in less. And I rather you get a head start in a career that you want than being stuck answering my phone and fetching my coffee for another year," Elise smiled. 

 

"But I'm not certified," Helen pointed out hesitantly. "Until you are, all your translations will be read over and approved by me," Elise started filling in some blank spaces on the papers. "Also, it's not only about the translations. I need someone competent to work short-term assignments without needing constant supervision. And I think you'll do great," Elise added as she looked over the spaces she had just filled in.

 

She pushed the papers towards Helen. "This is a fixed-term one-year contract. You will remain on the payroll until the contract is up, unless there are grounds for early dismissal. You'll have some basic benefits as well. I want you to read over the contract. There's a lot of fine print. And then read over it again. The job is yours when we get back from India; if you sign the papers that is. If you don't, you'll remain my assistant until further notice," she explained. 

 

"Wow! This is... Wow!" Helen's eyes had grown to the size of small moons. "HR will call you later, and they will explain all the contract sections in detail. Remember, you do not have to sign anything until we get back!" Elise clarified, getting up. Helen was speechless. She got out of her chair and flung her arms around Elise. Taken aback by the reaction, Elise awkwardly patted Helen on the back. "Now, get packing. Make sure to take your plants home, or give them to someone who'll take care of them while we're gone," Elise grinned. 

 

"Will do, Boss," Helen beamed. Elise looked after the young woman who seemed to have a skip in her step. Elise was once like this. Determined, eager, and happy. The latter she wasn't too sure about anymore. She was happy with her overall career and her life after her return. She'd spent the last three years rebuilding her self-esteem which had been chipped away at by Frank until nothing but doubt and fear were left. 

 

Her thoughts drifted to Oscar again. Her stomach felt tingly at the slightest idea of him. She wondered what it'd be like to spend the holidays with him, what their first anniversary would be like, and how he'd react about getting a pet. She rubbed her fingertips against her lips, then halted. She thought being single was great but since she met Oscar she felt as though something was missing from her life. Why was she thinking like this? Why right now?

 

She took a deep breath and refocused her attention to minor tasks at hand. She checked up on everyone, handing out cultural pamphlets with customs, laws, and regulations of the area where they were traveling to. She answered questions, gave some quick language lessons, and helped those who needed to gather the rest of their paperwork, her mind ever so often drifting and thinking of Oscar. 

 

She was helping Irene with some pronunciation when Helen approached her. "There's a gentleman here to see you," her assistant said with a questioning expression. Elise peeked at her watch. It was almost three in the afternoon. "I don't have any more meetings scheduled until we get back," Elise stated, trying to peek into her office. "Maybe he's here for someone else," she said when she couldn't see who it was with the door blocking her way.

 

"He specifically asked for you by name. I told him to wait. Do you want me to tell him you're busy, or in a meeting?" Helen inquired. "No. I'll talk to him. Anything I should know?" Elise turned to Helen. "I think he only speaks Spanish, very little English. Very handsome looking, too," Helen explained as they started walking towards Elise's office.

 

"Wait! Spanish? Black curly hair with a grey streak, sultry brown eyes, suave and charming smile, ye high?" Elise held up her hand. "Yes," Helen stopped, blushing. Elise knew exactly who'd cause such an instantly smitten look on a woman. She peeked into her office and let out a soft gasp when she saw the all too familiar curls. There, in one of the leather chairs, sat Oscar. Dressed in a charcoal suit with a light blue button down shirt, dark blue tie, and dark dress shoes, he looked quite the businessman. He had shaved off his three day stubble and tamed his curls. A briefcase by his side rounded off his pretense. Elise felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. "Good god," she muttered, looking down. "Everything ok?" Helen asked. "Yes," Elise breathed.

 

Oscar was scanning Elise's office, only slightly moving his head side to side. He knew the office was going to have an industrial look to it but he didn't expect it to be this modern and sleek. The back was made up of tall windows with a view on the Seattle business district. Long blinds were tucked away to the sides of the room. The wall to the left was covered in black panels and monochrome art pieces; a decently sized, flat screen TV was set into the center of that wall.

 

The wall to the right offered a stark contrast: white washed brick, its length lined with glass displays and shelves which held a few modern sculptures alongside models of various buildings. The wall towards the office floor was black with two thin but tall windows to each side of the door, both covered with blinds. This is where Elise chose to display copies of her certifications and degrees; organized alphabetically, all in black document frames.

 

The desk was the focal point of the office. Large and rectangular in design, it had a glass top held up by a black steel frame, and black steel drawers on each side. Office accessories and a small laptop, all in black, were neatly arranged atop the desk. All the chairs were black leather with clean, straight lines, and - despite their rigid appearance - surprisingly comfortable. A small fridge and a low level shelf behind the desk held Elise's personal items. If it hadn't been for a few green plants set atop small, square glass tables in each corner of the room, one might have thought this was an operating room of some sort ready for a team of surgeons. 

 

Oscar leaned towards the desk and started playing with one of the pens. Elise, who could've watched him like this all day, finally made her presence known by letting out a small cough. "Ah. Buenas tardes, señora Redfield," he stood up and stretched out his hand, giving her that wide, charming, make-her-weak-in-the-knees smile. A real tease. He knew his effect on her when he spoke Spanish. Doubled with that suit, it was most certainly a license to kill her determination to stay calm. Why else would he do this?

 

"Buenas tardes, señor?" Elise pretended she didn't know who she was talking to, shaking his hand, squeezing it harder than she usually would, her pulse racing already. She was hoping Oscar would let up with his act, but he didn't waver. 

 

"Hernández, Isaac Hernández," his creases around his mouth deepened as his smile widened. "How can I,... I mean. ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?" Elise asked, still shaking his hand. Oscar smiled. He felt her pulse with his index. He traced her lips with his eyes. Her pulse. Her breathing. Both fast. He knew full well he was getting to her. "Necesito la ayuda de su empresa. Con un proyecto." Oscar said confidently. 

 

Elise bit her lips. The way he rolled his r's. How he enunciated the s's. How smoothly the words danced across his lips. She loved hearing him speak Spanish. Coupled with the fact that he didn't break character once caused Elise's blood pressure to rise even more. Why was it so damn hot in her office? "Helen, could you please get some fresh coffee for Señor Hernández?" she instructed her assistant, trying to refocus. Her assistant nodded, taking off.

 

"What are you doing?" Elise whispered when Helen had left. Somehow she was still shaking Oscar's hand. Why didn't she let go? "I'm here to remind you about dinner," he replied softly, releasing his hold. "Oh, I forgot," Elise closed her eyes. She couldn't stand looking at him, not without the thought of his lips brushing against her crossing her mind. She felt Oscar's hands squeezing her hips. Why did he have to do that? "I love the suit," he whispered into her left ear. 

 

Elise had chosen a light grey skirt with matching jacket combo, and  a light turquoise blouse to offset the shade. A scarf matching the colors of her outfit, and interlaced with silver strands, was draped around her neck. A sudden rush of electricity jolted up her arm when Oscar grazed her hand with his fingertips. His intentions hidden behind his act quickly became clear when she felt his lips tenderly skimming her jaw line.

 

"Your coffee," Helen gabbed. Elise quickly pulled away from Oscar, withholding a gasp, hoping Helen hadn't seen. "Muchos gracias, señorita," Oscar revealed a mischievous smile. "I brought you a new one as well, boss," Helen placed the coffee cups on the desk. "Thank you, Helen," Elise stared at Oscar who was lightly licking his lips while outlining the rest of her body with his eyes. He was mentally undressing her, and Elise didn't mind one bit. She, after all, did the same to him.

 

"Helen, could you please close the blinds so I can show Señor Hernández the video in a few minutes?" she requested. Her assistant did as told. She then retrieved the remote and DVD and set them on the desk, and moved the two leather chairs to face the TV. She must have done this many times before as her actions were automatic. 

 

"Helen. Good, you're here," Richard had popped his head in the door. "Did Elise,..." he halted. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were helping a client," he redirected his attention towards Oscar.  "Good afternoon. I'm Richard Danning," Richard held out his hand. Oscar shook it but looked at Elise. With his brows raised and forehead creases deepened he pretended not to understand what her boss had said. "I'm sorry Richard. I believe our new client speaks very little to no English," she explained. Realizing Oscar wasn't going to stop his charade, she was ready to play the game.

 

"Oh, I apologize. Parli italiono?" Richard inquired after he looked up and down this "new client's" suit. He looked Italian to him.

"No," Oscar shook his head.

"Miláte elliniká," Richard looked perplexed. Maybe this guy was Greek.

"Qué," Oscar looked at Elise.

"Se preguntó si tu hablo griego," she raised her brow. She loved that Richard couldn't place him.

"Oh, Español," her boss nodded when he heard Elise's translation.

"Sí," Oscar grinned. 

"Ah. Yo soy Richard Danning. Me gustaría conocer a su perro," Richard beamed from ear to ear. 

"QUÉ?" Oscar asked in confusion, his eyes wide.

"What did I say?" Richard looked at Elise. 

"That you'd like to know his dog," she giggled. 

"Oh I mean his boss! Could you?" Richard looked hopelessly lost.

"Él quiere decir tu patrón," Elise clarified.

"Ah. Quizás la próxima vez," Oscar nodded as he sat back down.

"Maybe next time," Elise quickly translated when she saw her boss' puzzled face.

"Yes, yes, next time. Of course," Richard nodded.

 

"Anything else you need, Richard?" Elise looked at her boss who was still somewhat fixated on Oscar. "He looks so familiar," Richard whisper-stared. "Boss!" Elise snapped. She was hoping he'd ask more questions in Spanish as his language skills were lost in translation at times. It would've made for an interesting display of confusion and pretense from both men. Instead, her boss shook his head and redirected his attention. "Oh yes! Helen! HR wants you to meet up with them. Contract," he smiled. Helen looked at Elise. "Go! Remember don't sign anything until you've read the contract twice!" Elise yelled after her.

 

"And this is for you," Richard handed Elise a small turquoise gift-bag. "Oh, thank you?" she looked confused. "But my birthday isn't until June," she chuckled awkwardly. "Open it," her boss leaned in. Elise could see Oscar tensing up from the corner of her eye. His demeanor had suddenly changed from cocky to uncomfortable, and she was ready to  use it to her advantage. "Client," she whispered, leaning in. "It's nothing outrageous," Richard chuckled. 

 

Elise reached into the bag and pulled out a new name plate for her door and her desk. "Congratulations. Those are for your new office. When we get back, you'll be head of international communications, whether we get this contract finalized or not. Don't tell anyone, yet. CEO approved it but wants to wait until we return to announce it, ok?" Richard spoke softly, holding out his hand, returning to his tall stance. Elise grinned, then flung her arms around her boss' neck, hugging him. Flabbergasted, he held up his arms, then patted her on the back. "Thank you," she whispered before Richard walked off.

 

An outsider looking in might have thought there was more going on, and when she turned around, Elise saw Oscar glaring at her. She turned back and closed the door; standing there; staring at it for a minute or two. "I think he's got a crush on you," Oscar's tone was slightly annoyed. "I might have to keep an eye on him, huh?" he added as he got up and walked towards Elise. She turned back around to face him. "He's just my boss," she said with a serious face. "Really? Could've fooled me," the vein on Oscar's forehead became prominent. She had never seen  _that_  look on his face. "Jealousy doesn't suit you," Elise said coldly. Maybe she had taken it a step too far when she was trying to throw Oscar off his game. 

 

"I think, I've hit a nerve," he raised his brow, inching closer to her. "You and me both," she admitted. "He's my boss," she repeated. "And friend?" Oscar interrogated. "More like a father figure. Nothing more," Elise clarified. "I see," his face warmed up. "I'm sorry, I misinterpreted," he started leaning in for a kiss. "And I'm sorry I made you think that way," she sighed. "I'd never, never two time anyone," Elise whispered, closing her eyes. Oscar's lips almost touched hers, his breath grazing her delicate arches. "Neither would I," he assured her. Gently placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her in for a lasting French kiss. The anger, the tension, the insecurity quickly dissipated. 

 

"Lock your door," he breathed when his lips pulled away. She did as he asked. Oscar closed the blinds to the windows overlooking the office floor. "Is that why you're here?" she asked quietly, feeling small bites down her neck. "To. Play. Games." she gasped after every word. "To relax you for tonight," Oscar disclosed, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Unless you tell me no," he circled her right wrist with his left index. "We have to be quiet," she breathed, unzipping his pants and reaching in. A muffled moan tried to escape Oscar's tightened lips when he felt her fingertips brush across his erection.

 

"I guess it's time to practice," he said as he gave Elise a lust filled gaze. Pulling her silk scarf off and dropping it to the ground, he guided her backwards to her desk,  her hand still in his pants, gently stroking up and down, circling his tip with her thumb. Oscar cleared off her desk behind her, pushing items to the side, and sat Elise on the edge. Passionate, wet kisses trailed down her neck, his hand moving up her skirt between her thighs. "Feels like lace," he breathed onto her neck when he reached his intended target. Elise's eyes lost focus. Her head spinning, she unbuckled his pants, opened the button, and revealed Oscar's throbbing excitement. 

 

"Take me. Just take me. No games, no foreplay. Just. Take. Me," the last words slipped seductively slow from her lips . Oscar got out a condom from his jacket, ripped the wrapper, and slipped it on. He opened the top buttons of her blouse, pushed her skirt up and guided her legs around his waist. "You sure? I should warm you up first," he bit her breasts. He tried his best to restrain his enthusiasm upon hearing her words. Elise looked up to the ceiling. The lights were blinding her. "I don't think I need to warm up," her chest heaved. She grabbed him, causing him to let out a husky moan.

 

Oscar pushed the delicate lace fabric out of the way. "Oh...," he inhaled deeply, biting his bottom lip. "You're right, you don't need to warm up," he gazed at Elise's face. With her eyes closed, her mouth slightly ajar, Elise held her breath when Oscar gradually dragged his left index over her clit to her folds. He loved teasing her like that. He loved the way her body twitched, how her hips rolled into his hand; begging, wanting, needing to feel him. And he loved it even more now, knowing she was ready, feeling the moisture filled heat radiating from her entrance against his fingertips.

 

"Oscar!" she whimpered, giving him a desperate and exasperated look. He returned her despair with a devious smile. Gentle, circular motions stimulated her, but Elise wanted to feel him inside of her. But Oscar wasn't giving in to her plea. He leaned in for a kiss right behind her ear, carrying on the teasing and massaging of her silky folds, keeping his lips on her neck right behind her lobe. "Please, don't make me beg," she cried softly. "Why not?" Oscar's voice trembled on her skin. 

 

"Because. I will scream," Elise bit her lower lip. She felt the tip of his index enter her channel slowly, and retract even slower. "Oscar!" she begged, furious, almost losing control of her voice. "Say please," he taunted her. She didn't want to admit it, but she had never felt more turned on than now. His dominating way was irresistible and exhilarating. "Please," she whispered. "En español," Oscar started teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock, his fingers skillfully playing with her peak, his lips tracing her jaw-line, nipping ever so often, before he reached her mouth.

 

Elise gulped. She swore she could feel a wickedly cocky smile against her lips before he placed a sensual, devouring kiss upon them. She had never been toyed with like this. Her desires teased. Her mind completely enthralled. Her body greedy for his. Intoxicated by his scent, his touch, his voice. "¡Por favor!" she barely managed to say those words. "Say it again," Oscar demanded, lightly squeezing her left thigh, and licking up and down and back up her neck right behind the lobe of her left ear. "¡Por favor! Te deseo! Te necesito! Te necesito mucho!" Elise breathed. Her last word pushed Oscar over the edge.

 

He covered Elise's mouth and drove into her, burying his face into her shoulder, he bit into the fabric of her jacket. He could feel Elise's muffled moans reverberate into his palm. "Shhh," he breathed into her ear. "I can't help it," Elise gasped when he removed his hand from her mouth, feeling his whole length inside her. She slowly let her upper body fall backwards, knocking off a few items from her desk. Oscar grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to the edge. An audible whimper escaped her lips. She reached for the top edge of her desk. Oscar dropped his chest to hers, and bit her neck. Gravelly, muffled moans resonated off her tender skin. The two got lost in the moment.

 

"Elise?" Helen knocked on the door "Boss?""Oh god," Elise mouthed. "Uhm, yes?" she yelled out. Oscar continued thrusting harder and deeper. "Everything ok?" Helen inquired, gently shaking the door handle. "Uh..." Elise bit her lip. Oscar was sucking her neck, pushing, moving faster. She felt him grinning against her neck. "Yes," Elise managed to call out. "Watching... the company... video... explaining... what... we do," she added, holding back moans between each word. "Ok, back in ten," her assistant stated. "Fifteen!" Elise exclaimed, quickly biting into Oscar's jacket for a loud moan was about to slip out of her mouth.

 

"You're so naughty for lying," Oscar laughed quietly, his tongue jetting to her cleavage. An increasing tingling sensation shot through Elise's whole body. Oscar had made her climax before. Numerous times. This was different. The adrenaline rush of almost getting caught sent her into overdrive. Their bodies moved in rhythmic, synchronous motions. "Oscar!" she tried not to yell. "Ay, dios mío, yes," she hissed through her teeth. She felt tension building in all her muscles.

 

"Oh god," she gasped again. Oscar looked at her face. How he loved her expressions. The little gasps, the way she bit her lips, the way her eyes closed and opened. "Sexy," he breathed, pulling Elise upright and pressing his lips against hers. His arms wrapped tightly around her. She bit his lower lip making him moan, then threw back her head trying to catch her breath.  "Joder," Oscar hissed, his movements jolting and fast. All of Oscar's muscles started to flex. Elise hardly had enough room for her lungs to expand. She wanted to shout out his name with passion. 

 

Oscar caught her attempt to hold back. He covered her mouth with his left hand, thrusting into her as deep as she allowed, biting her jaw line. Her mind felt foggy, her body aching agonizingly but with pleasure. Her core contracted, and then, from the depths of her centre, she felt the tension tether to an imaginary point, then snap, releasing her body and mind into blissful ecstasy. She exhaled loudly into Oscar's hand. He sunk his face into her neck, shaking, trying to hold his body upright. A quiet satisfied moan reverberated on her skin. Small beads of sweat rolled down Oscar's temples. They held each other for a short while, catching their breaths.

 

Elise gingerly played with his curls, resting her head on his. "Are you ok?" she asked, tenderly laughing as she kissed his curls. "Hmmmmmm," Oscar groaned onto her skin, inhaling deeply. "I wish I could fall asleep like this, right now," he sounded exhausted. "Me too," Elise traced the back of his neck. "You're not really falling asleep, are you?" she snickered when she heard his steady, shallow breaths. "No," he replied calmly.

 

"You think she knows?" Oscar asked, resting his forehead on Elise's shoulder. "Who?" Elise felt tired. "Helen," he gently kissed her neck. "If she doesn't, then I've vastly overestimated her," Elise replied. Oscar let out a wheezing laugh. He reached for Elise's entrance, held on to the condom and pulled out. "Well, the one thing I didn't think about is this part," Oscar raised his brow.

 

Covering her face with her hands, and dropping backwards, Elise let out a heartfelt and embarrassed laugh. "I have a box of tissues," she grinned, propping herself up on her elbows, looking up and down Oscar.

 

"It'll have to do, huh?" Oscar grinned. He pulled up his briefs and pants just enough so he could walk to get the tissues from the far end of the desk. He cleaned himself of, wrapping the used condom into several tissues, and tossing the whole thing into Elise's office trash can. He zipped up his pants and closed his belt, straightening out his clothes as much as possible. 

 

"Time to get you all prim and proper," he grinned at a disheveled Elise. He moved his hands between her legs and moved her lace panties back in place, then helped her stand up and straightened out her skirt. "It's a good thing your hair was open," he chuckled, fixing her strawberry blond tresses.

 

"We had better clean off the desk. I have some sanitizing wipes..." Elise started,  looking around her office. "What?" Elise asked when she saw Oscar staring at her with a raised brow. "Whaaaat?" "You're cute. When you get all worried about these small things," Oscar laughed. 

 

"Stop laughing and help me clean up the mess we made," she blushed. "Yes, ma'am," he grinned. He knew that got to her. Calling her ma'am. A threatening glance stopped that. "All done," Oscar said after he picked up the pencils they'd knocked off earlier. He looked at Elise after he retrieved her silk scarf. She was lost in a dreamy trance. "You alright?" Oscar caressed her cheek, draping the scarf around her neck.

 

"I've never done this before," she smiled, abashed and biting her lips. "That makes two of us," he scrunched his nose. "What?" Elise's jaw dropped. "I... I ... What?" she tilted her head in disbelief. "I've never dated an office bee," he laughed. "First off, I'm not an office bee," she shook her head, sternly pushing him back. "I apologize, a professional woman who works in an office," he corrected himself. "That's right. And second... You've never surprised your ex at work?" Elise was flabbergasted. "I didn't say that. I just never took it to this level," he grinned.

 

"But it was nice. And I'm relaxed," he added,  pulling her close to him by her hips. Damn his eyes. Damn his lips. Damn his smile. But he was right. She'd never felt more relaxed than now. And she never felt more desired than earlier. Oscar kissed her face, from her brows over her lids to her nose and her cheeks. How much she loved those feather light kisses. "We should probably unlock the door," he said softly,  rubbing the back of her neck. "Hmmmmm," Elise breathed. She walked over and unlocked the door, holding her hand against it. 

 

"Oscar?" she swallowed her breath. "Yes?" he waited. Her mind was trying to wrap around what she was feeling. The fact that he'd made her breakfast, again, meant he cared. His jealousy earlier, no matter how unwarranted, meant he cared. The way he always asked if she wanted to go on beyond her comfort zone meant he cared. She opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. "Say it. Say it! You know you want to. He wants to. SAY IT," her mind screamed inside of her head.

 

Oscar walked up behind her, gently pushing her shoulder for her to turn and face him. He lifted her chin with his hand. He was met with an agonizing and confused stare. Elise tried to speak again. "Don't," Oscar traced her lips with his right thumb. He knew what she wanted to say but he didn't want to hear it like this. Not in confusion, and definitely not in emotional dismay. "When you're ready, and only when you're ready," he whispered into her ear, leaving an enduring kiss on her lobe.

 

"Elise," Helen said, knocking on the door. "Just a moment," Elise called out. "I'll see you tonight," Oscar said softly as he went to get his briefcase. "You're not walking over with me?" Elise whispered. "I promised your brother-in-law I'd help cook dinner," he smiled, catching another dreamy look of hers. 

 

"Liz? You sure you're ok?" he asked again, his brows narrowed and concerned. She nodded. "Me too," he said, holding back his own unspoken words. How much he wanted to tell her about the things he had  whispered while she was sleeping in his arms at night. But it wasn't the right time. He wanted those words. He wanted them uninhibited from her thoughts about her past; clear and free from the influence of passionate physical actions. He wanted those words. He longed for them to be his, and his alone. But this wasn't the time. 

 

"Buenas tardes, señora Redfield," he kissed her left temple, before opening the door. "Señorita," he grinned at Helen who'd been waiting by her desk. Elise stood in the door frame of her office, her mind still sorting through every little detail of the last thirty minutes. "That wasn't a client, was it?" Helen had quietly snuck up to Elise and was side-eyeing her boss who was emitting that post- sex luminosity.

 

"I won't tell, if you won't," Elise raised her brow, looking after Oscar who was only just entering the elevator. "What do you mean?" Helen tried to play coy. "I've seen you and Matt sneak off to the supply room a few times now. It doesn't take two people to get a ream of printer paper, and it definitely doesn't take more than five or ten minutes," Elise grinned, looking at Helen's face.

 

Helen had turned crimson in the face. "How did you?" she began. "I told you, keep it low key," Elise chuckled. "Like you did just now," Helen countered. "Touché," the women started laughing. "I guess we both have a lot to learn. About keeping it under the radar. Huh," Elise candidly pointed out, helping her assistant carry the boxes she'd assembled earlier to the conference room. "I guess we do," Helen flung a fleeting look at Matt.

 

"Why him?" Elise asked when she noticed the fast glance. "Because he... he supports me. I know it doesn't look like it, because..." Helen blushed even more. "Because he distracts you?" Elise guessed. "Hmmm hmmm," Helen nodded. "But never for long. He always tells me to get back to it. Studying. Working. You know?" she added, sighing.

 

"I see," Elise looked at Matt. She suddenly saw him in a different light. Maybe he wasn't distracting Helen, but she was distracting him. Either way, the two seemed good for each other.  Maybe Oscar was good in that way. A welcome distraction that would keep her on track. Elise shook her head. "Time to wrap all this up and then we wait for the FedEx guys," she said in a lofty tone as she helped Helen tape up the remaining boxes headed for India.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

  
Sharp at 5 p.m., Elise was back at her apartment getting ready for the dreaded dinner with her in-laws. The fear of facing her mother-in-law was only overshadowed by her coming home to a silent and empty place. She had noted this vacant feeling yesterday as well. How could she miss someone whom she'd only known for a week? It's not like he actually lived here. They hadn't even defined the relationship yet. Something between boyfriend and lover? Was there a term for that? Not to mention that Elise cringed at the word boyfriend. It sounded too juvenile for someone her age, although Oscar's behavior at times begged to differ.   


 

She dropped her briefcase in the hallway, kicked off her heels, and changed into a more casual outfit for the evening. Black skinny jeans, a lightweight green sweater, a grey patterned infinity scarf, and her band converse should do. It wasn't a state dinner after all. Just a family get together. A family get together with a mother-in-law who despised her every choice since Joe had passed away. 

 

Elise contemplated. At best the evening might go without incident, with her sitting in a chair, unnoticed and quiet. At worst, it might end in a verbal battle with insults flying through the air like arrows narrowing in on their targets, eventually hitting something dead center. And Oscar was going to sit through it all; an earthquake wrapped in a hailstorm wrapped in a hurricane waiting to unravel at just the right moment. He was the only reason Elise had agreed to show up this time. Maybe with him by her side she'd keep her cool when the nitpicking would commence.  


 

Elise walked around her apartment to see if Oscar had left her any notes, but when she couldn't find any, a feeling of disappointment plummeted into the pit of her stomach. She loved getting those little notes. She had started collecting them. Stepping into her office, she added his scribbled messages from the last two days to her pin board, giggling at the small collection of hearts and badly drawn smiley faces. 

 

How juvenile of her to giggle, but she couldn't help feeling this way. Like a teenager wearing pink goggles, her heart jumped every time she thought of Oscar. There was comfort in being around someone who did things for her without trying too hard or wanting things in return. A sense of safety always filled the room when he was there. She felt like she could tell him anything and he'd never judge, never get scared, or tell others her inner most secrets.   


 

How he had snuck into her life and become her shoulder to lean on so quickly was incomprehensible to her. She didn't mind the pace so much. She just couldn't understand why. Why would someone like him stick around for her, especially since he was well aware of her emotional baggage? For the first time since she met Oscar, she felt the nagging monster of doubt scratching away at her thoughts, and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
Elise looked at her watch. Almost 5:30 p.m. She grabbed her keys, Oscar's grey cardigan, and her pink umbrella, and made her way to her sister's apartment, where she rang the doorbell and waited. A minute later she heard slow footsteps behind the door and some rumbling noises.

 

"Hey! There she is. Look Chloe, Tante Elise is here. And she's wearing your padrino's old cardigan again," a beaming Oscar opened the door. He was dressed in grey utility pants, a black v-neck shirt, and grey socks. In his left arm, dressed in a purple polka dot onesie, was Chloe, Elise's six month old niece. A purple towel hung over Oscar's left shoulder, and in his right hand he held a purple formula-filled bottle that was halfway empty.  "Could you? I need to check on the food," he hastily handed  baby, bottle, and towel to Elise who stood in the entrance perplexed by the scene she had just witnessed.

 

"Where are Chloe's parents?" she asked when Oscar disappeared from her view. "Picking up your in-laws at the hotel," he called out from the kitchen. "So they left the baby with you?" Elise called back, trying to rock her increasingly whiny niece. No reply. Oscar mustn't have heard her over the clanking noises coming from the kitchen. The house smelled fantastic. Elise hadn't smelled food this good since her mother passed away many years ago. Chloe in arm, she slowly crept to the kitchen, wondering what Oscar was cooking. "So they left the baby with you?" she repeated when she stepped foot in the adjacent dining room, carefully placing Chloe into a baby-swing.  
  
  
"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," Oscar raised his brow while he washed off some peppers. Vegetables, herbs, sauces, spices, and various snacks were taking up the kitchen island and countertops. Elise, taking off the cardigan, looked around for a hint on what he was making but she didn't recognize half the ingredients taking up space. 

 

"I didn't mean it that way," Elise stated, watching Oscar hollow out some cherry peppers.

"So my sister has been teaching you German, huh,"  Elise asked.

"Just a few words here and there," Oscar beamed. "Nothing naughty though, which is a shame," he raised his brow suggestively.

"I see. Hmmmm. Anyways, I saw a bag by the door. Is it yours?" Elise gently pushed the baby swing to try and comfort her niece.   
"Yeah, for tomorrow. We're still going, right?" Oscar asked in a concerned tone. He was looking forward to spending some time with Elise outside of her apartment.  
"Yes, early in the morning. I have another thing planned in the afternoon, but you don't have to come along for that," she revealed.   
"I don't mind. Unless it's something where I can't tag along," he smiled, making silly faces at Chloe from behind the kitchen island .  
"Oh. You can, I just don't think it'll be exciting. I'm going grocery shopping with a friend," Elise looked at Chloe who laughed at her godfather making faces at her.  
"You're going grocery shopping before your trip?" Oscar raised his brow.  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow during the hike," Elise sighed.  
"Ok. Well, count me in. I don't mind. Might be able to help with the bags," he gave Elise a chivalrous grin which was contested with a don't-even-go-there expression on her face.

 

Oscar laughed. He loved how he got to her with little things like that. Always observing her body language, the growing comfort between the two allowed Oscar to test his boundaries. He continued cutting veggies silently, savoring the quiet moment as much as the ones filled with talking and laughing. After a while, he washed and dried off his hands, grabbed a bag of Cheetos from nearby, and started eating out of the bag with a pair of chopsticks. A sight Elise found simultaneously amusing and puzzling. 

 

"What?" he asked, chewing. Elise shook her head laughing and shrugging her shoulders. "I don't want to get spicy crumbs on my fingers. Little Chloe wouldn't be happy if I picked her up with yucky hands, isn't that right, berenjena pequeñita," Oscar said towards the baby. "Soap and water help," Elise wisecracked. "True, but if I have to be fast..." he picked up and bit into another crunchy Cheeto, winking at Chloe.

 

"Hey? Qué pasa, berenjena pequeñita?" Oscar frowned when Chloe suddenly started crying. He walked over to the swing and picked her up. The baby instantly calmed down. "Awe. You just want to be held, huh?" he gave Elise's niece a warm smile, rocking her gently side to side. "Maybe Tante Elise can hold you while I finish cooking dinner," Oscar tried handing the baby back to Elise who in turn took a few steps back.  
  


"She doesn't like me," Elise panicked.  
"Nonsense," Oscar said calmly, inching closer to Elise.  
"Maybe she needs a diaper change," Elise took a another step back.  
"Nope, just changed her," Oscar scooted closer.  
"Tummy ache?" another step back.  
"Nope. She burped. Burping champion," edging closer.  
"I could break her," Elise stepped back, again.  
"She's a tough nugget," Oscar inched closer, again.  
"Uhm..." Elise was running out of excuses. And space.  
"Are you scared of the baby?" Oscar chuckled.  
"I'm not!" Elise pouted.  
"Then take her. I have to cook. If I put her back in the swing, she'll cry," Oscar egged on.  
"She'll cry either way," Elise countered, trying to step back even further.

 

Bad move. She'd been cornered. Wide smile on face, Oscar swiftly handed her the baby and rushed back to the kitchen island, crinkling his nose at Elise who in turn stood against the wall looking hopelessly lost. Chloe, who was calm for a moment, realized Oscar wasn't the one holding her anymore. And just like that, the waterworks started back up.

 

"You need to relax. Babies pick up on tension," Oscar said while cutting some onions.  
"I don't think she's comfortable around me. Maybe I should cook. You just tell me what to do," Elise attempted to convince Oscar who once again raised his brow. He adored Elise for trying but they both knew how unrealistic the offer sounded as her choices came down to dealing with a crying baby or setting the kitchen ablaze. 

 

"Sweetie, you'll be ok. Berenjena pequeñita will be ok. When was the last time you actually held your niece?" he asked while mixing some ingredients together.  
"I don't know. A few weeks ago?" Elise tried to recall.  
"Oh no wonder. She doesn't know you, that's why she's crying," Oscar stated bluntly.  
"Babies need to be held," he continued.  
"They don't need to be held 24/7," Elise was desperately trying to calm her niece, shaking a rattle in front of the baby's face. That seemed counterproductive as Chloe cried even louder, stretching her little arms towards Oscar.   
"I didn't say that. I said they need to be held, especially by the people closest to them. You should take her to the living room. Maybe she'll calm down once she can't see me," he gave Elise an encouraging nod.   
"Me. Alone with a baby. I don't know if that's such a great plan," she resisted the idea as best as she could.  
"I'm just one room over. You'll be ok. I'll bring the swing," he smiled; his voice soothingly calm, he nudged Elise towards the living room, carrying the baby item behind her.

 

Elise sat down on the massive leather sofa, rocking a crying Chloe on her knee. "I'm almost finished prepping the meals. I'll. Be. Back. Ok?" he promised as he kissed Elise's hair, then Chloe's who once again stopped crying as soon Oscar was close to her. Elise awkwardly looked at her niece. She must've felt her aunt's rising anxiety because only two seconds after Oscar left the room, the baby was crying again. 

 

"I don't get it. What am I doing wrong?" Elise whispered under her breath. "Do I smell bad?" she sniffed her own shirt. "Nope." She got up and started walking around, gently swaying her niece side to side. It didn't work. "Ok. Ok. I don't... What...? What do you want me ...? Ouch, that's my hair. No pulling on Tante Elise's hair," she winced, tickling her niece's arm to encourage her to release the tight grip.  A giggle echoed through the room.

 

"Oh. Oh. I made you laugh," Elise tickled her niece again. Another giggle. A small victory for both. Chloe stopped crying and Elise eased into a more relaxed state of being. A few more tickles and Chloe seemed to take a liking to her aunt, smiling and cooing as her aunt carried her around the living room.

 

Elise looked at the baby's rosy cheeks, button nose, and big round eyes. Like her mother and her aunt, Chloe had grey eyes with green slivers shining through. Her hair was dark and her face oval like Christine's, and her lips pouty like James'. Elise played with Chloe's fingers, counting them in German. Occasionally she'd place a kiss on top of her niece's head. 

 

For the first time, Elise felt a fond connection to the tiny being in her arms: a sudden fuzzy feeling which crept into her heart and soul. How lovely it would be to have one of these. She nuzzled Chloe's hair, stopping in front of the piano. Elise took a seat on the bench, holding on to her niece with her left arm and propping her up on her lap. With her free hand she tenderly started playing "White Sandy Beach of Hawai'i" on the piano. Chloe seemed to like the soothing notes resonating through the room, wailing her arms whenever Elise would stop to readjust her niece's posture.

 

"I knew you'd do just fine," Oscar whispered. He had quietly walked up to the piano, holding a baby blanket in his arms which he placed on top of the instrument.  
"Did you now?" Elise smiled, continuing to play the song, softer than before. Chloe was slowly falling asleep in her left arm. 

 

"Of course," Oscar stated, walking over to where guitars and other string instruments were hanging on the wall. He picked up a tenor ukulele and sat next to Elise on the bench. "Play that again," he requested. She did as asked. "Hmmmm. I know that song," he disclosed, placing his fingers on the strings, slowly and delicately strumming a few chords. "Sounds right," he shimmied side to side, looking up as though he was trying to recall the words. "Ok. Ready? One, two, three," he started playing then stopped. "What's wrong? You just played this song. It's the right one, isn't it?" he fixed his eyes on Elise who seemed faraway.

 

"It is," she blushed. Oscar had this comforting, reassuring way about him. And Elise could feel herself drawn to it more and more. Having seen him hold Chloe, how he was so at ease with her niece, the way he approached everything so open minded, so caring, so intently. Her heart felt like it wanted explode and implode at the same time. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in. "Ok, let's try that again," she chuckled faintly, focusing on the keys and Chloe. She was afraid Oscar might ask more questions if she looked at him. She'd slip up for sure if he would.

 

"And one, two, three," Oscar started strumming the ukulele and Elise played along on the piano. A few chords in, she saw him breathe calmly, smiling, and without hesitation, in the smoothest voice, he began to sing:  
  
"I saw you in my dreams  
We were walking hand in hand  
On a white, sandy beach of Hawai'i  
  
We were playing in the sun  
We were having so much fun  
On a white, sandy beach of Hawai'i  
  
The sound of the ocean  
Soothes my restless soul  
The sound of the ocean  
Rocks me all night long."

 

Chloe gradually lulled into sleep. Elise stopped playing and let Oscar finish the song solo. After he played the last chord, he got up, replaced the ukulele on the wall, wrapped the baby blanket around Chloe, and lifted her out of Elise's arms. "Let's go put her in her crib," he whispered, slowly walking off. On their way to the nursery, Elise kept side-eyeing Oscar. He looked lovely with a baby in his arms. Almost unreal. "Can you move that stuff out of there," he asked in the lowest voice possible. Elise did as asked and removed a pile of stuffed animals, pillows, and blankets. "Sweet dreams, berenjena pequeñita" Oscar carefully placed Chloe on her back, switching on the baby monitor on his way out.

 

"Let's finish cooking dinner," he smiled at Elise.   
"How are you so great with babies?" she asked, taking a seat by the counter when they reached the kitchen.  
"I don't know," Oscar shrugged.  
"Really? For not having any you're pretty good with them," she stole a slice of bell pepper.  
"Who says I don't have any kids," he responded earnestly. Elise coughed.  
"Oh. Sweetie, I'm kidding," he laughed when he saw a mix of terror and surprise on her face. "If I did, I'd have told you up front. Really. I'm joking" he chuckled.   
"Got me there for a second," Elise let out a relieved sigh.  
"Would it be terrible if I had kids already?" he asked, examining Elise's reactions.  
"Not at all. I mean, you're old enough to have a few," an uncomfortable laugh escaped her lips.  
"A few, huh?" Oscar shook his head, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Well I don't have any. But you know. Maybe one day..." he started heating up some oil in a portable fryer. "... a few berenjenas pequeñitas would be nice," he laughed.  
"Why do you keep calling her that?" Elise snickered.  
"What? Berenjena pequeñita?" Oscar tilted his head. "Have you seen her room? Her clothes? Do I really need to explain why your niece looks like a tiny eggplant?" he laughed loudly, dipping some stuffed peppers in egg whites.  
"I guess you're right. Purple is my sister's favorite color. Just don't keep calling Chloe that. I think my sister would be upset if her daughter's first words were berenjena pequeñita ," Elise grinned.

 

"I'll keep that in mind," Oscar nodded as he carefully immersed the first stuffed pepper in the heated oil. The sizzling noise that followed startled Elise, but the smell was beyond delicious. She attentively watched Oscar who was most certainly in his element. He looked like a professional chef, quickly moving back and forth between fryer, stovetop, and oven. It was quite an amusing sight to see him move this fast. He was usually laid back, taking his time. Having to feed six adults was a little different Elise supposed, but even so, he really outdid himself this time. She got up and walked around the kitchen.  
  
"You do know it's only six people, right?" she stated, looking into a medium sized pot which had Spanish rice bubbling inside of it.  
"Yup," Oscar gently grabbed her hips and pushed her to the side, stirring the rice and reducing the heat.  
"And my in-laws, I don't know. They're picky," she said glancing over to the stuffed peppers.  
"Your father-in-law isn't," Oscar said confidently.   
"Really?" Elise was flummoxed.   
"Really what?" a deep voice said behind her. 

 

Her father-in-law, a towering fit-looking-for-his-age man, had managed to sneak up on the two. "Hey Edgar," Oscar walked over, quickly hugging Elise's father-in-law. "Smells good," Edgar grinned. "What took you guys so long?" Oscar asked, looking at the kitchen clock which read 7 p.m.. "Traffic jam," James' dad shrugged, sneaking some chips and getting a beer from the fridge. The group was soon joined by Sandra and Christine. A cold silence blanketed the room when Sandra's eyes spied Elise. Oscar, who was cooking up a storm, started asking everyone questions, but even he could not lift the tense mood between the two women. 

 

A soft cry from the baby monitor interrupted the cool atmosphere. "I'll go," Elise dashed towards the nursery. "That's a first," Christine initially looked after then followed her sister. "I'll always be amazed by how fast that woman can run," Oscar chuckled. "So, Sandra. How have you been?" he gave James' mom a charming smile. She was always a little cold towards Oscar, but he tried nonetheless. 

 

This disapproving attitude towards the actor had developed when he initially met James. Back then Oscar was quite the ladies' man, something Sandra feared would cause her son trouble in the long run, and albeit Oscar's long-term relationship with Lorraine, James' mother remained suspicious of him.  "I've been well," she said, turning her back towards Oscar as she set the dinner table. Oscar let out a thin lipped sigh. "Don't read too much into it," Edgar lightly elbowed Oscar who in turn shook his head and focused on frying the last of the stuffed peppers.

 

Meanwhile in the nursery, Elise had picked up Chloe, slowly rocking her side to side. She turned off the baby monitor, and started singing "Not With Haste" to her niece. Christine was completely flabbergasted by the sight, observing her sister while standing in the doorframe. Not only did Chloe not cry, but she seemed content, cooing at her aunt. And Elise seemed just as serene, smiling at her niece, booping her niece's nose her with her own.  "What's gotten into you?" Christine finally asked. 

 

Elise sighed. "I can't hold my niece?" she frowned. "You can, but you've never volunteered," Christine replied in a hushed voice. "People change don't they?" Elise swayed her niece lightly, keeping absolute focus on the baby, tickling her tiny hands and occasionally kissing her pudgy little arms or her dainty curls. There was something different about Elise. A glow, a satisfied happiness, a warmth, something Christine hadn't seen in Elise since Joe. 

 

"Oh my god. Elise!" Christine gasped in disbelief as she watched her sister slow dance with Chloe. "Don't say it," Elise sharply raised her brow. "I know what you're thinking," she added. "You're so in denial," Christine pushed the nursery's door towards the frame, only leaving a small gap between frame and door. She walked over and got out a change of clothes for Chloe, then lifted her daughter from Elise's arms who in turn watched on as Christine changed her niece. 

 

Oscar, who was wondering why the two women hadn't returned to the kitchen, walked up to the nursery's door. Soft light fell through the thin opening. He was about to knock and enter the room when he heard Elise talk.

 

"I'm not in denial," he heard her say.  
"Really? Have you looked in the mirror?" an astonished Christine replied.  
"You could probably light up New York with that much glow," Christine chuckled.   
"Maybe it's all the s. e. x." Elise spelled out the last word albeit Chloe not understanding what that meant anyways.  
"Oh, Hun. That is not the 'I've had great sex' glow, and you know it," Christine countered.  
"Excuse me, baby in room!" Elise's voice was serious. Oscar suppressed a laugh, biting his lip.  
"She doesn't know what it means. But hey, since you brought it up. Is the sex great? Hmmm? HMMM?" Christine interrogated further. Oscar bit into his hand, trying hard to oppress any kind of reaction sound. He had never heard Christine be this blunt about it.  
"Oh god, yes," Elise exhaled. "The best, since you know. And the way he uses his lips," she sighed. Oscar beamed ear to ear.  
"But that's not it, is it?" Christine egged on.   
"That smile right there, that's not the sex," she narrowed in.

 

A short silence caused Oscar to hold his breath. Elise must have been thinking about her answer. And she was. Her mind was racing to try and find the right words. She looked at her sister who was waiting patiently for an answer. She knew Christine wouldn't let this go.  
  
"I can't even begin to explain it," Elise started.  
"You shouldn't try, because then you start doubting it," Christine interjected, placing Chloe on a play mat on the floor.  
"It's so different from Joe," Elise stated.  
"That's good," Christine expressed supportively.  
"I just don't understand how... With Joe it... I knew him so long beforehand..." Elise stammered, trying to make sense of her thoughts.  
"Don't compare it Liz. It's supposed to be different. That means you see Oscar for who and what he is. And I bet he wouldn't like to be compared, and you know if Joe was here, he wouldn't like that either," Christine rubbed her sister's shoulder.   
  
Elise, who'd been watching  Chloe roll from her tummy to her back and back to her tummy, raised her face to look at Christine.   
  
"I'm just so confused," she said, narrowing her brows.  
"Of course you are. Who wouldn't be. It's not meant to be clean cut. Especially not after what you've been through," Christine caressed her sister's face. Elise shook her head.   
"What? What is it, sis," Christine searched for Elise's eyes.  
"I'm trying to figure out why? What does he see in me? I'm a mess," she confessed.  
"You'd have to ask him, sis. I tell you what though. This whole afternoon he talked about nothing but you. Twinkle in his eye, and all that. I would've paid for him to shut up," Christine huffed.   
Elise let out a soft laugh. "Hmmmm," she sighed. 

 

"Dude, what's taking so long!" James hollered across the hallway. Oscar, shocked by his friend suddenly standing a few feet behind him, stumbled into the nursery's door. "Hey ladies," he choked. "Uhh. Dinner is ready?" he smiled at Elise who had a look of sheer terror on her face. He slowly backtracked out of the room and hurried to the kitchen. 

 

"Oh my god," Elise panicked. "Oh my god," she repeated. "How long do you think he was standing there?" she threw a petrified look at her sister. "Oh god. Oh no. Oh no. No. No. No. No. Noooooo," her breathing became erratic. "Liz, it's ok. I'm sure he didn't hear a thing," Christine held Elise up by her shoulders. "Deep breaths in and out," she calmed her sister down. "Really?!?! Did you see his reaction?" Elise breathed. She wanted nothing more than to disappear from the apartment. Better yet, get eaten by a bear, or maybe some localized natural disaster could hastily sweep her away. Her internal pleas remained unanswered.

 

"Let's go. I'm starving!" Christine commanded, picking up Chloe and making her way to the kitchen. Elise followed a few minutes later, pale in the face and foggy minded. Everyone was already seated, waiting for her to take her place. "Everything ok?" James asked when he saw is distraught sister-in-law. "I'm good," she gulped, sitting down on a chair next to Oscar's left, and opposite of Sandra. "What's for dinner," she distracted from her state. 

 

"Ah. I made chiles rellenos with fresh tomato sauce, some rice for the side if you want, and for desert we'll have repollitos con dulce de leche," Oscar smiled with pride, his cheeks glowing.   
"Wow, Oscar. This all looks and smells amazing," Edgar grinned.  
"I hope it's not too spicy," Sandra raised her brow in disapproval.  
"I also made some pork-chops with applesauce and fried potatoes if the peppers are too spicy," Oscar replied quickly. He knew James' mom wasn't  keen on spicy food.   
"I'll have one of those, thank you," Sandra said with an eloquently stuck up voice.  
"Mom, you're not even going to try? Oscar put a lot of work...,"James began.  
"It's ok. I understand. Some people can't handle spicy food," Oscar interjected, getting up to get the second main dish from the oven.

 

"Well I think it tastes great," Edgar mumbled. He had already taken a big bite of a pepper and was getting a second one from the serving tray. "Could you be a bigger glutton," his wife asked with a shocked look. "I'm hungry. James said Oscar is cooking. So I didn't eat all day," Edgar gave his wife a puppy-eyed look, the second pepper barely hanging on to a fork  hovering between his plate and tray, and ready to fall on the tablecloth any second. Sandra shook her head and started laughing, lightening the mood for time being.  
  


Elise, like she had self-observantly predicted, sat quietly on her chair, eating her dinner and listening to her family and friend make conversation. Now and then, she'd catch Oscar side-eyeing her with a warm smile on his face. He must have heard her earlier. Why else would he have been so flustered? Maybe she freaked him out. Although, he didn't seem too unsettled at the moment. Elise could feel the little monster of doubt and fear nagging in the back of her mind, battling her desire to get closer to Oscar. Her mind was far away, enveloped in what ifs and possible outcomes, when she heard her father-in-law call her name.

 

"So. Elise. Let's not drag things out. My wife *Edgar gave Sandra a stern look* is not going to let this rest. We all know it. Where in the world have you been hiding?" Edgar's  voice was calm and reassuring, his face welcoming. He was a stark contrast to his wife. Elise was hesitant. She was afraid she might let it slip that James had known all along where she was. Or that she'd returned to the States way before she turned up at her sister's place five and a half months ago. A frigid atmosphere settled across the table, with Sandra staring holes into Elise. Things had been going so well. Why did this have to come up now?

 

"Uhm... I was overseas," she started off slowly. "Overseas?" Edgar cautiously drew out the word. Elise shuffled in her seat. Her mother-in-law was watching her with hawk eyes, every expression countered with disapproval. "Was it a top secret mission?" Edgar chuckled tenderly. "No," Elise returned, laughing awkwardly. She looked at the table, playing with her fork, trying to find the right words without lying. She could never lie. Her eyes always gave her away, and Edgar, who, along with Sandra, had pretty much co-parented Elise and Christine since they were younger, instantly knew when she wasn't truthful.

 

"I was in India," she finally revealed.   
"The whole time?" Sandra's voice cut through the tension filled air like a sharp knife through a thick steak.  
"Uhm. No. I spent some time in Hungary as well," Elise divulged. She could feel her heart racing. She dropped her right hand to the side of her chair.   
"And then?" Edgar's voice was soothingly steady.  
"I came back home," Elise responded. A jolt of electricity traveled up her arm. Oscar had wrapped his left hand over her right, squeezing and massaging it.  
"So what did you do? Over there?" Sandra's voice was snappish.  
"I worked. Helped build up foreign relations," Elise's heart rate returned to normal. That was the truth. She had traveled across several regions in India and in Hungary and established quite a few connections. One of the reasons she had been promoted upon her return. A thank you, she supposed. After all, what company wouldn't be happy if someone drew in more investors, more money to secure a long future.

 

"Alone??" Sandra's voice drilled into Elise's mind.   
"No. We traveled in teams," that was not quite true. There were times Elise was alone, but never for long. Her boss made sure of that by sending over different teams from time to time. Elise saw James tensing up. He, too, knew she lied. In her postcards to him she had mentioned she was occasionally alone, a thought that haunted him. He was certain he'd never forgive himself if something had gone wrong. James gave Elise a fleeting look, unnoticed by his parents, but definitely observed by Oscar.

 

"Well I'm glad you're ok," Oscar interjected. This was a mistake as the look on Sandra's face grew from disapproval to fury in less than .1 of a second.  
"And you would care why? Oscar!" Sandra's voice resonated loudly.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...," Oscar looked at his plate after James and Edgar both shook their heads at him. He squeezed Elise's hand hard, trying to remain calm himself.

 

"Damn straight. You stay out of this. In fact, you need to stay away from my son, and my daughters-in-law," Sandra got up and retrieved a magazine from her bag. "Do you know who you're getting in bed with, Elise?" she tossed the magazine in front of her daughter-in-law's plate who looked surprised. "Like I don't know," Sandra shot a raging look at Oscar's arm next to Elise's. He withdrew his hand quickly, not that it mattered now, but he didn't want to add fuel to the fire. 

 

"He flirts with every woman he sees. Who knows how many he's been in bed with. Says right in there. Your actress pal gave you away, Oscar!" Sandra's eyes furiously met Oscar's as she sat back down. Elise opened the magazine and swiftly read over what his friend, Jessica Chastain, had revealed. The interview was a few weeks old at least. Her mother-in-law's attempt to faze Elise didn't work as this wasn't news to her. Oscar had mentioned his past sensual encounters, and she was sure if she'd ask specific questions, he'd answer without hesitation. 

 

"Let's not make this about Oscar, shall we," Elise's mind was revving up. Everyone else  at the table seemed to hold their breath. Everyone except Sandra. All hell was about to break loose, and people were bracing for the crossfire. "Why don't you just tell me what's on your damn mind, because I'm tired of this. I'm tired of trying to prove myself. You've hated me since the day Joe passed away. And no matter what I do, what I did, who I've dated since, you criticize me and my choices. And don't pretend that you liked Frank any more than the few relationships I had since Joe," Elise's heart rate jumped to twice the speed.

 

"I'm trying to understand what happened child. If things were so bad with Frank, why did you stay with him for over a year?" Sandra shot out in a patronizing way, her eye twitching. That was a hit. Elise felt nauseated. She couldn't answer the question. Her parents-in-law only ever saw the charming snake that Frank was around them. Their reactions to him made her question if she had been wrong about him, if she imagined all the bad things he said and did, until that faithful day in May 2012.   
  


"Explain!" Sandra demanded impatiently.  
"I can't," Elise said softly, feeling dizzy.  
"You can never explain, can you? Just like what happened that night with Joe," Sandra had managed another hit. That stung in Elise's heart, mind, and soul. "You wanted to run away then, too," Sandra's face was bright red. She was breathing heavily. Everything that had built up over the last few years was about to leap out of her with the force of a thousand thunderstorms. Elise felt her wrist. She wanted to leave for good back then, that was true. 

 

"You're not even wearing the necklace with the rings," Sandra was forcing herself to stay seated. She wanted to reach over and pull the scarf off Elise's neck. Elise reached to her chest. She looked at Oscar. He had noticed that she hadn't worn the necklace the last couple of days but didn't ask questions. He assumed she didn't always wear it or she'd forgotten with the stress of late. He looked into Elise's eyes. She was at a loss for words.

 

"I see," Sandra said in a freeze-all-hell-over kind of tone when she saw Elise gazing at Oscar.   
"You assume," Elise managed to whisper.  
"Excuse me?!" Sandra's tone still on edge.  
Elise took a deep breath and stared at her mother-in-law. "You assume," she repeated in a frighteningly calm voice. "You don't see the whole picture," she added.  
"I don't need to see the picture. You're here, he isn't," Sandra gulped.  
  
"You're right," Elise admitted. She was fighting back tears. "You're right. I failed. I've failed since," she moved her attention to her sister. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I caused everyone so much trouble," she shifted focus to James. "I'm sorry, I didn't stop Joe," Elise said, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Her apologies were met with an agonizing silence. Edgar looked pale, James had closed his eyes, panting, and Christine was lost in thoughts. "I should go," Elise got up from her chair to get Oscar's cardigan. Oscar reached for her hand but she was already too far away. He looked at his friends. He looked at Elise. Completely unsure what to do.  


 

"That's right! Run! Run away! That's what you do best!" Sandra exclaimed. Elise stopped in the door frame. Why did her mother-in-law always have to have the last word? She looked over at Chloe, who was sitting in her swing, and who, despite the yelling, had remained calm; entertained by rattles and little stuffed animals hanging from the frame of the swing. Elise turned to face her mother-in-law. Her face pale, her eyes red.

 

"I loved Joe. I would've given him everything," she choked. "I should've stopped him... but he was fighting his own demons. And you know that," she looked at Sandra. Joe's drinking problem wasn't a secret, but his mother was in denial. "He made his choices. He made his choices that night," Elise paused, trying not yell. "I wish I hadn't let him go but you need to stop blaming me, because it wasn't my fault," she cried softly. 

 

"And Frank... I can't tell you why I stayed with him. I can tell you that he wasn't what he appeared to be. I just know I got away before he had a chance to kill me," she looked at Oscar who was shocked to hear this revelation. Elise shrugged her shoulders. Her lips twisting in pain, she turned around, and walked out. Christine inhaled deeply. "Go after her," she instructed Oscar. He didn't have to be told twice. He got up, grabbed his bag by the door, and followed Elise to her place. 

 

"Are you guys ok?" Christine asked her in-laws. Edgar nodded quietly. James took a deep breath before he got up and walked to the fridge, getting two bottles of beer; one for himself and one for his father. Sandra sat in her chair sobbing. Christine gave her mother-in-law a warm hug. "She is right, Sandra," she said softly. 

 

"I know," Sandra managed before she started crying into her hands. "I know," she repeated when she had calmed down a little. "Just... My son... And you..." Sandra looked at Christine whose grey streaks of hair were especially prominent today. "Me? I'll be fine," Christine replied, smiling softly. "And Joe.... I know the pain will never go away, but you know it wasn't her fault. You know she'll move on. She's happy. For once, she's happy. And I think Joe would ask for nothing more than her being happy," Christine finished. 

 

She got up, lifted Chloe out of the swing and walked over to Edgar. "I love you guys," she said warmly, kissing her father-in-law on his cheek. She then walked over to Sandra and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. "And I love my sister," she nodded at her mother-in-law. "You guys are all we've got," she sighed before she left the dining room to put her daughter to bed. James got up again and  poured his mother a glass of wine. 

 

"Mom. Oscar...," he paused. His mother gave him an alarming glance. He sat back down. "Oscar," he continued confidently, "he's not like _that_ anymore," James pointed to the magazine. "You know that, right? He's been faithful to Lorraine until the very end when she ruined it," he disclosed further. "He'll treat Liz right," James nodded. "And you know, if he doesn't, ...he's pretty slow," James laughed. His mother returned his comment with a small chuckle. 

 

"She likes him doesn't she?" Sandra looked at her son. "I think it's mutual," James admitted softly. "Hmmmm," Edgar chimed in. "Sandy," he got up, and moved to stand in front of her, massaging his wife's shoulder. "I love you, darling," he sighed. "Forgive her. Just lift that burden of guilt off her, hmmmm. And off yourself. We all miss him, darling. So very much," Edgar lifted his wife's chin. "No one was at fault, least of all Liz. She did her best," he kissed his wife's forehead. She closed her arms around him and cried into the fabric of his shirt.   
  


An hour later, and after much talking, James and his parents stood outside the apartment building, hailing a cab.  Edgar helped his wife into the car. "Tell them we love them," he told his son before he got into the backseat. "Will do," James promised, closing the car door. He waved after them until the cab disappeared around the corner. What a painful evening it had been for everyone, but it felt as though things that were long overdue had been said and heard. Maybe they could all finally move on. James shook his head and got out his cell.  
  
"Is she ok?" He texted to Oscar.  
"Yes. We're talking," he replied a few minutes later.  
"Good. Tell her we love her. All of us," James requested.  
"*smiley face, thumbs up*" Oscar responded.  
  
Ten minutes later, James stood in his bedroom, gazing down at his wife who had fallen asleep on their bed with Chloe snoozing in her arms. James couldn't help but smile. Maybe his sister-in-law and his best friend were soon going to enjoy this type of happiness for themselves. He tenderly picked up Chloe and carried her to her crib before snuggling up with Christine.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Oscar caught up with Elise halfway back to her apartment. Like Monday night, she became withdrawn from her surroundings. If it hadn't been for the disastrous dinner, it would've been a beautiful walk back to her place. Spring was inching its way into the streets of Seattle. It was as though the city had woken up from a long and deep slumber. The skies were clear, the air chilly yet calm, and the streets were filled with people returning home from late night adventures. The skyline, with its illuminated Space Needle, added the perfect backdrop. It was romantic to say the least.

 

But the romantic notion of such a beautiful sight eluded Elise. Her mind was still caught in the last moments of family dinner. Her mother-in-law had landed a couple of profound and unnerving hits, and Elise found it difficult to let the moment go. When she and Oscar reached her apartment, she silently took off her shoes and went to change her clothes. Oscar dropped his bag in the hallway closet,  proceeding to the dining room where he took a seat by the table. He was unsure if Elise would join him, so he waited. 

 

A few moments later, Elise emerged from around the corner of the hallway, laundry basket and detergent in hand. She started sorting her clothes. "Do you need anything washed," she asked without looking at Oscar. "I'm good. I did my laundry this afternoon," he replied, following Elise's movements. After she started the first load, she slowly moved to the living room where she plopped down on the couch. She turned on the TV and browsed the channels for something to watch. 

 

Elise's mind was so unfocused that she didn't realize she had skipped through all 100 plus channels and was starting her search over. Oscar, who had observed her for a few minutes, decided to join her on the couch. He sat down in the opposite corner, reached over, and took the remote from Elise's hand, turning down the volume but leaving the TV on. He traced Elise's outline, noting that she wasn't actually looking at the screen but staring at the shelves to the side of the TV. 

 

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this," she apologized, still staring at the empty shelves.  
"Don't be sorry, sweetie. At least now I know why Sandra doesn't like me," he chuckled.  
Elise let out a small scoffing huff. Oscar bit his lip, frowning. He too was digesting everything that had happened at dinner. He watched Elise, who now blankly watched the shopping channel, occasionally narrowing her brows or chuckling at the products offered.

 

"Why didn't you wear your necklace?" Oscar asked carefully.  
"What?" Elise snapped out of her trance, looking at Oscar.  
"Your necklace?" he repeated.  
"I don't know. I guess I forgot," she returned to watching the screen.

 

Oscar couldn't tell if she was fibbing or being truthful. He did know that his feelings were split regarding her wearing the necklace. On one hand he was glad she forgot, purposely or subconsciously, because it meant she was ready to move on even though their relationship was young. On the other hand he was aware of its significance.  

 

"Sweetie. You know I'd never ask you not to wear the necklace, right?" he inquired.  
"I know," she nodded, still watching the screen. Oscar's cell phone beeped. He quickly read over the messages and replied.   
"James says to tell you they love you," Oscar conveyed.  
"I know," Elise nodded again.   
  
Oscar watched her again. Her eyes were fixated on the screen but it was a vacant kind of attention. 

 

"Sweetie?" Oscar asked.  
"Hmmm," she hummed.  
"What did he do?" the question had been burning on his mind since she ran out of the door.  
"Who?" she finally looked at Oscar, her eyes exhausted. A few more wrinkles seemed to have appeared. Creases he had not noticed before, or maybe denied seeing, for they were filled with anger, pain, and sadness.   
"Frank. What did he do to make you run away?" Oscar specified.  
Elise's glance wandered back to the book cases. Oscar scooted closer to her side, rubbing her right hand as she stared at the carvings gracing the top of the shelves. Oscar moved closer yet, kissing her right shoulder.   
"Sweetie?" he swept her hair over her shoulder, resting his forehead against it.  
"He burned my books," she whispered.  
"What?" Oscar was taken aback. 

 

Elise pulled her shoulder away and turned to face Oscar, gently running her fingertips across his lips. She couldn't believe he was sitting on her couch. She thought for sure he'd run after this evening. Instead, he sat there, ready to listen. Oscar traced Elise's face with his eyes. He noted every small line, every detail, every change of expression no matter how minuscule. He watched as she took a deep breath in.

 

"He burned my books," she repeated. "All of them," she got up and went to the dining room, rummaging in the small dresser that stood in the corner. A few seconds later, she came back with a picture. She hesitantly handed the picture to Oscar. He felt her grip tightening. This photograph was important to her. When she finally let go, Oscar took his time to examine the picture. Elise sat back down next to him, studying his reaction.

 

In the photograph was a blushing but smiling Elise and next to her was Joe, side-hugging her and planting a kiss on her cheek. They stood in front of two shelves, which Oscar recognized as the same ones in her current living room. Red ribbons were pulled in front of the shelves which were filled to the brim with books. Joe held a pair of scissors in his hand. Oscar chuckled at the snapshot. 

 

Joe looked a lot like his brother, James. Same muscular tall frame, same eyes and hair, same mischievous grin. His height made Elise look even shorter than she was. But it was another similarity that caught Oscar's attention in this particular photograph. The fact that Joe treated Elise like a queen. This was a trait Oscar very much admired in the Redfield men. He had noted that Edgar also always ensured his wife had everything she could ever ask for without patronizing her desires or goals. It was a supportive type of love, as close to unconditional as it could get, and Edgar's sons had definitely picked up on it.

 

"He built them for me. For my books," Elise pointed at the shelves in the living room. "When we first met, I didn't speak any English. So I had to learn," she said, a tiny smile dancing across her lips. "Joe started bringing me books in English. See the ones on the top shelf? Those are all kids' books," she carefully pointed with her index to one of the shelves in the picture. "He surprised me. Out of nowhere. I came home one day and he covered my eyes before I could walk in the living room. Made the whole thing like a grand opening," she chuckled. That explained the ribbons.

 

"When I turned 16, Joe gave me a guide book about Greece," Elise looked at Oscar. Her face had softened, the harsh aging lines slowly vanishing. "He had taken the time and added little sticky notes to all the places he wanted to see. And in the preface he wrote that we'd spend our honeymoon there," she beamed. "And did you?" Oscar asked softly.

 

"Hmm hmmm," Elise nodded. "A few years later of course. And we didn't get to see many of the places he had picked," she blushed. Oscar raised his brow. "It wasn't what you're thinking, although it turned into that. When we traveled, we must've hit rain season or something, because it rained almost the entire week we were there. So... we spent the time at the hotel," she blushed more. "Substituting excursions with making love because of the rain. But if it had not rained, we would have explored the islands for sure," she crinkled her nose. "I'm sure," Oscar grinned. Elise playfully pushed his shoulder.

 

"Towards the end of the trip it lightened up, so we went to the market, and he bought me three books. In Greek. So I had to learn Greek to read them," Elise laughed. Her expression changed again to a memory recalling stare. "We traveled a lot. He'd always buy me a few books to and from wherever it was we went," she sighed. "One time we went to Spain, and he picked up some novels. So, I had to learn Spanish. I don't think he realized that he had picked up some naughty books," Elise laughed wholeheartedly, covering her face with her hands.

 

"He even started buying me books from countries and places we had planned to see in the future," she continued. "Like the Turkish Riviera?" Oscar gently massaged her shoulder. "Hmm hmm," Elise sighed again. Silence followed. She took the picture from Oscar's hand, tracing the books with her index. "I miss him. The books kept me connected to him. He'd always leave notes in them. Always!" she traced Joe's face. "The Greek guide book was my favorite," she looked at Oscar. The deep haunting lines had reappeared on her face.

 

"I hid it from Frank, because he was jealous," she disclosed. "He found it. I don't know how, but he was so angry. I never understood why he felt so threatened by someone who wasn't around anymore. It should've been a red flag," she admitted, raising her brow. "So what did he do?" Oscar traced up and down Elise's arm with his hand. He felt like she needed to tell her story. To say it out loud so it would stop plaguing her mind. Her face settled back into the vacant stare from earlier.

 

"He took all the books outside and threw them into the dumpster and then set the whole thing on fire. The landlord, where we used to live, called the cops on him. He got arrested, but they let him go. He came home drunk... And furious..." she stopped, brushing her fingertips over her throat. "What did he do?" Oscar pressed on despite of the fear what the answer might be. "He...," Elise paused. She could feel Oscar's hand massaging her shoulder a little firmer as to encourage her. "He tried to choke me... Hit me a few times when he let go and then threw me on the floor," she closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling sharply. 

 

Oscar was expecting tears but instead Elise sat there in an unsettling calmness. "I'm sorry," he kissed her right temple. "I'm sorry," he kissed her right cheek. Elise gazed at Oscar. He took her hand, tenderly kissing her fingertips, then pressed her palm against his face. His face felt warm, his skin smooth. There it was again. That feeling in the pit of her stomach. Butterflies fluttering so fast, it almost hurt. "Say it, damn it. Say it," her mind screamed. 

 

"I should finish my laundry," Elise breathed, getting up to check on the washer. Oscar reached for her hand, stopping her in her tracks. He pulled himself to a stand and gently traced Elise's facial details with his fingertips before giving her an enduring kiss. His kiss tasted sweet as though a remnant from the dessert clung to his lips.  When he pulled away, Elise rested her head on his chest, her arms loosely hanging around his waist. Oscar smelled like he'd stepped out of a forest after the rain. That same scent that clung to the cardigan, her couch, and even her sheets. She hoped it would never fade. "It's getting late. Let's put the clothes in the dryer, and wash the rest tomorrow," he suggested. Elise liked that idea. She was tired. 

 

After she put her clothes in the dryer, Oscar swept her off her feet, and carried her to the bedroom. "What time do we need to get up?" he asked, letting her slip off his arms to roll onto the bed. "Six-ish would be good. But I don't know if I still want to go," Elise crawled under the comforter. "We should go. It'll take your mind off things," he said, taking off most of his clothes,  and climbing onto the bed. Elise was so tired that she had fallen asleep before she could reply. Oscar let out a soft snicker. He set the alarm and wrapped his arms around her, listening to her breathing. "I love you," he whispered when he was sure she was asleep, just like he had the two nights prior.

 

The alarm went off right at six, waking Elise first. She quickly reached to turn off the unrelenting noise, got up, and peeked out the window. It was still dark but the skies looked clear, a promise for a beautiful day. Elise turned around and watched Oscar. He was curled up in the comforter, his head on a pillow, mouth slightly ajar, and snoring lightly. It almost sounded like a cat purring. Elise let out muffled giggle at the sight. She wanted to run her hands through his curls but opted to let him sleep.

 

Quiet like a ninja she got dressed in blue jeans, a red sweater, and Oscar's cardigan. She wrote a note in case Oscar woke up, and left the apartment to pick up the car at her sister's place. In all the years she's lived in Seattle, she never bothered buying her own car. Everything she needed was in walking distance, and for one day excursions, she'd always borrow her sister's SUV.

 

When she knocked on her sister's apartment door a few minutes later, Christine greeted her, dressed for work, and Chloe, once again in a purple get up, in arm. "Oh good, you're here. I was about to call you. I need a favor," Christine gave her sister pleading puppy-eyed smile. This must be some big favor. Elise let out a huff of air. "Spit it out," she sighed.  "Now I know you're going to go for a walk or hike, but ... The nanny called in sick, and James already left for work. Could you take Chloe with you?" Christine asked with a guilt inducing expression. 

 

"Please? I wouldn't ask if I could call in sick, but since this is my first week, and you're off, and Oscar... Oh yes. Oscar is great with her. He'll help. And I promise I pay for your lunch and you don't have to get gas. And Chloe will love it. Isn't that right meine kleine Maus," Christine tickled her daughter's nose. "Look at her face. She's happy to see you," she held Chloe in front of Elise. "You know, I think it's illegal to use children as bargaining chips, no matter how cute they are," Elise raised her brow. 

 

"Please. Please!" Christine hid her face behind Chloe, mimicking a baby voice. "I guess, I can..." Elise tried to finish the sentence, but before she knew it she had the baby in one arm and a huge bag with essentials draped across the other. "I'll show you how to install the seat," Christine grinned. "Wait, so if James left, how are you getting to work," Elise tried to keep up pace with her sister who was rushing to the apartment complex's garage. "I dropped him off earlier," Christine replied. 

 

"Ok, so all you need to do is set the seat in here, and you'll hear a click, and then the straps go in like this. And this is how you take it out," Christine instructed. All of this was rocket science to Elise. "Don't worry, Oscar knows how to do this. The stroller is in the trunk. And so is the carrier if you're not taking the stroller. Where are you guys going anyways?" Christine carefully but hastily tugged her daughter into the car seat. 

 

"Just over to Saint Edwards State Park. I guess we'll take the easy trail today," Elise replied. Her sister was checking all the belts to make sure Chloe was secure. "Oh nice. I think Oscar will like it," Christine smiled. "I gotta go. Running late," she gave Elise the car keys, hugged her, and then rushed across to the second car. "Liz," she called out before she got in. Elise looked up. "We love you. Have fun, k. And don't stress. Oscar knows what to do when Chloe cries," Christine blew her a kiss, then started her car and drove off.

 

Elise stood there, one foot inside the SUV, letting out puff of air. She peeked at her watch. It was almost seven. "Alright, berenjena pequeñita, let's go get your godfather," she said, looking over her shoulder before putting on her seatbelt, then driving away. A few minutes later, Elise stood in her apartment, Chloe strapped into the car seat in one arm and the bag in the other. She gently lifted the baby out of the seat, and walked into the bedroom. Oscar was still snoozing away, so Elise gently nudged his shoulder, sitting Chloe on the pillow right in front of his face.

 

Chloe, who was especially energetic this morning, tugged on Oscar's hair, her pudgy little fingers gripping tightly. "Ouch, sweetie," Oscar groaned, his eyes still closed. "Look who's coming with us," Elise giggled. Oscar slowly opened his right eye. "Hey! Berenjena pequeñita! What you doing here?" he said with a raspy tone. "The nanny is sick. I kind of unwillingly agreed to watch her," Elise stated, watching her niece examine Oscar's face who in turn pinched the baby's nose and cheeks.

 

"Ah yeah? Well good morning, tiny," he swooped Chloe out of Elise's hands, rolled to his back, and held the baby up above his chest, making swooshing noises as to pretend that his goddaughter was flying. "I see how it is. I bring her over, and you immediately forget about me," Elise scoffed, pretending to be offended. Oscar sat up, holding on to a cooing Chloe, he scooted to the edge next to Elise, nuzzling her hair. "I'd never forget about you," he whispered. Elise let out a chuckle, shaking her head, she stood up, waiting for Oscar to follow suit. "I better get up, huh," he handed the baby back to Elise. 

 

"Yup," she grinned, leaving the bedroom with Chloe to gather up snacks for the hike. Handling all this with a baby in arm was much more difficult than Elise thought. Her niece constantly pulled and tugged on hair and ears. The baby clearly didn't have control over her grip yet, because occasionally her pinches made Elise yelp out loud. "What are they feeding you?" she tickled Chloe's arm who released her grip. "Spinach. Lots and lots of spinach," Oscar grinned, standing in the kitchen entrance, wearing black jeans, a grey sporty looking sweater, and dark-brown hiking boots.

 

"How long have you been standing there?" Elise gasped.  
"Long enough," he laughed.   
"Well help me gather some drinks so we can go. I want to be at the park by 9," Elise commanded.  
"Yes, ma'am," Oscar scrunched his nose. Elise threw a towel at him.   
"Don't do that," she pouted.  
"What?" Oscar grinned.  
"You can call me ma'am when I turn 60 and our child has moved out," she stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Ah yeah? Hmmmm. So we'll have at least one then?" Oscar wiggled his brows. "Within the next five years, huh?" he egged on.  
"Are you seriously doing the math right now?" Elise laughed.  
"I am. I mean I have to plan ahead and all that. Already have the 25th planned, so.." Oscar avoided Elise throwing another towel at him. 

 

Half an hour later, and after a quick breakfast which consisted of cereal with strawberries, the three got ready for the road. "Ok, so uhm, like this?" Elise couldn't figure out how to get the car seat to click in. "Here, let me," Oscar offered. He swiftly placed the contraption into the rear seat attachment, and just like that he had secured baby and seat alike. "Looks good," he nodded confidently. "Are you sure you don't have any kids?" Elise squinted. Oscar let out a booming laugh. "I'm sure" he shook his head. "Just had a lot of practice since this one was born," he handed Chloe a rattle before he shut the door.

 

Elise started the car and they made their way to the highway, heading north. She was a great driver, but a baby on board made her feel tense. Oscar quickly picked up on the anxiety.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, lightly caressing Elise's right hand which was hovering above the gear stick of the car.   
"Yeah. I don't usually have passengers under 21 in the car," she chuckled nervously.  
"Ah. Well. I can drive if you want me to," Oscar offered.  
"Nah. I'm good," she side-eyed him.  
"You sure?" he asked, smiling. Elise could see the crease in his cheek deepen. That deep genuine smile. She'd miss him for sure.  
"Yes," she nodded. "You know, I never did ask. When are you leaving for your movie?" she diverted the conversation.  
"A few days after you leave," Oscar replied, sighing.  
"Ah. Ok. What movie are you working on?" Elise continued. Oscar was taken aback a little. It was the first time she had asked for specifics.   
"X-Men," he stated confidently. Elise's eyes opened wide. She wasn't sure if she heard correctly.   
"X-Men? As in Marvel's X-Men?" she asked surprised, her voice a few pitches higher than usually. Like there was another franchise called X-Men.  
"That's the one," Oscar grinned.  
"Ok let me ask this again. Because I think my hearing is not working right. X-Men. As in one-of-the-biggest-franchises-in-movie-history X-men?" her jaw dropped.  
"Yup," Oscar laughed.  
  
Elise couldn't believe that this man sitting in the passenger seat was working on such a big movie. She still hadn't  researched any of his work since she met him. The last few days had kept her busy. To top it off, she never really liked asking questions related to any of her actor friends' work. It wasn't her thing to pry into celebrity status. Elise's mind started racing. How big of a movie star was Oscar really? Maybe she should ask questions if she wanted to spend more time with him. 

 

"So which character are you playing?" she asked anxiously. Somehow, her not realizing how famous Oscar was made her feel extremely nervous.  
"Apocalypse," Oscar said confidently.  
Elise gasped, giving Oscar a fleeting glance. This soft eyed, warmth exuding, average height man was going to play one of the most villainous characters in the Marvel universe. He really must be some kind of A-lister, yet she had no clue, until now.  
"I'm legitimately impressed," Elise raised her brow, trying to hide a jittery frown.  
"Well thank you," Oscar replied smugly. He looked out the window taking in the scenery, unaware of Elise's rising apprehension.

 

A little while later, the three reached Saint Edwards State Park. Elise pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. She got out, walked to the trunk, and pulled out the stroller. Oscar in the meantime lifted Chloe out of the car seat. He gently swayed the baby back and forth, Chloe cooing and smiling at him as though she was greeting an old friend. Elise kept looking at Oscar. A warm fuzzy feeling wrapped around her heart and slowly crawled into the pit of her stomach.  
  
Oscar sat Chloe into the stroller, securing the belts, placing a blanket over her as the air was still a bit chilly. The warm feeling quickly dissipated. Elise looked around, scanning the area vigilantly. 

 

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here," she said.  
"Why?" Oscar looked up, puzzled. There was an uneasiness in Elise's attitude that he only just noticed now.  
"Sweetie, mi linda, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she fibbed, getting her backpack from the car, still scanning the area.  
"Really? Then why are you acting like someone is following.... Oh. Hold on. Wait a minute. Is this because I told you what movie I'm working on?" he asked. Over the last few days he'd learned to read Elise's body language pretty well. She wasn't nervous before he had told her.  
"No," she fibbed again, still looking around.  
"Right, and I was born yesterday," he sounded annoyed.

 

"I just... Ugh... I feel so dumb. I didn't realize... You know what? This is difficult to explain without sounding like some crazy, only after your fame and fortune kind of bullshit, but I didn't realize you were working on a big project like that. I mean really? X-Men? It pretty much translates to you being a Hollywood it-boy. I'm sorry, I should say man. Which also means photographers follow you, and you know how it is, they only need one picture to speculate, and soon everyone will tell their own tale," Elise confessed, the words traveling quickly and erratically across her lips.

 

Oscar stood there, completely baffled. It took him a few second to sort through her statement. "First of all, you're not dumb. So don't ever say that again," he gave Elise a stern look. He was definitely irritated by that statement. "Second. Sweetie, does it matter? I mean you didn't care before. No wait. That's wrong," he paused, rethinking. "I think you cared but not in the way shallow people do. So does it matter that I'm working on this?" Oscar asked. His hand reached for a strand of Elise's strawberry blond hair that had fallen in her face. He slowly swiped the strand behind her ear and lifted her chin.

 

"Does it?" he asked again.  
"No, and yes. And no. It doesn't. I just..., I don't even know," she looked up into his eyes, tilting her head into the palm of his hand, trying to soothe herself.   
"Nothing's changed. I'm still me. Oscar. See," he firmly pressed his hands against his chest.  
"And I know you don't care about the fame or the money. That's not you. If you did, you'd have probably asked me from day one who I know and all that. Probably would've asked me to sweep you away to some L.A. hot spot," Oscar chuckled, caressing  Elise's cheek. "And sweetie. If you're worried about the photographers, James will handle it, you know that," he pulled her in for a kiss. He tasted like mint and strawberries this morning, but his scent was the same: a forest after the rain.

 

"I guess, I'm a little worried," she revealed, when his lips left hers.  
"About what?" Oscar started pushing the stroller.  
"I don't know. I don't want to be in your way. Nor do I want to be the reason people hate you. You know how some people get," she said, walking by Oscar's side.  
"You're not in my way. We can't please everyone. And no, I actually don't know how some people get. I don't really read the magazines or watch those celeb shows," he said calmly.  
"This really doesn't faze you, huh?" Elise asked, still a little anxious.  
"Not really, unless it involves my family," Oscar stopped next to a tall Douglas Fir, looking into the stroller to make sure his goddaughter was ok.  
"I'm surprised you're letting it get to you. I'm also surprised that you seem to know so much about the franchise since you don't watch a lot of TV," he added, making faces at Chloe.  
"I don't live under a rock," Elise stated bluntly. "Plus I read," she smirked.  
"Ah yeah? Comics?" Oscar crinkled his nose.  
"Not all of them but a few here and there," she turned her nose to the sky, pretending to act all high and mighty, laughing when she saw Oscar staring at her.  
"Next you're going to tell me you play video games, and like Star Wars," Oscar tilted his head.  
"And what if I do?" Elise raised her brow, crossing her arms.  
"Really? Hmmm, so who'd you pick in a game of Street Fighter?" he interrogated.  
"Zangief of course," she responded, the answer shooting across her lips in less than .001 of a second.

 

"Oh my god. You're such a nerd," Oscar laughed. "My brother is going to like you," he added, still laughing. "Is that so?" Elise giggled. The tension seemed to peel away the more they talked. "Most definitely. Now come here and let us all take an obligatory selfie," he requested, lifting Chloe out of the stroller with one arm, retrieving his cell with his free hand. "Our first picture together," he grinned, handing the baby to Elise. 

 

The three positioned themselves in front of the tree. Chloe in center and held tightly by her aunt, Oscar wrapped his right arm around both, holding up his cell with his left hand. He counted to three and just when he was about to hit the button, he planted a kiss on Elise's cheek who in turn blushed. "Perfect," he smiled. "One more," he added. "Ok one, two, three," he counted, this time kissing his goddaughter on the cheek. "And one, two, three," he counted again, this time all three looking into the camera. "Ah yes, this should look nice on my website," he raised his brow. "What?" Elise asked, shocked. "I'm joking, sweetie. These are for me for when you leave," he assured. Elise strapped her niece back in the stroller, looking around to see if anyone was watching, then gave Oscar a passionate kiss. 

 

"Oh, what's that for?" Oscar grinned.  
"Just because," Elise blushed.   
"I see," Oscar pulled her close for another kiss. And another. And another. Slowly kissing down her neck.   
"Hey now, just because you have a part in X-Men doesn't mean you qualify for kisses 24/7," Elise joked, teasingly pushing him away.  
"Awe," Oscar frowned. "But I'm famous," he pulled his lips and eyes into a sad smolder.  
"Oh dear lord, here we go," she laughed, shaking her head. "Also, baby," she tilted her head towards Chloe who in turn didn't seem to mind as she cooed and giggled at the trees ahead.  
  
Elise and Oscar took turns pushing the stroller. Every so often, they stopped looking at trees or eating a snack. Oscar, who had prepared some formula in an insulated bottle, fed Chloe halfway into the walk. When she was finished, he changed her, then sung her to sleep, holding on to Chloe while they walked on. 

 

"So who are we helping today?" Oscar asked, side-eyeing Elise.  
"A friend of mine. Her name is Patricia," Elise replied, pushing the empty stroller.  
"She doesn't have a car?" Oscar inquired.  
"No. But that's not why," Elise stopped in front of a steep decline leading to the shore. Oscar gently secured Chloe back into the stroller.   
"Then why?" he slowly edged his way down the slope, motioning for Elise to guide the stroller forward.  
"She's financially a little unstable at the moment," Elise revealed, slowly pushing the stroller downwards. It took all her strength not to let the handle of the contraption slip out of her hand.  
"Ah ok. So you're helping her get back on her feet," Oscar assumed, grabbing on to the stroller and guiding it to the bottom.  
"Her and her kids," Elise confirmed, pushing against Oscar's shoulder, she tried to steady herself, almost slipping with her final step. He took hold of her just on time.   
"Caught you again," he gazed into her eyes. "It's becoming a habit," he chuckled helping Elise to stand.

 

Elise shook her head laughing. She got out her phone, and took a panorama of the lake. "This is beautiful," she sighed, looking over the water. The sun reflected of the lake, creating a serene and dazzling light show on the waves.

 

"Hold on," Oscar said, running over to a young couple that was walking nearby. A second later he came back, a young man walking behind him. "Let me see your phone," Oscar held out his hand. He took the phone and gave it to the young man whom he instructed how to use the camera. Oscar ran back to Elise, pushing the stroller out of the frame, wrapping his arm around her waist, and nodding at the man. "This is where we'll spend our fifth anniversary," he whispered through his smile, causing Elise to beam ear to ear. "I better start making a list so I can plan accordingly," Elise whispered back before kissing Oscar's cheek at the second countdown for a picture. This time, Oscar blushed.

 

They spent another hour at the park, slowly walking and enjoying the scenery with Chloe snoozing away the morning in her stroller. By the time they were ready to leave it was almost noon. So they grabbed some lunch on the way back to Elise's sister's place. "James should be back by now. He texted me earlier," Elise said when they pulled into the garage. "So we'll drop off Chloe first. Do you want to go change while here?" she asked Oscar, who at some point had gotten mud all over his pants. "That would be good," he agreed.

 

They made their way up to Christine's place where James was already waiting for his daughter. "Hey. Look at you. Her cheeks are all rosy," James swooped up his daughter, holding her high above his head. Chloe let out a squealing giggle. "How'd she do?" James asked, pinching his daughter's cheeks. "She was really calm," Oscar said before quickly heading to his guest room. "Where's he off to?" James looked puzzled.

 

"He needs to change. It was bit muddy," Elise explained, chuckling.

"How come you didn't tell me Oscar was working on a big budget movie. Like Marvel big budget?" she queried, tickling Chloe's feet.   
"I didn't think you'd care," James said in surprise, walking to the kitchen to sit Chloe in the high chair.  
"I don't. But it's, you know, Marvel!" Elise's eyes were wide.   
"What's the matter? Are you scared?" James asked bluntly.   
"Well it's a little overwhelming, I guess," Elise confided. "Not now, but when the movie gets released, I've got a feeling there will be a lot of press junkets, and I don't know," she said, worry lines appearing on her forehead.   
"Look, do you like him or not?" James was extra brash today. Elise supposed that his early morning had something to do with him being short.  
"Yes," she said, surprised at her own confidence in her answer.  
"There you go. Trust me, Oscar will make sure you're his number one without dragging you into publicity hell," James assured her, kissing his sister-in-law on the forehead.  
"I better get some food ready for this little munchkin. What else are you guys doing today?" James asked as he started to prep a baby bottle.  
"I'm taking Patricia shopping. Oscar is tagging along," she divulged.  
"You're really putting him work, huh?" James laughed.  
"Heck yeah," Elise joined in the laughter.   


 

"So you're using me as personal assistant," Oscar interjected, grinning. He had overheard the last part when he walked into the dining room. "Might as well. Need to keep you moving. You getting a little pudgy around the center," Elise poked Oscar's tummy. "Once again, you didn't complain the last few days," he wiggled his brows. "Good god! Guys! Please! Get out before you utter another word," James shook his head, blushing and laughing simultaneously. The two lovebirds did as told.  


Twenty minutes later, Elise and Oscar drove up to a worn down apartment building on the outskirts of Seattle. Elise put the car in park and turned off the engine. She took a deep breath in.  
  
"Before we go upstairs, I need you to promise me not to ask questions," she urged.  
"Ok," Oscar agreed.  
"Her place is not messy or anything, but Patricia, the friend you're meeting today,  she hasn't got much. But she makes the best of it," Elise explained.  
Oscar squeezed her hand. "It's ok sweetie. I won't judge. I promise," he reassured.  
  
They got out of the car and walked up a narrow stairway, stopping in front of a red door. Elise knocked. Nothing. She knocked again. Rushed footsteps echoed towards the door. "Hold on," a voice yelled from behind the door. A few seconds later, a young disheveled looking girl opened the door. Her clothes were mismatched, her hair braided into a messy ponytail, and she only wore one shoe.

 

"Hey, is your mom home," Elise smiled at her friend's daughter. "Who's that?" the girl looked nervously at Oscar. "That's my friend Oscar," Elise smiled. "Boyfriend?" the girl interrogated further, a feisty flicker growing in her eyes. "You could say that," Elise nodded. Oscar's heart jumped. "May we come in?" Elise cautiously asked. The girl hummed a yes under her breath. She kept a close eye on Elise's new friend, who just smiled and nodded back at her. 

 

The apartment was tiny and sparsely furnished. The walls were painted beige and  mostly bare with only a couple of pictures hanging in the dining room section. Books, CDs , and movies were neatly stacked on small shelves in the corners of the minuscule living room. Some knitting supplies were stashed in a large bag next to a tiny orange sofa which seemed to double as a bed. An old fashioned TV stood on top of a small maroon dresser opposite the sofa.

 

"I'm almost ready to go," Patricia called out from her bathroom.  
"Take your time," Elise replied. She looked at her watch. It was almost two in the afternoon.   
"Is she ok with me being here?" Oscar whispered.  
"Yes. Don't worry," Elise whisper-replied. "Where's Donnie?" she called out next.  
"He's spending the night at his friend's," Patricia walked into the living room. "Oh hi, I didn't realize Elise was bringing a guest. I'm sorry my place is a mess," Patricia, a slender woman about Elise's age and height,  hastily tried to clear off the dining room table which was covered with school supplies. Unlike her daughter, Patricia was dressed as though she was heading to an interview; dark grey slacks, a crisp button down shirt, and black shoes.  
"Tricia, this is Oscar," Elise smiled at her friend, motioning to Oscar.  
"He's her boyfriend," her friend's daughter blurted out.  
"Is that so?" Patricia shook Oscar's hand. She had a strong grip, like Elise.  
"Yes," Elise nodded blushing. Oscar's heart jumped again. He was glad Elise didn't correct this detail.

 

"Are you guys ready to go?" Elise pushed on. She didn't want her friend asking too many questions. "Yes. Wait no. Danielle, go change," Patricia shooed her daughter into a small room in the back. Shortly after, the young girl came back, dressed in a blue polka dot dress, hair neatly combed, and wearing matching Mary Jane shoes. Oscar chuckled. Danielle stuck out her tongue. "I'm so sorry, Oscar. My daughter's manners seem to have gone amiss today," Patricia apologized, giving her daughter a fierce stare. Danielle looked to the floor. "Sorry," she whispered. "It's all good. No harm done," Oscar smiled, holding his hand out. Danielle took hold of it. "Wow," Patricia gasped in disbelief. Her daughter usually didn't take kind to strangers.

 

Patricia grabbed a couple of coats, her shopping list, and a basket filled with empty bags, nodding at Elise and Oscar that she was ready to go. On the way to the store, Oscar sat in the backseat, competing with Danielle to see who could make the silliest face. Patricia occasionally gave her daughter a fierce glance but even she couldn't help laughing at the faces.   
  
"Alright. We're here," Elise stated, pulling up in front of a large membership required super store. Patricia and Danielle immediately got out, stretching their legs, and each getting a shopping cart. "I hope you don't mind that we're going to a buy-in-bulk store," Elise looked over her shoulder at Oscar. "Not at all, sweetie. Let's get your friend everything she needs, ok. I'll chip in," Oscar smiled. 

 

"Oh, you don't have to do that. That's not why I brought you..." Elise stammered. "I know. You brought me for physical labor," Oscar laughed, rubbing his tummy. "I don't mind helping out, mi linda, so just let me, ok?" he said, trying to persuade Elise with one of his warm smiles. "Only if we split the cost half and half because I got a feeling you'd be willing to carry the whole bill," Elise squinted. "It's a deal," Oscar held out his hand. Elise shook it, laughing. He knew how important it was to her to foot her own bill. Still, he wasn't about to stand by when he could help out.

 

"So what's on the list?" Elise asked her friend when they entered the store.  
"It's kind of a lot this time," Patricia answered, shyly handing the list to Elise.  
"Ok, nothing we can't handle," Elise scanned over the list, smiling. She tore the list in half and handed Oscar a piece. "You take Danielle and get the things on your half. She knows exactly what her mom likes," Elise instructed. She went to hug Oscar, whispering something into his ear. He nodded, took Danielle's hand, and walked off towards the office supply aisle. Elise snickered when she saw that the two had returned to their silly face competition.

 

"And we'll tackle this half," Elise smiled at Patricia, starting towards the canned goods aisles.  
"So how long have you been dating," her friend asked quietly.  
"A week," Elise replied with confidence. It was getting easier to make this statement each time someone asked her.  
"Oh, and boyfriend material already?" Patricia stopped in the first aisle, getting boxes of pasta from a shelf.  
"I guess so," Elise blushed. That was a term she kind of agreed to as to not cause confusion.

 

"He looks like that one actor I saw not too long ago in a movie. Oscar Isaac, I think," Patricia proposed, grabbing some pasta sauce. Elise knew her friend might recognize Oscar since Patricia watched a lot more TV than her. When she wasn't working or spending time with her kids, Patricia would write movie reviews for some extra cash on the side. She was sure Patricia had seen a few movies with Oscar. She probably even mentioned his name. Patricia tended to do that whenever she liked someone's work. Elise tried not to react to her friend's discovery, but her face must've given her away.  "It is him, isn't it?" Patricia gasped. "Wow. Good for you," she gave Elise an approving nod. 

 

Elise rolled her eyes, then started laughing. She was grateful her friend wasn't the overreacting, jealous fangirl. It was one of the many things Elise appreciated about Patricia, along with the fact that she didn't seem to question the occasional run in with a celebrity when hanging out with Elise. It was just part of Elise's life due to James' work. Patricia in turn was thankful that Elise always made her feel welcome regardless of everything that was happening in her own life. 

 

 

Keeping the conversation to a minimum, the two women continued down the aisles picking up everything on the list and then some. When they reached the frozen section of the store, they met up with Oscar and Danielle whose cart was almost full, stocked with bathroom essentials, school supplies, and clothes. "That's not on the list," Patricia looked at the cart, taking out some shirts. "Neither is this," she took out a board-game, a science set, and a doll. Oscar grimaced, scratching the back of his head. They'd been caught like kids stealing from a candy store. He looked at Elise, pulling up his shoulders, not knowing how to respond.

 

"It is if I say it is," Elise raised her brow, taking and stuffing the items back in the cart.  
"I can't repay you," Patricia countered, taking the items back out.  
"You're not supposed to. Ever," Elise insisted, stuffing the items back in the cart.   
"I had planned to, at some point," Patricia argued, reaching for the items again.  
"Tricia. Just accept it ok. Pay it forward in the future to someone else that needs help, ok?" Elise refused to drag out the argument.   
  
She understood that Patricia didn't want hand outs but she had made it clear from the get go that she'd never wanted to be repaid. Patricia nodded and let go of the items then gave her daughter a strict glance. "Thank you," Danielle said looking down, circling her foot. "You can thank me later when you get that science degree," Elise grinned. She knew the science set was Danielle's choice. "Did you guys grab stuff for Donnie?" she asked. Danielle nodded, smiling.  
  
"Good. Now let's get you all the frozen goodies your freezer can hold, and on the way out we'll grab a few movies for you and the kids," Elise side-hugged Patricia. "And books?" Danielle asked, her eyes sparkling in anticipation for a yes. "All the books you can carry," Elise promised. Oscar gaped at Elise. He figured she was the caring and giving type of person especially after he learned where she came from. Even so, he was surprised by such generosity. "What?" Elise narrowed her eyes when she caught his stare. "Nothing," he smirked, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "Ewwww, gross," Danielle called out. "Hey!" Oscar raised his brow, then made another silly face at Danielle. "Such children," Patricia laughed, ready to leave the store.

 

On their way out, Oscar held up his end of the agreement and paid for half the items. Elise paid for the other. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "You're welcome," he whispered back, kissing her on her right temple. Elise loved the way he did that. She tried to savor every small hug, kiss, and touch. She didn't want this day to end. That's why she had been dragging out the morning at the park, and even now she tried to take her time. She missed doing these mundane tasks with someone who didn't mind. She longed for more of these days.

 

When they arrived back at Patricia's place, Oscar unloaded the car while the women stored the food.  
  
"He seems lovely," Patricia remarked.  
"Hmm," Elise hummed.  
"So, short term or more?" her friend pried.  
"I don't know, yet. Long term would be nice," Elise's eyes drifted into a dreamy stare.  
"That's good," Patricia started folding empty bags.  
"What about you? Anyone? Has what's his name shown his face at all?" Elise queried.  
"Nope and nope. It's ok though. The kids don't miss him. I don't miss him," Patricia emphasized, a sad smile hiding in the corner of her mouth.  
"Well if you need anything. Anything at all, call my sister, ok," Elise offered, putting away the rest of the canned goods.  
"I know," Patricia smiled. "Maybe by the time you come back, I'll have met someone," she continued.   
"Crossing my fingers. And if not, I'm sure you'll meet someone in Tennessee," Elise lightly elbowed Patricia. The upcoming trip in June was something both women needed.   
  
"All done," Oscar stated, lugging in the last bag.   
"Awesome," Elise smiled at him, nodding towards the door. Oscar took the hint and waved Patricia and Danielle good bye. Danielle quickly ran to him, giving him a tight hug before he could leave.  
"I really mean anything, ok?" Elise reminded her friend.  
"I know," Patricia hugged Elise.  
"Going to miss you guys. I'll send a postcard," Elise hugged Danielle.  
"You be careful," Patricia called out to Elise before the door shut.   
  
  
It was almost 7 o'clock by the time Oscar and Elise returned home. Elise let out a sharp huff looking around the apartment. "I really need to finish the laundry," she sighed. "K. I'll pick up some food," Oscar replied, staring at his cell. He'd been on his phone the entire drive back, frantically texting back and forth with whomever. "Everything ok?" Elise asked when his attention remained on the screen.

 

"What? Oh, yes. Sorry sweetie. I have to leave for about an hour. I'll pick up food on the way back," he quickly jammed the phone in his back pocket. "Ok," Elise smiled, trying to disguise an internal crumbling of her heart. What was so important that he had to leave now? Elise felt an intense burning in her stomach. Jealousy coupled with anxiety was never pretty, but she couldn't help wonder. She'd been conditioned this way after Frank, and it was difficult to keep the green-eyed monster at bay. "Is it important?" she asked, her lips narrowing to thin lines. She couldn't help but think that maybe he'd grown tired of her. 

 

"It is," Oscar kept it short, running his hands through his dark curls. "But I'll be back with food. It'll give you enough time to finish most of your laundry and maybe start packing. What time do you need to leave tomorrow?" he asked, hastily throwing his jacket back on. "Flight leaves at 9 in the evening, so I don't have to leave here til 4ish, latest 5," Elise replied, sorting through some clothes.

 

"Ok. I'll be back," Oscar pulled her in for a kiss. He could feel the apprehension on her lips.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.   
"Nothing," Elise fibbed.   
"You know there's no one else, right?" he presumed that this was her fear.  
"It's not that. Ugh. I hate this feeling," she admitted.  
"Then what?" he prodded.  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm too much," Elise divulged.  
"Never," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back. Ok. With great food," he kissed her again.

 

Elise looked after him leaving the apartment. She got out her suitcase from the closet and started packing. Without Oscar being there, the process was fast. She had already mentally made a list of the clothes she wanted to take along. Her paperwork had been ready for weeks, sitting in her office, so all she had to do is check over it and stash it into her carry-on. It only took her half an hour to gather the bulk of her stuff for the trip. The rest would have to be stowed away tomorrow. She started another load of laundry then decided to turn on the TV to watch some news while scrolling through her camera roll on her cell.

 

She kept switching back and forth between the two pictures from the park. Completely enthralled by Oscar's smile, she didn't hear him enter the apartment. "We make a cute couple," his smooth voice sounded from behind her head. Elise shot up so fast, she threw her cell against the cherry-wood chest. "Jesus, Oscar, I told you not to do that," she wheezed, clutching her chest. He just stood there laughing, two bags in his hand. Elise retrieved her cell, thankful it wasn't shattered. She threw a pillow at him, narrowly missing him by half an inch.   


 

"You know I'd win in a pillow fight, right?" he chuckled, placing the bags on the cherry-wood chest.  
"Sure you would," Elise crossed her arms. Oscar leaned in and kissed her neck, luring her out of her defensive pose.

"Smells good. What did you get?" she inhaled deeply, the scent of hearty food wrapping around her nose.   
"Some Cuban sandwiches and fries," Oscar beamed.  
"Oh good. My hips will love that," Elise sighed.  
"Mi linda, I'd love you no matter what," Oscar countered.  
"What?" Elise stared at him, not entirely shocked but still taken off guard.  
"I meant, I love when there's a little more to grab," he wiggled his brows.   
"Hmmm. Nice safe," she knew full well that's not entirely what he meant.

 

"What a long day, huh?" Oscar took a huge bite from his sandwich. One would've thought he'd been starved for a few days. Elise snickered. "Hmmm hmmm," she mumbled, taking small bites. As great as the food smelled, once she started eating, her appetite seemed to have vanished into thin air. Instead, she side-eyed Oscar who was focused on the news while eating. She took in every small expression. His occasional nod. The way he narrowed his brows when he didn't agree. The way he chuckled at silly commercials. 

 

"You alright, mi linda?" Oscar asked when he noticed her glancing at him.  
"Yes," she took a small nibble of her sandwich.  
"Not hungry?" he asked. He'd never seen her hold back when eating food.  
"Not really," Elise sighed, getting up. She took the sandwich to the kitchen and wrapped it up to store in the fridge.

 

She checked on her clothes, putting the finished load from the washer in the dryer, starting the last load. When she returned to the living room Oscar had finished his dinner and was cleaning up. Elise plopped back down on the couch, waiting for him to come back. A few minutes into a new episode of The Graham Norton Show, Oscar rejoined her. He had changed into comfy sweats and a v neck shirt. Elise slowly cuddled up into his arms, watching TV, him sitting in a relaxed upright position with his feet on the ground.  
  
She could feel the warmth of his body radiate through his clothes. He always felt so warm. And that scent. It always enveloped her wholly. His breath felt warm against her hair. She could feel him inhale a little deeper whenever he got close to her hair or skin. He had done this earlier as well. He'd done this since the day he met her. Not as obvious as now. Elise started running her fingertips across his chest. She pressed her ear against the shirt on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was slow and steady, as though this was now a normal thing for him to hold her in his arms.

 

He tenderly curled Elise's hair, occasionally kissing it. There was no pressure, no urgency, nothing that required her to do what she was about to do next. She slipped her hand into Oscar's sweat pants, keeping it above his briefs, gently teasing him. Oscar's heart rate jumped at the light touch of her hand but he held his composure. She pulled her hand out and gripped on to the bottom of his shirt moving it up, exposing his abs, she started kissing upwards to his chest.

 

Oscar didn't mind this at all. He sat up straight and pulled off his shirt, trying to stand up, but Elise pushed him down by his shoulders. She brushed her lips up his neck, across his jaw to his mouth, moving up to straddle him in the process. She grabbed Oscar's curls and kissed him so passionately that he let out a moan into her mouth. Oscar pulled off Elise's red sweater, kissing and biting her across her cleavage, leaving her lace bra untouched. He loved how the dainty fabric looked on her skin. "God you smell so good," he breathed, taking in her scent every time he released his bite.

 

Elise sat upright, looking down into Oscar's eyes, biting her lips. She kissed down the center of his chest, little bites and licks in between. When she reached his sweats, she hooked her fingers into the front of both pants and briefs, ready to pull them off. Oscar didn't budge. He looked down at Elise who gave him an enticing glance, biting her lower lip. "Sweetie, you don't have to..." he breathed. Too late. Elise had pulled  his pants and briefs over, exposing his erection. She kissed the tip of his cock, gently teasing him with her tongue.  
  
Oscar let out a husky and loud gasp, running his hands across his face, letting his head fall back and his upper body relax into the couch. "Oh... Oh kay...," he breathed heavily. He lifted himself just enough so Elise could pull off his pants and briefs entirely. She looked at Oscar for a second, wanting to tease him like he had done so many times to her before. She slowly slid her tongue up his shaft in small circling motions until she reached the tip. She wet her lips some more, closing them around and slowly moving them down Oscar's throbbing cock. "Fuck. Liz," Oscar shot up, grabbing her hair.   
  
She continued teasing him this way, watching as Oscar starting raising his hips towards her. His breathing was heavy. "Oh my god, stop," he begged. She did as told, and decided to pull herself to a stand. Oscar wanted to follow suit but Elise pushed him back down, smiling deviously at him, she slowly began stripping off her clothes in front of him.

 

First her jeans. She unbuckled her belt, slowly pulling it through the loops of her jeans, dropping it to the ground without a care. Then she got to unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, swaying her hips side to side as she pushed her jeans down, kicking the pants to the side when she finally pulled them over her feet. Her focus was on Oscar the entire time. He bit his lips at the little show in front of him wanting to leap at her but he forced himself to stay seated.

 

Elise sat down on the cherry-wood chest and slowly rolled off her socks. Very slowly. A stalling technique for sure. She offered a chuckle when she heard Oscar inhaling and exhaling with a hollow grumble. She got back up, turned her back to Oscar, looking over her shoulder as she unhooked her bra, sliding each strap off extra languidly. "God fuck," Oscar breathed. There was clear frustration in his voice.

 

Elise turned back around, holding her bra in place, and watched Oscar attentively as his gaze followed her hands when she peeled the lacy garment away. He licked his lips. Her breasts were perfect. Real, with a little bounce to them when she laughed. Their size a little larger than he could fit in his hands. Soft to the touch but firm enough for a beautiful cleavage. Just perfect. And he wanted to bite them so badly, and Elise was aware. She knew exactly how to taunt him, too, swatting away his fingertips when he tried to reach and help with her bra. It took every ounce of self control not to leap at her. Every ounce not to toss her on the sofa, and take her like he was some ravenous caveman.   
  
Elise finally got to her panties. Lace, like the bra she wore just a few seconds earlier. She hooked her fingers into the sides, sliding the delicate fabric down and then back up. Oscar let out an agonized air filled chuckle. Elise turned around, looking seductively over her shoulder, taking an substantially long time to slide off her panties, gradually exposing her backside to Oscar as she leaned down. "Liz,  good god, you're so mean," Oscar breathed, his hands clenching in tight fists beside him, his mind trying to focus. "I'm not," she countered with a deliciously mischievous smile over her shoulder.

 

She turned back around, got down to her knees and slowly moved towards Oscar on all fours. She wanted to tease him one more time, so she licked from the base of his cock to the tip, taking him into her mouth, slowly sucking back up to the tip before releasing him, and climbing atop his lap to straddle him. Oscar held his breath, his vein on his forehead pulsating, focusing hard not to lose himself in that very moment.  
  
"Liz," Oscar breathed when he felt her hovering just above his tip. "Stop," he gasped. He could feel  hot wetness emanating from her folds. He wanted this more than anything. To feel her skin on skin. "Condom," he breathed. Elise shook her head. "You sure," Oscar asked, gripping on to her hips, his fingers digging deep into her flesh, holding her in place. Elise kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip when she pulled away. "Yes," she replied, her forehead resting on his. "Absolutely sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want, sweetie," Oscar reiterated. "I'm absolutely sure," Elise breathed.  
  
Oscar loosened his grip and Elise gradually let herself drop onto him. He threw back his head, his eyes rolling up and back, letting out a tortured husky moan. Elise felt a lot hotter than he thought, and wetter. Oscar slowly opened his eyes, finding Elise glancing at him in a provocative way. She grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms above his head, slowly moving up and down, tightening and loosening her insides with each movement, keeping her gaze focused on him. What happened to sweet blushes of her cheeks? Or embarrassed bites into her hands to hold back a moan? Oscar didn't care. He loved that she felt comfortable enough to take charge.  
  
He did however try to reach up to kiss her neck, to bite and lick all those stimulating spots of hers but she pulled her body away, teasing him with a suggestive smile. Oscar thought for a second to overpower her, but her thighs had a good grip on him. So he closed his eyes again, listening to Elise moan each time she sunk down on him.   
  
Elise began rolling her hips, slow at first, then faster. She let go of Oscar's wrists and steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest, her fingernails clawing into his muscles. "Liz," Oscar moaned. He sat up straight, wrapping his arms around her, trapping her arms between his chest and hers. He moved into her motions, his cock greedy for her, his tongue savoring her skin, his teeth nipping at her. He loved hearing her aching hisses whenever he did so.  
  
" ¡Joder!" he cussed, burying his face into her neck, loosening his hold, he let his hands wander up and down her back, lightly scratching her right down her spine. Elise kept moving her hips, her muscles tightening more and more each time. Oscar moved one hand to her clit and started circling her. Elise winced. He was a little rougher today, but it felt so good. She responded by moving faster, draping her arms around his neck, tugging hard on his curls with her fingers.  
  
"Good god," Oscar's breath was hot against her skin. "I'm so fucking close," his voice trembled against her, gasping between each word. "Me too," she moaned, pushing him back by his shoulders, opening up some space so she could feel him deeper, feel him hitting that spot. She looked up to the ceiling, feeling that familiar built up from the center of her core. Oscar's entire body started to flex. He was definitely close. He pulled himself upright and placed a deep lingering kiss on Elise's mouth, moaning into her breath, biting her lip, grasping her hips hard  when she clenched even harder around his cock. Oscar pushed once, twice more, looking into Elise's eyes as she let out a soft cry, that last push putting her over the edge. Both trembled and then relaxed into each other's arms. Both content at the warmness trickling over them.   
  
Oscar rested his head, exhausted, against her shoulder. "Sweetie," he began. "Sshhh, " she stopped him. She wanted this moment to last. Oscar kept still, leaving an occasional soft kiss on her shoulder. In the distance, the washer rang end of cycle. Oscar laughed into Elise's neck. "I guess the laundry is done, huh?" She didn't hear. She'd fallen asleep in his arms. Oscar relaxed his body backwards, pulling his legs sideways on top of the couch. He just sat there, Elise leaning on his chest, he tenderly caressed her back. After a few minutes, he pulled the quilt atop the couch over them. He listened to Elise's breathing, his own still calming down. Her soothing even breaths was all that mattered in that moment. "I love you," he whispered, letting his mind drift into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

 

  
Oscar woke up to an echoing, distant thud. For a second he thought Elise had fallen off the couch. He jerked up, looking to the floor, Elise nowhere to be found. Another thud, clearer than before, followed by a low electric hum made him realize that Elise must've gotten up to finish the last load of laundry. He slowly sat up, running his hands through his hair. The TV was off, the living room illuminated only by the soft kitchen light creeping across the floor. He looked around for his pants but Elise must've moved them. He got up, wrapped himself into the quilt, and quietly tiptoed in the direction of the washer and dryer.

 

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his voice gravelly deep. Elise yanked her head around, letting out a gasp. Oscar had managed to sneak up on her yet again. She wanted to scold him but when she looked up from the basket she couldn't help but laugh. There stood Oscar, yawning, gripping tightly on to the quilt draped over his shoulders and around his chest. His hair was a glorious mess, his stubble more prominent than earlier. He tilted his head, blinking his eyes, clearly still adjusting to the light. 

 

"Just finishing this up," Elise giggled sheepishly, glancing over him head to toe. She knew he was still in his birthday suit underneath the cover. "What time is it?" Oscar asked, still looking a bit out of it. "Almost 2 in the morning," Elise replied, folding some shirts, still giggling. "What's so funny?" Oscar lapped his lips with his tongue as though he was thirsty. "Nothing," Elise fibbed, hiding her face in one of her shirts. "Did you...? Did you take a shower?" Oscar narrowed his brows, his vision only just starting to become clear. Elise's hair was damp. She wore a clean white tank top and cotton panties with strawberries printed all over them. 

 

She nodded. It wasn't unusual for her to take late night showers. She recognized however that Oscar wasn't used to her rather liberal nighttime schedule. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, handsome," she replied, pairing up socks and rolling them into little balls. "I don't mind," Oscar inhaled deeply, licking his lips again. He was definitely thirsty.  "I was going to come back and snuggle some more, but here you are," Elise smirked. "Ah yeah? But I'm all gross and sweaty, and you took a shower. Those are cute by the way," Oscar scrunched his nose, looking at the strawberry printed fabric hugging Elise's derrière.

 

"Thank you," she got up and spun around, showing off her goods before getting back to folding more of her clothes. Oscar waddled to the kitchen, holding on tightly to the quilt. Elise heard him getting something to drink, chuckling at his "ah yeah, so much better" as though he hadn't had water in days. "Where are my clothes?" Oscar asked when he returned. "In the dryer," Elise replied, still folding her clothes. He kept watching her. It was the most mundane of tasks, folding clothes, yet somehow he couldn't steer away. 

 

He thought about last week. How he'd fallen head over heels for this woman in front of him. He adored her smile, especially when she thought he wasn't watching. He loved it when her confidence was shining through. The green in her eyes was always a lot more noticeable when she was confident. He had fallen in love with her little quirks; the way she'd hum when reading; the way she always curled the same strand of hair when she was deep in thought or nervous; the way she always picked out and ate fruits or vegetables first; the way she'd wrap herself into his cardigan and how she'd occasionally smell its fabric when she thought Oscar didn't pay attention. 

 

Oscar's thoughts wrapped around the idea of being with her. He respected her love and loyalty towards her friends and family; how she held everyone's  privacy in high regards; the way she didn't think twice about helping out a friend in need. There was a kindness about her, a value towards what's right, that stemmed deep from within her moral core and from her experiences in life. 

 

She had seen things, been through things, learned from her mistakes. But most of all, Oscar liked that she saw him as him, and not as Oscar Isaac: Actor. She could've easily gone around and declared this to everyone she knew or bumped into, but she didn't. She could've researched his background, fallen into the gossip traps of Hollywood, but she didn't. She was humble, had her priorities straight, and, above all, had a beautiful mind. She was everything Lorraine hadn't been. Maybe it took a disastrous relationship to see what he really needed and wanted. 

 

Oscar took a deep breath in, inching closer to Elise, leaning in, kissing her now almost dry hair. "Thank you," he whispered, taking in the smell of her hair. The strawberry-coconut scent from her shampoo clung to her locks, and now his nose. Oscar inched even closer, kissing the back of her neck. Her skin smelled of lavender and vanilla. Elise shuddered, little goose-bumps appearing on the back of her neck. His lips felt cold against her. She paired up the last of her socks, turning around after she threw them in the basket. "For what?" she asked, puzzled.

 

Oscar moved closer yet, his breath grazing the arches of her brows.  "For you being you," he breathed, teasing her nose with his; his lips brushing against hers, tasting her minty lip balm. She always wore mint-flavored lip balm. A taste he had started to long for even when she was in the same room with him. Oscar let go of the quilt. He stood there, completely naked and nonchalant.

 

He dragged his fingers lightly across Elise's body, taking mental notes of every freckle, how her skin felt velvety soft,  and the way her collarbone arched. Every small detail was important to him. He didn't want to miss a single thing. He noted the small goose-bumps, how her breath sped up, her nipples hardened; how she tracked his fingertips with her eyes, and how her body twitched when he reached a sensually sensitive spot.

 

Elise walked backwards, taking off her tank top, a ravenous desire flickering in her eyes. She leaned against the frame of the kitchen door, pulling Oscar in for a passionate kiss, her tongue parting his lips, coiling in search for his. He returned her kiss with equal passion, biting her lower lip when he pulled away. His hands ran down her sides and over her behind, lifting her up, pressing her hard against the frame. Elise let out an air-filled moan, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around his warm body. She loved how he always felt so warm against her as though he'd just come back after a long day in the sun. She breathed down his neck, inhaling his scent, loving the way his cologne enveloped her, and how his stubble scratched her delicate skin.

 

Oscar nipped on her neck, his hands gripping tightly onto her, he lifted Elise away from the frame and carried her towards the dining room table. He pushed everything off the table, items falling left and right, complete disregard for the shattering sound of the vase that held the wilted sunflowers from the previous Sunday. He quickly pulled off Elise's panties, seized her legs and threw them over his shoulders;  leaning in, kissing, sucking, and biting her breasts. Elise let out loud moans. Louder than she had ever done before. She felt Oscar's lips traveling up and down her legs, greedy little love bites stinging the inside of her thighs.

 

He pulled her close to the edge, her legs still on his shoulders. Elise reached for Oscar's neck, pulling up to him for a kiss. She could feel his cock against her. She reached down with one hand and guided him in. Oscar moaned into her kiss, letting out a loud groan when she scratched his back in response. She let herself fall back on the table, Oscar looking down on her, gripping her legs tightly against his shoulders.  Elise ran her hands over her face down to her breasts, searching for his hands. He grabbed hold of them tightly for a few minutes, thrusting into her with smooth rolling motions that got faster each time he returned his full length into her. He let go of her hands to grasp her hips, running tantalizing kisses up and down her calves.

 

Oscar kept watching Elise who started arching her back, writhing her hips into him as she started to play with herself. Her breaths became short and sharp, her passage tightening  around his cock as she was getting closer; her leg muscles tensing under his grip, she gasped loudly as she came. Oscar didn't stop. He wanted to make her cum again without giving her a chance to rest. 

 

He let her legs drop to his sides, helping her wrap them around his waist. Oscar leaned in, his tongue jetting across her skin, hungry for her taste, feeling her pulse racing under his lips; the fingertips of his left hand teasing her nipples, pulling, twisting and pinching them, his right hand aiding her to hold her legs around his waist. He took her as hard as she let him for as long as she let him, the table creaking under their synchronous movements. 

 

Oscar was testing his limits, tormenting Elise with seductively skillful tongue play up and down her neck and across her breasts, biting into her tender flesh harder each time. He grasped her hips rougher than he had ever done, writhing against her, driving into her as deep as she allowed. Elise kept digging her fingers into his back, pulling him close. She wanted to feel his breath scorching her skin; to feel him hit her spot so hard that it ached; to feel his sweat-drenched body pressing against her so tightly that it would take her breath away.

 

Elise could feel that familiar surge of tension throughout her body. "Ay, dios mío, Oscar. I'm so fucking close," she cried out. He took her words to push harder. Elise moaned so loudly, she almost screamed. Oscar kissed her, his tongue darting into her mouth to muffle the noise. For all he knew the neighbors might call the cops on them if they heard screaming. She moaned into his kiss, climaxing,  flexing her insides so tightly it caused Oscar to bite her lower lip, moaning onto Elise's jaw when he let go. She felt Oscar tremble; a loud moan vibrating onto her neck as she felt him release inside of her, his essence slowly trickling out as his body relaxed. Oscar dropped his head onto Elise's cleavage, trying to catch his breath. Both were soaking in sweat, their bodies aching, their minds tired, they stayed that way for some time.

 

"Should we take a shower, or should we wait until this night is over," Oscar asked, his voice exhaustingly raspy. He looked up, his eyelids heavy, deep creases showing on his forehead. His question was met with a soft smiled response from Elise. She ran her hands through his dark, sweat-soaked curls, leaning up to kiss his nose.

 

"A hot shower would be nice. Maybe a bath. I'm feeling muscles, I didn't know I had," she chuckled. "Hmmmm a bath, huh?" Oscar wiggled his brows. "Oh god! Oscarrrrr! I still need to be able to walk," she laughed, her breaths short and wheezy. "I'm kidding, mi linda," he quickly countered, slowly helping Elise to a wobbling stand.  "Oh boy, did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned, his fingertips trailing the marks he had left on her skin. "No," she shook her head. Elise started walking towards the hallway. The floor felt as though it was moving like a ship sailing through rough waters, but really it was her who was swaying side to side. She was definitely going to ache in the morning. 

 

Oscar snickered at the sight. Elise shot him a fierce glance over her shoulder. "You coming or what?" she asked, trying to balance herself. "I just did," Oscar wisecracked, capturing her in an embrace from behind and kissing her neck. "You know what I mean," she wrinkled her nose, shaking her head, freeing herself, and taking off to the bathroom where she started the water, adding some lavender oil in the process. Soon the tiny room was filled with a soothing scent-infused steam. She stepped inside the tub, slowly submerging her body into heated bliss, letting out a loud sigh as she felt her muscles relax.

 

"Don't fall asleep, mi linda," Oscar grinned, looking down on her. Elise sat up, making space for him to join her. "Oh, tsssss. Hot, hot, hot," Oscar squirmed, then, like Elise, he slowly dropped his body into the water, facing her. They both glanced over each other, smiling. Elise had left her fair share of marks on him as well. She closed her eyes, meditating, reliving the last hour in her head, recalling every kiss, every expression, every nip, graze, and moan. A satisfied smile grew on her face.

 

"You ok, mi linda," Oscar asked.  
"Hmmm hmmmm," Elise hummed, looking into his sleepy brown eyes.  
  
Oscar grabbed the shower pouf from the hook nearby, added some of Elise's body wash, and tenderly started washing her body, gently massaging her in the process. It felt so good, she wanted to fall asleep in the tub.   
  
"Turn around," he prompted. She did as requested. Oscar washed and massaged her back when she sat back down, occasionally placing feather-light kisses on her shoulders.  
"So, am I your boyfriend?" he asked.  
"What?" Elise had fallen into a light trance.  
"Me. Your boyfriend?" he stopped massaging her back.  
"Is that what you want?" Elise glanced back at him over her shoulder.   
"Personally, I like the sound of it. But it takes two, you know. What do you want?" he went back to massaging her back. Elise wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees.   
"I don't know," she replied, sighing. 

 

Oscar felt a small sting in his heart. He was sure her failure to deny the term at her friend's place meant she wanted more. "It's ok," he fibbed, frowning. Elise stood up and turned back around. Disappointment was written all over Oscar's face when she looked down at him. She motioned for him to move his legs so she could sit on them. She knelt down, his legs between her, she reached for his curls, playfully twisting them as she continued to look into his eyes.

 

"It doesn't mean I don't want more. I do," she washed out the shower pouf, adding Oscar's soap this time. "I just think it's such a juvenile term you know. Boyfriend, girlfriend. It's so high school, twenties even. It's cute, but I don't know, it's not... me, I guess." she shook her head, sighing as she started washing his shoulders. 

 

"I see," Oscar's heart jumped, the thought of her wanting more wrapping around his mind. "I mean, I like the terms, but if you prefer something different," he smiled, closing his eyes as Elise massaged his arms. 

 

"I ... I... Don't laugh ok," she stammered.   
"Lo prometo," Oscar smiled.   
"Ok, uhm... I like the word companion. At least for now," Elise blushed.   
"Like Doctor Who companion?" Oscar raised his brow, chuckling.  
"I knew you were going to laugh," Elise pouted, splashing him with water.  
"No. I'm not. I like it. It's nerdy cute," he tried to shield himself from Elise splashing more water at him.  
"What. The. Hell. Is. Nerdy cute?" Elise asked, splashing between each word. Oscar grabbed her wrists, squinting through the soapy water running down his face.  
"Look up the definition in a dictionary. There's a picture of you right next to it," he laughed, leaning in to kiss her neck, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Not going to reward your smart-assery with another round," Elise huffed, playfully pushing him away at his chest.  
"Awe," he sulked, wiping away the water from his face. "But we're already in the tub. We'd get clean at the same time," he wiggled his brows, biting his lip.  
"Like you have any energy left," she gaped in surprise as she sat back, glancing down, trying to peek below the bubbles.  
"Hmmmmm. Maybe I do," he leaned back in, his lips almost touching Elise's neck.  
"Oscar, are you serious???" she breathed. He knew exactly how to get her heart rate up to warp speed, his breath lingering on her neck. 

 

"Mmmmmm," he hummed, kissing her neck at last. A short silence was followed by a loud screech from Elise who was shocked at ice-cold water running down her back. Oscar had somehow managed to turn on the on the faucet, soaking the shower pouf with the icy liquid.  "I wouldn't do that to you," he laughed, yet again shielding himself from soapy water flying his way.  "Yeah, well good cause I'm exhausted," Elise chuckled. It didn't stop either from kissing the other while they continued to wash each other's bodies and hair. They spent another twenty minutes rinsing and drying each other off, their kissing games slowing the process.

 

Even the short distance to the queen-sized bed seemed to take a lot longer than usual, with Oscar running his tongue up and down Elise's neck, and Elise letting her hands explore Oscar's shoulders and arms. Kissing back and forth, they walked in small circles towards the bed, almost like they were dancing to imaginary music heard only by the two lovers holding on to every touch, sound, and scent. 

 

Oscar lifted Elise onto her bed, his head disappearing between her legs, he went down on her, sucking her clit and playing with her folds. Elise was aching but she didn't want him to stop, so she let him go at it, letting him make her cum twice more. "I thought you were tired," Oscar breathed onto her breasts when he climbed on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling something hard pressing against her stomach. "Yeah, well, you're doing all the work," she clarified. Oscar laughed, kissing down her jaw line and neck to her collarbone.

 

"I guess we're both not as tired as we thought, huh?" he breathed onto her lips. "I guess so," Elise grinned, glancing down at his erection. "So? You want to? Another round?" he asked, kissing behind her ear. "Oh god, yes," Elise breathed when he nibbled her lobe. "Just slow, please?!" she pleaded. He did as asked, keeping his movements tender and tranquil. The two rolled back and forth on the bed, placing lingering kisses on each other's skin. Elise's mind went into a trance when Oscar was once again on top. Her body was tired, but her mind wanted more. Every kiss was getting mentally etched into her brain. Every lasting, devouring, spiraling, teasing kiss.

 

Oscar took his time, focusing on every inch of Elise's body before slowly pushing his way back into her. Slow, smooth, steady thrusts. Oscar kept his weight on his hands, taking in Elise's reactions. Her eyes were closed, her breathing slow. He brushed her hair out of her face, leaning in for a kiss. 

 

"I love this," he whispered into her ear. "Me too," Elise whispered back. "You're so beautiful, Liz," Oscar dropped to his elbows, his movements picking up in pace. "So beautiful," he breathed into her ear, kissing behind her lobe. "I don't want to leave," she confided under her breath, her hips rolling into Oscar's movement. "I don't want you to leave either," Oscar's tongue danced across her lips, switching up positions, he pulled her up to straddle him while he knelt.

 

"Liz," he looked up into her eyes as she was moving up and down. His arms started to flex around her. He kissed down her throat, between her breasts, moaning onto her skin as he climaxed. He held on tightly to Elise for a while, her playing with one of his curls, twisting and releasing the same strand over and over and over again. Oscar leaned his ear against Elise's chest, listening to her heartbeat steady itself.   
  
"Will you really visit me? In Canada, I mean," he asked, still resting his head on her chest.  
"Yes. If you still want me to visit," Elise rested her head on his shoulder.   
"Of course," he reassured her, relaxing his hold on her, letting Elise fall backward onto the mattress.   
"I'm going to be so sore all day," she sighed, closing her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, mi linda. I just wanted to..." Oscar paused as he gazed down on her.   
"Yes?" Elise fluttered her eyes open.  
"I wanted to have you for a whole night; to myself. It's selfish, but I had to have as much of you as I could," he confessed with caution, blushing. He assumed Frank told her something similar in the beginning and was afraid it would scare her if she heard him say that. Elise reached for his arms and pulled him down towards herself, caressing his face.  
"That's ok. A little selfishness is ok," she replied. "Just not all the time," it was as though she could read his mind, or maybe his concern was written all over his face when he thought about what he said.  
"I'd never do that. Never. I'd never cage you like that, you know that right?" Oscar rolled of her and to his side, playing with Elise's hair.  
"I know," she smiled, closing her eyes.   
"Do you want me to drop you off? At the airport?" he queried, again cautiously.  
"If you have time. Yes. If not, I'll call a cab," Elise rolled to her side and curled herself into his chest. 

 

Oscar's heart rate went up a couple of notches. He wanted to make this last until the very last second, so dropping her off at the airport was ideal. He reached for the comforter before glancing at the alarm clock. It was almost 5 in the morning. The sun would rise in two or so hours, but he didn't care. He reached over to the noisy contraption and set the alarm to 11. Six hours of sleep should be enough. He forced himself to stay awake a few more minutes, making sure Elise was sound asleep. "Te amo," he whispered, wrapping the comforter snuggly over them. 

 

Elise woke up to the blaring sound of the alarm clock. How much she hated that thing. She groaned into Oscar's side as she reached over and smacked the off button so hard, she swore she heard the inanimate object wince. "Good morning, grumpy," he chuckled. "How are you not tired?" she mumbled. "Who says I'm not?" he kissed her strawberry blond hair. "Uuuuugh...." Elise groaned. Her whole body was one giant ache. 

 

"I'm hungry," she grumbled.   
"I'll go make brunch," Oscar offered.   
"Nooooo..., don't leave me," she clung to his arm.  
"Sorry, mi linda, but if I don't get up, we might end up rolling between the sheets again, and then fall asleep, and you'll miss your plane," he wiggled loose from her grip, getting out of bed.  
"Awe, meanie," Elise rolled herself into the comforter towards the other side of the bed.  
"Don't be a grouchy strawberry," he laughed, tickling her feet before heading to the kitchen. 

 

Elise must've dozed off, because a short while later she felt Oscar unrolling her from her warm and soft enclosure, brunch resting on one of the nightstands. "Your food, my lady," he helped Elise sit up, propping up pillows behind her back. Oscar wore a black apron, and a towel hung over his arm. Elise looked him up and down. She couldn't tell if he was wearing anything else.

 

"What's for brunch?" she asked.

"How about scrambled eggs?" Oscar gave her a sheepish grin while he leaned in to kiss her neck.   
"Starting early with the innuendos, I see," she remarked, biting her lips, trying not to feed into his attempts to make her blush or react in any other way.  
"There's sausage, too," Oscar's grin widened.   
"And sweet buns," he raised his brow, trying not to lose his composure.  
"With extra icing," he nodded, the creases in his cheeks deepening as he held back a laugh.

 

Elise rolled her eyes, then fell head first into a pillow, laughing. His puns were so kitschy bad, they were good. Oscar scrunched his nose at her. "Actually, I made waffles with fresh strawberries, a couple of omelettes, and coffee," he said, serving up the omelettes first. As usual, the food tasted heavenly, and Oscar sitting opposite her was the cherry on top of the pie.

 

Elise carefully studied his movements. She noted the small marks she had left on him, including a hickey or two. The way he ate his food, how he licked his lips when he tried catching a falling crumb. Elise didn't feel hungry all for sudden. "Not hungry again?" Oscar narrowed his brows when he noticed that she had only nibbled once or twice on her food. "Not coming down with something are you?" he nudged on. 

 

"No, just a lot of food," Elise fibbed. She was coming down with something alright. Sitting in the pit of her stomach, incubating, the something had grown and wrapped around her heart the last few days, and recently started reaching all the way up to the back of her mind. "Say it, you fool. SAY IT," her mind screamed. Elise shook her head. She took a deep breath in then ate her food. After all, Oscar had made it for her. 

 

"What's on your mind, mi linda?" Oscar asked after he ate the last bite of his waffles.

"Nothing," Elise fibbed again.  
"Sweetie," his eyes stared right into her soul. Damn those big, brown, sleepy, sultry, welcoming eyes.  
"I'm a bit tired, I guess," she replied. "LIAR," her mind screamed at her.

 

Oscar stroked her knee. "Kept you up too late, huh?" his eyes were apologetic.  
"Hmmmm," she nodded in agreement. "You're lying again," her mind squealed.   
"Well you had better get up, mi linda. I know you still have some packing to do," Oscar stated, gathering up the dishes. "I'll go clean the dining room. Don't know what happened, but looks like a rumble took place," he wiggled his brows suggestively.

 

On his way out, Elise noted his naked derrière. She blushed, laughing into her hands. "Nice assets," she yelled after him. "Thank you," he called back. Elise could've sworn she heard him slap his own ass just to enhance his self awareness of his hot body. She rolled out of bed and got dressed in some old sweats and a turquoise tank top, then went to get packing. She had gathered most of her items last night. Now it was about all those small things:  charging cables, adapters, makeup bag, bathroom essentials. 

 

 

When she finally made it to the kitchen, Oscar was sitting at the dining room table, typing up a storm on his laptop, dressed in the clothes from last night. He had cleaned up the dining room, like promised. "Thanks for washing these, mi linda," he tugged on his shirt, smiling over the edge of his laptop. "Done packing?" he asked while typing some more. "Almost. I need to check over my papers and pack up my laptop, but that should be it," she looked around to see if she forgot something else. "Still need to put those away as well," she pointed at the basket with the folded laundry. "And take another shower," she grinned at Oscar. "But that can wait a few more hours," she said as she leisurely paced towards her office.

 

After she gathered up the rest of her paperwork, she went to put her clothes away. When she was done with that, she joined Oscar at the dining room table. She glanced at her watch. It was almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Time suddenly seemed to fly. Didn't she just get up? She had gotten up late. She swore the alarm clock said 11, still, it was already 1 o'clock. 

 

"So, are your friends joining you?" Oscar asked, giving her a fleeting glance over his laptop.  
"My friends?" Elise was confused.  
"The electrifying, humming kind," Oscar grinned deviously.  
"Oh! No those are staying here," she blushed.  
"Really? Why?" he egged on.  
"I won't have time. Plus I'm sharing my room with Helen," Elise raised her brow, opening the morning paper on the table, and still blushing.  
"Your P.A.?" Oscar asked, typing what seemed like a novel length email.  
"She won't be my P.A. much longer," Elise revealed, glancing over the headlines as she turned the pages.  
"So she's getting a promotion, too?" he asked.  
"Yes and no. It's more of a shift into the job she's qualified for." Elise's voice had a hint of pride to it.  
"I see. What is she qualified for?" he wondered.  
"The same career path as mine," Elise smiled. She continued to read the paper while Oscar was typing away.  
"May I ask you something?" Elise's voice was serious when she had finished looking through the articles.  
"Mmmhmmmm," Oscar was still focused on his laptop.

 

"Why did you break up with your girlfriend?" the question had been lingering on her mind since she helped her sister fix up the new office. Oscar hit the save button, and closed his laptop. He knew the question was bound to come up. He collected his thoughts, carefully weeding out the bits he didn't want to reveal. He didn't blame Elise for being curious, but just like she was trying to avoid comparisons to Joe and Frank, he was afraid he'd compare her subconsciously to his ex. He already did to a degree in his mind, but thinking and talking about it were two different things. He took a sip from his coffee, observing Elise's body language. She wasn't tense, but she was waiting; patiently.

 

"She lied to me," Oscar stated bluntly. He hadn't really talked about Lorraine since James, cleaned up the mess Lorraine had started. Elise looked at Oscar, not quite able to read his emotions. He had his acting face on. That much she could tell. She had seen this face before, at Christine's promotion party, when he had held her hand and talked to the people to distract them from her being back. 

 

It wasn't a fake smile, or a pretense to be someone else, but rather a mask of himself to create the illusion of space between his private self and his actor self. Elise was sure he tried to separate the two as much as he could, but even so, sooner or later the two would intermingle. It was inevitable. But Elise wasn't just another person. She was his, as she described it, companion. She was offended that he'd hide behind himself to either spare her feelings or deny his own. Her thoughts must've been dancing across her face, doing back flips, holding up signs, because as fast as the mask went up, it went back down.

 

"She pretended to love me," he had never said it like that, his own words stinging deep in his heart as soon as they left his mouth. There it was. His raw, guards down, all cards on the table self.  
"I'm sorry," Elise whispered.    
"What's worse is that I should've known better," he added.  
"What do you mean?" Elise's brows narrowed, creating a deep thought line on her forehead.  
"She was always wanting to meet new people, celebrities I should say. Like I wasn't enough. Always talking about my next project. Not so much about my roles but who I was working with. Thing is...," he paused. "I liked getting my ego stroked. But her pride and attention were misplaced, you know what I mean?" he looked at Elise.  
"I think so. She was proud of your circle rather than you," she hit the nail on the head.   
"Yeah," Oscar nodded, letting out a self-mocking huff of air, taking another sip from his cooled down coffee.

 

"There must've been something, though. You just don't seem the type to commit without something being there," Elise was pretty good at getting down to specifics.   
"Why did you go for someone like Frank?" Oscar countered, trying to avoid the path she was going on. He knew she was right. "We're not talking about me," Elise brusquely pulled up her defenses. Oscar had entered dangerous grounds. She didn't feel like explaining. "We've talked about me the whole week," she crossed her arms, anger flickering in her eyes. "But if you must know,... truthfully," her voice stern. "He was charming, and I was tired of being alone," she confided.

 

"Lorraine was charming, too," Oscar admitted. "In her own way," he added.  
"I guess then we both learned our lessons?" Elise wanted to end this minor argument. Leave Frank behind her once and for all.  
"I think so," Oscar got up to get another cup of coffee.

 

 

Elise sighed, got up and stepped out onto the balcony. The sun was out. Seattle's skyscrapers reflected the golden light in such a way that it gave the city a brilliant and playful glow. Music and people's laughter echoed from downstairs up the building. A stark contrast to the last few weeks. Spring was finally here, and Seattle seemed to welcome it with open arms. Oscar walked up behind Elise, kissing her shoulder. "Are you upset?" he breathed onto her skin. "No. I'm thinking," she leaned against the railing, inhaling the city's scent. "I'm sorry for bringing up Frank," he apologized. "Don't be. I'm glad I can talk to you about it. I mean, I did ask about your ex too, so... I  ... I just want to move on," she got her phone from her pocket and took a panorama of the city. "So do I," Oscar side-eyed her, catching the smile that had formed in the corner of Elise's mouth when she heard those words.

 

 

She closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun, her strawberry blond hair swaying in the gentle breeze. She breathed in the scent of the city again, enjoying the spring air. Oscar stood there, looking at Elise, his eyes once again tracing the outline of her body. He got out his phone, set it to silent, and snapped a picture of her without her noticing, adding a short note so he'd remember when he took it. He loved these moments, when she knew he was watching but she didn't care. He felt like she was comfortable to be herself around him. An endearing quality he appreciated more and more each day.

 

 

"So Mikki," Oscar said out of the blue. Somehow, Elise's best friend came to his mind while he was looking at his companion, a word Elise had chosen to describe each other for now.  
"What about her?" Elise raised her brow, her eyes still closed, her body still taking in the warmth of the sun.

"She's something else," Oscar stated, letting out an airy chuckle at the thought of Elise's friend. A feisty woman who looked right through all the bullshit when confronted with it.  
"How so?" Elise wondered, side-eyeing him.  
"She gave me the best-friend talk," he conveyed, recalling Mikki's sincere warnings about broken hearts.   
"I see," Elise sharply raised her brow. "Don't be upset with her. She hasn't had it easy," she continued.  
"I'm not upset. I actually like her," Oscar pointed out.  
"Good. Cause if you didn't we'd have a major problem," Elise's tone was dead serious.  
"Hit a nerve, did I?" Oscar raised his brows.  
"No. I'm just saying. She and I, thick as blood," Elise clarified.  
"That's good. I'm sure you gave David the better not break her heart talk as well," he presumed. The two women were definitely BFFs. He wouldn't be surprised if they had exchanged boudoir stories already along with other details.

 

"You better believe it. David is a nice guy, but..." Elise, who had been taking some more pictures stopped and turned to look at Oscar, giving him her full attention. "It goes back to the celebrity thing. We're both a bit suspicious and cautious. I suppose it's kept us in check, otherwise we'd be flying around the world, traveling with the celebrity elite, having our hearts broken by one beau after another,"  Elise crossed her arms, raising her nose to the sky, acting -unconvincingly-  snobby.   
  
"I don't believe that for one second," Oscar laughed out loud, throwing his whole body into it.

"You think I wouldn't be able to fit into Hollywood's glamorous life?" Elise felt slightly offended, almost patronized, by her companion.  
  
"No sweetie, I think you would. Mikki would too. But..." he was catching his breath. "That's not you. Not even for a hundredth of a second. And Mikki doesn't strike me that way either. You two are too sweet and too honest," he grinned, pulling Elise to his side and kissing her temple. "Besides, I know you love your job too much to give it up for Hollywood glamour. And I'm venturing a guess, Mikki is the same way," he squeezed Elise's hip. 

 

Elise nodded, admitting to his well observed truth. Not that the glamorous celebrity life wasn't exciting. In fact, having attended a few award shows, thanks to her brother-in-law, Elise and Mikki had had their fair share of pompous but adventurous and fun-filled Hollywood nights. However, that's where it pretty much ended. Neither woman was envious of the lives that catapulted anyone to celebrity status, especially the lack of privacy that often accompanied such life.

 

"What does she do anyways?" he queried. Oscar had forgotten to ask when he met Mikki at the bar.   
"She's a photographer. Bands, actors, events," Elise revealed. "Sometimes she scouts locations for a production company one of her friends is running," she added.  
"Oh, so she actually is living the Hollywood glam life after all," Oscar scratched his chin, his brow raised in an conclusive way.   
"Now who's living in a dream world," Elise laughed.  
"So she's not doing well?" Oscar assumed again.   
"I didn't say that. Her work is excellent. Had quite a few photographs published in magazines. It's a competitive field, you know, and I think she's carved out her spot, but it's not paying as well as some people assume, especially considering that people forget about the overhead. Gear and all that, or - you know - living." Elise explained, closing her eyes again, her mind started racing through all the memories from this past week.

 

Oscar had made his impressions on her friends. Charming, open-minded, and  honest, but cautious, reserved, and private when the situation required him to be so. She liked the way he talked to her. She appreciated how he listened without consciously trying to fix her, without pointing out her flaws, or blaming her for her rather disastrous past. Elise breathed in.  

 

"Do you remember our conversation at the bar? At my sister's party?" she asked when she finally sorted through all her mental notes.  
"I do," he kissed her shoulder.  
"All the things you said, those first impressions, what do you see now?" she turned towards him, worry lines forming on her face.   
"Why do you ask?" Oscar asked softly.  
"Because, I need to know what you see in me. I don't get it. Why someone like me? A nobody with too much bullshit attached. What do you see?" she asked again.  
  
Oscar sorted through his own thoughts, recalling all the things he had told her that night. A smile spread across his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  "I ... I still see a woman who likes bright colors, whose favorite color is turquoise," he brushed over her tank top with his fingertips. "I see a woman who loves music, and art, and poetry. Who loves languages so much, it gives her the freedom to go wherever she wants to in the world. I see a woman who probably wouldn't need help to navigate her life. At least not anymore," he caressed down her arm, skimming over the scar from her past. "I see a woman so beautiful, so generous, so loving and caring, it's a shame she doesn't see it herself," he leaned in, his breath grazing her neck.  

 

"I see a woman, who'd do anything to protect her family, even if it meant removing herself from their lives for long periods of time," he kissed Elise behind her ear. "I see a woman who is strong, so strong that she left behind her life to save herself," he kissed over her brows to the tip of her nose. "I see a woman who is embracing life, especially now;  who is smart, and driven, and I want this woman, ... I want _YOU_ in my life because you don't pretend to be someone you're not," he cradled her face, kissing her lips so gently yet so lasting, it caused Elise to let out an audible gasp when he pulled away. She was at a loss for words. She dropped her head on Oscar's chest, hugging him until her arms started feeling heavy. 

 

"Did you pack everything you need?" Oscar asked, kissing her hair.  
"Yes. I just need to take a shower," she mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.   
"Hmmmm. You want to go take a nap before you need to get ready?" he asked, peeking at his watch. It was almost 2 o'clock.  
"No. I'll sleep on the plane since I'm flying overnight," she let go of Oscar, about to head back inside her apartment.

 

"Let me see your phone, please," Oscar requested. She handed him her cell. He pulled up the camera app, side-hugged her, and guided her into a position so that part of the skyline and part of the waterfront were in the background. "Alright, one, two, three," he kissed Elise's cheek when he hit the button. Elise shook her head. She knew that was coming. "Let's try that again. You were squinting. Ok. One, two three," he kissed her again. Elise playfully pushed him away at the chest. "Look at you blushing," Oscar chuckled when he reviewed the pictures. 

 

"Ok again," he instructed, turning towards her, gazing down, into her eyes, paying little attention to where the camera was pointing. Elise smiled, closing her eyes, holding her breath. She liked this game. "One, two, three," he pressed his lips against hers. Oscar's hand that held the cell dropped to his side. "Again," he said, biting his lip, pulling Elise close to his body.  "One, two, three," he whispered, this time French kissing her. Elise thought her knees were going to give out. Oscar gently nodded, biting his lip, his glance wandering down her body. "One more," his voice was soothingly low.

 

But before he could count down, Elise decided to walk slowly backwards into her apartment. Oscar followed, closing the balcony door, and placing the cell on the dining room table. Like last night, the two lovers ended up giving each other passionate, lust-infused kisses, moving in circles towards the couch, hastily removing their clothes on the way. Elise's hands were all over Oscar. Her core was aching for him, her mind intoxicated by his scent, his touch, his voice. Oscar wildly kissed her all over, his tongue erratically roaming across every inch of her body. He threw Elise on the couch, moving between her legs. She let him in, let him expand her channel, allowing passionate, satisfying thrusts. 

 

Oscar's tongue spiraled around Elise's nipples, tormenting the aroused buds with short stinging bites. "Yessss," she hissed; grabbing his curls, she tugged so hard, Oscar let out an agonizing cry, throwing back his head. Elise leaned up, kissing across his neck to his jaw line to his ear, biting his left earlobe, and back down his neck. She could feel his vein pulsating below her lips. She pulled him closer, her lips craving for his.

 

They kissed again and again and again, not getting enough of each other's lips. Oscar slowed his pace, wrapping his arms around Elise, trying to roll to his back on the narrow surface of the couch. Instead, the two landed with a loud thud on the floor, Oscar on the bottom, Elise on top. "Fuck," Oscar cussed. "You ok," Elise gasped shocked. "I'm good. Don't stop moving," he pleaded, gripping her hips to move her up and down. Elise took the chance to tease him, resisting against the force of his grip, moving herself as slowly down his cock as she could. "Oh god, Liz! Fucking Christ. Why?" he let go of her hips, running his hands across his face, the veins on his neck and forehead prominently showing. 

 

"Because I'm in charge," she replied, raising her left brow in a seductively dominant way. "Is that so?" he asked, turned on by her commanding demeanor. "Tell me what to do," he bit his lip. "Kiss my neck!" she demanded. He did as told. "Kiss my back!" she pulled off him, kneeling next to the cherry-wood chest. He did as told, kissing every inch of her back. "Bite my shoulders!" Elise's voice trembled. Oscar did as told, gently biting her shoulders at first then harder with each passing, listening to Elise's moans. 

 

"Hmmm. God yes," she breathed. "Make me cum using your hands! But keep biting my shoulders!" she commanded, her voice quivering slightly. She wanted to stay in control, not give him the satisfaction that he was getting to her. She rested her upper body on top of the cherry-wood chest, waiting. Oscar did as told. He knew exactly how to make her cum, dragging his left index over her clit to her entrance, he pushed two fingers inside of her, twisting them, carefully probing deeper and deeper as he went on.

 

His right hand reached around to her front, circling her clit with his index and middle finger, he continued biting her shoulders just like he was told. Elise gasped, rolling her hips into his hands, she gripped the sides of the cherry-wood chest. "Oscar!" she yelled. "Yes, my linda?" he stopped moving his hands. "What do you want me to do? Tell me," he smiled onto her back. 

 

"Oh my god," she moaned, barely able to talk. "Fuck," she cussed. Oscar released a raspy laugh onto her skin. He knew what he was doing. "Fuck me, just ....take me... hard, from behind, please!" she begged, desperate to feel him inside. She felt Oscar smirking against her. "Please!" she pleaded loudly, her body yearning for him. He did as asked, parting her folds, driving into her entrance fast and hard. Elise hissed a "fuck yes" through her teeth.  
  
"Fuck, Liz. You're so... hot" Oscar moaned. Grabbing on to her shoulders, he pulled Elise into each thrust. "Oscar, just a little bit harder," she whimpered, her hands clinging on to the edges of the cherry-wood chest. He did as told. Oscar felt a rising tension wrapping, clenching around him. Elise was getting close. He grabbed her arms by her wrists, pulling them behind her lower back, dropping his upper body on top of hers, he bit the back of her neck. Elise let out a whimpering moan, reaching an ecstatic climax. She felt Oscar's body trembling. He exhaled sharply onto Elise's skin, spilling inside her, collapsing exhausted on top of her.   
  
  
Elise's mind was still in a trance when she felt Oscar gently kissing her shoulders.   
"You ok," he asked, sounding worn out.  
"Hmmmm," Elise hummed, satisfied. "I think I'll be sleeping very well on the plane today," she chuckled, her breathing shallow. Oscar was squishing her under his weight, but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel his skin against hers a little while longer.  
"What time is it?" she asked, her head resting on her forearms, her eyes closed.  
Oscar glanced at his watch.   
"Almost 2:30," his voice resonated off her skin, his breath hot and dry.  
"I better go take a shower. We should leave by four," she stated, her voice carrying a disappointed undertone.  
"Awe," Oscar sounded just as disappointed.

 

They stood up, Oscar brushing his lips over Elise's shoulders.   
"No! No more," she pushed him back.   
"Awe," he slumped his head to his chest.   
"Do you ever get tired?" Elise shot him a shocked glare, shaking her head in disbelief. How did he still have energy to want more, let alone walk?   
"Honestly, I'm as surprised as you are," he admitted, grinning with pride.   
"Well I think I've had enough sex to last me a few years," Elise stated with a serious tone, starting towards the bathroom. 

"Whaaaat?" Oscar's expression slipped into horrified despair.   
"I'm joking," she laughed, looking over her shoulder, watching Oscar as he let out a notable sigh of relief.   
"I thought it's more than lust," she raised her brow, starting the water when they had reached the bathroom.  
"It is," Oscar replied. "But you know, we're only young once," he wiggled his brows .   
  
  
Elise shook her head laughing. They took a fairly quick shower this time. Short kisses in between, but nothing too intense. When they were done, Elise shooed Oscar out of the bathroom so she could fix her hair and put on some make up. She got dressed in a comfortable but professional looking charcoal pantsuit and a white button down shirt. She slipped on black ballet flats and wrapped a silk scarf around her neck. She kept jewelry to a minimum. Getting through airport security was already a pain without the dangling distractions.   
  
Oscar in the meantime started gathering up his things, stuffing everything into his travel bag. Unlike Elise, he opted for a more relaxed look. He wore loose grey jeans, a black t shirt, and over that a dark grey sweater. He opted for grey converse to pull the outfit together. "You don't have to pack your stuff now, handsome. You can stay here until you leave. Just make sure to give the spares to Christine before you do," Elise told him while she was checking her suitcase and carry-on one last time to make sure she had everything she needed, including the cardigan Oscar gave her last Saturday.  
  
"You sure, sweetie?" he asked. "Yes!" she was short. It was almost 4 o'clock and they still needed to stop by Christine's so Elise could say goodbye. "Alright, let's go," she pushed on, grabbing her keys, cell, and passport, and stuffing them into her purse. Oscar pulled her suitcase and carry-on, grabbing the car keys before shutting the door.   
  
The elevator ride seemed to take forever. When in a hurry, everything seemed to take twice as long. Oscar stowed the bags inside the borrowed SUV which they had parked nearby. When they reached Christine's apartment building, he remained in the car, waiting for Elise. She rushed upstairs, knocking on the door.   
  
"Hey," Christine greeted her with Chloe in arm.  
"Sorry, not much time. Leaving soon," Elise hugged her sister and tickled Chloe's feet.  
"Is James here?" she asked.  
"In the living room," Christine hurriedly opened the door wider. Elise dashed towards the living room, giving James a quick embrace before jetting back to the hallway.  
"Where's Oscar?" James shouted.  
"Waiting in the car," she yelled back.  
"Sorry, this is so fast. I really gotta get going, international flight and all that," she smiled at a frowning Christine.   
"I know," Christine nodded, giving her sister a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Love you, sis," Elise rushed towards the elevator.  
"Stay safe," Christine called out after her.  
"Promise," Elise waved as the elevator doors closed. 

 

The drive to the airport took almost an hour, but at least they made it before the daunting 5 o'clock traffic hit. Oscar pulled into the parking garage. "I'll drop you off at check-in," Oscar explained when he saw the confusion on Elise's face. He knew she was concerned about there being a lot of people but he didn't care. "No one will notice us, mi linda. They're all busy checking in and saying goodbye to their families," he noted once they were parked. "I'll get your bags, you grab your purse," he unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning in for a fleeting side-kiss.  
  
They quickly made their way to check-in. Elise looked around. The airport was as busy as a beehive. The TSA line looked long and sluggish moving. She looked around to make sure people didn't spot Oscar, but he was right. People were too busy to take notice of them. Elise felt a rising anxiety. She had been looking forward to this trip. It was her chance to show off her interpreting and negotiating skills, but also a chance to see more of India, a country she'd come to like despite the news circulating in the media. And now she stood at the check-in counter, reluctant to leave.   
  
"You ok?" Oscar asked when he noted Elise's nervous body language.  
"Yeah," she replied, focused on filling out a bag tag with her name and phone number. Goodbyes were her least favorite thing, and it was even more difficult now. She was afraid she'd start crying if she looked at him now.  
"Any liquids, batteries, or hazardous items in your bag, ma'am?" the ticket agent standing behind the counter broke her focus. Elise shook her head.  
"May I see your passport, please," the agent asked. Elise handed him her passport.

"You'll have to pick up your suitcase in London, ma'am. The layover is over eight hours so it will not be forwarded automatically from there," he notified Elise who just nodded in agreement.  
"You're flying over London?" Oscar asked calmly. He kept observing Elise, noticing a slow withdrawal from her surroundings. She looked pale.   
"Yes. We're actually going on a short sightseeing tour," she held her composure. Him distracting her from the now felt rather nice.  
"Sounds fun," Oscar gave her that soothing warm smile.  
"Your tickets. This is the gate. The flight leaves at 9:35, boarding starts at 8:50," the agent circled the important info then handed the tickets to Elise. 

 

Oscar took Elise's hand while strolling towards the security checkpoint line. A familiar face already in line smiled in their direction. Helen, Elise's P.A., must've checked in a few minutes prior to them arriving. She wiggled her brows and winked at Oscar.   
  
"What's that about?" he asked, puzzled.  
"You remember Helen, don't you?" Elise snickered.  
"Yes, and...?" Oscar furrowed his brows, looking even more confused.  
"She knows," Elise giggled.  
"Knows what?" he looked after Helen who disappeared through the checkpoint.  
"I wonder what it could be, señor Hernández," Elise elbowed his side, laughing.  
"Oh? ..." penny in the air.  "Ohhhhhhh!" penny dropped.   
  
"Does your boss know?" he suddenly looked worried, knowing she might get in trouble if he found out.  
"Nope. And don't worry, he's not here. Richard is already halfway around the world," Elise grinned when she caught Oscar scanning the vicinity.   
"Oh good, that means I can do this," he pulled Elise towards him, planting a passionate kiss on her lips, making her blush. Elise buried her face into Oscar's sweater, embarrassed but laughing. She was ready to get in line, when she felt Oscar tugging on her hand, reluctant to let go, he pulled her in for another kiss. And another. And one more.  
  
"I have to go," she whispered after the last kiss.  
"I know," Oscar nodded, letting her gain some distance, still holding on to her hand.  
"I'll miss you," Elise smiled.  
"I know," Oscar's hand gripped hers a little tighter when she took a step back.  
"I'll be back before you recover from all that great sex," she giggled.  
"I know," Oscar scrunched his nose, his grip tightening even more.   
"Oscar," she felt her heart rate speed up.   
"Liz," he looked at the hand he was holding on to, pulling Elise back towards him, he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.  
"I have to go," Elise repeated, gasping when she felt him kissing her neck.  
"I know," he mumbled. He didn't let go. 

 

"Close your eyes," Oscar requested.  
"What?" Elise was confused.  
"Just do it. For me. Please?" he whispered. She did as requested. "All I want you to do right now is listen. Promise?" he asked.  
"Promise," Elise breathed.

There was a moment of silence. Elise could hear Oscar inhaling deeply as though he was building up courage to say something. She waited, not saying a word as promised.

"Are you listening?" Oscar asked. He needed the reassurance that she wasn't going to interrupt him. Elise nodded into his shoulder.  
"You don't have to say anything when I'm done. Ok?" he said. Elise nodded again.  
"Ok," Oscar took a deep breath in, his lips brushing across her ear as he slowly exhaled. Elise could feel his heart pounding against her. He felt increasingly warmer. He was nervous. He let out a short huff of air. "I'm... I'm falling in love with you," he whispered. "I have since the day I met you," he admitted. "I know that sounds insane, and fast, and scary," he continued, his breath felt anxious. "But I had to let you know. And I'll be waiting... I'll be waiting with my arms wide open, ready to catch you whenever you're ready," he placed an enduring kiss on her hair before letting go of her.

 

Elise gulped. She opened her mouth to talk.  
"Remember, only when you're ready," Oscar reiterated, holding her hand, reassuring her that he didn't need to hear her reply right now.  
"Ok," Elise bit her lip, a happy tear rolling down her cheek.  
"I'll see you soon," he wiped away the tear.

Elise nodded.

"I'll miss you," he whispered.

"I know," Elise was barely holding it together.

"Come back to me, ok?" Oscar's lips smiled, but his eyes were sad.

"I will," Elise promised.  
"I have to go," she said again, slowly walking backward.   
"I know," Oscar held on to Elise's hand until the tension of distance broke the bond.   
  
Elise quickly got in line. Oscar stayed and watched as Elise gradually inched towards the security checkpoint, catching her looking back every so often. She put her carry-on and purse in the containers on top of the conveyor belt, and went through the scanner. Oscar stayed. He could still see her strawberry blond hair beyond the checkpoint.  
  
Elise was ready to take her carry-on off the belt when a security agent stopped her.  "I'm sorry, miss. But we have to open the bag," the agent stated. Elise was a little taken aback. Did she forget to take out her hygiene articles? She couldn't recall if they asked her to do that. She had been in a trance since she let go of Oscar's hand. The agent looked through the bag and pulled out a small package wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Elise recognized Oscar's handwriting on the note attached. "I apologize miss, but we need to open this," the agent said. Elise nodded in agreement.   
  
The agent carefully opened the wrapper, revealing an old leather bound book and a new looking, fabric-covered, turquoise diary. Elise immediately recognized the old book. She looked over the edge of the X-ray machine and saw Oscar still standing there, looking her way, smiling. "Everything looks in order. My apologies again, Miss, but the way this was wrapped, we couldn't get a good look," the agent smiled. "Next time, please leave presents unwrapped," he suggested, giving her another smile. A rarity to get a friendly security agent. Elise was grateful.  
  
  
She grabbed her carry-on, her purse, and the books, making her way to a bench nearby. She opened the leather bound book, quickly but gingerly flipping through the pages. A green note fell to the floor when she did so. " _Page 113, Rows 1-6. *little hearts drawn beneath the line* xoxo, Oscar._ " the note read. Elise hurriedly turned to the page. The Triumph of Love by Friedrich Schiller. She read the first six rows.

>   
>  _"_ _By love are blest the gods on high,_  
>  _Frail man becomes a deity_  
>  _When love to him is given;_  
>  _'Tis love that makes the heavens shine_  
>  _With hues more radiant, more divine,_  
>  _And turns dull earth to heaven!_ "  
> 

A smile started gracing Elise's face. She could feel the tears building up. She shook her head, in disbelief. She must be dreaming. This can't be real. This man can't be real, she kept telling herself.  
  
She turned her attention to the diary, examining it closer when she noticed that something had been tucked inside the pages. She carefully opened the new journal to see what Oscar had hidden inside. Elise held her breath. 

 

There she was, on the first page, holding Chloe, and Oscar was kissing her cheek. The picture they'd taken on Friday. And underneath, there was Oscar, smiling in front of Seattle's Great Wheel. The picture from Tuesday's text about where he was planning to spend their 25th anniversary. The next page displayed a copy of his sticky notes from the lunches and the day he'd found her vibrating friend in her bag. Elise shook her head, laughing into her palm. He'd never let that one go.   
  
The third page held three more pictures. The first was of her in her little black dress, leaning against the railing of the balcony at her sister's apartment, looking up at the stars at last Saturday's party. The second picture showed Elise in the turquoise dress he had bought for her. She was on stage, singing. Wednesday's long night at the bar. The third and last picture was of Elise looking out over the skyline from her own apartment. The last picture had been pasted in with haste as it was wrinkled from the glue. He must have done this when she was getting ready. "This *arrows drawn towards the pictures* This is what I see," a hurriedly written note explained.   
  
Oscar was just about to leave when his cell rung, the strawberry icon of his companion flashing across his screen.

"Miss me already?" he wisecracked.  
"When did you do all this?" Elise asked, her voice unsteady.  
"Do what?" Oscar was a bit puzzled.  
"The books. When did you have time do print all the pictures?" her voice quivering. She was trying to hold back tears. Oscar looked in the direction of the security checkpoint and saw Elise holding up the books, staring at him from a distance through the open section between the scanners.

 

"You weren't supposed to open that until you got to India, mi linda," he responded with a disapproving and disappointed undertone.  
"Well, they kind of made me. Something the way it was wrapped," she explained, her voice getting shakier.  
"Oh?! Shit! I'm sorry. Did I get you in trouble?" Oscar became alarmed. That's the last thing he wanted for her.  
"No," Elise sniffled, laughing awkwardly. "So when did you do this?" she asked.  
  
Oscar paused. He held his breath for a second.

"While you were sleeping, and while you were at work," he confessed. Elise could see him blushing. Oscar didn't blush often but when he did, it was noticeable. He bit his lip, looking down on his shoes, tipping back and forth from heel to toe.   
"And the poetry book?" Elise gulped.   
"It doesn't matter," Oscar tried to avoid the question. He gave her an awkward twisted half smile, scratching the back of his head.  
"Please," Elise whispered. She heard Oscar sigh. "When did you buy it?" she nudged on.  
"Friday," he disclosed.   
"I don't understand. How? The book was sold...Wednesday," she commented.  
"I..." Oscar sighed, again. "I may have called the owner of the bookstore to contact the buyer so I could buy the book back," he confessed.   
  
Silence. He heard a muffled breathing. It sounded like Elise was trying to catch her breath. When he looked in her direction, he saw her looking to the floor, the phone clutched to her chest. He waited. Maybe she'd hang up, or maybe she'd pick the conversation back up. He waited. Elise glanced at her watch. The abrupt focus on texting; the hour he was gone Friday evening; it suddenly made sense to her. Oscar watched as she slowly returned her cell to her ear.  
  
"Thank you," she sobbed quietly.  
"You're welcome, mi linda," he nodded when he saw she was looking at him.   
  
Silence again. Oscar saw Elise glancing at her watch. Her plane was leaving in less than two hours. She still had to make her way to the terminal.  
  
"Oscar," she whispered.  
"Yes, sweetie," he waited, watching Elise as she clutched her cell to her chest again. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Oscar waited. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl. People walking past him left and right, crossing in front of him. All the noise, all the yelling, the overhead announcements disappeared as he focused on Elise. He waited. Elise looked around, returning her cell to her ear. Oscar could hear her taking another deep breath. And another. And another.

 

"Sweetie?" he asked. He saw Elise looking at him, nodding, half smiling, half sobbing. One last deep breath echoed into his receiver. She closed her eyes.  
"Catch me," she breathed. Time stopped in that moment. Oscar held his breath, letting the words sink in, treasuring the way they sounded.  He looked at Elise. A smile gracing her face, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.   
"I love you, too," he returned her smile, his stomach tingling.   
"I'll miss you," Elise drew in slow self-soothing breaths.  
"I know," Oscar replied, biting his lip.   
"I.... I gotta go," Elise chuckled awkwardly, still lightly sobbing.  
"I know. I'll see you soon. Text me once you get to London, ok?" he requested.  
"Ok," Elise's sobbing slowly faded.

"Oscar?" she didn't want to hang up. She didn't want to leave.  
"Yes, sweetie," he waited again as he watched her take another deep breath.  
"I love you," she whispered and finally hung up.   
"I love you, too," Oscar mouthed when he saw Elise was still looking at him.  
  
She smiled, hiding her face in her palms before wiping away her tears. She looked up to the departure board, then one last glance at Oscar. She blew him a kiss before finally walking out of his line of sight. And there he stood. Alone and a little lost.

 

Two minutes later his cell rang again, the strawberry icon flashing on his screen. Oscar chuckled, his heart still beating fast.  "I do have one more hour before we board," Elise's voice echoed through the receiver. He could hear an awkward chuckle. "So, tell me more, you know, about me," she giggled. "Well, let's see. You like my kisses in all sorts of places," Oscar started as he walked back to the parking garage.  


End file.
